Halfmetal Heart
by LumiOlivier
Summary: Edward and Winry's precocious daughter Tricia has picked up the family trade, but when she goes to apply for her state certification, something wonderful catches her eye...
1. Home

A/N: If you're here from the Black Butler fan fiction, good to have you here, my children! If you're not, that's fine, too! This isn't in the Black Butler section. It's in Fullmetal Alchemist for a reason! Now, for a little of background info. Edward can still practice alchemy. Other than that, it's relatively canon. However, we follow around his and Winry's daughter on her quest of learning and using alchemy and soon enough, we'll bump into my personal favorite character, but we'll wait for that. I'll shut up now and let you enjoy...

I've been working at this for so long. I've been dreaming of this moment for the past year. Ever since I stumbled into Dad's research notes. Although, I know better than to do what he and Uncle Alphonse did. Fortunately, Mom's in excellent health and makes sure she stays that way, so I'd never have to go through the hell that they did.

"Tricia," Dad walked in on me in study, "What are you doing in here?"

I froze. I knew that if he had his way, I would never learn alchemy, "Nothing. I was just…"

My father let out a heavy, exasperated sigh, "I knew it. You were going to stumble in here soon enough. I was the same way."

"You're not mad…?" I worried. I had seen him when he's angry. Although it can be a hilarious sight, it can also be pretty terrifying.

"No," Dad shook his head, "As much as I don't want you learning alchemy, Tricia, I'm not going to stop you. Here. Let me show you a thing or two."

And that's how my journey began. Before too long, he sent me on my way for a few months to the south. He thought that a month in Dublith with his old alchemy teacher would've scared me out of wanting to learn anymore in the first place. Little did he know, I'd be sticking around for three. I guess his own tenacity came back to bite him. And with Mom's on top of it!

Which brings me to now. Finishing my packing for Central. It's that time of year again where bright, young alchemists apply for their state certification. And this year, the daughter of the Fullmetal Alchemist will join the ranks of the Amestrian military and carry on the family legacy.

But it's so much more than that. The library in Central…If those walls could talk, I'd learn everything I could ever want to know about alchemy, right down to the nitty-gritty. I knew better, though. I knew about some of the evils that alchemy can produce. Human transmutation. Chimeras. Homunculi. If I were to ever even consider attempting to do anything like that, between Teacher and Dad and even Uncle Alphonse, I'd probably be beaten within an inch of my life.

I threw my bag over my shoulder and pulled a red coat out of the closet, draping it around my shoulders. Something about this simple coat felt so calming and reassuring. Like I could do anything. Like I could take on the world.

"Edward!" I heard Mom yelling through her workshop, "Tricia's about to leave for the train station!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I could hear Dad's metal foot clanking against the hardwood floor.

"Be sure to call when you get to Central, Tricia," Mom begged, not letting me out of her embrace.

"I will, Mom," I promised.

"Tricia," Dad looked me over, "Where'd you find the coat?"

"In the back of the closet," I said, "Why?"

"It's not yours," he pointed out, peeling it off my shoulders, "It's mine."

"Oh…" Now, I understood why it gave me such an easy feeling. He threw the coat on the ground, "Dad, what are you doing?"

"Just wait a minute," he clapped his hands together and a familiar bright white light illuminated from the ground around it. Dad picked it up and handed it to me, "Now, it's yours."

"Really?" I beamed, brushing the dirt off the modified coat and putting it back on.

"Yeah," he shrugged, "Figured I'd lighten the material, shorten the sleeves. It's warm in Central this time of year."

I threw my arms around my father, "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome," he squeaked me tighter, "Are you still sure you want to do this, Tricia? State alchemists are dogs of the military. If war breaks out, you'll have to fight."

"I'll be fine," I assured, "I am your daughter after all. And I learned from the best."

"I am pretty great…"

"Tricia," Mom scolded, "Why must you inflate your father's ego?"

"Sorry, Mom…" I cringed, feeling bad for her. Once Dad goes on an ego trip, it is kind of a pain to bring him back down.

"Good luck, Tricia," Dad said, "Give 'em hell in Central. And if Roy's down from his high horse, tell him I say hi."

"Will do."

"Make sure you come home sometimes!" Mom hugged me tight, "When your father got his certification, I was lucky to get a phone call."

"I will."

"That's not fair, Winry!" Dad whined, "I called you all the time!"

And on that note, I left Mom and Dad to argue about the days of old and made my way to the train station, waiting for my ten o'clock train to Central. I couldn't wait. I had studied my ass off for months and I was ready to take that State Alchemy Exam, continuing the Elric family legacy.


	2. Central

The sweet smell of the air over Central. It's everything Dad's stories could ever promise. Definitely not in Resembool anymore. I was one step closer and I could already taste the chain of that silver pocket watch. With the old man's smirk on my face and Mom's perseverance in my heart, I made my way to Central Headquarters. I couldn't have been more ready for this.

As soon as I got there, I saw some guy draped over the steps, hyperventilating. He didn't look much older than me. Maybe a year or two? I sat next to him, "Hey. Are you alright?"

"Just really nervous," he quivered, "I'm about to take the State Alchemist Exam. I've been studying for months. I don't think my brain could take anymore."

Competition…? Interesting, "I know how you feel. I'm taking it, too."

"So, you understand?" he started to calm down.

"Oh, yeah," I nodded, "My dad's been drilling me for almost a year. Not to mention, I took a few months in Dublith. He thought that learning from his old alchemy teacher would scare me out of wanting to do this in the first place. Little did he know, his experience with Izumi and mine were vastly different."

"What's your name?" he asked, looking up at me with dark, piercing eyes.

"Tricia…"

"I'm Maes," he introduced himself. He picked a handful of grass and a familiar white light flashed. Maes pulled a long stemmed, red rose from behind him, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tricia. Good luck with the exam."

"Thank you, Maes," I blushed, then came back to my senses, "Don't think this is going to throw me off my game!"

"Hoping it wasn't," Maes smirked, "Thanks for stopping. I really could've used a friend."

"No problem," I brushed him off, "See you on the other side."

Maes bowed out and got the door for me. Oh, now, he's trying to impress me? I don't think so. I gave him a skeptical look and walked into Headquarters. I couldn't have been more prepared for this.

That exam was pure child's play. It worried me that I was the first one done, but for being the written State Alchemist exam, it was oddly simple. After the written exam was the interview. And here's where I could get myself in trouble. According to Mom, I get my mouth from my father. And I knew for a fact that the old man had some problems keeping his shut sometimes. One by one, alchemists from all over the country were called in for their interview.

"Tricia Elric," a lieutenant called. My heart stopped and I started shaking. This was it. My state certification was riding on this. No turning back.

"Hey," Maes took my hand, easing my anxiety, "You got it. You'll have them eating out of the palm of your hand. You can do this."

I gave him an assuring nod and pushed through the doors. Six men sat above me in this dimly lit room. Would it have killed them to turn the lights on? I mean, I know they were going for ambience, but this is ridiculous. Although I could barely make out his face, the guy in the middle looked familiar. Like I knew him, but I couldn't place him.

"State your name," he barked out.

"Tricia Elric, sir," I introduced myself.

"Wait a minute," he stopped, "Did you say Elric?"

"Yes, sir."

"I thought so," a smirk crept across his face, "You look just like him. Have a seat."

I gave the chair a once over, "It has three legs."

"Alchemy is all about finding a balance," the man said, "It's a test. Sit without falling and we'll talk."

"Hold on," I picked up the chair and smashed it to pieces.

"What are you doing?" he asked, not sounding very upset that I just destroyed his chair.

I clapped my hands together, inducing a transmutation. The chair emerged with four legs, completely repaired. With a smug look on my face, I sat down, "I fixed it. Now, where were we?"

"Why do you want to be a state alchemist?" his voice boomed as others spoke in hushed whispers of how I could've possibly fixed the chair without a transmutation circle.

"I have a strong, insatiable lust for knowledge," I explained, "What better place than the Central library?"

"It's not the family legacy?"

"No, sir," I grinned, realizing who was conducting my interview, noticing the faint outline of a woman standing next to him, "It's purely for myself. My father didn't want me to do this at first."

"Not surprised," he let out a warm chuckle, "Get some rest, Tricia. Practical exams are tomorrow. We'll let you know by the end of the week."

"Thank you," I bowed, "And by the way, Uncle Roy, Dad says to say hi."

"Get out here, kid," he shooed me, "And it's Fuhrer around here."

"Forgive me, sir," I sassed with bitter sarcasm, "Hi, Aunt Riza!"

"Tricia," Aunt Riza's voice chimed.

"See you tomorrow!" With a turn on my heel, I made my exit. I couldn't even remember why I was nervous. That was cake. Maes stood outside the door with great anticipation waiting for me.

"So?" he asked, "How'd you do?"

"Out of the palm of my hand," I strutted out, "All I have to do is dazzle them at the practical exams and I'm as good as certified."

"That's great, Tricia!" Maes threw his arms around me, spinning me in midair, "Hey, let's celebrate later. Sound good?"

"Sure! Why not?" I was in high spirits, "Where should we meet?"

"There's a bar," Maes directed, "It's not too far from here. It's the only one. You can't miss it. We'll meet there."

"Ok," I nodded, "See you tonight?"

"You can count on it," he winked at me. What the hell…? What was that all about? I was starting to think one of two things could've been possible. One: Maes had some sort of huge, hopeless crush on me. Two: He'd flirt with anything that had legs. And thanks to my mother's genetics, I had nice legs.

I wasn't in Central to find love. I was in Central to become a State Alchemist. My love life could take a back seat to that. I left Central HQ and found the nearest payphone.

"Hello? Rockbell Automail," Mom answered.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Tricia!" she screeched, "Edward! It's Tricia!"

"Hey!" Dad ran for the phone, "How'd the exam go?"

"Killed it!" I boasted, "I finished it and probably got a perfect score!"

"That's my girl," he oozed with pride, "What about the interview? Do they still do the three-legged chair bit?"

"Yeah," I said, "I transmuted it and made it stable."

"With or without a circle?"

"Without."

"What'd they say?" he wondered.

"Uncle Roy brushed it off like it was nothing," I reported, "Everyone else freaked."

"Not every day you see that," Dad chuckled a bit, "Imagine what the others will say at practicals."

"Perk of the bloodline."

"Practicals are brutal, Tricia," he warned, "You'll be under a microscope."

"I got it, Daddy," I assured, "No worries."

"That's my girl," I just made his day, "Now, go rest up. Big day tomorrow."

"I will."

"Good luck, Tricia!" Mom chimed in, "We love you."

"Love you, too!" I hung up the phone and started looking for Maes. Figured it'd be best not to let Mom and Dad in on him yet. I didn't even know what him was. With a turn on my heel, I headed for the bar.

 **A/N: Hey, guys! I completely spaced what I was about to say…But! Anyway! If I don't see you tomorrow, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, what have you. Hug your families, your roommates, your significant others, your anime body pillow (I don't judge), your dog, your cat, your…goldfish? Don't ask. I'm very wired right now on Christmas spirit and energy drinks. See you crazy kids next chapter. xx**


	3. The 520 Cens Bet

"If you're looking for work, honey," a large, older woman greeted me as I walked through the door, "I'm not hiring right now."

"No," I shot her down, sitting at the empty bar, "I'm waiting for someone."

"How sweet," she poured me a drink, "What's he like?"

"I just met him today," I blushed, "He's caring, encouraging…"

"Is he cute?" she asked.

"Very…"

"Careful, honey," she warned, "I know a couple of guys like that. Cute and caring is a deadly combination."

"He's just different," I explained, remembering how nice Maes was to me, "Nothing like the boys in Resembool."

"You're from Resembool?"

"Born and raised."

"What's here for you?"

"I'm trying to become a State Alchemist," I told, "I've been training for months."

"And it showed," Maes walked in and sat with me, "How fast did you finish the written exam?"

"Maybe an hour," I tried to hold some level of modesty.

"What are you doing here, Maes?" the woman poured him a drink.

"Celebrating!" Maes raised his glass, "To the two newest and best State Alchemists that Amestris has ever seen!"

"We haven't even gotten our certification yet," I shoved him, "We still have the practical exams tomorrow."

"Oh, no…" the woman shook her head.

"What is it?"

"Remember the deadly combination I told you about?"

"Yeah?"

"He's one of them," she giggled, "The other one's his old man."

"Dad's not too happy with me right now," Maes drank, "He didn't even want me learning alchemy in the first place, let alone becoming part of the military."

"You know damn well why he doesn't want you to become part of the military," she scolded.

"I know," Maes sighed, "But I need the library. I want to help people."

"I get it, she nodded, "And the chances of another Ishval happening are slim, but just in case, you need to stay safe."

"You're too good to me, Madame Christmas," he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah," she brushed him off, "I'll leave you kids alone."

"Thank you…"

"So," I started, "I'm guessing military service runs in the family?"

"Yep," Maes kicked his boot up on my thigh, "My dad was a State Alchemist."

"Mine, too," I drank, "Youngest State Alchemist in Amestrian history."

"You're the daughter of Edward Elric?" he gasped.

"Uh-huh." Great. A fan.

"My dad's told me so much about him!" Maes squeaked, "He's a hero around here!"

"Don't tell him that," I giggled, picturing Dad finding out he had a fan. He'd probably be jumping around like an idiot, too, "It'll go right to his head. My mom says his ego is big enough for its own zip code."

"My dad's kind of like that, too," Maes empathized, "He's a bit of a hot head."

"Mine, too," I played with the ice in my drink, "Especially if you call him short."

"I like you, Tricia," Maes confessed, "If only one of us gets certified, promise me that we can still be friends."

"Sure," I smiled, "And if that happens, I don't want resentment from either side."

"Deal," he agreed, "Where are you staying tonight?"

"The inn," I gave him a look, "Why?"

"Just curious."

Yeah. Curious. Curious for what? I jumped down from my barstool, "I'm going to call it a night. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," he smiled, "Good night, Tricia."

"Good night, Maes."

Well. That was weird. I wasn't sure how to feel right now. Maes admitted to liking me. Just how much is the real question. The thought of it made my stomach turn. I walked out of the bar and bumped into a man in uniform.

"Tricia," he growled, "What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Hi, Uncle Roy," I tried to play it off, "I was just leaving."

"Where?"

"To the inn," I pointed, "Just down the road. I'm kind of tired."

"I'll walk you there," he offered, "You never know what kind of people are walking around this time of night."

"Thanks," I tried to brush him off, "I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure about that?" Uncle Roy asked, "If someone were to attack you right now, could you defend yourself?"

"Oh, yeah," I nodded, "Relax. You're starting to sound like my dad."

"If something were to happen to you on my watch," he explained, "Your father would be the least of my worries. It's your mother I'd be terrified of."

"True," I agreed, "Mom would beat you within an inch of your life and make it look like an accident."

"And look at that," he smirked, "We're already here."

"Cheap tricks, Uncle Roy…" I shot him a glare, "I think I can manage from here."

"Get some sleep, Tricia," he insisted, "Big day tomorrow."

"Hey, Uncle Roy," I stopped him, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, kid. Shoot."

"What do my chances look like?"

Uncle Roy let out a slight chuckle, "Well, I'm not supposed to say anything, but your little transmutation act caused a stir. You're definitely a hopeful."

"If you were a betting man," I wondered, "Would you put money on me?"

"Maybe five hundred cens," Uncle Roy left me, "Good night, Tricia."

"Good night, Uncle Roy! I yelled after him, "Tell Aunt Riza I say hi!"

"I will!"

I went inside and straight to bed. Uncle Roy was right. I did have a big day tomorrow. The practical usage exam. Aspiring alchemists would be placed in situations where the only thing they can use to protect themselves is their alchemy. And I couldn't have been better prepared for it. After my time in Dublith, nothing would stand in my way.

 **A/N: Hey, guys! Last post of the year…I started posting to the site in August and I couldn't have asked for the overwhelming amount of support and love that my brain spewings have gotten. So, give yourselves a pat on the back and a high five. For without you, and some of you that have gotten me through some of the darker times, I probably would've stopped posting a month into it, so thank you. Kisses. I'll see you cutie pies in 2016 and in the next chapter. xx**

 **UPDATE: Hey, guys! First of all, Happy 2016. May this year suck less than last. Second of all, I'm not getting any reviews. I don't know if it's the site or what it is, but if you could tell me the nice things you said in my inbox for now, that'd be wonderful.**


	4. Exam

The sun shined bright in my eyes, waking me up ten minutes before my alarm would. As if I could actually sleep last night. Today was the day. I could hardly contain myself. All those months of training were finally about to pay off. I showered and dressed in near record time, twisted my long, gold hair into a braid, grabbed my coat off the chair in my room, and headed back to Central Command.

All of the hopeful State Alchemists were brought to the parade grounds outside, waiting to take their exams. I couldn't have been more anxious for anything in my entire life. I could almost feel an imminent nosebleed. I needed something to bring me down.

A strong pair of hands covered my eyes, "Guess who?"

"Gee. I wonder," I giggled, "Get off me, Maes."

"You ready for today?" he asked, "Nervous?"

"Nope," I grinned, "I got this."

"Cockiness?" Maes teased, "Very unwise of you, Tricia. Rumor has it, the practical exam is combat based."

"It's not cocky," I clarified, "It's confidence."

"That's my girl," he smirked, "So, what happened last night after you left? I thought I heard you talking to someone outside."

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"I got a personal escort back to my hotel," I boasted, "from the Fuhrer himself."

"Really?" Maes barely reacted. Normally when people find out I'm in the inner circle of the Fuhrer, they raise more of a fuss.

"Yeah," I went on, "He's actually an old friend of the family. My dad knew him before he became Fuhrer."

"Oh," Maes froze up, "So, he's probably as protective of you as he is of Elicia Hughes, isn't he?"

"You know Elicia?" I asked.

"She's like a sister to me…"

"I haven't seen her in ages," I smiled, "I really should stop by and see her and Gracia before I leave Central. We could go together."

"Sure."

"First up!" the loud speaker barked, "Tricia Elric versus the Strong Alchemist, Colonel Alex Louis Armstrong! Setting: A dark alley! Please report to the center of the parade grounds."

"We're fighting State Alchemists?" I worried, my cockiness starting to wear off.

"Don't worry," Maes encouraged, "You can do this. Good luck."

"Thanks," I sighed as I made my way to the middle of the field. I can do this. I know I can. First things first, get to know my surroundings. Freshly transmuted solid brick. Stone. Ok. I can make a few things with the walls alone. Nothing was happening. Pure silence, "So, do I just start or…?"

All of a sudden, a big, black shadow attacked me from behind. Almost acting on pure instinct, I clapped my hands together, transmuting an iron staff, hitting his shoulder. It was enough to buy me some time to get away from him and figure out a plan. As the Colonel regained his footing, he erected a wall at the end of the alley.

"Just give up, Tricia Elric," his voice boomed, "You will not win this battle, for I have perfectly demonstrated the flawless technique that's been passed through the Armstrong family for generations!"

The earth shook under my feet as I flew into the air. I transmuted a softer landing on top of one of the fake buildings. Wow. Fighting Armstrong was going to prove tougher than I thought. I knew exactly what this was. I could see Uncle Roy sitting in his watchtower with Aunt Riza by his side with that damn smug grin on his face that Dad always told me about.

He set this up on purpose. Sure! Put meek, mild, little Tricia up against the biggest guy we have in a dark alley. What could possibly go wrong? Rock began to enclose me in some sort of prison. I could only imagine it was the Colonel's next move. Probably his orders. Don't hurt her too much, Armstrong! You'll have Fullmetal to deal with. Just rough her up enough to prove a point. I could hear him in my head.

"Looks like the fight is over!" the loud speaker barked, "Winner! Colonel Alex Louis Armstrong!"

I was starting to hyperventilate inside this stone bubble. I didn't like small spaces. I definitely didn't like small, dark spaces. Come on, Tricia. Pull yourself together. Don't let your one chance be blown like this. Even worse, don't let Uncle Roy win. Remember? You can do this.

I broke myself out of my prison and fixed my staff, leaping onto Armstrong's shoulders. Between my body weight and my momentum, I brought him down to his knees, making him kiss the ground. Now, it was over.

"Winner!" the loud speaker corrected, "Tricia Elric!"

"Tricia!" Maes threw his arms around me, "That was incredible! I thought you were done for!"

"Had to give them a show," I stretched a little bit, trying not to sound offended, "I'm sure you'll do great, too."

"Next up!" the loud speaker screeched, "Maes Mustang!"

"Good luck," I smiled.

"Versus the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"What?" Maes and I were both in disbelief.

"I'm fighting against Edward Elric?"

"My dad's here?"

"Maes Mustang," the loud speaker cut us off, "Please report to the center of the parade grounds!"

"I'm dead," Maes worried.

"You'll be fine," I assured, "His weak spots are his right arm and his left leg."

"Thanks," Maes dredged to his doom. Wait a minute…Did they say Mustang…?

"Maes, huh?" Dad walked out to meet him, "It's a pleasure."

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Elric," Maes swooned as I rolled my eyes, "I'm a big fan."

"Hey, Ed!" Uncle Roy yelled from his viewing platform, "Maes is sniffing around Tricia."

"What…?" my father growled, receding into the shadows, "You're courting my little girl?"

Dammit…Why couldn't he had kept his mouth shut? Hold on. Maes is doing what with Tricia?

"I'm not courting her!" Maes shook his head, "We're just friends!"

"Now, she's not good enough for you?" Dad snapped.

"No!" Maes sputtered out nervously, "I do like her! I'm just saying we're friends for now!"

"So, you are interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with my daughter!" he screeched, transmuting his weapon of choice, "You'll have to get through me first!"

Crap. Uncle Roy did what he did best. He lit the fire in my father's belly. He got him all riled up. And so, the battle began. Whether Maes wanted it to or not…

 **A/N: I'm sorry that it took me so long to post! My computer was kind of out of commission for a while, in case you didn't know from the Black Butler posts for the past THREE DAYS. We've now returned to regularly scheduled programming and everything is just plain super. Now! I'm so happy with this chapter. I love seeing overly protective father Edward and pain in the ass Mustang. And they work so well together! Now, I'm thinking about doing something kind of similar like I did with the Black Butler fic and throw in some parts from someone else's perspective. Because I'd love to do a sort of journal for Edward every now and then. Just something to roll around in the old noodle. And if you didn't know, I've started a fan fiction book club on Tumblr. The URL is fan-fiction-book-club. It's not necessarily my fan fiction, but some of my favorites and you're more than welcome to pimp your wares there. I've already posted what the first fic we're discussing is. It's a Supernatural fic that's…Well…A bit NSFW. And by a bit, I mean a LOT NSFW. But it's a really good story. I better cut myself off before I start to ramble. See you next chapter! xx**


	5. Exam Pt 2

He just had to do it. Just had to go and say something to the old man. Way to go, Uncle Roy. You pissed off my dad for your own amusement. I wonder how many times this has happened before. I feel like it's been a few.

Almost instantly, Dad swept Maes off his feet. It was safe to say he didn't approve in my choice of friends. Maes was taking my advice and going for where his automail used to be. Dad even tried transmuting his arm before the fight. At least his feet were quick. Maes had to actually draw his transmutation circles out. Between the two of them, they managed to completely demolish the alley from my exam.

The fight was definitely over when I saw him get launched fifty feet in the air. I couldn't just stand there anymore, watching those two tear each other apart. Falling from that height would either cripple him or kill him. I pushed my way through the crowd and jumped the barrier, transmuting a softer landing for Maes. All I had at my disposal was rock! Sorry, Maes. A rough landing is better than dying. And as soon as he hit the final protrusion coming out of the ground, I bolted to his side.

Out cold. I elevated his head on my thigh, "Come on, Maes. Talk to me. Say something."

"Tricia…?" he started to come back.

"I'm right here," I confirmed, shooting a glare at my father, "Was that really necessary?"

"Relax, Tricia," I could see it in his eyes. Dad regretted the words that had just come out of his mouth, "He'll be alright."

"Tricia…"

"Relax?" I snapped, "You sent him flying!"

"I guess I was a little rough," he admitted.

"A little?" I growled, "I wouldn't call knocking him out _a little rough_!"

Out of nowhere, my father burst into hysterical laughter, "Sometimes, it's too obvious who your mother is. She'd be doing the same thing."

"Tricia…" Maes pulled at the bottom of my shirt.

"Yeah, Maes?" I cradled him gently, "What is it?"

"Come here," he whispered as I moved closer to him, "What are you doing later tonight?"

"What?" I gave him a look, "Maes, I think your landing knocked a screw or two loose."

"Are you free tonight?" he reiterated weakly.

"Yeah," I still didn't understand, "Why?"

"I want us to celebrate," Maes squeaked, "Once I get out of medical, that is. I might have a few broken ribs."

"Can you sit up?" I asked, trying to help him sit up a little.

"Probably not a good idea," he winced.

"Excuse us," a couple of men broke us up, putting Maes onto a stretcher.

"Hey," Maes stopped them, "I'll see you later, Tricia."

"You can count on it," I put on a smile as the medics took him to the hospital.

"Tricia," I felt my father's hand on my shoulder.

I shook him off, storming past him, "I'm not speaking to you right now."

"Come on, Tricia," he whined, "I didn't mean for Maes to go up that high." 

"Broken ribs," I hissed, "Broken ribs. He couldn't sit up without being in pain. And you're the one to blame!"

"I'm sorry," Dad chased after me.

"Edward!" a woman called out to him. I wasn't going to miss this.

"Oh, great…" he stopped, "Hey, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"General Hawkeye," she reminded, "I did get promoted."

"Perk of being married to the Fuhrer," Dad smirked, "What's up?"

Aunt Riza took her glove off and slapped him across the face, "How could you do that?!"

"Ouch!" Dad nursed the side of his face, "What was that for?"

"That was, at least, fifty feet in the air!" she growled, "You could've gone easier on him!"

"I'm sorry, alright?" he apologized, "I didn't mean for him to go so high up. And if you want someone to yell at, try your husband. He paired us up on purpose. I wasn't even supposed to be here today! I've been retired since Tricia's been born!"

"What?" Aunt Riza's eyes turned red, looking over at Uncle Roy, standing a safe distance behind her, "Sir, I'd like to see you privately. Now."

She gripped his wrist tightly and started dragging him off, "Riza! Ease up a little! That hurts! Thanks a lot, Fullmetal!"

"See, Tricia?" Dad came back to me, "If you want someone to be pissed off at, your Aunt Riza just dragged him off for a verbal beating of a lifetime."

"Was it true?" I spoke softly, "Did Uncle Roy really pair you against Maes on purpose?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Originally, he wanted me fighting you, but he figured he'd scare some sense into you, pairing you with Armstrong. Honestly, I wasn't expecting him to lose that fight. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad," I gave him a little smile. It was nice to hear that once in a while.

"What's that, Tricia?" he teased, "Is that forgiveness?"

"Don't push it," I rolled my eyes, "You're not off the hook yet. Something tells me that when Aunt Riza's done yelling at Uncle Roy, you're next."

"I already got the slap to the face," Dad laughed, "I'm off scot free with her."

"Doubtful," I shrugged, "So, did you come here by yourself or did you bring Mom, too?"

"I had to bring your mother," he admitted, "If I didn't take her to induction night, she'd kill me."

"Induction night," I thought it over in my head. And cringed, "Is this…a…a formal occasion?"

"Unfortunately," Dad shared my sentiment, "And your mother can't say no. But look on the bright side. It's where you'll get your state certification. Nothing like holding that watch in your hands for the first time."

"I've only held yours," I remembered. I was just a kid. I had just started going through his research notes.

"Trust me," Dad smiled, "It's different when it's your own."

"Have you ever thought about getting recertified?" I wondered.

"Once or twice," he shrugged, "But then, I remember your mom needs all the help she can get at the shop, so I should probably stick around there."

I rested my head on my father's shoulder, "You don't want to go through it again, do you?"

He practically turned to stone, "I don't need to be recertified. Become a slave to the military again. I only joined in the first place because I had nothing to lose. I already lost my mother and my brother and two limbs. What else did the world want to take from me? At least joining the military would give me access to information that could help me get some of that back."

"And it did," I assured, wrapping around his arm.

"I should be getting back to your mother," Dad thought out loud.

"I need to go check on Maes," I said, "I'll see you later?"

"Hope so," my father gave me the biggest and tightest of hugs, "Do you forgive me?"

"Oh, no," I hid a smirk, "I'm still pretty mad at you for what you did to Maes, but I'll get over it once he's in once piece again."

"Are you…" Dad got all flustered, "Do you like him…?"

"Really, Daddy?" I gave him a look, "Are we really talking boys?"

"That's what I like to hear," he kissed my forehead and sent me on my merry way. I did like Maes. I wasn't sure how much yet, but my father would be the last one on the list of people to know that answer.

 **A/N: And another one in the books. I'm sorry I didn't have this up earlier like I thought I would. Between book club and unexpected events, it's been kind of a hectic day. But on the plus side! Next chapter should be…well…I don't want to spoil it, but it'll be a good one. I promise. See you next chapter! xx**


	6. Aftermath

Hospitals were so depressing. Full of the sick and the dying. Made me queasy just standing in it. Maes must have been some kind of special for me to step foot in here. I knocked on his door, "Guess who?"

"Gee," a smile made its way onto my friend's face, "I wonder. What are you doing here, Tricia?"

"Just checking in," I sat at his bedside, "Considering it was my dad that put you in your current situation."

"I'm all bandaged up," Maes shrugged, "I'm juiced on painkillers. The nurse is cute. I'll be fine."

"Maybe they should've took a couple brain scans, too," I rolled my eyes, "Hey, Maes, do you still feel like celebrating tonight?"

"Of course," he grinned, "At least we know one of us is getting that pocket watch."

"Both of us," I assured, "You did great at the practical exam."

"I lost the fight," Maes pointed out, "You came in and save me. And I don't think I properly thanked you for that."

"No problem," I brushed him off, "You would've done the same for me."

"That's why I know you'll get your certification," Maes praised, "You're truly amazing, Tricia."

"Maes," I blushed.

"It's true," he squeaked, "You're a good person and a great alchemist. If you don't get certified, I promise you I'll make them reconsider."

"Thanks, Maes," I took his hand, "I still feel guilty about putting you here."

"Tricia," he hushed me, "I'd rather be here than dead. Don't beat yourself up over this."

That hit me harder than what it should have. I hid my face from Maes. He didn't need to see me ugly cry. I pulled myself back together, "Alright. I guess I can do that."

"That's my girl," Maes moved over on his bed, "Forgive me if I'm being too forward here, but would you care to join me?"

"I don't know, Maes," I had a boy invite me onto his bed. While he was in it.

"Come on," he patted the empty space, "You're just sitting here. It's not like I'm going to try anything. I just want a little companionship."

"Fine," I sat next to him. For being a hospital bed, this was rather comfortable, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he made himself comfortable, "What's up?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Tell you what?"

"Maes?" a familiar face graced our presence, "What are you doing awake? You were sleeping when I left you."

"Hi, Mom," Maes gave a half-hearted wave, "Do you mind? I kind of have company."

"Hi, Aunt Riza," I smiled politely, almost uncomfortable.

"Hi, Tricia," she gave me a look, "What are you doing here?"

"Dad put him in here," I chuckled nervously, "Thought I'd make sure he was doing ok. I should really be going anyway."

"No, Tricia," Maes insisted, taking my hand, "Don't go. Please."

"Alright," I stayed put, a little jumpy at his touch.

"Mom," Maes asked, "Did you want something?"

"I can't make sure my own son is alright?" she scolded lightly, "Besides, I thought I'd deliver a message to you."

"For me?"

"Your father sends his sincerest apologies for pairing you with Edward," Aunt Riza said, "He didn't think he would've blown up as bad as what he did."

I couldn't help but laugh to myself, "Really? My father is a walking powder keg and Uncle Roy thought he would've reacted more sanely?"

"I thought so," she agreed, resting her hand on her son's face, "If you see our beloved Fuhrer any time in the near future, don't let him play the pity card."

"Never do." Now, I understood Madame Christmas when she said that Maes was so much like his father. He looked like a perfect split between them, but his personality was all Uncle Roy. And I felt like an idiot for never realizing it before.

"I'll be back to check on you later," Aunt Riza waved to the two of us and left us alone.

"So, you were saying something?" Maes picked up, "Before we were interrupted?"

"It's nothing," I pacified, "Don't worry about it."

"Why didn't I tell you I was the son of the Fuhrer?" he figured. 

"Yeah…"

"Well," Maes sighed, "I didn't want to tell you because I don't like to bring him up on the first date. He's usually the dealbreaker."

"Why?" I wondered.

"Promise not to judge?"

"Promise."

"I tend to go for older women," Maes confessed, "And once I make mention of dear old Dad, they all start to swoon over him and forget all about me. All they'd talk about was him and how great he is."

Uncle Roy had done a lot of good for this country. And he was definitely nice to look at. But seeing Maes so broken up about him crushed me. It can't be easy being his son. Always watching over your shoulder. Living with the high expectations that people have for him. It has to be exhausting.

"If it makes you feel any better," I comforted, "I know what he's like and I promise not to swoon over him."

"Thanks," I got a laugh out of him. Then, he turned quiet, "Really, Tricia. Thank you. If I didn't have someone here with me right now, I'd be going crazy. You're saving me here."

"That's the second time I've done that today," I smiled, "I'm going to go get us some real food. I'll be right back, ok?"

"Bless you, Tricia Elric," Maes nuzzled his head in my shoulder, "You're an angel."

"You're welcome," I giggled, "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"I'll try…"

And that was our night. It was better than my first night in Central. And I was on cloud nine for my first night in Central. He may have come off a lot like his dad, but Maes…He was so much more than that. He was incredible…He just couldn't see it himself. Not really. His ego got in the way of how wonderful he really is.

"I should be taking off," I grabbed my bag off the chair, "It's getting kind of late."

"Hey, Tricia," Maes stopped me, "Can I ask you something?"

"Better make it quick," I threw the strap around my neck and across my body, "I'm walking out the door."

"You know the induction ball…?"

"I know of it," I started cleaning up the take out containers, "What about it?"

"Being certified or not, I still have to go," he grumbled, "Do you think…you could go with me…?"

That caught me off guard. Even made me question his sanity a little. I hated nothing more than formal occasions with a burning passion. Maybe that fall did knock something loose. In both of us.

"Sure," I agreed, for some ungodly reason, "I'll probably be forced to go anyway, too. We might as well experience the misery together."

"Or," Maes suggested, "Maybe we can attempt to have a good time."

"I've never been to one of these things before," I admitted, "What are they like?"

"Painfully dull," Maes rolled his eyes, "But at least I'll be in good company."

"Lucky you," I chuckled to myself, "I'll drop by tomorrow, Maes."

"Promise?" he gave me the biggest, sparkly puppy eyes. Den would be put to shame.

"Yes," I nodded, "I promise. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Tricia."

"Night, Maes."

And just like that, I left my date to the induction ball to rest up and recover from my boneheaded father's mistake. I wasn't even going to go to that stupid thing! I was just going to have Uncle Roy give me my watch when I stopped by the offices in Central and be on my merry way. But oh, no! Maes just HAD to say something…

 **A/N: I love this chapter…So very much…And the next one's already in the works! By the time you're reading this, I either have it half done or I have it COMPLETELY done. But for those of you familiar with my Black Butler series, you've seen the format of what I'm doing next before. You just know it as a different name. Anyway! See you next chapter! xx**


	7. The Fullmetal Journals

**A/N: Oh, golly! A SUPER early update! That's because I had a hard time sleeping last night and got to work early this morning. From the time I'm posting this, I had just woken up maybe half an hour ago. First! A quick response to a comment from Aozora-san, as far as what Maes and Tricia look like. I made chibis of Maes and Tricia one night, to be completely honest. Tricia says that Maes is a perfect split between his parents, but the only thing that Maes has of his mother is her eyes. Other than that, he's almost a clone of his dad. Very swoonworthy. Tricia, on the other hand? She looks a lot like Winry. And a little bit of her namesake. Even some of her paternal grandfather. But Mustang says she looks like her old man, too. I hope that helps with your mental image!**

 **Now! Onto business. This chapter is a little different than what you're used to. I've done this with my Black Butler fic, too. I call those chapters "Through the Demon's Eyes". However, this is Fullmetal Alchemist, so I can't necessarily call them that. But the principle's the same. It's a chapter told from someone else's perspective. In this case, it's going to be shown as entries from Edward Elric's journal. If you like it, fantastic! If you don't, accept my apology in advance and we'll return to your regularly scheduled programming next week. I'll see you at the end. Now, read the inner workings of Edward Elric's mind!**

From the Desk of:

Edward Elric

Kids. Amazing to see them grow up. Even when I don't want to admit it. It still felt like yesterday when I caught Tricia in my study. Her first transmutation. She made a little glass flower out of a pile of sand. A blue lotus blossom. Still have it. It sits on the shelf in my study. I knew then and there that she was going to be great. Maybe even better than me one day. We all know that that day is definitely way down the road from now, but one day.

I didn't expect her to kick Armstrong's ass like she did. Then again, she is her father's daughter. Maybe I should've went up against her. Winry never wanted me sparring against Tricia ever. I can understand. I don't know what I would've done if I would've put her in Maes' position. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I could barely handle myself after fighting with Al the first time when he was out of the armor and accidentally breaking his nose. And I've been fighting with him for years.

I had overheard Tricia and Winry talking after dinner. She seemed a little off when she came to our room. I never saw her like this before. That induction ball is coming up and Mustang's kid asked her from his hospital bed. I asked Tricia if she was into him and she blew me off. I know I cringe at the thought of my little girl growing up, but it had to happen sometime.

JUST NOT WITH THAT JACKASS'S OFFSPRING! OF ALL PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD, WHY DOES MY LITTLE GIRL HAVE TO BE IN LOVE WITH MUSTANG'S KID? IF HE'S ANYTHING LIKE HIS DAD, HE'S GOING TO CRUSH HER! I REFUSE TO ALLOW MY BABY TO BE HEARTBROKEN!

I knew something wasn't right when Mustang told me I'd be fighting Maes. I had only heard of him a few times. Once while Hawkeye was pregnant, once when she actually had him, and once when he started walking. After that, I knew nothing of him. Now, all of a sudden, he's interested in Tricia. If he's anything like Mustang, he's bad news for her. He'll end up breaking her heart.

AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I STAND IDLLY BY AND ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN! I'M NOT GOING TO LET MUSTANG'S SPAWN HURT MY LITTLE GIRL! I REFUSE! I'D BREAK MORE THAN MAES' RIBS! I'D SNAP HIS DAMN NECK!

It's amazing. Even in my own internal monologue, Mustang can still find a way to piss me off. Just when I thought he couldn't get to me anymore, he hit me where he knew it would hurt the most. As did Maes in our fight. He mostly went for where my automail arm used to be. There's no way Mustang told him where my weak spots were. How the hell would he have known? It's not like he could've seen my scars. They've been tattooed over.

Tricia. Had to have been. I did see them talking after her fight with Armstrong, just before his fight with me. I saw the look in the kid's eye. He idolized me. Thought he was going to pass out on me when we first met. I mean, what's not to love? I saved this country. I'm a war hero in Amestris. Never a soldier, but definitely a war hero. Mustang had Ishval. I had Central. Those damn homunculi...Twenty years later and they still gave me nightmares. A good, strong drink usually did the trick to get me back to sleep. Damn. Even in my own internal monologues I ramble.

Still, I had to keep an eye on Maes. I wasn't sure what he wanted with Tricia, but I'll be damned if I let her get hurt. Especially at the hands of Mustang's kid. Winry said I shouldn't be worried, nor should I interfere. I love the girl, but she scares the hell out of me some days. Can't really blame me, though. I've never had to deal with Tricia and boys before. They usually steered clear after they heard her last name.

And according to her, none of the boys in Resembool were worth the trouble. I thought the same thing, too, when I was her age. Little did I know at the time, I was going to end up marrying the annoying girl I grew up with next door. I just hope she doesn't get the same idea with Maes. Unless she sees something in the kid that I don't, he's nothing but trouble for her. I hope you know what you're doing, Tricia…

 **A/N: Oh, don't worry, Edward. I think Tricia knows exactly what she's doing. She is a strong, independent alchemist that don't need no Fuhrer's son. *sassy Z snap* I'm sorry…I couldn't resist. But I feel like I should say something about this before the peanut gallery does. Edward's automail scar on his arm. I have a headcanon that when he got his real arm back, the scar was still there. And it made Edward sick to look at it, so he covered it. As to what he has, I still haven't figured that out yet. Maybe it's like Scar's arm. I don't know yet. But as soon as I figure what it is, I'll be sure to let you know. See you next chapter. xx**


	8. Preparations

Stupid Maes. Having to ask me to the stupid induction ball. It's stupid. Just an excuse for Uncle Roy to throw a party and get liquored up without judgment. I hated these formal occasions. Ever since I was little. The last one I went to was Uncle Alphonse and Aunt Mei's wedding. And I was four.

I was nowhere near ready for this damn thing. I always saw the whole affair of getting ready as a colossal waste of time. Mom tried so hard to get me into girly things when I was younger, but it never really appealed to me. I always had my face buried in a book. Dad did show me how to change my hair color once, though. I walked around as a red head for a week.

I still had to go to this stupid ball. I'd rather have teeth pulled. At least that would've been less torturous. Hopefully, I'll be able to score a drink. Not exactly something that Mom and Dad know about…

My only problem now? I had nothing to wear and I was in desperate need of help. I couldn't go to Mom. She was busy getting ready for this, too. And I couldn't ask Elicia for help. She had gone west as an Amestrian peace ambassador to help in Ishval. This stupid induction ball was in two hours and I was empty handed. I had but one option left.

And it led me to the safest location in all of Central. Hell, probably in all of Amestris, aside from Fort Briggs. I had never been to the Fuhrer's mansion before. I guess there's a first time for everything. I knocked on the door.

"Tricia?" Aunt Riza greeted me, "This is quite a surprise. What brings you by? Shouldn't you be getting ready for tonight?"

"I could really use some help," I begged, "I got nothing."

"Sure," she invited me in, "Why aren't you asking your mother for help?"

"She has herself to worry about," I explained, "And I love my mother dearly, but she'd be like catching a tornado in a butterfly net if I asked her for help with this. You should've seen her at dinner last night."

"Dare I ask?" Aunt Riza led me up the stairs.

"I told her about tonight," I explained, "She might as well have started planning the wedding."

"Hey, Tricia," Aunt Riza thumbed through her closet, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What are your thoughts on Maes?" she wondered, "I'm not just asking as his mother. I'm genuinely curious."

"I like Maes," I confessed, "He's a sweetheart. Sometimes, I get the impression that he's lucky that his head is attached, but as far as a relationship goes with him, he and I are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

Aunt Riza looked me over, "Would you want it to be something more?"

"Honestly," I opened up, throwing myself on the bed, "I have no idea. My feelings for Maes are completely undecided."

"Just promise me something," she spoke softly, "If they never evolve past friendship, please let him down easy. Maes is a lot like his father. When his emotions get in the way, he's volatile. And with his alchemic ability, there's no telling what could happen."

"In other words," I assumed, "Maes can dish it, but he can't take it."

"Pretty much," Aunt Riza hid a smile as she pulled a garment bag out of her closet, "Here. I planned on wearing this to coronation, but I had to run off to settle things on the western front, so I didn't get to go. And what happened? I come back and your idiot uncle has three broken fingers. His bodyguard first, his wife second."

"Aunt Riza," my heart burst into flames, "I can't…"

"Yes, you can," she pushed it toward me, "Take it."

"But…"

"Listen, Tricia," Aunt Riza stood her ground, "Do you want to floor Maes tonight?"

"Maybe…"

"Trust me," she assured, "This will floor anyone."

"I don't know…" I was still iffy about the whole affair.

"Tricia, I swear, I'll get your mother and tell her that Maes proposed already."

"Fine!" I caved, "I'll put the damn dress on."

I took the bag and brought it into the bathroom. Aunt Riza didn't really strike me as the white dress type outside of her wedding day. Yet here it was. Trimmed in the prettiest shade of blue. It matched the military uniforms perfectly. And it fit me like a glove. A little long for me, but Aunt Riza was also six inches taller than me. Thanks for the short gene, Dad. As much as I loved the dress, it was going to need some tweaking.

"Hey, Aunt Riza," I looked myself over, "It's too long. Do you mind if I alter it?"

"Go ahead," she allowed, "How much are you taking off?"

"Just a bit," I took it off and put it on the floor. Oh, the beauty of alchemy. I clapped my hands together and transmuted it just like Dad did with my coat. What used to be a straight across bottom was cut diagonally from slightly above my knee. I tried it on again. Damn, I looked good!

"Well?" Aunt Riza chimed from the bedroom, "How is it?"

"Mom?" Maes poked his head in her door, "Who are you talking to?"

"No one," she lied casually, "When did you get home?"

"Just now," Maes said, "They discharged me this morning and I was hanging around HQ for a while."

"Tear your father a new one?" she giggled.

"Actually, no," Maes beamed, "Although, Edward apologized all over himself."

"Did he now?"

"He did."

"And how are you feeling now?" Aunt Riza worried.

"Right as rain," I could hear him wincing. There's no way he's right as rain.

"Don't give me that, Maes," Aunt Riza scolded, "There's something wrong. Talk to me."

"I'm nervous," he admitted, "I'm going out with Tricia tonight and I've never been so nervous. I mean, she's too good for me."

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Aunt Riza never really was one for subtlety.

"I wouldn't say love," Maes blushed, "But it's also early in the night yet."

"Go get ready, sweetheart," she shooed him out, "I have to get ready yet, too."

"Sorry," Maes apologized, "I'll leave you alone."

"Thank you, Maes," she waved him out and snuck around to the bathroom to find me in a slightly blubbery mess, "Tricia? Are you ok?"

"I'm too good for him?" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Don't take it so personal," she comforted, "Now, come on. I need to get you ready and sneak you out of here."

I wiped my eyes and threw myself into her embrace, "Thank you, Aunt Riza. You're a saint."

"You're welcome," she hugged me tighter.

I loved that I could always count on her when I didn't have Mom so readily available. But Maes' nervousness made me even worse. Why would I make him nervous? I'm just me. I'm sure he could find someone better than me. Which begs the question. Why did he pick me?

I brushed it off as Aunt Riza snuck me down the stairs and out the front door. It had already gotten dark outside, so the night served as an excellent cover. I ran back to the inn and into my room. Fortunately for me, Mom happened to be in the sitting room. And I was in full regalia.

"Oh, Tricia!" she squeaked, "You're perfect!"

"Thanks, Mom," I grabbed a handful of paperclips off the desk in my room, along with some rocks I picked up outside, "What are you doing here?"

"Mustang sent us a car," Dad joined us, frozen in his tracks, "Wow. I guess you are perfect."

"Could we not make a big deal out of this please?" I begged, putting my materials on the floor. My dress was missing only one thing. I clapped my hands together and transmuted myself some sapphires to go around my neck.

"Maes is a lucky man," Mom teased.

Both Dad and I cringed, "Again. Mom. Not making a big deal out of this."

"Where have you been?" she asked, "We come to your room and you're not even here?"

"I had to make a stop," I explained, pulling my braid out, letting my hair fall into loose waves, "I went to see Aunt Riza for some help."

"You could've come to me," Mom pouted, "Why didn't you come to me?"

"Because," Dad sat her down, "I love you, Winry, but you tend to go overboard with things. Especially things like this."

"Thanks, Dad," I giggled, "I appreciate that."

"No problem!" he grinned.

But the happy feelings were short lived. I saw Mom pulling a wrench out slowly from behind her back, "You think I go overboard with things, Edward…?"

"Mom…" I took her wrench away, "Special occasion. Put the wrench down."

"I guess you're right," she let out a heavy sigh, "And if we don't leave now, we're going to be late."

"Alright," I was relieved, "Let's go."

And out the door the three of us went, piling into the car that Uncle Roy was so kind to send for us. The butterflies in my stomach stirred something fierce, creating a storm. I needed to do something to calm myself down. Playing with my gloves wasn't working.

"Hey, Tricia," Dad stopped me before we went inside, "You alright?"

"Super," I lied, "Why?"

"No, you're not," he hugged me, "Come on. This is a special night for you. You're about to get your certification. And if we're lucky, we get to see our beloved Fuhrer get drunk enough to dance on tables."

"I wouldn't mind a drink right now," I mumbled to myself. Dad reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a silver flask, handing it to me, "What's this?"

"Go ahead," he allowed, "I had a feeling you were going to be a complete wreck. I won't tell your mother."

"Bless you," I did a quick shot from it.

"You ready?" Dad asked.

"Yep."

"By the way, Tricia," he smiled, "You really do look beautiful tonight."

"Dad," I blushed, "You're starting to sound like Mom."

I had to be ready for this. I was about to get my state certification. I was about to become a State Alchemist. This was why I came to Central in the first place. This was why I spend that time in Dublith. This is why I've been working my ass off for the past year! I couldn't have been more ready for this.

 **A/N: Hi, guys! Always a pleasure to see you. I'm sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but…I'm a jerk. So here I am. I'll get started on the new chapter for this as soon as humanly possible, but I have a surprise for my lovely children on the Black Butler side of things this Sunday. Because I'm not intending this to be…lemon scented, for lack of a better word. The Black Butler fic is ALL KINDS of Lysol. And maybe this one will become lemon scented. We never know. But I do know this! I will see you next chapter. xx**


	9. Induction

As soon as I got inside, I looked around for Maes. But a stop at the bar wouldn't hurt, right? I got another shot of whiskey in me before I actively searched for him. It still blew my mind that he thought I was too good for him. Or that he was even getting some sort of feelings for me. I did another shot.

"Excuse me," I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Are you even old enough to drink? Weren't you just born last week?"

I turned around to find a face that I hadn't seen too long, "Uncle Alphonse!"

"Hey, Tricia," he hugged me tight, "Congratulations!"

"I haven't been certified yet," I clarified, "I don't even know if I will be. What are you doing here? I thought you were still studying in Xing."

"I can manage to take a break once in a while," he said, "Like I'd miss your big night."

"Again," I rolled my eyes, "I haven't been certified yet!"

"According to your father," Uncle Alphonse sat with me, "You will be. He'll deny this until he's blue in the face, but he said that you've almost surpassed him in skill. If you don't get certified tonight, I'll be surprised."

"If I get certified, I might have a heart attack," I shook, "I'm already losing my damn mind."

"What are you so worried about, Tricia?" Uncle Alphonse asked, "You've been working so hard for this moment. What has you so nervous?"

"Well," I cringed, "If I tell you something, do you promise to keep it between us?"

"Of course," he promised, "What is it?"

"It's Maes...Mustang's son," I confessed, "I think he has a thing for me. And he's up for certification, too."

"And you think he'll get certified over you?"

"Oh, no," I shook my head, "I'd get certified before he does. Uncle Roy doesn't want Maes to become a part of the military, from what I understand. When Maes took the exam, Uncle Roy was pissed. Maes told me the whole story when we celebrated the small victories that night."

"Sounds like he's not the only one involved here," Uncle Alphonse pointed out, "What do you think about him?"

"That doesn't matter," I brushed him off, "When I went to the Fuhrer's mansion earlier today for Aunt Riza's help getting ready, I heard Maes tell her that I was too good for him."

"Did he know you were there?"

"No."

"Oh..." Uncle Alphonse ordered us another round, "Maybe you're just overthinking it. Maybe it's just a hopeless little crush that'll eventually pass."

"Really?" I smirked, "I'm pretty sure I could tell you a story about a so-called hopeless little crush that turned into them getting married."

"Yeah, yeah," he nudged me, "I know all about it. And that wasn't a hopeless little crush. That was more of a serious infatuation that turned into love that turned into marriage."

"Speaking of," I wondered, "Is Aunt Mei here, too?"

"What do you think?" he gave me a look.

"Well," I deduced, "I haven't heard my dad yelling all night, so that means he's managed to avoid Uncle Roy and Aunt Mei, so I'm guessing she's not here."

"Oh, she's here," Uncle Alphonse corrected, opening the inside pocket of his blazer, "See? You know I couldn't come all the way to Central and not bring her along."

A tiny dwarf panda poked her head out. I couldn't help myself. I pulled her out of the warmth and safety of her cozy little pocket, "Hi, Xiao-Mei!"

Xiao-Mei loved me. Almost as much as she loved Aunt Mei, but there was no way I'd be able to surpass that. Those two have been inseparable since she was just a baby. In a way, Uncle Alphonse and Aunt Mei didn't need to have kids. They had this one to deal with instead.

"It still baffles me that Xiao-Mei likes you the way she does," Uncle Alphonse chuckled to himself, "Usually, she bites just about everyone."

"But not me," I petted her head, "Isn't that right?"

Instinctively, she nuzzled into my shoulder. And I became a puddle. She was too cute for her own good. But eventually, she jumped back into her pocket. All good things must come to an end, I guess.

"Are you going to be alright, Tricia?" Uncle Alphonse asked, "Because I need to go find your father. I haven't seen him yet. And I need to get to him before Mei does."

"I should be alright," I downed my drink, "Yeah. I'll be alright."

"Oh my God!" a familiar voice chirped behind me, "Are you Alphonse Elric?"

"Yes, I am," he nodded, "You must be Maes Mustang."

"Yeah!" he spazzed, "That's me! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You, too," Uncle Alphonse smiled, "If you'll excuse me, I have to go find my brother. He's floating around somewhere."

"I should be going, too," Maes agreed, "I have to go find your niece. She's a really good friend of mine."

"And by really good friend," I giggled, turning around, "That you don't even recognize when she's right in front of you, do you mean me?"

Maes' eyes practically popped out of his head, "Wow..."

"Yeah," I blushed, "If you could just nod and smile, that'd be fantastic."

"Ok," he nodded...and smiled...just like I told him to, "Wow, Tricia..."

"Don't even say it," I shoved my finger in his chest.

"I'll see you later, Tricia," Uncle Alphonse gave me a hug and made his bows.

"Wow..."

Was that the only word that could come out of that boy's mouth? I was starting to think so, "Maes? Are you ok? Are your painkillers getting to your head?"

"No," he shook it off, "I'm fine. It's just...You look like a completely different person."

"Amazing what happens when special occasions come up," I chuckled uncomfortably, "Now, if you could do me a huge favor and stop staring at me, that'd be amazing."

"Sorry," Maes apologized, "It's like going to a museum. Can't help but admire the artwork..."

"Maes," I shook my head, "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I could think of a couple things."

"Please," I begged, "Enlighten me."

"For starters," he sat on the stool next to me, "You could share a drink with me."

"My pleasure," I agreed as Maes ordered us another round, "Here's to a boring night of unnecessary formalities and possible employment."

"And unlimited access of knowledge," he added, clinking his glass with mine.

"The Central library," I swooned, "I have visions of camping in there for my first week of certification."

"Sounds like a good time," Maes giggled, "I suggest you don't light a campfire in there. Some of those research notes are irreplaceable."

"I wouldn't dream of it," I assured, "I didn't learn flame alchemy. From what I understand, most of the research on it was destroyed."

"Most of it," he grinned, "Fortunately, I knew where there were some remnants of some of the research notes."

"Oh?" he had my attention.

"Do you know what my dad's State Alchemist moniker was?" Maes asked.

"Can't say that I do."

"He was the Flame Alchemist," he spoke softly, "His alchemy teacher was Berthold Hawkeye. Do you know who that is?"

"No."

"Wow, Tricia," Maes scoffed, "Maybe you are just a pretty face."

"Hey!" I smacked him in his shoulder, "This pretty face saved your ass!"

"I know, I know," he settled me, "Only a joke. Anyway, Berthold Hawkeye was my grandfather. A master of flame alchemy. I never got to meet him. He died shortly before Mom and Dad joined the military. And all of his research was tattooed on his daughter's back. Sadly, the old man scorched Mom's back when they were fighting together in Ishval way back when."

"So, they're all gone?" I figured.

"A good portion of them," Maes nodded, "But what the two of them didn't count on was that one day, they'd have a highly intelligent son who would be able to put the puzzle pieces together. And that, my dear Tricia, is how I got into teaching myself alchemy. Still to this day, I don't think either one of them know I can do flame alchemy. To them, flame alchemy is almost as much of a taboo as human transmutation."

"Hey," I teased, "We're talking about your family, not mine."

"I guess we both come from a little screwed up," he smiled, "Tell you what. After you get your certification, I have a little surprise for you."

"For me?" I gave him a look, "Maes…What did you do?"

"Nothing yet," he squeaked, "You'll see. Let it be a surprise, Tricia! Let it be a surprise."

"Alright," I let it go.

"Come on," Maes took my hand, "It's time. Let's see if all of our hard work paid off. You want to come sit with me?"

"I'd love to," I blushed. Maes took me over to a table in front that looked like it was only reserved for the higher ups in the military. What the hell was I doing here? I was still a civilian. But here I was! Amongst generals and some of the Fuhrer's personal guard. Although, the head of his security detail was standing by his side, watching over him like a hawk. Just like she had all these years.

"I hate these things," Maes groaned softly to me as his father began his speech, "Dad's too sober. All the generals here have a stick in their ass. Except Armstrong. But quite frankly, he terrifies me. Why couldn't they just send the certification in the mail?"

"I don't know," I whispered.

"Tricia Elric!" Uncle Roy's voice thundered over the crowd.

"Yes, sir!" I jumped.

"You're about to get your certification," Maes nudged me, "Go…"

"Oh!" I started to calm down and made my walk up to his podium. This was it! I was about to get my certification! I had been wondering about what name Uncle Roy would give me for months. Even seeing this moment in my dreams! I could hardly contain myself.

"Tricia Elric," Uncle Roy put my pocket watch in my hand, "I hereby issue you the title of State Alchemist for the Amestrian military. From this day forward, you shall be known as the Titanium Alchemist."

"Thank you, sir," I beamed, accepting the moniker. A little tongue-in-cheek on his part, but I'd take it. I started to turn on my heel, but he kept a hold on my hand.

"Furthermore," he continued, "For going above and beyond the call of duty before the call of duty was even given, for saving the life of my son, I'd like to promote you to Lieutenant Colonel."

"Lieutenant Colonel?" I almost lost my footing. Or Uncle Roy has lost his mind.

"The position's yours if you want it," he offered, "If I were you, I'd take it."

I froze for a moment, "Yes, sir. Thank you."

"Go sit down."

"Yes, sir," I nodded, following orders. A raucous applause erupted from the crowd. I couldn't believe he just promoted me. I hadn't been a State Alchemist for five minutes and I already got promoted! Good for me!

"Look at you, Colonel," Maes grinned, "I told you that you'd get certified."

"Wasn't expecting the promotion," I settled back into my seat as the applause began to die down, "I should save your life more often."

"Aren't you supposed to be my damsel in distress?" Maes pointed out, "And I rescue you?"

"I'm not a princess," I smirked, feeling a surge of newfound confidence, "You have me confused with my aunt. Which is weird because I'm six inches taller and blonde. And not from Xing."

"Lucky you," Maes teased, "Alright. I can get on board with that whole independent princess thing. Self-rescuing. But one day, whether you like it or not, you'll need someone to watch your back."

"I can watch my own back," I assured, "You saw me hand Armstrong's ass to him on a silver platter. And he's the biggest guy we have. My alchemy teacher wrestled bears in the Briggs Mountains for a month. She taught me a thing or two. I think I'll be alright."

"Maes Mustang!" Uncle Roy barked out.

"That's me," Maes chirped...and froze, "Wait a minute. That's me!"

"Yes," I giggled, "Go. Looks like you're getting certified, too."

"How?" he freaked, "I lost my fight!"

"Go!" I pushed him.

Slowly, but surely, Maes made his way up to his father and stuck his hand out for his watch. Uncle Roy's face was nearly impossible to read. Almost like stone, "Maes Mustang, I hereby issue you the title of State Alchemist for the Amestrian military, despite every fiber of my being saying otherwise. From this point forward, you shall be known as the Phoenix Alchemist."

"Thank you, sir," Maes looked like he was ready to start crying.

"I'm proud of you, kid," Uncle Roy threw his arms around his son.

"Thanks, Dad," Maes' voice shook a little.

"Go sit down."

"Yes, sir," Maes came back to our table, "Did that just happen?"

"Believe it," I confirmed, "I may have come out of this a Lieutenant Colonel, but you're a certified State Alchemist, Maes."

"Even better," he wiped his eyes, "That's the first time the old man ever came out and said he was proud of me."

"Are you ok?" I worried as the party started back up again.

"You know that surprise I had for you?" Maes reminded.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Come on," he took my hand, "I think now's a good time to show it to you."

"Ok," I wasn't going to resist him.

"First," Maes snapped back to his usual self, "We need to slip my security detail."

"You have a security detail?" I gave him a look.

"State Alchemist or not," he explained, "At the end of the day, I'm still the son of the Fuhrer. Of course, I have a security detail."

"Tricia!" Maes and I were practically tackled, "I'm so proud of you! Look at my little girl! Not only a State Alchemist, but you're a Lieutenant Colonel, too! I always knew you'd go on to do great things! Did I say how proud I am of you yet? Because I am!"

"Mom!" I begged, "You think you could help me out here?"

"I got it, Winry," Uncle Alphonse peeled my father off me.

"Thanks, Uncle Alphonse," I smiled, "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," he nodded, "Congratulations, Tricia."

"So," Mom chimed in, "Where were you two off to?"

"To cause mischief and get into shenanigans," Maes joked.

"Just have her home by eleven," Dad approved, "By the way, how you healing up, Maes?"

"I've been better," he shrugged, "But I'll be alright."

"Really and truly," Dad apologized, "I am sorry for what happened."

"Water under the bridge," Maes brushed him off, offering his arm to me, "Shall we?"

I shook my head and laughed a little, taking his arm, "You're a dork."

"I'll take it," he squeaked.

"Hey," I looked around, "Uncle Alphonse, didn't you say Aunt Mei was here, too?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded, "She's in the bathroom. She hasn't been feeling very well for a few days. I almost left her in Xing, but she insisted that she'd come with."

"I'm sure I'll see her before the end of the night," I figured, "Now, if I remember correctly, you, Maes Mustang, have a surprise for me. I'd like to see it."

"Is that an order?" he teased.

"It is," I put my foot down.

"Well then," Maes obliged, "How can I refuse that?"

"Eleven o'clock, Maes," Dad reminded.

"Yes, sir."

The two of us managed to sneak past Havoc and Breda, who were otherwise occupied with the hors d'oeuvres table, and slipped outside. Maes opened a car door for me, making my stomach drop, "Um…Maes…What are we doing?"

"Trust me," he assured, "I know what I'm doing."

"Can you even drive one of these things?" I wondered.

"And risk your life?" he scoffed, "I think not. Relax, Tricia. I know how to drive. We'll be alright."

"Won't someone notice if we're gone?" I asked.

"Quit your worrying!" Maes got in and started the car, "We've fulfilled our obligations for now. I thought you wanted to see your surprise."

"I do," I pouted.

"Alright then," he settled, "Let's go."

Something in the pit of my soul told me that when Maes told me to trust him, I needed to worry even more. And as I saw the glow of Central fade into the distance behind us, that made me even worse. What in the hell are you planning, Maes…?

 **A/N: Oh, Tricia…You should just ask me. I know what Maes is planning. And congratulations on your certification! Both you and Maes! Hearts all over the place! (By the way, do you know how much of a pain in the ass it was to think of a moniker for Tricia? I didn't want to be cheesy and call her Halfmetal. Although, that'll probably be an inside joke between her and Mustang.) And you, humble reader, are going to find Maes' plans adorable. Spoiler: Next chapter is going to be a tad on the fluffy side. And I hope you appreciate the amount of research I put into it. If you follow me on Tumblr, you've already kind of seen some of my research notes. Color coding is your best friend, kids. Speaking of your best friend! I already pimped this out on the Kuroshitsuji fic, but I found this program that I can't gush about enough. It's called Writer's Block. Essentially, if you have trouble focusing while you're writing on your computer because of the temptresses called Facebook and Twitter and Tumblr and YouTube and whatever else the kids are into these days, you need to get Writer's Block. It will block everything else out until you reach a certain time or word count quota that you set beforehand. It's phenomenal. It's free. If you Google it, it's the fifth link down. I HIGHLY suggest you go and download it. It's a life changer. If you have any other questions about it, my inbox is always open. More than likely, I'll answer anything you got. Anyway! I'll see you next chapter! xx**

 **PS: Edward...Your Tamaki was showing...;)**


	10. Spark

I didn't really give much thought to the way I would die. Always thought it'd be because I got too old, so my body just gave out on me. At least that's what I had hoped. Now that I have that shiny silver pocket watch, I had a better chance of going into war. I could die in a blaze of glory. Or I could come home.

I had a feeling that right now, Maes Mustang was leading me to my death. He drove us to the middle of nowhere, far from Central, far from any sort of civilian population, and took me up to a big, grassy hill. This was the part where I started to get nervous.

"Maes," I quivered a little, "What the hell are we doing here?"

"It's a surprise," he grinned, digging around in his pockets, "You'll see shortly."

"Look," I blurted, "If you're going to kill me, at least make it quick. Tell my parents I love them."

"What?" Maes gave me a look, "What are you talking about? I'm not killing you, Tricia. Your dad told me to have you back by eleven."

"Then, what are we doing here?" I asked.

"Since someone can't be patient," he shot me a glare, "See these?"

A handful of different tablets rested in the palm of Maes' hand, "What are they?"

"They're different kinds of metals," Maes explained, "I was making a casual stroll through one of the labs and I had a few hours to kill. Within each of those tablets, I can make a certain alchemic reaction happen. Pick a color."

"Ok," I wasn't really sure where he was going with this, but I thought it over, "Blue."

"That's..." Maes dug around in the tiny pile in his hand, "This one. This is cupric chloride. Throw it in the air."

"Why...?"

"You'll see," Maes took his gloves off, putting a new one on. A bright white one with some sort of transmutation circle in the stitching that I had never seen before. He dropped the tablet in my hand, "Throw it up. As high as you can."

"Ok," I tossed the little tablet of cupric chloride high into the air. And with a snap of his fingers, Maes induced an alchemic reaction, blowing the compound up midair. And the most brilliant shade of blue burst in the sky, "What was that?"

"A little homemade fireworks," Maes beamed, "Each one of these is a different compound. Different compounds make different colored flames. I can control the way the air currents work, thanks to the old man's ignition glove, and snap, snap, spark, spark. Homemade fireworks."

"Maes," I smiled, "It's beautiful."

"Here," he insisted, "Pick another one."

"This one," I didn't even know what compound I picked up. I just wanted to see that again.

"Excellent choice," Maes threw this one and repeated the process. Only instead of a bright blue, this one was a rich shade of purple, "That was potassium chloride. Makes a purple flame instead of a blue one."

"Do it again!" I begged.

"Here," Maes threw his entire handful up into the air, lighting each one individually as they began to fall back down in a brilliant display of red, green, orange, and yellow light. As he burned each one, he rambled off the name of the compound. And they were all so beautiful.

"That was incredible!" I praised, "And you made all of those yourself?"

"I'm not exactly stupid," he nudged me, "Yeah. Like I said, I had time to kill."

"And the ignition glove?" I wondered, "Something tells me that, if flame alchemy is seen as such a taboo in your family, Uncle Roy doesn't know you have that, does he?"

"Sticky fingers," Maes smirked, "I won't tell if you won't?"

"Deal," I rested my head on his shoulder, "I couldn't think of a better way to end this night."

"Alchemic fireworks?" Maes looked down at me.

"I got certified tonight, Maes," I told, "You got certified tonight. Hell, I got promoted! I got to see my uncle that I haven't seen in months tonight. And then, to top it all off, this?"

"I would've hated to see how the day began for you," Maes giggled.

"It was hectic," I grumbled, "That's for sure."

"You poor baby," he teased.

"It's rough being a girl for these things!" I whined, "And for the most unfeminine girl you will probably ever meet in your life, it makes it even worse."

"I'm sorry, Tricia," Maes wrapped an arm around me. Not sure what that was all about, but it happened, "And all because I had to ask you to this damn thing."

"I had to go anyway," I reminded, "If you wouldn't have asked me, I'm sure Mom and Dad would've dragged me along. They couldn't just send them in the mail, could they?"

"They used to," Maes told, "As soon as my father became the Fuhrer, he started the induction ceremonies. Said they felt more personal. More be thou for the people."

"Anything for the party," I figured.

"Pretty much…"

"Maes," I asked, "Why did you really bring me up here?"

"Because," Maes took a flask out of his pocket, "I hate those damn functions as much as what you do. Maybe even more. I've been doing them since I was a kid. And now that I met you, I have someone to heckle with. We should get our own balcony."

"Really?" I scoffed, "That's why? Because you now have someone to heckle the higher ups with?"

"It's not like we could be anything more than friends," Maes grumbled to himself, "So, if that means I have someone to heckle with, then so be it."

"I'll gladly heckle with you," I cuddled into his ribs, doing a shot from his flask, "You know, when you told me I was going to need someone to watch my back…I did some thinking. I will need someone to watch my back. I'm too much like my dad. When I get pissed, I get sporadic. My attacks are less focused, but more powerful."

"So, what are you saying?" Maes' eyes lit up.

"I'm saying that if I'm going to have someone watching my back," I explained, "I'd rather it be a State Alchemist than a soldier."

Maes held me close against him, "Lieutenant Colonel Elric, it'd be my honor to be the one watching your back."

"You know that means you could also end me, right?"

"Why would I want to do something stupid like that?"

"You wouldn't?" I chimed, "I would if I had that kind of an opportunity."

"That's comforting," Maes chuckled, "Thanks, Tricia."

"Not like that, you idiot," I shoved him, "I wouldn't kill you. I know better."

It got very quiet between us. And I couldn't have asked for anything better. I loved this. Just Maes and I on a hilltop. The stars shining bright. His jacket around me. Nothing could've made this any more perfect.

All of a sudden, completely out of the blue, I found Maes' face attached to mine. His lips were on mine. My brain couldn't even comprehend what had just happened. As soon as he pulled away, I turned bright red.

"Um…" I looked away, "So…"

"Yeah…" Maes cradled the back of his head in his hand, "Should we go back to the, uh, party…?"

"Sure," I agreed. And the two of us headed back for Central. The entire ride was silent.

What in the hell just happened? Come on, Tricia. You're a logical creature. Think this through. What's happened tonight? From the beginning. I got certified. I got promoted. Youngest Lieutenant Colonel in Amestrian history, probably. I don't know of anyone else that's been a Lieutenant Colonel at eighteen. Focus. What else? There was Maes' fireworks display on the hill. And then…A different fireworks display. One I didn't see coming.

At this point, I just wanted to go back to the inn and call it a night. As soon as we got back to the party, Uncle Roy had officially found the strong stuff and started swing dancing on a table by himself, despite his insistence that Aunt Riza join him. And when she said no, he moved on to Mom. Who also said no.

"Tricia!" Uncle Roy sang out, "Come here! Come dance with me!"

"I'll have to pass," I giggled, welcoming the distraction.

"I could order you!" he slurred, "You're officially on my payroll!"

"With all due respect, sir," I stood my ground, "I'd rather not."

"Fine then," he pouted, "Dance with Maes."

"What?" I gave him a look.

"Dad," Maes shared my sentiment, "I think you should get down."

"That's an order!" Uncle Roy barked out, "You two need to have a little fun. Is that too much to ask?"

"We are having fun," I tried to convince him, "It's getting late and I'm kind of tired. What I want now is to go back to the inn and get a good night's sleep."

"Fullmetal," he whined, "Get her to do it."

"Sorry, sir," Dad stuck up for me, "She's her own woman. I have no control over her. And you haven't had any over me in years."

"Come on, Tricia," Maes started to come around, "We might as well humor him. He's not going to let up about it."

"Fine," I caved, "Could I have a minute?"

"That's fine by me," Uncle Roy beamed, "Hey, General, does Amestrian law permit arranged marriages?"

"No, sir," Aunt Riza rolled her eyes, "You really should come down."

"I'm not going to!" he chirped, "I don't want to!"

"How do you do it, Riza?" Mom asked.

"A lot of prayer and a lot of liquor," she joked.

"I'll be right back," I grabbed my mother by her wrist and dragged her into the bathroom with me. I knew what was about to happen and I knew how she was going to react, but I needed to vent to someone.

"What the hell, Tricia?" Mom regained her footing, "What was that all about? And what's with you not wanting to dance with Maes? I thought you two were friends."

"You know how he and I went off by ourselves?"

"Yeah."

"He made fireworks for me, Mom," I told, "And they were so bright and beautiful…"

"Tricia," she awed, "That's so sweet."

"There's more," I bit my lip, cringing at the mere thought of my mother's reaction, "I think he might have kissed me. I kind of blacked out."

"WHAT?" Mom squeaked, "What happened?"

"We were just talking!" I settled her, "Then, that happened."

"What were you talking about?"

"He told me that I'd need someone to watch my back," I explained, "And I said that I'd want a State Alchemist watching my back over a soldier any day of the week, so he volunteered for the job."

"He likes you, Tricia…" a soft, shaky voice chimed from one of the stalls, "He sounds really sweet. I'd take him if I didn't already have a ring on my finger."

"Aunt Mei?" I assumed, "What are you still doing in here?"

"Crying for the past half hour," she admitted, "But no need to worry about me."

"What's wrong, Mei?" Mom worried.

"It's nothing," she brushed it off, "Go on, Tricia. I could use a distraction."

"Alright," I wasn't going to deny her. Aunt Mei could kill me with her bare hands as easily as Mom could. She may be small, but she could pack a punch, "Honestly, I just want to go home. If Uncle Roy wasn't drunk ordering me to dance with Maes, that's where I'd be right now."

"It's just a dance, Tricia," Mom assured, sitting on the counter, "You're overthinking it."

"Not my fault," I grumbled to myself, "I blame genetics."

"Tricia Elric!" Mom yelled, "Are you saying I overreact?!"

"Both you AND Dad overreact!" I pointed out, "Admit it."

"She's right, Winry," Aunt Mei agreed, then proceeded to throw up. Violently.

"Are you sure you're alright, Mei?" Mom leaned against her stall door, "That doesn't sound too good."

"I think I might have the flu," Aunt Mei assumed.

"How long have you been sick?" she asked.

"Maybe a day or two."

"Uncle Alphonse said it's been a few days," I chimed in.

"Maybe I should make good use of our time in Central," Aunt Mei said, "Maybe I should see a doctor about this."

"Should I go get Al?" Mom suggested, "The two of you could go back to your hotel room and you could get some rest."

"No," Aunt Mei declined, "I'll be fine."

"Which brings us to you," Mom turned her attention back to me, "Go dance with Maes. It won't kill you."

"I'm half tempted to jump out the window," I chuckled, "You're right. I am just overthinking. It's just a dance."

"That's my girl," Mom popped me in the shoulder, "You go dance with Maes. I'll keep an eye on Mei. Go find Al and tell him about her."

"I will," I pushed the bathroom door out and looked around for Maes and Uncle Alphonse. I found Uncle Roy dancing some more…then throwing up into a potted plant…then back to dancing again. And that's the man leading our country. You sure know how to pick a leader, Amestris. Can't really blame you, though. Decorated war hero. Saved the entire country from a homunculus trying to become God (with the help of Daddy dearest). A true man of the people. Yet here he is, throwing up into plants. I've seen enough of that tonight.

"Hey," Maes found me before I found him, "I'm sorry. Dad gets demanding when he's drunk."

"It's just one dance," I affirmed, "After this, I'll probably go home and turn in for the night."

"Me, too," he took my hand, "Shall we?"

"Sure."

I wasn't exactly excited about it, but I had no choice. I couldn't turn down a direct order from the Fuhrer. No matter how trashed he was. And of course, it had to be a slow song. Why? What did I do to deserve this? What saint did I brutally and viciously murder in a past life to warrant this kind of torturous hell? This uncomfortable, forced, cringe worthy dance that I had to partake in.

Maes pulled me in closer in attempts to make me feel better. And as much as I wanted to be out of it, his warm embrace was rather settling. All of a sudden, the room stood still. Along with time itself. And I reveled in his arms. Maybe that kiss wasn't such a bad thing. A bit too soon for me and I probably wouldn't be making such a big deal out of it if it wasn't my first.

Not a single word was spoken between us. Not because of discomfort or awkwardness, but because nothing needed to be said. Everything was going to be ok. I had only felt this once before. And that was from my dad. No. I refused to believe the superstition. I could still hear Granny Pinako in my head, saying that one day, I'd meet a man like my father and I'd fall head over heels for him. Granted, she told me this when I was seven, but still.

Her funeral was the last time I felt like this. I was close with Granny. She taught me so much. She taught me more about automail than my own mother. Then again, Mom wouldn't know half of what she knew without her. Of course, the last act of a desperate little girl wanting to see her great grandmother again would be to look in Daddy's alchemy notes. I had been studying for a couple years already. And I knew what had happened. Why Daddy's leg was made out of steel. Why he had the scars around his shoulder. He caught me going through his human transmutation notes. And he held me crying on the floor for a while.

And Maes could somehow recreate the feeling. I didn't understand how he did it. I don't think he even knew he was doing it. But somehow, I knew everything would be ok. I hated that Granny was right, but she was. Out of everyone I could have, I wanted Maes watching my back. With the final spin, I had come down enough to never want this to end.

"I guess I'll see you in the library tomorrow?" Maes assumed.

"Yeah," I snapped out of my haze, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Before my heart palpitations got any worse, I practically sprinted out of the ballroom and went back to the inn. Look, Tricia. You're getting everything you wanted. You got your certification. You got your shiny pocket watch. The silver never tasted so sweet. But what was I going to do now? I had Maes Mustang wanting to keep me safe. I was perfectly capable of doing it myself, but he won't have it.

I really am thinking too much. I unzipped the back of my dress, let it puddle at my feet, and crawled into bed. Maybe after a good night's sleep, I'll feel better in the morning…

 **A/N: He made her fireworks…HE MADE HER FIREWORKS! If you don't think that's the cutest thing that Maes is capable of, you need to leave. The door is right over there. And the casual snap, snap, spark, spark reference there…High fives for those that understand. But then again, if you don't know about Roy Mustang's brief foray into a rap career, what are you even doing here? You don't even go here. Search it on YouTube. Now, our little Titanium Alchemist is at war with herself. Does she stand strong or does she fly away with the Phoenix? And what's wrong with Mei? All questions that will be answered next week. See you next chapter, guys! xx**


	11. Miracle

All night, all I could do was stare at the ceiling. I wasn't sleeping. All I saw when I closed my eyes was Maes and my kiss on a loop in my mind. And occasionally, there was a break from it and I'd see our dance instead. I was laying here, losing my damn mind and it was all because of him.

Tired or not, I had to get up. Today was the Titanium Alchemist, Lieutenant Colonel Tricia Elric's first official day on the job. I loved that my title was a mouthful. It made me so warm inside. I should probably check in with His Excellency. Or my future father-in-law. Honestly, at this point, it could go either way.

I checked in at the front gate and walked right into the capital building. This was the start of something wonderful. I had power. I'd eventually have the respect. Things were coming up roses…Maes gave me a rose the day we met. I still had it. Focus, Tricia!

"Hey! Halfmetal!"

Jean Havoc…I loved him dearly, but he was lucky his head was attached nine times out of ten and I always wanted to beat him with the newspaper, "Morning, Havoc. Wait a minute…Halfmetal?"

"I wasn't paying attention at the ceremony last night," Havoc admitted, "I don't know what Mustang's calling you. I figured he would've called you the Halfmetal Alchemist."

"The Titanium Alchemist, thank you," I filled him in, "Speaking of, don't you have your own State Alchemist to keep an eye on?"

"You mean Maes?" Havoc assumed, "He insisted that he needed to be left alone. Don't tell the Fuhrer, but I have no idea where he is."

"I won't tell," I promised, "I'm guessing our fearless leader is in his office?"

"Yep," he nodded, "Please, Tricia. Don't tell him about Maes. This isn't the first time I've lost him."

"It's cool, Havoc," I assured, "I'll keep it between us."

"Thanks, Tricia," Havoc gave me a hug, "You're a saint."

"No problem," I wiggled out of his embrace and headed toward Uncle Roy's office. I knocked on the door.

"What?" the other side growled at me.

"Uncle Roy?" I opened the door cautiously, "Are you ok?"

"I'm so far from ok I can't even see ok," he laid his head on his desk, "Why do I drink like that?"

"And ask me to dance," I remembered, "But that's beside the point."

"I'm sorry, Tricia," Uncle Roy apologized, "And for making you dance with Maes."

"It's fine," I brushed him off, "It was just a dance, Uncle Roy."

"Could you do me a favor," he requested, "and get me a very strong cup of black coffee?"

"Maybe some aspirin, too?" I offered.

"That would be phenomenal," he praised, "Thank you, Tricia."

I left Uncle Roy to stew in his hangover and went on a search for coffee and painkillers. I didn't have much for sympathy, but it did kind of break my heart to see Uncle Roy so miserable. After last night, I'm surprised I'm not in the same shape. I drank most of whatever Maes had in his flask. I still had his flask. Coffee. Needed to get Uncle Roy some coffee. I could worry about Maes later. Not that I was worrying about him. Which I definitely was not. Nope. Not me. I couldn't be less worried about Maes.

I found the break room and its coffee pot. I was about to earn my employee of the month picture. Above the coffee pot was a sign that said 'in case of emergency' on the cabinet. My curiosity got the best of me and I opened it to find three bottles of aspirin, vitamin C tablets, and extra dark roast coffee beans from Ishval. I'm guessing Uncle Roy being hungover was considered an emergency. I started the coffee pot and three other officers flocked.

"So, Mustang's hungover, huh?" Breda figured.

"Unfortunately," I reported, "Go easy on him. He's miserable."

"He does like his whiskey," Havoc chimed in.

"Should we really be talking about the Fuhrer like this?" Fuery asked, "He could have our heads on a platter if he wanted."

"No, we shouldn't," I agreed, "See? Kain wasn't concerned with how he got sick. Kain was smart. You boys should be more like Kain."

"And we're supposed to take orders from you," Breda laughed.

"Don't you guys outrank me?" I thought.

"Yeah," Havoc confirmed, "But you have your State Alchemist title over us, too. The three of us are all too dumb to grasp the concept."

"Ridiculous," I rolled my eyes, "The three of you aren't too dumb to learn alchemy. If any of you were to successfully attempt alchemy, I put my money on Fuery."

"Me?" Fuery chirped, "Why me?"

"You're an underrated genius, Kain," I beamed, "Let no one tell you different. Now, I have a hungover Fuhrer to take care of because I have no idea where Aunt Riza is. Gentlemen."

I grabbed two aspirin, a big cup of the blackest black coffee, and a vitamin C tablet and left Breda, Havoc, and Fuery in the break room. This cup was burning the hell out of my hands. I had to keep Uncle Roy's aspirin and vitamins in my pocket or knowing my luck, I'd end up dropping them. I pushed office door open to find his head on Aunt Riza's lap, sleeping soundly.

"Hey, Tricia," she whispered, "I just got him down. If you could stay as quiet as you can, I'd really appreciate it."

"Is he going to be alright?" I worried, setting his requested supplies on the coffee table.

"Did he send you on a coffee run?" Aunt Riza asked.

"Yeah."

"Tricia," Aunt Riza shook her head, "Don't let him use you like that."

"I can't exactly turn down an order from the Fuhrer," I pointed out, "I'm not in that kind of position."

"As your commanding officer," Aunt Riza smirked, "You have my special permission to decline trivial orders from him. You are not his doormat. Don't let him treat you like one."

"You're my commanding officer?" I wondered.

"You're under my watch," she nodded, "You report to me."

"Yes, ma'am," I gave her half a salute, "You don't have anything for me to do today, do you? I was really hoping to get a crack at the library."

"Then, go," she ordered, "I'll take care of him. You go to the library and familiarize yourself with it. I want you to know that library better that Sheska."

"Sheska?" I gasped, "Nobody knows the library like Sheska. I could only aspire."

"Go on, Tricia," Aunt Riza dismissed me, "Go play in the library."

"If I'm not out in a couple days," I joked, "Feel free to send a search party."

"Don't get yourself buried in there."

I left Aunt Riza to deal with Uncle Roy and headed straight for the library. I couldn't wait for this. Finally certified, so I won't get kicked out of here! Oh, the amount of research materials in here! This was the most beautiful sight. Books as far as the eye could see. This was what love felt like. I didn't know what corner to start at. Do I start in the front and work my way back? Do I start in the back and make my way up to the front? Do I start in the case files? Do I start in the reference section? I bet if I looked hard enough, I could find all of the stuff on the Promised Day that Dad refuses to tell me about.

References. I think I'll start in the references. Maybe the medical journals. I had read so many when I was a kid that they had almost become second nature to me. Now, let's see. If I were the medical reference section, where would I be? Probably upstairs. I found a cozy nook in the upper level with medical journals on either side of me. Some were by regular doctors. Some were by alchemists. Either way, I needed to know what they knew.

"Oof!" a voice grumbled as they tripped over me, "What the hell are you doing, sitting on the floor when there are perfectly good tables to sit at?"

"I'm sorry," I apologized, looking up at my clumsy victim, "Maes?"

"Hey, Tricia," he looked down at me, joining me on the floor, "What are you doing down here? Are the chairs not good enough for you?"

"Always felt more comfortable sitting on the floor," I confessed, taking another journal off the shelf, "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you," he smiled, "Making use of the State Alchemist title. This was actually the section I wanted to get certified for."

"Really?" I wondered, "You're looking into medical alchemy?"

"Yeah," Maes shrugged, "I want to help people. Is that so terrible?"

"But you're already so skilled in flame alchemy," I pointed out, "Why not go down that path instead?"

"Honestly," he chuckled, "I learned flame alchemy just for kicks. I had no intention of ever really using it. All it's good for is destruction. If you and I ever have to go to war, I'm sure it'll come in handy, but we're in peacetimes. And a day job seems like a good idea."

"You should seriously consider looking into Xingese alkahestry," I suggested, "It's specialized for its medicinal properties. My aunt is a master when it comes to alkahestry."

"Is that what you're doing in the medical section?" Maes assumed, "Trying to teach yourself alkahestry?"

"If I wanted to learn alkahestry," I scoffed, "I'm sure Aunt Mei would teach it to me. That is, if she were feeling better."

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"She thinks she has the flu," I filled him in, "But I'm not sure how true that is. Mom and I were taking care of her last night."

"Speaking of last night," Maes took the journal out of my hands, "What was last night for you?"

"No," I shot him down, knowing exactly what he was trying to get at, "Not here, Maes. Not now. It's still processing."

"Ok," he let it go, "Whenever it's done processing, make sure I'm the first to know."

"I will," I promised as Maes held my hand.

"There you are, Tricia!" my father broke up our moment. And for the first time in my life, I couldn't have been more thankful for his awful timing, "Come on. We have to go."

"What is it?" I got nervous. I never saw Dad sweat this much.

"Mei collapsed this morning," Dad pulled me up, "She's in the hospital."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Maes asked, sharing in my concern.

"You don't have to," I brushed him off.

"I'll go," he wasn't letting go of my hand.

"Al's a mess," Dad explained, "The last I heard anything, the doctors were running tests."

"At least we know she's got the best doctors in the country," I stayed optimistic.

"That's true," Maes agreed, "I've seen them work miracles."

"Aunt Mei will be alright," I shook, "Right, Dad?"

"Are you kidding?" he beamed, "Of course she will. She's too damn stubborn to let something as simple as being sick keep her down."

"You think she'd try to transmute herself?"

"As a last ditch effort," Dad guessed, wincing in pain, "What the hell? It feels like something just bit me!"

"It is getting warmer out," Maes said, "Could've been a bug."

Dad looked in his strangely squirmy pocket. And a tiny head poked out from it, "Really? Twenty years and you still hate me?"

"Dad," I scolded, pulling Xiao-Mei out, "Be nice to her. She's probably under a lot of stress, too. Uncle Alphonse is head over heels for her, but nobody loves Aunt Mei like Xiao-Mei."

"Why doesn't she bite you?" Dad tended to his bite wound.

"She likes me," I cuddled the cutest dwarf panda Amestris has ever seen, "Are you alright, Xiao-Mei? Did mean old Uncle Edward scare you…?"

"I could scare the little runt a lot worse!" Dad screeched.

"Dad!" I hushed, "We're still in a library!"

Xiao-Mei rode on my shoulder all the way to the hospital. Mom sat with Uncle Alphonse, who didn't disappoint. He was definitely a wreck. I had never seen him so broken up like this. I put Xiao-Mei on the floor and watched her scale his leg. She nuzzled her little face in his neck.

"Where have you been?" Uncle Alphonse took her off his shoulder, "Did you go get Tricia for me?"

"Hi, Uncle Alphonse," I smiled, "How is she?"

"No idea," his hands trembled, "They won't let me see her. I'm her damn husband and they won't let me see her."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," I comforted.

"Alphonse?" a doctor came out.

"Yes?" he stood up abruptly, nearly dropping Xiao-Mei.

"You can go see her," the doctor said, "It was just exhaustion. She'll need to take it easy for a while."

"You had me at I can go see her," Uncle Alphonse headed for Aunt Mei's room and the four of us followed closely behind.

"Alphonse," Aunt Mei sat up in her bed, smiling from ear to ear.

"Mei," Uncle Alphonse sat with her, cradling her in his arms, "How are you feeling? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she brushed him off as Xiao-Mei jumped onto her lap, "Just tired. I have been working myself to the bone lately. I'm not surprised I got sick."

"Excuse me," a nurse knocked on the door, "Mei? You think you could answer a couple questions for me?"

"Sure," she rested her head on Uncle Alphonse's chest.

"Alright," the nurse gave a little smile, "Hi, Maes…"

"Julie…" Maes blushed.

"Now," she looked down at her charts, "How far along are you, Mei?"

"What?" Aunt Mei gave her a look, "What do you mean, how far along am I?"

"Never mind!" Nurse Julie chimed, "Twelve weeks. Didn't see that."

"How far along am I in what?" Aunt Mei got aggressive.

"Your pregnancy," she said, "I assumed you knew."

"You must have someone else's chart," Aunt Mei corrected, "I'm not pregnant. We can't have kids."

"I guess that makes yours that much more of a miracle," Nurse Julie beamed, "Congratulations."

"Everyone out!" Uncle Alphonse yelled, clearing the room.

I caught a dirty smirk on my mother's face out of the corner of my eye. She knew something. And I needed to know what she knew. I dragged her away from Dad and Maes, "What?"

"I knew it," she grinned, "I had a feeling last night that Mei was pregnant, but I wasn't going to tell her that. I knew her and Al couldn't have kids because of how long Al's body was on the other side of the gate. It couldn't develop properly."

"So, how did you know?" I wondered.

"I was the same way with you," Mom held me close, "Took me a while before morning sickness kicked in."

"And that's what she's been having?" I figured.

"No doubt."

"Kind of hard to doubt it now," I giggled.

It took a while before we heard from either Uncle Alphonse or Aunt Mei again. An hour went by and Uncle Alphonse finally stepped out, happy as a clam. Like the overly cautious big brother that Dad's always been, he rushed to his little brother's side, "So?"

"There's no doubt," Uncle Alphonse glowed, "Mei's pregnant."

"Congratulations, brother," Dad threw his arms around Uncle Alphonse, "I guess you two could have kids after all."

"For a brief moment," Uncle Alphonse chuckled, "I thought she cheated on me. I knew better. She's too obsessed with me."

"Sounds like someone's a little obsessed with himself," Maes scoffed.

"No," Dad clarified, "It's true. She's obsessed with him. Ever since the day we met."

"Initially, she was obsessed with you, brother," Uncle Alphonse remembered, "Kind of hard to be in love with a metal shell."

"But she managed," Mom chimed in.

"Who would've thought you'd marry your first girlfriend?" Dad teased, "And she'd be a Xingese princess?"

"And she and I would have a baby together?" Uncle Alphonse's voice broke, "That one even threw me for a loop."

"Go be with her," Mom insisted, "We'll be back tomorrow, alright?"

"Ok," he nodded. The four of us left the hospital and Havoc was standing outside, terrified out of his skin, but nowhere near as bad as Aunt Riza.

"Maes!" she threw her arms around her son, "What the hell are you doing here? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Mom," he mumbled in her shoulder, "Why are you here?"

"Because Havoc lost you," Aunt Riza shot a glare to the officer behind her, "And when I find out someone saw you in the hospital, naturally, I got worried."

"Don't worry, Riza," Mom settled her, "We just found out the family's expanding."

"Congratulations, Winry!" Aunt Riza praised, "I didn't know you and Ed wanted more kids."

"Not me," she clarified, "One little monster was plenty."

And instantly, Aunt Riza's eyes turned red, glaring a hole through her son, "You didn't…"

"I didn't what?" Maes worried.

"I'm too young to be a grandmother, Maes," she growled, "Tricia better not be pregnant."

"No, no, no!" I sang out, violently shaking my head, "Not me either!"

"It's Mei," Dad stepped in, "Al and Mei are having a baby."

"Oh!" Aunt Riza let out a heavy sigh of relief, "I thought they couldn't have kids."

"Apparently they can," Dad shrugged, "She has been for three months."

"We'll let you guys talk," Maes took my hand, "Shall we?"

"Sure," I agreed, blindly following him wherever. Anywhere but that awkward mess.

I should've known. Where else would we have gone besides Madame Christmas's bar? Quiet, tucked away, and on good terms with the owner. As soon as we walked in, we were spotted.

"Maes!" one of the girls squealed, throwing her arms around him, "It's been a while. Why don't you come in anymore?"

"I got other things going on," he shook her off, "Could you get Madame Christmas for me please?"

"Sure!" the pretty, young girl bounced away.

"That's the second time that's happened today!" I squeaked, "What is it with you and women?"

"I can't help that I'm attractive," Maes sighed overdramatically, "It's a curse that I must live with."

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes.

"Why?" he smirked, "Jealous?"

"Says the guy that kissed me last night," I defended, throwing that in his face, "If I had boys hitting on me left and right, you'd be more jealous than me."

"So you admit you're jealous?"

"No," I groaned.

"Maes," Madame Christmas joined us, "Be nice."

"Yeah, Maes," I smirked, "Is that any way to talk to a superior?"

"Damn…" he mumbled to himself, "I keep forgetting you're a higher rank than me."

"You thirsty?" Madame Christmas asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Two."

"Hey, Maes…" I spoke softly, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Tricia. Shoot."

"What was last night for you…?"

"You mean other than my dad forcing us to dance together?" he giggled.

"Before that," I kept a more serious tone.

"You mean our kiss last night," he figured, "I like you, Tricia. A lot. I knew that the day we met. I have no regrets about what happened last night and if I could do it over again, I wouldn't change anything. Especially if it meant I got to kiss you again. I might have made more tablets to give you more fireworks, but that's it. What about you?"

"What about me?" I took a good, long drink.

"You never answered me," he pointed out, "I asked you in the library. You said it wasn't the time. Here we are. Have you sorted it out yet?"

"Let's just say," I blushed a little, "It's favorable. I like you, Maes. I'm not sure how much yet, but I do like you."

"You do know," Maes told, "that if we were to ever become…we…I think we should keep it under wraps for a while."

"Why?" I wondered.

"Because," he explained, "We'd have to keep a professional relationship separate from our personal relationship. And do you really want the whole office to know about us? Do you know the kind of hell they could put us through?"

Only one came to mind. Havoc. I knew he'd be the first one to put us through the wringer. And I had squat. But I was also cautious. I had seen Maes' reputation firsthand. He was very attractive. It was a curse. I saw the way Aunt Mei's nurse and the girl when we first walked in looked at him. Like he was some sort of prime cut. I couldn't blame them. And I couldn't blame him. His genetics are a gold mine. And if I showed any signs of getting defensive of him, they'd jump down my throat.

"I guess you're right," I sighed, "And if word got back to either your parents or mine, I don't know who'd blow up first. I thought my mother was going to have a coronary when I told her about the induction ball. Imagine what she'd do if she knew we were a thing."

"Are we?" Maes' eyes lit up.

"I don't know," I stood my ground, "Maybe. Maybe not."

"If you had to bet?"

"Favorable," I smiled, "Let's just leave it at that for now."

"Alright," Maes submitted, "But you'll tell me if it changes, right?"

"Of course," I assured, jumping down from the barstool, "How about you meet me in the library tomorrow morning?"

"It'd be my pleasure," he beamed, "Good night, Tricia."

"Good night, Maes."

With a turn on my heel, I left Madame Christmas' bar and headed back to my hotel room. All I needed was a hot bath, a comfortable bed, and a good night's sleep. With the day I've had, I was exhausted. And with the day I'll have tomorrow, I'm sure it'll be just as bad. Wait a minute…Did I just set up a date with Maes…?

 **A/N: Well, hello there, good sir. How are you? Doing well I hope. Soooooo…Maes and Tricia…They're, uh…pals, right? More groundbreaking news! Mei! Al! BEBEEEH! EEEEEE! That makes me so happy. Granted, I had quite a bit of foreshadowing in the last chapter…and kind of the chapter before, I think? Someone reread and get back to me. See you next chapter, guys! xx**


	12. Family

Back to the grindstone. Oh, how the Central library awaits. My one, true soulmate. I wonder if I could start living there without anyone noticing or caring. The sooner I checked in at HQ, the sooner we could be reunited. As soon as I got to the capital, I got stopped by our beloved Fuhrer.

"Good morning, Tricia," Uncle Roy greeted me, "How are you?"

"Fine," I answered skeptically, "You're in unusually high spirits, Uncle Roy. What's the occasion?"

"I need you in my office as soon as humanly possible," he ordered, "You're not too busy, are you?"

"I was just about to head over to the library," I said, "I got time."

"Wonderful," Uncle Roy smirked, "I have to go on a manhunt. I'll be back shortly."

"Who are you looking for?" I wondered, "Should I be worried?"

"Oh, yes," he chuckled, "You should definitely be worried, but he's not hostile. You'll be fine. Just wait in my office."

"Yes, sir," I saluted and the two of us parted ways. I started heading toward Uncle Roy's office, but I couldn't resist a quick stop in the break room.

"Tricia!" a familiar voice squealed, throwing her arms around me.

"Elicia!" I beamed, "It's been ages! I thought you were in Ishval!"

"Just got back this morning," she said, handing me a Styrofoam cup, "I was about to start writing out my report. What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you hear?" I grinned, whipping out my pocket watch, "You're looking at one of the newest Amestrian State Alchemists."

"You got certified?" Elicia congratulated, "I knew you would! I'm so proud, Tricia! What name did Uncle Roy give you? Tell me it wasn't something cheesy."

"I'm the Titanium Alchemist," I boasted, full of pride.

"A little cheeky," she speculated, "But I like it. It suits you."

"Morning..." another familiar face stumbled in, looking like he had just gone through the trenches.

"Maes," I worried, "Are you ok?"

"Coffee," he grumbled, "Mass quantities."

"Sure," I gave him my cup, "Did...Did you just wake up?"

"Mmhmm," Maes shakily poured his coffee, "The old man's a delight on his own. Didn't realize the kind of hell I'd be in working for him."

"Did you get certified, too?" Elicia asked.

"Yep," he sat down, nearly drifting off again.

"Wow," she gasped, "I didn't think Uncle Roy would've certified you."

"Are you saying I don't have what it takes?" Uh-oh. I had a feeling that Maes with a wound to his pride wasn't going to be a pretty sight.

"Not at all," Elicia caught herself, "Know it or not, he's protective of you, Maes. More than you think."

"Says the Fuhrer's little princess," Maes put his head on the table, "You know something I don't?"

"Oh, the patented brooding and self-loathing of Maes Mustang," she rolled her eyes, "Three months in Ishval and nothing's changed, except for the shiny watch in your pocket."

"Elicia," I stopped her, "Cut him a little slack."

"No way," she scoffed, "I grew up with him, Tricia. I know more about Maes than Maes knows about himself. I'm not cutting him any slack."

"Yeah, Elicia," Maes took my side, "Cut me some slack. I'm still not completely awake yet. And dealing with the old man once today wasn't enough. I still need to go to his office."

"You, too?" I asked.

"What do you have to go to Dad's office for?" Maes gave me a look.

"He told me this morning," I explained, "I needed to go to his office while he was on a manhunt."

"Yeah," Maes grumbled, "That manhunt was for me. I got a burn on my ass from him because I didn't want to get out of bed."

"Isn't he a sweetheart?" Elicia giggled.

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes, "Just a peach."

"Well," Elicia refilled her cup, "I have a report to write and file with the investigation department. You crazy kids don't hurt yourselves."

"We won't," I assured.

"And Tricia," Elicia stood in the doorway, "Don't let Maes use his tricks on you. I know they're tempting, but don't do it."

"I wasn't going to," I forgot that Elicia knew my tells and could practically read my mind.

"Thanks, Tricia," Maes rested his head on my hip, "Elicia's been giving me crap since we were kids. It's nice having someone stand up for me."

"You're welcome," I smiled, "Now, come on. Something tells me that the Fuhrer has better things to do today than sit around waiting for us."

"Coming," Maes pulled himself up by my coat and followed me into the Fuhrer's office. On his desk sat two boxes. One for me, one for Maes, I'm assuming.

"I'm sure the two of you know what those are," Uncle Roy figured.

"Shock collars," Maes joked.

"If you want to look at it in a darker fashion," he agreed, "I guess that's what they are. Your uniforms came in today."

"Super," Maes yawned, "And you had to burn me out of bed for that, why?"

"You had to get up anyway," Uncle Roy stood his ground, "Besides, you're being assigned." 

"I am?" Maes wondered, questioning his father's mental state.

"Excuse me, sir," I spoke, "If I could make a request…"

"Hold on, Halfmetal," he stopped me, "Let me finish."

"You, too?" I whined, "Talked to Havoc recently?"

"It's gotten around the office," Uncle Roy smirked, "I wish I would've thought of it before the ink dried on your certificate."

"Wonderful," I grumbled under my breath, thinking of what order I should remove Havoc's body parts in.

"Now, Maes," Uncle Roy continued, "You're being assigned to guard Lieutenant Colonel Elric."

"What?" Maes practically choked on his coffee.

"Did I get it, Tricia?" Uncle Roy asked, "Is that what you were going to ask?"

"Yes, actually," I nodded.

"Good," Uncle Roy sat at his desk, "Maes, don't leave her side. Now, go change and get back to work."

"Yes, sir."

Maes and I went into the locker room and opened our boxes. Oh, that beautiful Amestrian blue. This made my certification more real than holding my pocket watch. And the moment was ruined as soon as I pulled the bottoms out…

Oh, hell no…

Where was the rest of them?

They must have gotten my measurements wrong. This can't be right. I'm almost positive my skirt shouldn't come up to my mid-thigh. I'm sure that's what it was. Just an accident made with the seamstress. I covered myself from the waist down with my coat and covertly sprinted across HQ. I knocked on the Fuhrer's office door.

"Come in," he allowed.

"Uncle Roy," I poked my head in the door, "I think the guy in charge of the uniforms screwed up my measurements."

"Did they?" he didn't even look up.

"Yeah," I confirmed, dropping my coat, "The skirt's too short."

"No, it's not," Uncle Roy's dirty grin showed itself, "That's the uniform."

"No," I growled, "There is no way in hell."

"Yes," he nodded, "That's the uniform, Tricia. All female officers wear miniskirts."

"Are you serious?" I protested, "This is disgusting! Uncle Roy, I'm more leg than torso! I am NOT wearing a miniskirt!"

"There you are, Tricia," Maes burst through the door, getting an eyeful, "Oh, damn…"

"Maes, shield your eyes!" I snapped, "That's an order!"

"That's an order I can't follow," he ignored, "Nice call, Dad. You knew what you were doing."

"I thought so, too," Uncle Roy patted himself on the back.

"You're a true man of the people," Maes applauded.

"Also a giant pervert," I snarled, "Come on, Uncle Roy…This is ridiculous."

"It's not that bad, Tricia," Maes comforted, "In fact, it really does suit you. You're kind of a knockout."

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Either that or turn in your watch," Uncle Roy bargained.

Despite the fact that it went against every fiber of my being, I couldn't give up my certification. I worked way too hard to get where I am. Even though I felt half naked, I submitted, "Fine. I guess I'll get used to it."

"That's my girl," he chimed, "Now, get back to work."

"Yes, sir," I dragged my feet to the library, trying my best to ignore the chorus of whistles echoing throughout HQ, with Maes right behind me. I can't believe I'm parading around half naked because the Fuhrer says I have to. This made me physically sick.

I found a nice, remote, secluded corner of the medical section in the library. There. Surrounded by knowledge. In my comfort zone again. See? Everything's good. I got my face buried in a book. Nobody's staring…Except one.

"Can I help you?" I snapped at my bodyguard.

"Sorry, Tricia," Maes put his nose back in a medical journal.

"No," I let out a heavy sigh, "It's not you. It's me."

"Did you really just give me the oldest line in the book?" Maes chuckled.

"I'm serious," I rested my head on his shoulder, "I'm so uncomfortable. I'm nearly in actual pain."

"Tell you what," he said, "Let's go goof off."

"Really?" I perked up, "We can do that?"

"We're basically in the reserves right now, Tricia," Maes pointed out, "I'm pretty sure war isn't going to break out any time soon. I'm sure we can go off and no one will know or care. Our current assignment is to expand our knowledge. I think I could teach you a thing or two about some flame alchemy."

"You're going to teach me flame alchemy?" I kept my voice down, knowing exactly how forbidden of an art that is.

"I can," he nodded, "If you'll let me."

"We'd have to go somewhere that's not heavily populated," I told, "Do you happen to have a train schedule on you?"

"I do, actually!" Maes dug in his pocket, pulling out a pamphlet from the train station, "Where should we go?"

I scanned through the times, looking for the next train to leave, "There's a train leaving for Resembool in ten minutes. That's pretty remote."

"How convenient," Maes pulled me up, "Come on. If we run, I'm sure we can make it."

"Ok," I stood, "But I swear to God, Maes, if the wind catches my skirt just right…"

"Then, I'll keep it down to the best of my ability," he promised, "I am supposed to protect you, right? That includes your virtue."

"Thank you," I blushed, averting my gaze.

"Hey, Tricia…"

"What?"

A little, childlike grin graced Maes' face, "Race you."

"Seriously?" I giggled as he sprinted out of the library. Boys. I swear. I'll never fully understand them. I ran after Maes to catch the eleven o'clock train to Resembool. I had only been gone for a week, but it felt like I hadn't been home in months. I was starting to miss the sleepy charm of Resembool.

"You know," Maes sat next to me, "I've never left Central."

"Really?" I wondered, "Never?"

"Believe it or not," Maes went on, "I've always stuck around here. If Mom had to go off somewhere, Dad stayed with me. If Dad had to go off somewhere, Mom stayed with me. If Mom didn't want Dad going off alone, I either had Havoc keeping an eye on me or Madame Christmas would look after me. I never left."

"Well then," I smiled, "I'm glad to be your first traveling companion. Welcome to the world outside the walls of Central, Maes Mustang. It's a beautiful place."

"What's Resembool like?" he asked, his eyes all sparkly.

"Small," I described, "Sleepy. Only thing it's really known for is the automail shop and being the hometown of the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"And now the Titanium Alchemist," he pointed out, "Last I checked, it's your hometown, too."

"It's not much," I shrugged, "But it's home."

"How much longer?" Maes whined, "I want to see where baby Tricia honed her craft."

"And where you'll teach me yours," I reminded, "It shouldn't be long."

I don't think ten minutes passed before we pulled into Resembool Station. I loved the time I spent in Central and I couldn't wait to go back, but there was no place like home. It might have been a sleepy little village, but I missed the quiet. The slow pace.

"This is it?" Maes jumped down from the train, "This is Resembool?"

"I told you it wasn't much," I chirped, "Come on. Rockbell Automail is just down the road."

"What do we need to go to an automail shop for?" Maes asked, "All of my limbs are real and I'm pretty sure yours are, too."

"Just come on," I dragged Maes down the road to the shop and pushed the door open. The familiar ding of the bell made me smile. Along with the sweet smell of machine oil and the melodic hum of the welder. Oh, it was good to be home!

"I'll be with you in a minute!" a voice chimed from the back.

"So, that's why we're here," he pieced it together, "The other family business."

"Yep," I confirmed, "For generations now. My dad's leg was made right here. My mother and my great-grandmother saved his life."

"How did it happen...?"

"We don't talk about it," I shot him down, "It's one of those things that Dad's kind of sensitive about."

"Alright," Maes held my hand.

"Sorry about the wait," Mom came out, taking her mask off, "My assistant went out with my brother-in-law and he hasn't come back yet."

"That's fine, Mom," I beamed, "Maes and I aren't looking for body parts."

"Tricia!" Mom threw her arms around me, "Hi, honey! What brings you home?"

"Just in the neighborhood," I lied, "I thought we'd stop by and see if you could use some help."

"Good!" she cheered, "Al took your father from me, so I've been going steady by myself. I'm short staffed."

"I thought you were short staffed when Dad was here," I joked.

"Be glad he wasn't here to hear you say that," Mom laughed, "He would've had your head on a platter."

"I'm happy to help," I volunteered, "What do you need?"

"Hands," she said, "Maes, have you ever worked with automail before?"

"Never," Maes shook his head, "I'm a quick learner, though!"

"You'll have to be," Mom threw us our aprons, "Engineering automail is an art form. There's little to no room for error."

"I'll try my best!"

It amazed me to see how eager Maes was to get to work. It was a whole different side of him that I had never seen before. He looked so focused. And to see Maes focus on anything for longer than five minutes was a miracle in itself, let alone _my_ family's trade.

"Dammit!" Mom growled.

"What is it?" I looked away from the leg I was screwing together.

"The stupid welder's acting up," she pouted, "I've been meaning to order another one, but they're so expensive."

"If your welder's giving you problems," Maes suggested, "I could help you out."

"No offense, Maes," Mom apologized in advance, "But you barely know how to fix a loose ankle joint. How would you be able to fix my welder?"

"Never said I'd fix the welder," he clarified, "I'd more or less be your welder."

Mom gave him a look, "I'm not following you..."

"Tricia," Maes called, "You said you wanted to learn flame alchemy, right?"

"Yeah," I stepped in.

I watched carefully as Maes took a permanent marker from the cup on Mom's work bench and drew a quick transmutation circle on the back of his hand. With a snap of his fingers, he got a spark burning from his index finger and soldered the hand and the wrist together on the arm Mom was working on.

"See?" he chirped, "All about controlling the air currents and the molecules around an object. Get them going fast enough and you'll get a spark."

"Maes!" Mom hugged him tight, "That was amazing! Do it again! Do it again!"

"Mom," I settled her, "You're getting overly excited again."

"Sorry," she let him go, "I guess I underestimated you."

"Winry!" my father called from the front door.

"About time!" she screeched, "Where have you been? I'm only one person!"

"I love you..."

Uh-oh...Dad screwed up...

"Hold on," Mom left Maes and me in the workshop while she went up front.

"I suggest you get under a table," I warned, ducking myself.

"Why?" Maes worried, crouching down next to me.

"You'll see..."

"EDWARD ELRIC, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PRECIOUS AUTOMAIL?!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! MY FOOT GOT STUCK IN A HOLE AND THE ANKLE SNAPPED!"

"AND HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?"

"SPARRING WITH AL!"

 _Thud_.

"What was that?" Maes whispered.

"The sound of my father being hit in the head with a wrench," I giggled a little, "Sounded like a nine-sixteenths."

"You can tell what size the wrench is by the sound of it?" Maes started to question my sanity.

"The louder the thud," I explained, "The bigger and heavier the wrench."

"TRICIA!"

"Yeah, Mom...?" I quivered in fear.

"That leg you were working on," she asked, "Is it done?"

"Yeah," I crawled out from under the table, "Why?"

"We'll need it," she let out a heavy, exasperated sigh, getting Dad on an operating table, "You should take better care of my work, you reckless idiot."

"I'm sorry, Winry," Dad rubbed the growing bump on his head, "I didn't see the hole."

"I guess it could've been worse," she shrugged, "At least it was just a hole. I remember the days when I used to patch up much worse."

"Oh, the good old days," he reminisced, "Tricia, when did you get into town?"

"A little while ago," I told, "Maes and I had nothing better to do, so we decided to take a trip to the countryside."

"How romantic," Dad teased.

"Not like that," I was half tempted to get a wrench off the wall and add to the bumps on his head.

"I don't know, Tricia," Maes jumped on the bandwagon, "You and I traveling by train, admiring the countryside. It does have a romantic quality."

"Maes," I growled at him, "Don't."

"I'd back off, Maes," Dad adviced, "She's got her mother's temper. And an appreciation for using wrenches as weapons."

"Noted," he backed away slowly out of my reach.

"Hey, Tricia," Dad asked, "Did you design this?"

"I've been tinkering with the blueprints," I blushed.

"I've never worn your automail before," he thought out loud.

"It's light and durable," I ran through the specs, "I worked pretty hard on it."

"Let's hope it stands up."

"Edward," Mom took my beautiful model and situated it on Dad's stump, "I'm about to connect the nerves."

"Tricia," Dad worried, "I know it's not going to be a picnic, but how bad is the nerve connecting going to be...?"

"Maes," I suggested, "There's a drawer of restraints in my bench. Could you get me four of them?"

"Sure," Maes went into my bench drawer and dug out the restraints, "What do we need these for?"

"Edward's kind of a baby when it comes to connecting his nerves to the automail," Mom said.

"Hey!" Dad squeaked, "I'm right here! And it hurts like hell!"

"I know," she gave him a kiss, tightening the restraints on her side, "Kind of reminds you of our honeymoon, huh, Ed?"

"Oh, yeah," Dad grinned, "I remember."

"Guys," I cringed, tightening the belts on my side, "I don't want to hear about that..."

"Not what you think," Mom clarified, "I had to replace his automail before we even left. He had to be restrained then, too."

"At least you don't have to hear about my parents' horror stories," Maes empathized, "I've been referred to as the Promised Day baby."

"When's your birthday, Maes?" Dad wondered.

"Exactly nine months after the Promised Day..."

"Mustang, you dog," Dad chuckled darkly, "Then, two years later, your parents got married. You were still pregnant, Winry."

"I remember," Mom grumbled, "I'm amazed you do."

"What do you mean?"

"You were fall down drunk out of your mind!" she snarled, "You and Roy were doing shots left and right. I was six months pregnant and had to carry two babies around!"

"That was a fun night," Dad sighed nostalgically.

"Ready?" Mom looked over at me.

"Ready," I grabbed Dad's leg.

"You two go ahead," Maes gagged, "I think I'll sit this part out."

"And you wanted to get into medical alchemy," I teased.

"I'm sorry," he winced, "I'm queasy. Forgive me."

Mom and I had a decent hold on him. She rested her hand on my father's forehead, "Are you ready?"

"I guess..." Dad braced himself.

"Alright," Mom nodded to me, "One."

"Two."

"Three!" Mom jammed Dad's leg on his stump and if I didn't know any better, I'd think I saw the old man shed a tear, "Ed? You ok?"

"I'm fine," he choked out, "I'll be ok."

"Maes," Mom asked, "Do you think you could get over your queasiness enough to cauterize this for me?"

"Yeah," Maes pulled himself together, "I'm good now."

"What?" Just as Dad was starting to come down...

"Your scar opened up when we attached the nerves, sweetheart," Mom comforted, "It'd be easier to cauterize it than to stitch it."

"And you can do that, Maes?" Dad quivered.

"I did most of the welding today," Maes said, "I'm sure I could cauterize a wound, too."

"Just don't burn anything important," Dad warned, "No matter how much pain I'm in, I wouldn't hesitate to hunt you down and kill you."

"Daddy!" I snapped.

"Don't worry, Tricia," Mom assured, "Maes will live to see another day. And Edward, don't scare her like that. Maes has some of the steadiest hands I've ever seen. He's not burning anything important."

"Just my damn near thirty-year-old scar on my leg that has yet to fade," Dad joked darkly.

Maes sparked up his fingers and started burning the skin around Dad's automail. I couldn't have been more proud of what I did. A mixture of aluminum and titanium. Lightweight, but strong. This was my baby. My beautiful, metal baby.

"Hey, Dad," I stared directly into the flame Maes was burning into his skin.

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"I put my heart and soul into this," I told, "If you bust it anytime soon, we'll have problems."

"I know," he giggled, "I'll need another leg."

"DON'T BREAK MY BEAUTIFUL AUTOMAIL!" I snapped at him.

"Ok! Ok!" Dad settled me, "Can't tell who your mother is…"

"And why do you say that like it's a bad thing?" Mom sat next to him.

"Because one gearhead in the family's enough," Dad rolled his eyes. Then, he caught a glimpse of me, "Tricia…What are you wearing?"

"Standard issue uniform," I braced myself.

"Really?" he shared my sentiment, "That's standard issue uniform?"

"Unfortunately," I pulled my skirt down a little, "If I had my way, I'd have something longer, too! Don't blame me. It's Uncle Roy's fault!"

"Really?" Dad's eye twitched, "I think I need to go back to Central…"

"For what?" Mom asked.

"I need to have some words with Mustang," he growled.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with it," Maes shrugged, "It suits her."

Dad's eyes turned a deep shade of red, glaring through Maes' soul, "So, you're saying it's perfectly ok for the Fuhrer to make my little girl parade around like a piece of meat…?"

"No," he caught himself, "Not at all, sir. No."

"That's what I thought," Dad receded back into the shadows.

"I'm going to go start dinner," Mom got up, "I'm guessing you two are staying?"

"I don't see why not," Maes answered for the both of us, "We're in no rush to get back to Central, are we?"

"Not that I can think of," I ran through my evening itinerary in my head, "And wherever I go, you go, right?"

"Of course," he assured.

"Since when?" Dad asked, "Is she your assignment?"

"Yep," Maes chirped, "Security detail for Lieutenant Colonel Tricia Elric. That's me."

"Thank you," I rested my head on Maes' shoulder, "We're going out for a walk. We'll be back before dinner."

"Be careful!"

Maes and I left the shop and started heading toward home. As soon as we passed the house, Maes was getting nervous, "Where are we going?"

"Visiting some relatives," I said, "If you're wanting us to be together, you'll have to meet the family some time. Why not now?"

"It's a big step, Tricia," Maes pointed out, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," I assured, "I haven't been out to see my grandparents in a while. I'm a little disappointed in myself."

"So," he figured, "I'm meeting all of your grandparents today?"

"Yep," I led him through the cemetery.

"A cemetery?" Maes wondered.

We stopped at the first pair of graves on my list, "I never knew Grandma Sarah and Grandpa Urey. They died when Mom was young. According to Mom, she says they would've adored me. They were like an aunt and uncle to Dad and Uncle Alphonse. They died in Ishval."

"Don't you think this is kind of morbid?" he worried.

"Not at all," I smiled bright, "It's nice to come visit the dead. If you cry for them now, they'll be sad in their next life. And I refuse to be sad at a cemetery. But there will be one grave you might need to hold my hand for."

"That's why I'm here," Maes put an arm around me, "Who's next?"

I kissed the stones and moved on, "Grandma Tricia. She's my namesake. I never got to meet her either. She got sick and died when Dad and Uncle Alphonse were little. The aftermath isn't exactly an easy story to tell."

"Then, don't," Maes put his hand on the stone next to Grandma Tricia's, "Who was this?"

"Him," I sighed, "Mom always told me that Dad and Grandpa Hohenheim never got along. He left Grandma Tricia and Dad loathed him for that. But he came back a little while after Dad got certified. He died a hero on the Promised Day. That was when Dad finally forgave him."

"Wow," Maes chuckled, "And I thought I had problems with my old man."

"Oh, yeah," I nodded violently, "He's the very definition of daddy issues."

"Who else do we have to see?" Maes asked.

"Granny," my heart started to ache as I slowly headed toward the stone marked Pinako Rockbell, "We lost her when I was ten. She died of old age. She and I were really close. She lived with us until the day she died and ran the shop with Mom and Dad. Stubborn old girl. There was a running joke in the family that when Granny was going to die, the Grim Reaper would show up and she'd stomp on his foot. She'd tell him to go find someone else."

"Sounds like an amazing woman," Maes pulled me closer to his hip.

"Can I tell you something?" I spoke softly, "Something I've never told anyone?"

"Of course, Tricia," he cradled me in his arms, "What is it?"

"I was a year into my alchemy training," I began, "I wasn't ready to accept the fact that Granny was gone and I'd never see her again. And I could tell Mom wasn't either. Granny raised her after her parents died. Of course, I was desperate. I went into Dad's study where he kept all of his research journals and grabbed the one on human transmutation."

"Tricia," Maes worried, "You weren't going to do what I think you were going to do, were you?"

"Like I said," my voice broke, "I was desperate. Desperate enough to consider human transmutation. Fortunately, Dad caught me before I could do anything stupid. That's when he told me the story of how he got his automail. And it scared me straight."

"Hey," Maes picked my chin up, "I thought you said that you shouldn't cry for the dead. We wouldn't want Pinako to be upset in her next life, would we?"

I buried my face in Maes' chest, hiding the imminent tears, "Thank you, Maes…Thank you for coming out here with me."

"I didn't have much of a choice," he joked, kissing the top of my head, "I go where you go. Don't go anywhere I can't follow you."

"I won't," I promised.

"Other than the bathroom," he teased, "I draw the line at the bathroom."

"If you didn't, I would," I giggled, "Come on. I'm sure Mom has dinner done."

"Sounds good to me," Maes had a good grip on my hand and he took me out of the cemetery. I was definitely going to like having that boy around. He was going to be my saving grace. Hell, he may even save my life one day. But he was definitely going to be nice to have in my back pocket.

"Mom!" I yelled from the doorway, "We're back!"

The entire house smelled amazing. That was rosemary chicken, mashed potatoes, Grandma Tricia's quiche. I didn't think we were gone that long. It made my stomach growl. I couldn't wait to stuff my face.

And stuff my face I did. I loved being in Central, but Central didn't have Mom's cooking. Truly a thing of legend. She could never get Grandma Tricia's quiche right, though, so Dad always made it. It was so good to be home.

"So," Mom and I started clearing the table while Dad and Maes were on their own individual couches, riding out their food coma, "Are you and Maes staying in Resembool tonight?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I was honestly thinking that very same thing. It is kind of late and we probably missed the last train out of town. I guess we have no choice. Maes!"

"Yeah?" he called back from the living room.

"We're staying in Resembool tonight," I said, "Is that alright?"

"Fine with me," he approved, "Should probably call home. Let the folks know."

"Don't worry about it, Maes," Dad brushed him off, "I need to have words with your father anyway."

"Thank you, Mr. Elric," Maes had a smile in his voice, "I appreciate it."

"You know you can call me Edward, right?" Dad allowed, "You're keeping my baby girl safe. I'm pretty sure it's safe to say we're on good terms."

"You already put me in the hospital once," Maes jabbed.

"And I'm not afraid to put you back…"

"Dad," I scolded, "Play nice or I'm getting Mom's wrench."

"He knows I'm joking," Dad defended.

"I do?" Maes was scared. I could hear it.

"Come on," I peeled him off the couch, "I'll take you up to my room."

"You try anything with her," Dad threatened.

"He wouldn't dream it," I dragged him upstairs, "Good night!"

"He wouldn't actually hurt me, would he?" Maes worried.

"I don't know," I threw myself onto my bed, "He might."

"Don't scare me like that, Tricia!"

"No," I assured, "He's too afraid of Aunt Riza to put a hand on you again."

"So," Maes looked around, "I guess I go into the guest room?"

"No," I made room, "You said you'd watch my back. Here's your chance."

"We're…sleeping together?"

"I don't see why not."

"Ok!" Maes jumped into bed next to me, wrapping his arms around me, "Hey, Tricia…"

"What?"

"Do you think you'd ever want to move to Central?" he asked, "On a more permanent basis?"

"I've thought about it," I admitted, "But I don't know about leaving Resembool forever."

"Your dad came back," he pointed out, "You can come back anytime you want to."

I thought it over for a minute. I had been considering the move to Central. And Maes wasn't exactly making it a difficult decision. I rolled into his chest, "I'll tell you in the morning."

"Tease."

"Good night, Maes."

 **A/N: Mother of God, that was a longer chapter than I previously surmised. Of course I wasn't going to leave out Roy Mustang's golden rule of all female officers weaRING TINY MINISKIRTS! That'd just be wrong. See you next chapter, guys! xx**


	13. Vendetta

I forgot what it was like, waking up in Resembool. The crisp, clean air coming in from the window. My cool, soft sheets. I had almost forgotten about Maes passed out next to me. Aww…Look at the little angel. I carefully climbed out of bed, making sure to pull the quilt back over him, and slipped downstairs.

I could smell coffee in the kitchen. This could mean one of two things. Either Mom was up or Dad got up early to do something nice for her. For my own sake, I kept my fingers crossed for that first one. It was too early to see Dad lose his mind.

"Morning, Tricia," Mom got a cup down from the cabinet for me.

"Good morning," I rubbed my eyes, thankful for my mother being the one to say it first.

"Where's Maes?" she wondered. Should've seen that coming, "Did he head out early without you or something?"

"He can't," I reminded, "Where I go, he goes."

"So, where is he?" Mom reiterated.

"Where's Dad?" I asked, looking around for him.

"He's at the shop," Mom sat on the counter, "Now, quit avoiding my question."

"He's in my room," I mumbled, "In my bed, still asleep…"

"Oh," a dirty grin stretched across her face.

"What?" I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to."

"It's nothing…"

"Mom!"

"You like Maes, don't you, Tricia?" she smirked.

"No," I let out a heavy sigh, "Maybe."

"Oh, honey," Mom cleared a spot on the counter, "Come here. I had a feeling this day would come. As soon as you left for Central."

"What do I do?" I rested my head on my mother's shoulder.

"I can't tell you," she wrapped her arm around me, "When did this all start?"

"The stupid induction ball," I grumbled, "When he kissed me, all of time stood still. He gave me a feeling I haven't had since Granny's funeral. Every time I'm around him, I feel safe. But some days, he's such a bonehead. He's lucky his head is attached."

"I know what you mean," Mom smiled, "I know someone else that's like that."

"And what happened with him?"

"I married him."

"Thanks, Mom," I laid on the counter top, "You're a real help."

"You're thinking too much, Tricia," Mom settled me, "Just see where it goes. No one's telling you that you have to be with Maes from now until the end of time."

"I know," I sighed into the sink.

 _Knock, knock._

"Who in the world would be on our doorstep this early…?" Mom jumped down from the counter and opened the door, "Roy!"

"Good morning, Winry," Uncle Roy chimed from the front door, "Sorry for dropping by like this."

"It's fine," she brushed him off, "Come in."

"Morning, Halfmetal," he smirked, knowing how much I was started to loathe the nickname.

"Ha, ha," I laughed sarcastically.

"Care to tell me where my son is?" Uncle Roy asked.

"My daughter's bed," Mom chirped.

"Did he touch you?" he jumped down my throat. Thanks, Mom.

"No," I rolled my eyes, "We slept, Uncle Roy. Yesterday was pretty exhausting."

"You mean when you two went AWOL…?"

"When we did what?" I sat up.

"You know," Uncle Roy sat down at the table, "In cases like this, I get to be judge, jury, and executioner. According to law, I should be throwing you both in prison for desertion."

"What?"

"Roy," Mom tried to reason with him, "You can't be serious. You wouldn't do that."

"We weren't deserting!" I defended, "We didn't cross borders. We were actually following orders."

"Oh?" I had his attention, "I don't remember telling you two to come to Resembool. Pretty sure the General didn't say that either."

"That's not what I'm saying," I argued, "I had one mission. Expand my knowledge. That's what I'm doing here. Maes had one mission. Follow me wherever I went. We're following orders. I fail to see where we went AWOL, sir."

Uncle Roy just sat back with that smug, little grin on his face, "I know. Honestly, I wanted to see how you'd defend yourself."

"So, that was a test?" I grumbled.

"Yeah," he stirred his coffee with his finger, "And you passed. Congratulations."

"Uncle Roy," I moaned, "It's too early for a heart attack."

"I'm sorry," he chuckled to himself, "How about this? I'll give you and Maes free reign to go wherever as long as it's in pursuit of knowledge while we're in peacetimes."

"What's the catch?" I wondered.

"You bring it all back to the library," he stipulated, "That's all I ask."

"I can do that," I agreed.

"So, what did you learn here?" Uncle Roy asked.

I couldn't exactly tell him I learned how to do flame alchemy. That's forbidden. I had to think on my feet, "Engineering. I actually made Dad's leg he has on now."

"I'd almost like to see that," he praised, "Your father's always been picky about his automail."

I heard the stairs creak behind me and Maes emerged from the bottom. He looked like he was still pretty out of it as he reached in the cabinet, feeling around for a coffee cup. Maes kissed the top of my head, "Good morning."

"Good morning," I turned a bright shade of red from head to toe.

"Good morning, Maes," Uncle Roy chimed in.

"Hi, Dad," Maes quivered, "What are you doing here…?"

"Just casually dropping in on some old friends," he smirked, "And by the looks of you, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."

"We didn't do anything!" Maes whined, "I just watched her while she slept!"

"Uh, Maes," I winced, "Not helping."

"That's not what I meant!" he scrambled to recover, "You told me to be her bodyguard! I was following orders!"

"Uncle Roy," I begged, "Please. Before you give him an aneurysm."

"Relax, kid," he settled him, "I'm screwing with you. Just making sure you two were doing ok. Winry called last night and clued us in."

"Mustang…" a pair of bright red eyes glowed from the shadows.

"Oh," Uncle Roy got nervous, "Hey, Fullmetal…"

"Care to explain why my one and only little girl is parading around half naked?" he growled.

"It's standard uniform," Uncle Roy defended, "She could've said no."

"You wouldn't let me," I reminded, "You said it's either the miniskirt goes or my pocket watch does."

Dad kept his place in the shadows, "You threatened to revoke her certification…?"

"Well," Uncle Roy rubbed the back of his neck, "Come on, Maes. We should be going."

"You're not going anywhere," he grumbled, "My baby isn't an object!"

"I fully agree with you!" Uncle Roy cowered slightly.

"Hey," Maes whispered to me, "Did Mom tell you she can score you some pants yet?"

"Actually, I'm over it," I admitted, "You were right, Maes. It does suit me. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel a little cute."

"Maybe there's a way to settle this," Dad stepped out of the shadows, "Remember when I first got my certification way back?"

"Yeah," Uncle Roy nodded, "I remember."

"Remember my first renewal?" he grinned darkly.

"What?" he scoffed, "Are you thinking a rematch of a twenty-five-year-old fight?"

"That I beat you at," Dad recalled.

"That fight was a draw!" Uncle Roy snapped, "If Bradley wouldn't have called it off, I would've kicked your ass sideways!"

"Or I would've punched that damn smirk off your face!"

"Boys!" Mom stepped in, "Can't you two just call it a draw? That was twenty-five years ago. I'm starting to see Riza's philosophy..."

"I'm fine with it!" I spoke a little louder, "I promise. It just took some time to get used to it."

"See?" Uncle Roy hid behind me, "Tricia said she's ok with it!"

"Fine," Dad pouted in the corner, tending to his small mushroom garden in the closet, "Still wouldn't mind beating the hell out of you..."

"Careful what you say, Fullmetal," Uncle Roy warned, "Making threats on the Fuhrer's life would result in either life in prison or the death penalty."

"I thought you weren't for corporal punishment..."

"I'd make an exception for you."

"I swear," Mom grabbed a hold of Dad's ear, "After all these years, you two still fight like children."

"He started it!" Dad screeched.

"Tricia," she grumbled, "Go to the shop. Get my wrench."

"Any particular size?" I asked.

"Surprise me…"

"Yes, ma'am!" I took Maes and ran next door to the shop.

"Tricia," Maes asked, "Why are you getting your mom a wrench?"

"Because she's about to knock some sense into my father," I skimmed through the set of wrenches hanging on the wall, "You think the three-quarters will do it?"

"I'll leave that up to you," he giggled, "So, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Are you staying in Resembool?" he wondered, "You did say you'd answer me in the morning. Here it is…Morning…You got an answer?"

"No," I smiled, "We're not staying in Resembool. Actually, if you would've gotten up when I did this morning, you would've heard the good news."

"What good news?"

"We get to travel the country on the state's dime," I cheered, "Our beloved Fuhrer tried convincing me that we went AWOL, but I explained how we didn't go AWOL, so our mission is to gather information for the library."

"Wonderful!" Maes wrapped his arms around me, "Where are we calling home base, though?"

"Central," I took the wrench off the wall, "As for where we go from here…"

"Anywhere you want to go, oh, fearless leader," Maes saluted me, "Where to?"

"I'm thinking Dublith," I beamed, "If there's going to be anywhere we'll be able to score big for the library, it'll definitely be Dublith. I haven't been there in months."

"Didn't you say your alchemy teacher lives in Dublith?"

"Yes, she does," I nodded, "You'll love Izumi. She's a sweetheart. But you'll have to do me a huge favor."

"Of course, Tricia," he assured, "What is it?"

"Keep my enlistment under wraps," I pleaded, "She's not exactly fond of the military and if she found out one of her students joined, she'd kill me."

"I won't tell if you won't," Maes promised.

"And if she throws knives," I warned, "Don't be surprised. Just avoid them."

"How can you say that so nonchalantly?" he chuckled, "Is that a common occurrence?"

"For Izumi?" I giggled, "Oh, yeah. That's how she says hello. And they're not regular throwing knives either, so I suggest you be quick."

"What would she be throwing?"

"She and her husband run a butcher shop in Dublith. She'll throw her biggest cleaver."

"And this woman taught you alchemy?"

"Sure did."

"I worry about you, Tricia," Maes wrapped his arms around my waist, "And the company you keep."

"I got you, don't I?" I pointed out, "Are you saying I should be worried about you?"

"You should always be worried about me," he laughed, "But I think we'll get there soon enough."

CCCCRRRRAAAASSSSHHHH!

"Should we worry about that?" I cringed.

"Yeah," Maes nodded, "Probably."

A gaping hole appeared in the side of the house, giving us a lovely view of the inside. Mom always did say she wanted a picture window in the living room. Surprise, surprise. Dad and Uncle Roy were tangled up in the backyard, beating the unholy hell out of each other. It's times like these where I was thankful we lived on the outskirts and without any neighbors in the near vicinity. Between my father being an embarrassment and him viciously attacking the Fuhrer, I didn't want anyone else to see this.

I saw scorch marks in the grass and extreme elevation changes. Oh, great. They're settling an old score. I had heard the stories about Dad and Uncle Roy's fight all those years ago. According to the old man, he said he won. According to Uncle Roy, he won. According to the file I found in the Central library, Bradley called it off. This was getting to be ridiculous.

"Both of you! Stop!" I yelled before the house was completely trashed.

All of a sudden, the fire died out and the fighting stopped. Dad and Uncle Roy started to calm down. I didn't want to brag, but I had a feeling that I could have those two do practically anything for me. And Maes called Elicia the Fuhrer's little princess. Not that it didn't come with a price. Those two were exhausting.

"Why should we?" Dad snarled, "Afraid we're going to put another hole in the house?"

"Afraid you two are going to hurt yourselves!" I snapped, "Uncle Roy, you're fifty, and Dad, you're pushing forty! You twocan't fight like you used to! And besides, Dad, you're not fully recovered from your automail replacement yet!"

"So..." Uncle Roy said, "You're saying we're too old to be sparring like this...?"

"Yes!" I squealed, "God, yes!"

"Oh," Dad hung his head, "I guess I never thought of it that way."

I think I may have just unintentionally put them into a midlife crisis, "Maybe you should think of it that way a little more. You'll live longer."

"And by the way, Tricia..." Dad got nervous.

"What...?" my eyes turned red. He had the same tone of voice he had with Mom whenever he screwed up big.

"A couple of screws popped out of my leg around my hip..."

I kept quiet for a moment, going over the construction of Dad's leg. I knew I tightened everything to the best of my ability, so it wasn't anything on my end. And if it wasn't a manufacturing error, then I was about to have my father's head on a stake. When I first started learning about automail engineering, I remember Mom telling me that if a piece of automail hasn't had time to set properly, it's common for screws to come loose at the attachment.

"Tricia," Maes worried, noticing my eye twitching, "Are you alright?"

"Hey, Maes," Dad chimed in, "You know how I said Tricia has her mother's temper?"

"Yeah...?"

"What do you got there, Tricia?" Dad asked, quivering in his boots.

"A wrench," I growled, clubbing him repeatedly with it, "I TOLD YOU TO TAKE CARE OF MY AUTOMAIL, DAMMIT! I WORKED MY ASS OFF ON IT! DO YOU KNOW THE EFFORT AND THE LOVE I PUT INTO THAT PIECE? THE LEAST YOU COULD DO WAS TAKE CARE OF IT! THAT WAS ALL I ASKED! AND YOU KNOW YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DOWN FOR A WEEK BEFORE YOU COULD ACTUALLY TEST IT!"

"Alright! Alright!" he whined, "Just put the screws back in and I'll take better care of it!"

"Thank you," I put the wrench in my back pocket.

"Easy, Tricia," Uncle Roy teased, "Your mother is showing."

"As well it should be," Mom stepped in, "I'd be upset, too, if someone thought he could skip his rehab time for a hissy fight with his old superior."

"I apologized, didn't I?" Dad pouted, "Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

"I thought I told you not to be so reckless," Mom grabbed the three-quarters out of my pocket and gave Dad a good, heavy swat, "Tricia, could you fix the hole in the wall please?"

"Sure," I clapped my hands together and transmuted the wall back to one piece with the big picture window, "Good enough?"

"Show off," Dad mumbled to himself.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Mom praised, "The window was a nice touch."

"You're welcome," I beamed, filled to the brim with pride. I latched myself onto Maes' arm, "Well, we're off."

"Where are you two headed?" Uncle Roy asked.

"South," I said, "I'm pretty sure we'll have a decent score there."

"You're going to Dublith," Dad assumed.

"Maybe…"

"Tell Teacher I say hi," he smirked, "Watch the knives."

"I thought you were joking!" Maes squeaked.

"No," I shook my head, "I was serious."

"Come on," he took my hand, concerned for my safety, "The next train for Dublith leaves in twenty minutes. We should get going."

"You're right," I threw my arms around my mother, "I won't be gone long."

"Don't be a stranger, Tricia," she begged, "Could always use your help at the shop. You, too, Maes."

"Always happy to help, Winry," Maes gave her a quick hug.

"Take care of yourself, kiddo," Dad held me tight, shooting a subliminal glare at Maes.

"I will," I assured.

Maes and I waved behind us and headed for the train station. I couldn't wait to get to Dublith. I hadn't seen Izumi since I finished my alchemy training. I'm sure she'd be thrilled to see me. Before we knew it, Maes and I were Dublith bound.

 **A/N: I love when Tricia's lineage is painfully obvious…Now about her and Maes. And the trip to Dublith. And their current mission. Well, you'll just have to wait until next week, won't you? Leave me some nice reviews and I'll see you next chapter. xx**


	14. Dublith

Ah, yes. Dublith. So many memories. I remember my first trip here. I was only four and I thought Izumi was nuts then. When I came back for my alchemy training, she hadn't changed a bit. I always loved coming here.

"Dublith," Maes looked around, "Quaint little place, isn't it?"

"Definitely," I agreed, "Now, we're looking for the butcher shop."

"Where do we start?" he asked, "Like I said, I've been two places: Central and Resembool."

"We start by checking into a hotel," I said, "I need to do a quick change. I suggest you do the same. Showing up to the shop in a military uniform isn't exactly the smartest idea."

"Yeah," he nodded, "I've never met this woman, but she sounds like the type that I wouldn't want to make a bad first impression on."

I tried to put it in terms Maes would understand, "Ever meet Colonel Armstrong's sister?"

"General Armstrong?" he assumed, "I might have met her once. If looks could kill..."

"Well," I smiled, "Izumi fought alongside her during the Promised Day. They got along. I may even go as far as to say they're friends. General Armstrong would probably call Izumi an ally before a friend, but I wouldn't be surprised that if she could take a day off, Olivier and Izumi probably meet up a few times a year to touch base."

"So, I should be afraid of this woman?" Maes quivered.

"Izumi's a sweetheart," I settled him, "No need to worry."

The two of us made it to the Dublith Inn and got up to reception. The lady at the front desk gave us a warm, welcoming smile, "Welcome to Dublith! One room or two?"

"One," Maes ordered.

"One king or two queens?" she asked, looking through the rack of keys behind her.

"One king."

"Excuse me?" I kept my voice down, "Awfully brave of you to go over a superior, Maes."

"We're going to be spending a lot of time together, Tricia," he pointed out, "Superior or not, I know what I can and can't get away with when it comes to you. Pretty sure us sleeping in the same bed isn't going to kill us."

Dammit. He was right. And honestly, the way we slept last night was kind of nice. To have him so close to me, ready to defend me at any given moment. And he knew I wouldn't hesitate to do the same for him. I gave in completely, "Fine. I guess we can do one king."

"Yay!" Maes cheered, wrapping his arms around me, "I get to snuggle my favorite girl!"

"You two are so cute," the lady behind the front desk awed, "Must be hard to find love like this in the military."

"Not as hard as you'd think," Maes smiled down at me.

"Who said we were a couple?" I shook him off and took the keys off the counter.

"We're not," he pulled me back, "We're a pair, but not a couple."

"I'm your mission," I reminded, "Not your girlfriend."

"But what about this morning?" Maes whined, "I thought we had a moment."

"You want me in the worst way, don't you, Maes?" I wondered, unlocking our room.

"Kind of."

I turned the brightest shade of red. I wasn't intending for him to actually answer that. It was more of a rhetorical question. I threw my bag on the bed, grabbed a handful of civilian clothes, and made a beeline for the bathroom. I wasn't sure if I was going to cry, throw up, or both. I had to keep my head about me, "Maes…?"

"Yeah, Tricia?"

"Say…" I hesitated, "Say we were to have to go undercover."

"Kind of like we are now," he teased.

"Sort of," I dropped my skirt at my feet, "We wouldn't want to draw attention to us, right?"

"Exactly."

"Maybe," I shrugged, "And this is a big maybe!"

"Maybe…" he pushed me along.

"Maybe we could occasionally pose as a couple," I grumbled. Mom did say to let things happen and see where they go. I'm not saying I'm going to do something so stupid as marrying Maes.

"Good enough for me," Maes chirped, "For now anyway. Until you wise up and realize you're hopeless for me."

"I'm not the hopeless one here," I giggled, pulling my dress up and draping Dad's jacket over my shoulders, "You ready yet?"

"Are you?" he retaliated, pulling me out of the bathroom.

"What if I wasn't?" I teased.

"Then, I would've seen you in a whole different light," Maes spun me around, "Another day, perhaps."

"Come on," I rolled my eyes, "We have to go to the butcher shop."

I dragged Maes out of our room and we headed toward the butcher shop. I couldn't wait to see Izumi again. I missed her terribly. As soon as we got to the shop, the ding of the bell welcomed us. Huh. Looked pretty empty in here.

"Be with you in a minute!" a familiar voice rumbled from the back.

"Tricia…" Maes kept his voice down, "That wasn't Izumi, was it?"

"No," I brought him back down to earth, "Relax, Maes. What's with you? I've never seen you so jumpy."

"After meeting your dad," he chuckled, "I've learned to fear most of the male figures in your life."

"Can I help you?" a giant figure emerged from the back of the shop.

"Oh, God," Maes clung to my arm, "Tricia, he's bigger than Armstrong! And I may have peed myself a little."

"Again," I peeled him off me, "Relax."

"Tricia…?" the voice softened.

"Sig!" I ran toward him, leaping into his overly massive arms.

"Hey, kitten," he squeezed me tight, "It's been too long since you've been through here. How are you?"

"I'm wonderful," I beamed, "How's everything here?"

"Business is business," Sig put me down, "Who's he?"

"If I tell you something," I worried, "Will you promise me that you'll keep it from Izumi?"

"Of course," Sig agreed, "What is it?"

"He's my security detail," I whispered, "I kind of got certified…"

"Tricia!" he scolded, "Do you know what happened to the last student Izumi took on that got certified?"

"Um, yeah…" I nodded, "He saved the country, married the girl next door, settled down, started working at her family's automail shop, and had me."

"Ed never told you Izumi horror stories, did he?"

"A couple."

"Your trip to the island is a picnic compared to that," Sig explained, "Be afraid."

"I got promoted, too," I announced, "That's why I get security detail."

"What's your name, kid?" Sig turned his attention toward my security detail.

"Maes, sir," he shook in his boots.

"Well, Maes, sir," Sig joked, "No need to be so nervous around here. I'm Sig. Yes, I am bigger than Alex, but not by much. And I want you to take care of my little girl, got it?"

"Yes, sir," Maes nodded viciously.

"You picked a hell of a time to come through here, Tricia," Sig sat down, "You need to go see Izumi."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"At the house. Do you remember what today is…?"

I didn't even give it a thought. As soon as I caught a glimpse of a calendar, my heart sank to my feet. Sig was right. I did pick one hell of a day to come through here, "Is that today…?"

"Go see her," Sig begged, "She needs to see someone other than me today. Who better than her favorite student?"

"Her favorite student is in Resembool," I pointed out, "Or on his way back to Xing."

"Really?" he gave me a look, "You think your dad and your uncle are the favorites?"

"No," I blushed, "Just being modest."

"Go, Tricia," Sig demanded, "Go see Izumi. I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok," I nodded, "We'll be back later."

"Looking forward to it, kitten," Sig sent Maes and I away and the two of us started heading for Izumi's house.

"Tricia," Maes asked, "What's today?"

"Wednesday?"

"Not what I meant," he clarified, "I saw it all over your face. As soon as Sig told you what today is, you looked kind of heartbroken."

"Today," I took Maes' arm, "Let's just say that human transmutation attempts run deeper in my family than just my dad and my uncle."

"Your alchemy teacher is Izumi Curtis?!" Maes gasped.

"So, you've heard of her..."

"I've only read about her," Maes told, "She was instrumental in the Promised Day, too. According to the files, she was one of the sacrifices."

"I know," I sighed, "Izumi, Dad, Uncle Alphonse, Grandpa Hoheinheim, and Uncle Roy. The five sacrifices that would have turned the one they called Father into a god and swallow this country whole."

"The file didn't say Dad was a sacrifice," Maes thought, "How did you know that?"

"My dad told me when I started learning alchemy," I explained, "so I wouldn't make the same mistakes he did. Do you know why they were all chosen?"

"No."

"They all attempted human transmutation at one point or another," I went on.

"Wait a minute," Maes stopped me, "So, not only was Dad a sacrifice, but he performed human transmutation, too? Who did he try to bring back?"

"I feel like I've already said too much," I cringed, pushing the front door open. I didn't bother knocking. This was my second home. I knew I'd always be welcome.

"This isn't over," Maes shoved his finger in my chest.

"And I can accept that," I knocked on the bedroom door. Granted, I'd always be welcome in Sig and Izumi's house, but I knew better than to walk in her bedroom on today, of all days, without knocking first.

"I'll be out in a minute, darling," a voice broke on the other side.

I wasn't going to let her be alone. Not today. I knew she'd want to be alone, but she didn't have to be. I walked into Sig and Izumi's room, leaving Maes in the hallway. Sure enough, Izumi was balled up in the middle of her bed. I couldn't leave her like this, "Hi, Izumi..."

Almost like a reflex, a giant cleaver flew by my head and stuck in the wall. I barely avoided it, "Get out."

"Izumi," I could hear Maes making peace with his deities in the hall, "It's Tricia."

"Tricia?" she looked over her shoulder at me sitting on the edge of her bed. There were two empty whiskey bottles at her bedside. A little early in the day to start drinking, but considering today was the anniversary of her attempt of bringing her son back, I could understand.

"You're slipping," I smiled, "Or my reflexes are getting better."

Initially, her eyes turned a bright shade of red, but in the same breath, they settled back to her deep chocolate color and Izumi's arms were thrown around me, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Really."

"No need to apologize," I held her a little tighter, "Come on, Izumi. You should know better."

"I should really clean this up," Izumi looked down at the bottles and the empty glass on her nightstand.

"Not that it's any of my business," I worried, "But should you be drinking?"

"I'm better again," Izumi said, picking things up, "Sig and I went to Xing a while back and they used alkahestry to fix my internal organs. I'll be fine."

"How long ago?" I wondered.

"A few months," she thought back, "Shortly after you finished your training. I was meaning to see Alphonse while I was there, but he and Mei weren't there."

"They were just in Central," I remembered.

"What were Al and Mei doing in Central?" Izumi asked, pulling herself out of bed.

"The State Alchemist ball," I bit down hard on my tongue, "Uncle Roy invited them."

"I got an invitation to that, too," Izumi shrugged, "I was thinking about actually going, but then, I thought that I'd rather stay home than go to one of Mustang's parties."

"You should've been there this year," I chuckled, "Something seems kind of wrong, seeing the Fuhrer dancing on a table when he's drunk."

"You went?" she gave me a look, "I thought you hated those things."

"I do," I grumbled, "But Mom and Dad made me. And I had a date."

"What?" Izumi squeaked, heading for her kitchen, "What do you mean, you had a date?"

"That was me," Maes chimed in from the living room, "And as much as I'd want to avoid the formal occasions, I couldn't get out of it either."

"Who are you?" Izumi dug out a knife from the drawer.

"Izumi, no!" I begged, taking the blade out of her hand, "Don't do that. He's with me."

"Is he now?" she looked him over, "You look familiar. Do I know you?"

"I don't think so," Maes shook, "Pretty sure we've never met."

"Hold on," Izumi looked closer, "You're Riza and Mustang's kid, aren't you?"

"Unfortunately," he chuckled nervously.

"Maes, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"So, Tricia," Izumi put her tea kettle on the stove, "What brings you by? You weren't really ever one for travel."

"Just passing through," I grabbed three cups from the china cabinet.

"And how is everyone?"

"I just left Resembool this morning," I told, "Mom and Dad are running the shop like a well-oiled machine. I had to rebuild his leg."

"What did he do?" Izumi asked.

"He and Uncle Alphonse were sparring and he shattered his entire leg," I rolled my eyes, "And then, to make matters worse, this morning when Uncle Roy happened to stop by, he and Dad got into a slap fight before Dad's leg had time to heal and he popped a few screws out from the hip. Needless to say, I was a little upset."

"I can imagine," she giggled a little to herself, "What was Mustang doing at your house? Doesn't he have better things to do?"

"He was looking for me," Maes joined us, "He said it was just a casual visit to see some old friends, but I had a feeling he was covering."

"What were you doing there?" Izumi jumped back on the defensive. Maes thought he had to worry with Sig, but Sig was a teddy bear compared to his wife. Despite not having any children of her own, (besides Dad and Uncle Alphonse in an adoptive way) Izumi was the very definition of a tiger mommy.

"Look, Izumi," I sat down, "I might as well come out and say it."

"Tricia…" a look of terror appeared on her face, "Are you pregnant?"

"No!" I squeaked, "You're the second person to assume that! Aunt Mei, not me!"

"Wait, Mei's pregnant?" she settled a little, "I thought…"

"She's three months," I filled her in, "Don't worry. Aunt Riza thought it was me, too."

"But please tell me you're not…" Izumi worried, "With Mustang's kid, are you…?"

"No," I groaned, "We're not."

"Ok," Izumi let out a heavy sigh of relief. But the feeling didn't last long once she caught a glimpse of silver hanging out of my pocket, "What's that…?"

"Nothing," I shoved the chain in my pocket.

"Tricia Elric," Izumi's eyes started glowing red again, "That better be your father's watch…"

"It's not," I braced myself for the full force of Izumi Curtis and her knives.

"Tricia!" she scolded, "I didn't teach you alchemy, so you could turn around and use it for the military!"

"I'm sorry, Izumi!" I apologized all over myself, "I wanted access to the Central library! I couldn't help myself!"

Before I could go on to defend myself even further, Izumi busted out in a raucous laughter. For a minute, I thought she was either going to snap and kill us all or pee herself, "You really are your dad's kid, aren't you?"

"What?"

"I just had a flashback to about thirty years ago," Izumi came down, "I hadn't seen your dad or your uncle for months and when they finally came back, Ed just got his certification. I basically gave him the same speech."

"So, you're not mad?" I winced.

Izumi threw her arms around me and smiled, "No, Tricia. I'm not mad at you. I couldn't be prouder. You definitely put in the work. You deserve this. So, what's the deal with him?"

"I wasn't done," I continued, "For saving the life of the Fuhrer's son before I was even certified, I got promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. He's my security."

"What can he do?" Izumi asked, looking over my shoulder.

"I'm a State Alchemist, too," Maes pulled out his pocket watch, "I kind of specialize in flame alchemy, but I'm looking to expand to medical."

"How long are you two here?" she took the whistling tea kettle off the stove, "And what would the military be doing in Dublith?"

"We're here as long as I say we are," I beamed, "Fuhrer's orders. Maes and I go around collecting information for the library."

"And if it's not too much trouble," Maes asked, "I'd like to know more about your personal accounts with the Promised Day."

"The Promised Day?" Izumi's tea cup overflowed, "Now, that takes me back. Why would you want to know more about that?"

"Because I was born nine months later," Maes told, "Please. I'd like to know."

"Maes," I stopped him.

"No," he shrugged me off, "I want to know."

"The Promised Day, huh?" Izumi wiped up the water on the counter, "Alright, Maes. I'll tell you all about it. I'd rather forget it ever happened, but I guess I can tell you."

"Izumi," I insisted, "You don't have to."

"It's not the end of the world if I talk about it," she began, "It was twenty years ago. But the smell still haunts me to this day. The smell of the immortal legion burning. I still see your mother in your father's arms, Maes…"

"He brought back my mother?!" Maes screeched as blood gushed like a waterfall from his nose.

"Yes," Izumi went on, "A man was very close to killing her and he used her as a bait to get your father to open the gate."

"The gate?" Maes wondered as I tipped his head back.

"The gate that accepts the equivalent exchange," Izumi wiped the blood from his nose, "When you attempt human transmutation, you see the truth. If you see the truth, you can also transmute without a circle."

"Tricia..." Panic broke in his eyes, "You can transmute without a circle...Have you..."

"No," I settled him, taking the washcloth from Izumi, "I've never attempted human transmutation. The only reason why I can transmute without a circle is because my father can transmute without a circle. Therefore, he genetically passed the knowledge on to me."

"If you were to have performed human transmutation," Izumi growled as dark shadows formed around her, "I wouldn't have missed with my cleaver. I would've ended you."

"I know," I said, "I woudln't even think about it."

"So, back to the Promised Day," Maes continued, "Mom's dying in Dad's arms."

"Your father opened the gate," Izumi went on, "She was still bleeding pretty bad. All I could remember was her saying that regardless of if Mustang did the transmutation or not, she wouldn't die. Because she had direct orders not to die."

"Sounds like something Mom would say," Maes chuckled, "So, to save her, he did human transmutation."

"No," she clarified, "I'm pretty sure that Mei healed Riza, if I remember correctly."

"He didn't do human transmutation," Maes let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Because Riza would've killed him first..."

"That really sounds like Mom," Maes smiled.

"And that's all I can really remember," Izumi poured another cup of tea, "Sorry if I couldn't tell you more."

"No," Maes thanked, "That was actually quite informative. Thank you, Ms. Izumi. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Izumi smiled, "I miss having you around here, Tricia…"

"I miss you, too, Izumi," I felt a warmth radiating from inside. It wasn't often that Izumi wore her heart on her sleeve, but when she did…

"But you know what…" a tiny smirk popped up on her face, "I think you're slipping. You're relying on your alchemy too much."

"Izumi…"

"I think you should go back," she insisted, "You said that Mustang's given you free reign, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then, I don't see why not," Izumi shrugged, "You both could probably benefit from it."

"From what?" Maes wondered.

"Izumi's teaching methods," I explained, "They're a little unorthodox, but they work."

"Go," she insisted, "Both of you. Maes, from here on out, I'm taking you on as a student, too."

"Really?" Maes' face lit up.

"Don't get too excited," I settled him, "Alright, Izumi. We'll do it."

"Are you sure…?" Izumi asked.

"Positive."

"Wonderful!" she took a pocket knife out of the junk drawer, "I'm guessing you remember this?"

"Of course," I took it from her, "Is this the same knife you gave me the first time around?"

"It is," Izumi confirmed, "Don't leave it behind this time!"

"I won't," I promised.

"Come on," Izumi said, "Have you said hi to Sig yet?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Like I'm not going to see Sig?"

"That's true," she slipped her shoes on and grabbed the door on our way out, "You two, stay here. I'm going to let him know we'll be leaving."

"Ok," Maes and I stayed on Izumi's front porch while she went down to the shop.

"Tricia…" Maes got nervous, "What are we about to do?"

"You had your teacher's methods," I pointed out, "It's time you tried mine."

"I was my alchemy teacher," he reminded me, "What the hell are we doing?"

"How do you feel about us taking a small vacation?"

"Why, Tricia," Maes blushed, "I thought you'd never ask."

"Alright," Izumi reemerged, "Let's go to the lake."

I wasn't entirely sure about what was about to happen on the island. I remembered spending a month there when I was going through my alchemy training. I don't think I was mentally prepared for spending an entire month on that island with Maes. I may jump into the lake first. And not come back to the surface.

"Izumi," Maes asked as we paddled out to the island, "What are we doing?"

"When Tricia was training with me," she paddled, "I had her spend a month on this island. In this case, you two will be spending a week. Something tells me that if the son of the Fuhrer goes missing for a whole month, I'd have your mother on my doorstep, along with the entire Amestrian military. I'd rather not have that."

"So, we're going to be stranded on an island?"

"Essentially, yes," Izumi docked the canoe, "One is all, and all is one. Figure out what that means by the end of the week."

"Ok," Maes accepted, taking the chalk out of his pocket, "So, Tricia, am I making the shelter or are you?"

"That's the catch," Izumi explained, "You're not allowed to use your alchemy."

"What?" Maes froze.

"One is all, and all is one!" Izumi called out as she paddled away, "See you two in a week!"

"She's joking, right?" he worried, "She'll get to the shore on the other side, turn around, and come back for us, right?"

"I'll be in the woods if you need me," I started heading inland, "We need to start with the shelter. Then, we'll build a fire."

"Tricia," Maes freaked, "I don't think I can do this."

"I didn't think so either," I calmed him down, "But I came out of it. Come here. I want to show you something."

I took Maes' hand and led him into the woods, "There isn't anything out here that's going to kill us, right?"

"We have a better chance of dying from exhaustion first," I assured, "We'll be fine."

"That's very comforting!" he squeaked sarcastically.

"Just shut up and look," I pointed to some hash marks in the tree, "See these? That was Dad and Uncle Alphonse's time on the island. And just above it is mine. We'll only have seven of them, so quit your whining and let's just enjoy the time we have here."

"I guess it could be worse," Maes started to relax, "It could be raining. It could be terribly hot. It could be ridiculously cold."

"There could be bears on the island."

"And I couldn't have asked for better company," Maes put an arm around me.

Dammit…It hit me like a ton of bricks. I was about to spend a week alone on an island with Maes. God help me…

 **A/N: Hi, guys! Always a pleasure to hear from you. But it looks like Izumi has put the Titanium and Phoenix Alchemists in quite the situation. Just wait, FMA fans. Just you wait. By the way, I've started sort of posting spoilers on Snapchat if you're interested. My username is LumiOlivier, just like it is here. And I'm considering starting a new series, but I don't know what I want to do quite yet. I'm taking requests. And I'll see you next chapter. xx**


	15. Island

I missed this island. It had a strange, relaxing quality to it. And the mind numbing feeling of cutting wood with nothing but my pocket knife. Not like I could count on Maes to do it. He was being about as useless as a white crayon. Or Uncle Roy in the rain, according to Aunt Riza. I brought the wood back to the beach and the two of us got to work on the shelter.

"Tricia," Maes whined as soon as I got the first branch up, "I got a splinter."

"Pull it out," I instructed.

"But it hurts," he pouted, "I don't want to."

"If you don't pull it out," I rolled my eyes, already regretting coming to the island in the first place, "It'll get infected. It gets infected, you get sick. You get sick, I'm the only one here to take care of you. Now, pull your splinter out and help me put this damn shelter up."

Maes threw his hand at me, "You do it. I can't."

"Don't be such a baby," I grumbled, "You can take your own splinters out."

"Really, Tricia," he begged, "I'm squeamish."

"Never would have guessed you'd want to get into medicinal alchemy," I took his hand and found the splinter in his finger. My long nails latched onto it, plucking it from his skin, "There. Happy? It's gone."

"How much longer until we can leave?" Maes threw himself on the ground.

"We've only been here two hours." And I was already done with him.

"It feels like we've been here an eternity..."

And by the end of the week, I'm going to be praying for sweet death. Or I may resort to cannibalism. Decisions, decisions. I went back to building our shelter, "Well, we'll be here for another six days, so you might as well get used to it."

"And you did this for a whole month?" Maes gasped.

"Three weeks," I corrected him, "Believe it or not, Izumi does have a soul."

"Wait a minute," he sat up, "Why did your dad and your uncle get an entire month, but you only got three weeks?"

"I'm a girl."

"And?" Maes gave me a look, "What's that got to do with anything? Your feeble, little hands couldn't take anymore?"

"Think about it, moron."

It took him a minute, "I still don't get it."

"Maes," I let out a heavy, exasperated sigh, "You got squeamish at a splinter. I draw the line at discussing my biological processes to you."

"Right," he cringed, "Sorry. The heat's getting to my head. It's making me hallucinate."

"It's not even hot out here. We couldn't have asked for better weather."

"Tricia," Maes laid back on the sand, "I'm hungry."

"Good idea," I threw my knife into the ground, "Go kill dinner then."

"Kill dinner?" he wondered, "What do you mean?"

"Take my knife," I explained. Wow. This shelter was really starting to take shape. I may have missed my calling, "Go in the woods, and kill dinner."

"I can't do that!" Tears started to form in his eyes, "What kind of heartless monster can do such a thing?"

"It's either kill them or starve," I put it in perspective, "Take your pick."

"But..."

"Fine!" I dug my knife out of the sand, "I'll go hunt dinner, too! While I'm gone, I want you to start a fire. Can you, at least, do that much?"

"Of course I can," Maes smirked, feeling more in his element, "You saw what I did the night of the induction ball. I'm pretty sure I can start a fire."

"And you can't use alchemy to do it!" I reminded, taking off into the woods. I needed to get away from Maes anyway. He was driving me nuts and I had six more days of this! I kept my fingers crossed, hoping to God that Izumi was catching my mental telepathy. If Maes was going to continue to be a whiny pain in the ass, I wanted this to be over yesterday.

I couldn't think about that now. I had to focus on the hunt. I knew these woods like the back of my hand. I knew what nested where. And during my time on this island, I had acquired a taste for fox. At this point, I didn't care if it was to Maes' preference or not. I wanted my cravings settled.

Come on, Tricia. Focus. Remember? The thrill of the hunt. And fortunately for me, I found an entire family of foxes...

I kept as quiet as a church mouse and hid in the bushes. Slowly, I began to walk toward my prey. My stealth knew no bounds and with the time I spent in these woods, it was highly developed. I could already feel my heart racing. And I was ready to pounce. I plunged my knife into the biggest one of the group. Oh, yeah. I was feasting like a queen tonight.

As the sun began to set, I started heading back to the beach, nabbing a couple of rabbits on the way. I hadn't had fox in so long that I didn't plan on sharing. When I was here the first time around, fox had become my drug of choice. And I was heavily hooked.

"Honey," I threw down my spoils, "I'm home."

"Hey," Maes kept feeding the fire. I was honestly a little surprised to see he managed to make it without alchemy, "How'd you do?"

"Two rabbits and a fox," I sat down, "You can't have the fox."

"Why don't I get the fox?" he asked.

"Because," I cut the head off, "I went hunting. I have a craving for fox. I get to call dibs."

"I'm starting to question your sanity," Maes got nervous, "How can you do that so casually?"

"Remember what Izumi said?" I refreshed his memory, "One is all and all is one?"

"What about it?"

"This is what it means," I continued to skin my fox, "The fox probably killed a smaller animal to sustain itself, so I could kill the fox to sustain myself. Without it, I would die from starvation. Then, my body would go into the ground and break down and the cycle would begin again. It's the same with alchemy. Where there's deconstruction, reconstruction is just around the corner. It's equivalent exchange at its finest."

"Wow, Tricia," Maes awed, "That was beautiful. I've never heard you so eloquent."

"It's a curse," I shrugged, doing my best to save the pelt. I could find a use for it later, if not just a trophy.

"Yeah," Maes stared off into the night sky, "I guess you're right. We are the one, the world is the all."

"If you want to be that blunt about it," I quartered my fox.

"Where did you learn your survival skills?" he wondered, getting over his squeamishness.

"Mostly right here," I said, "Some of them I actually learned in Dublith, though. Like how to properly carve an animal. When I started my time in Dublith, I started out working in the butcher shop. Izumi said it would help me when I moved to the island."

"How'd you do there?"

"Not bad," I threw my first piece of fox into the fire on a big rock, "I was honestly surprised with myself when I carved my first pig. I was pretty proud. So was Sig. For a minute, I thought he was going to start crying."

"I'd imagine so," Maes assumed.

"You know," I let out a heavy sigh, "I'm the closest thing they have to grandkids. When Dad and Uncle Alphonse lost their mother, Izumi filled the void. And around the time they found each other is when Izumi lost her son. In a way, they helped each other heal."

"Tricia," he wiped his eyes, "Your fox is burning."

"Dammit!" I pulled the meat out of the fire, "Nope. It's fine. Still edible!"

"I've never eaten fox," Maes admitted, "What's it like?"

"Amazing," I groaned into my first bite, "Here. Since it's your first time eating wild game, I'll share some of my fox with you. After this, don't expect anymore."

"I consider it a great honor that you're sharing in the first place," Maes bit a chunk from my piece, "Oh my God…"

"It's amazing, right?" I beamed, anxiously awaiting his review.

"It is pretty good," Maes critiqued, "Could use some seasoning, but all in all, this is really good, Tricia."

"The rabbit's not bad either," I skinned and quartered, throwing them into the fire.

"You're incredible," he smiled.

"I know," I boasted, "I am pretty great."

And as those words came out of my mouth, I learned that I had my father's ego, too. I could almost hear his voice. But I knew that was next to impossible. He was in Resembool with Mom tending the shop. As Maes and I finished eating, I let out a huge yawn. I was ready to call it a night. Between the hunting and the building of the shelter and taking care of pain in the ass, I was exhausted.

"You know," Maes pointed out, "There's been kind of a drop in the temperature since we got here."

"I see that."

"We should," Maes got next to me in the shelter, "probably keep close. For warmth."

"We'll let the fire die out on its own," I rolled over, "We'll be fine. Good night, Maes."

"Good night…"

The more I thought about it, the more I realized how cold that was. Along with the slight breeze chilling my shoulders. I hated to admit this, but maybe I was going to need something to keep me a little warmer, "Maes…Are you asleep yet?"

"No," he looked over his shoulder, "Why do you ask?"

"Well…" I swallowed my pride. Maes had to get over his squeamishness. I guess I could get over my fear of intimacy, "I'm…"

Almost instinctively, he took off his jacket, wrapped me in it, and pulled me closer to him, "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to ask for me."

"Thank you," I nuzzled my face into his warm, comforting chest, "Don't think this means anything."

"Didn't say it did," I felt his smile creep across his face.

"It's going to be you and me for the next six days…" I pointed out.

"At least we have each other," he pushed my hair out of my face, "And we already figured out what Izumi meant. What are we supposed to do for the next six days?"

"Survive," I rested my hand on Maes, "We'll be able to do it."

"I still have a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that you did this by yourself for three weeks."

"What can I say?" I chuckled, "I'm all that is man."

"No," Maes shook his head, "Man wishes they could be you."

"We should probably get some sleep," I cuddled closer, "Long day tomorrow."

"And the day after that."

"And the day after that."

"And the day after that."

"And the day after that," I couldn't hold back a smile if I wanted to. Maes was a dork and he was being my ultimate weakness.

"Good night, Halfmetal," he kissed the top of my head.

"Good night…"

I could feel the fire burning under my skin. And it wasn't just body heat. I had six more days of this hell. Remembering back to my first trip, after the first night, it all went by pretty fast. Then again, I was also by myself and I didn't have anyone else to worry about. Although, I will say this. Having Maes to keep me warm wasn't too terribly horrible. And usually people calling me Halfmetal made me cringe. Why did Maes get the free pass…?

 **A/N: I'd like to point out that I found pain in the ass Maes to be rather adorable, but even I was done with him after a while. And if you don't appreciate this chapter, I'm going to be very cross. (If you're reading this in current time) I'm actually quite sick and feel like I'm on my death bed, so the time I could've been spending resting/napping/spooning my really big pillow whilst watching Netflix, I was in front of my computer, working my little fingers to the bone to get this update finished. I'm sorry. I don't mean to be bitter. Hope you liked this fluffy, domestic-y goodness and I'll see you next chapter. xx**


	16. Promise

We did it. A whole week on the island. Some days were easier than others. Some days, I wanted to grab Maes by the throat and ram him into a tree. But we made it through. Definitely more difficult the second time around. I had someone else to worry about.

"Maes," I tossed him my knife, "Would you care to do the honors?"

"Are you sure?" he gasped, "You don't want to do it?"

"Izumi should be back here any minute now," I figured, "Do it before I change my mind."

"Alright," Maes went up to the calendar tree and carved the final notch into the bark, "I can't believe we did it."

"I can," I took my knife back, "We had me. I've done this before. I know this island like the back of my hand. And you weren't always completely useless."

"Thanks, Tricia," Maes chuckled, "Nothing builds up the self-esteem quite like someone saying you weren't always completely useless."

"That's the closest you're going to get to a compliment," I teased, "We have a long career together. I'm sure I can come up with meaner ways to insult you."

"Why?" Maes whined, "Why would you want to insult me?"

"Keeps you on your toes."

"It wasn't all bad," he pointed out, "We had some good times."

"We make one hell of a team," I agreed, "That's for sure."

"Maes! Tricia!" a voice called from the shore, "Time to come home!"

"Izumi!" I sang out, "I've never been happier to see you."

"I missed you, too," Izumi docked the canoe, "So? What did we learn?"

"The world is the all," Maes explained, "I am the one. Where there is construction, there is reconstruction."

"That was very nicely put," Izumi praised, "The world is the all and you are the one, huh? Ever think the reverse could also be true?"

"I don't understand."

"Maybe one could say that you are the all and the world is the one," she went on, paddling us across the lake, "Or maybe you could be the world to the one."

"Izumi," I chuckled nervously, "You're starting to sound like a calendar."

"I guess I am," she agreed, a little smile on her face. As soon as we pulled onto the shore again, I thought Maes was going to cry.

"Mainland," his voice broke, "I never thought I'd be so happy to see mainland again."

"We were gone for a week, drama queen," I rolled my eyes, "Izumi, I swear to all holy, if you ever have us go to the island again, I may have to kill you."

"What?" she squeaked, "I thought you two would've had a good time."

"Yeah," I scoffed, "A blast. Having to take care of a huge baby with little to no supplies was an absolute delight."

"Tricia," Izumi spoke softly, "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," I nodded, "Maes, I won't be long. Stay here."

"I will," he laid face down on the sand, hugging the ground.

I followed Izumi back to the house, "What is it?"

"You do know that was about you, right?" she assumed, "The one is all and the all is one. The world being one person and one person being the world?"

"What do you mean?" I played with the chain on my pocket watch. It had become a nervous habit.

"Don't give me that," a dirty, little smirk stretched across Izumi's face, "You act like I don't talk to your mother."

Dammit, Mom. I say certain things to you in confidence. I never thought you'd go back to Izumi with them, "What did she tell you?"

"You're conflicted about your bodyguard," she made me a cup of tea, "How was your time on the island this time around?"

"You did this on purpose?" I glared, "I had to deal with Maes being the whiny little prince for a week!"

"And you came out of it on top," Izumi pointed out, "You both survived, didn't you?"

"Because of me," I grumbled, "Then again, on the third day, he managed to kill a couple foxes for me and I didn't always have to go out and get dinner."

"Soon enough," she smiled, "You'll realize it soon enough."

"Whatever you say, Izumi," I brushed her off, "But we really should be heading out."

"But I don't want you to go," she pouted, "Do you really have to go?"

"Unfortunately," I poked my head out the back door, "Maes! Come on!"

"Where are we going?" Maes jumped onto his feet and headed toward me.

"Back to Central," I figured, "We should probably check in. No one's heard from us in a week. I'm guessing you didn't tell anyone about us, did you, Izumi?"

"I didn't make any phone calls," she shrugged, "Didn't know I had to."

"You didn't," I assured.

"Sig!" Izumi yelled, "The kids are leaving!"

"Already?" Sig came out from the shop and scooped me up in his arms, "Feels like you just got here, kitten."

"Sorry, Sig," I jumped down, "Duty calls."

"Does it have to?" he whined.

"Yes," I giggled, "I'll be back around. Don't worry."

"You better," Sig kissed my forehead, "Maes, keep an eye on my girl."

"Yes, sir," Maes promised, "I'm pretty sure she can keep an eye on herself."

Sig grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "I wasn't asking you to. I was telling you. If one hair on her head is ever out of place, I will personally hold you responsible. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, sir," Maes squeaked, "I'll keep an eye on her."

"That's what I thought," Sig put him down.

"Honestly, Sig," I shook my head, "Was that necessary?"

"Completely."

Izumi threw her arms around me, squeezing as tight as humanly possible, "Don't wait six months before coming back to see me again."

"I won't," I promised.

"Love you, Tricia…"

"Love you, too, Izumi."

And before there were any tears shed, Maes and I took off for the Dublith train station. I was going to miss being in Dublith. If I were to move away from Resembool for another small town, there's nowhere else I'd want to be. Maes and I took our seats and watched out the window as the train rolled out of the station.

"Izumi," Maes broke the silence, "I like her. You made her out to be such a dragon. In actuality, she wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I wouldn't say that," I chuckled, "Especially not to her face. Because then, she will hurt a fly. And you will be that fly. Izumi can kick ass with the rest of them. She taught my dad how to fight. Uncle Alphonse. Me. And I could probably hand your ass to you on a silver platter."

"I've definitely seen you in a whole new light, Tricia," Maes praised, "You've turned me into a serial killer."

"Killing a family of foxes for us to eat isn't being a serial killer," I reminded, "Remember? The grand cycle in which all life thrives? One is all and all is one?"

"I know," he pouted, "But I was starting to like our time on the island. I wouldn't have minded going the full month there."

"Yeah," I teased, "Because that means you get to spoon with me for another three weeks."

"You make me sound so unromantic," Maes gasped.

"We're not a couple!" I was getting to the point where I wanted to start carrying a wrench with me.

"I know," he sighed, "One day, though. I'll get you to come around."

"Out of pity or frustration?"

"Joke all you want," Maes sat next to me, "You can't tell me we didn't have a connection on the island."

"Mutual need to survive," I thought it over, "I helped you. You helped me. That's kind of the way the world works."

"There's a…"

"Maes, I swear if the next words out of your mouth are anything about us having a connection, I will snap your arm over my knee."

"Ok. I'm sorry," he stopped, "I feel like we're going to have a welcoming committee once we get back to Central."

"What makes you say that?" I wondered.

"No one's heard from us since we got to Dublith," Maes said, "I don't know if you've met my mother, but she gets nervous when she hasn't heard from me in a couple hours. When she heard that the old man was letting us travel the country, it pissed her off because I wasn't going to constantly be hanging around Central."

"Oh, please," I nudged him, "Aunt Riza can't be that bad."

"Tricia," Maes looked me dead in the eye, "I'm twenty years old and I've never left Central a day in my life. There is no one more overprotective than my mother."

"Can you blame her?" I shrugged, "You're her only baby. The day you were conceived is considered the worst in Amestrian history. Where she almost died, I might add. And you're the son of the Fuhrer. You've got a target on your back. If I were her, I'd keep you in a plastic bubble, too."

"You know," Maes rested his head on my shoulder as we pulled into the Central station, "You're right. I get it. I just wish I could get her to stop worrying."

"You've got the best security the new generation could hope to offer," I smiled, "That should help ease her mind a little."

"Thanks, Tricia," Maes pulled me onto our feet, "Come on. This is our stop."

I took Maes' hand and followed him off the train. The quiet of Dublith and the dead silence of the island were nice, but the hustle and bustle of Central was wonderful to come home to. Oh, how I missed it terribly. I even missed my hotel room, which I never thought I'd say. I guess while I'm here, I should probably apply for the military housing. I've been military for easily a good, solid month. I might as well get a little more integrated, despite the fact I'll be gone ninety percent of the time. The two of us were greeted by the sweet, little receptionist at the capitol building.

"Welcome back, you two," she smiled, picking up her phone, "General Hawkeye, the Phoenix and Titanium Alchemist are back…Yes, sir…"

"Her office?" Maes assumed.

"As soon as humanly possible."

Maes got a tighter grip on my hand as the two of us went into Aunt Riza's office. I could feel Maes shaking and his hand sweating. I never saw him so nervous about his own mother before. It's not like she was going to kill us.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TWO?!"

"Hi, Aunt Riza," I now understood his apprehension, "We were in Dublith for the week doing research."

"WHAT COULD YOU HAVE POSSIBLY HAVE BEEN DOING IN DUBLITH FOR AN ENTIRE WEEK?" her tirade continued. I hope her office was soundproofed. In a brief moment of calm, Maes threw his arms around his mother, "Maes? Are you ok?"

"I love you, Mom," he held her tighter.

"I love you, too," Aunt Riza calmed down, "What brought this on?"

"Nothing."

"No," she saw right through it, "What did you two learn about in Dublith?"

"I know about the Promised Day," Maes told, "And Tricia and I are in love."

"Easy, tiger," I settled him.

"Ok," he came clean, "I know about the Promised Day. I know what Dad did."

The color in Aunt Riza's face disappeared. She lowered her gaze, "Alright, sweetheart. We need to talk. Your father's in his office. Tricia, you don't mind if it's just the three of us, do you?"

"Not at all," I bowed out, "I have some things to go take care of anyway."

I left Maes and Aunt Riza to find Uncle Roy and I went out to bum around Central. It was going to be so strange not having my security detail on my hip. Usually, I'd have him talking my ear off about one thing or another. On the island, I'd have to tell him to shut up on a regular basis. Especially when I was trying to sleep at night. He had theories on just about everything and he drove me nuts.

But now, I really wouldn't have minded him by my side. I decided to go back to the inn with a container of ice cream and went to town. And here I was. Alone. By myself. Solo. With ice cream. This sucked. It was a good thing that any and all unanswered questions about the Promised Day were getting out of the way, but it would've been nice if I still had Maes here.

Half a container of strawberry swirl later, the door creaked open. And the moon shined through a bottle of whiskey. I could only imagine what happened in Uncle Roy's office. The words exchanged. If it was enough to make Maes come home with a bottle of booze in his hand, it couldn't have been good, "What are we drinking off?"

"Nothing," Maes sat on the floor next to me, taking a spoon out of the drawer, "Eating our feelings?"

"Nope," I didn't want to talk about it and neither did he. And I was all for it.

"Isn't it nice?" Maes put his arm around me, "Having modern conveniences again?"

"Definitely," I agreed, "Indoor plumbing…"

"Oh, God, yes," Maes chimed, "Toilets. I never thought I'd be so happy to use a real toilet again. I may use a shower for kicks."

"I'd kill a man for a long, hot bath," I sighed out, "But honestly, I just want to go to bed."

"Agreed," Maes nodded, pulling me onto my feet, "A real bed is going to feel phenomenal."

"I second that," I crawled in bed next to him and curled up in his ribs.

"You know, Tricia," his arm went around me, "We don't have to share body heat anymore."

"I know," I clarified, "I actually kind of like it. It's oddly comforting."

"Alright," he allowed, "I won't fight it. And the whole we're in love thing? That wasn't true."

"Relax, Maes," I settled him, letting out a huge yawn, "Don't worry about it."

"You like me," he poked at my face, "Don't you, Tricia?"

"Shut up, Maes."

"Admit it."

"Good night, Maes."

"Come on, Tricia," he teased, "Admit you like me."

"Maes," I grumbled into his side, "Remember when we were on the island and I would be trying to sleep?"

"Yeah?"

"I still have my pocket knife on me," I growled, "I will start severing limbs and the first will be castration. Now, I'm very tired. Let me sleep."

"Ok," Maes kissed my temple and pulled the blanket over us, "Good night, Tricia."

"Good night."

My final thought before slipping out of consciousness? Of course, I like you, you idiot. Why else would I allow you to sleep in my bed with me? Why else would I be ok with you being so close? Why else would I have been eating my feelings in the form of strawberry ice cream? Something about it…It just felt right.

 **A/N: If this chapter sucked, guys, I'm sorry. I'm still not firing on all cylinders. I'm still sick as hell. I damn near fell asleep writing this today. And I'm so far behind in everything else. The fact that I'm still posting is nothing short of a miracle. I will say this, though. Izumi ships it. And that makes me smile. I'll see you next chapter, guys. xx**


	17. Search

**A/N: The following chapter of "Halfmetal Heart" contains sap, followed by some serious angst. You've been warned.**

When I woke up this morning, I had Maes wrapped around my waist like a belt. I tried to pry his hands apart, but no such luck. I managed to wiggle out of his embrace by some act of the divine and I slipped out the door. I needed to go for a run and clear my head.

I don't know what came over me last night. I slept like a rock and all because I had him. Maes was right. That will be the first and the last time I'll ever admit that, but it's true. Maes and I did have a connection on the island. And I loved having him wrapped around me. I couldn't have felt safer.

And at this point, I was getting tired of fighting it. Maes won me over my first day in Central. He had me at the steps in front of Headquarters. I still had the flower he transmuted for me. I preserved it in a silica solution. I still had tingles for three days after he kissed me. He can call me Halfmetal without me getting pissed off.

It happened, didn't I? I fell for Maes Mustang. After I told myself I wasn't going to. After I told myself that I was only in Central to get my certification. I was going to become a State Alchemist and bury myself in the library. All I wanted to do. I just had to stop and make sure he was ok. Even before we knew each other, I was taking care of Maes.

Alright. I'm going to make myself say it, aren't I? No. I won't say it. I refuse to even believe it. I'm just overthinking. I got back to the inn and kept my fingers crossed, hoping Maes was still asleep. Of course not. Because heaven forbid if something actually went my way for a change. Maes was in an absolute panic. Practically in shambles.

"Where the hell were you?!" he shouted at me.

"I went for a run," I settled him, "Relax, Maes. It's no big deal."

"No big deal?!" his tirade continued, "Yes, it's a big deal! I have one job, Tricia. To keep an eye on you. To make sure you're safe. When I wake up and you're nowhere to be found, that's when I start to worry!"

"I didn't ask you to worry about me!" I fought back, "You've brought this on yourself! I don't see what the problem is!"

Maes stood completely frozen, staring back at me with heartbreak in his eyes. He couldn't even look at me anymore, "Fine. If that's how you see it, I'll get out of your way. I'm useless anyway, right?"

"Maes," I tried stopping him, but he was already out the door.

Tricia, you idiot. You couldn't have kept your mouth shut. You couldn't have swallowed your pride a little bit. You couldn't have appreciated the fact that Maes was a little worried about you. Now, do what you do best and go take care of him. I started with his obvious place.

I scoured the entire Central library and didn't find a single trace of him. I looked in the medical section and nothing had moved. I even checked the restricted section! He's the Fuhrer's son. He can practically get away with murder. I don't see why he couldn't be in the restricted section. Besides, that's where all the Promised Day files were. Outside of medical journals, it was his favorite topic to research.

"Who's there?" a voice piped up, "Civilians are not allowed back here! Or even in this library! And only a select few among the State Alchemists can be back here!"

"Sheska?" I assumed, "I'm a State Alchemist, not a civilian."

"Tricia?" she poked her head around the corner, "Wow. You've grown up."

"Yeah," I rubbed my wrist nervously, "Amazing what happens when time goes by."

"You're not allowed to be in the restricted section," she pointed out, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Maes," I explained myself, "I figured he might be here. Have you seen him?"

"Maes?" Sheska thought it over, "No. I haven't seen him. What are you doing looking for him?"

"He's my security detail," I told, "I'm not just a State Alchemist. I'm a Lieutenant Colonel."

"I'm sorry!" Sheska freaked, "I didn't realize you had such a high rank already. Please forgive my disrespect!"

"Sheska," I settled her, "We're not formal. You've known me since my incubation period. You don't need to start now just because I got a shiny watch in my pocket and a title. I didn't get into this for the power."

"Ok," she relaxed, "An alchemist of the people. Just like your father."

"Pretty much," I smiled, "As much as I loved seeing you again, though, I need to find Maes before he gets himself into trouble."

"Come back to see me soon, ok?" Sheska begged, "I don't get much for social interaction in here. Not that I'm complaining. I couldn't be happier in here."

"I know the feeling," I agreed, "I'll see you later, Sheska."

"Bye!"

And off I went on my grand search for Maes. The Fuhrer's mansion was quiet, so he didn't go home. No one at Headquarters had seen him and I kept my fingers crossed, hoping that his disappearance didn't reach the ears of two of the highest up. I was just as much Maes' security as he was mine. Fortunately, I had just enough blackmail material against everyone to know they won't tell.

Where the hell are you, Maes…? Now I started to understand his morning panic. I had been searching all day for him and it was starting to get dark out. I'm worried. I'm worried for his well-being. I'm worried that he might be in a gutter somewhere torn to ribbons. One never knows who might be wandering around Central this time of night. Granted, the crime rate is at an all-time low, but that doesn't mean it's nonexistent. There was one place I had yet to look and I pray that Maes is there…

Ring, ring.

"Hi, honey," Madame Christmas greeted me, "I thought you'd be in here soon enough."

"Have you seen Maes?" I worried.

"Why do you even bother looking for me?" a deep, rumbly voice hiccupped from a dark corner booth, "I didn't ask you to. Besides, I'm just dead weight."

"There you are," I let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"What do you want, Tricia?" Maes grumbled, "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather be left alone."

"I was worried about you," I sat with him, "And you're not dead weight."

"See," he slurred, "You were right. I am useless. If it actually came down to it and I had to save your life, I really don't think I could. Nine times out of ten, you're the one saving me. Hell, I wasn't even certified and you saved me. I don't understand why the old man made me a State Alchemist if I couldn't even use my alchemy to protect myself. He probably gave me the title out of pity."

"Maes," my heart broke, "You're not useless. You got your title because you're a talented alchemist."

"Face it, Tricia," Maes admitted, "I'm your damsel in distress. I'll just hold you back."

"You're drunk," I pointed out, "You don't mean any of this."

"You're wrong," he clarified, "For the first time, I'm actually thinking clearly. I'm in over my head. I might as well turn my watch in."

This must have been the patented self-loathing of Maes Mustang that Elicia warned me about. I grabbed Maes' hand, "Come on. Let's go home, so you can sleep this off."

"Leave me be," he shook me off.

"No," I put my foot down, "We're going back to the inn and you're going to sober up and get some sleep."

"Leave me alone, Tricia!"

Maes left me with no other option. As much as I didn't want to do this, I needed to call in reinforcements. I left whiny pants to drown in his whiskey and sat at the bar, "Madame Christmas, do you think I could borrow your phone?"

"Which one?" she asked, "Civilian or Headquarters?"

"Where does the Headquarters phone go?" I wondered, "Obviously Headquarters, but where, specifically?"

"It's a direct line into the Fuhrer's office."

"Perfect," I chirped, "Give me the Headquarters phone."

"Sure, sweetheart," Madame Christmas put the phone in front of me, "Just dial three."

"Ok?" I spun the rotary on the number three and waited for an answer. It may have been late, but Uncle Roy is a terrible workaholic. There's no way he's gone home yet.

"Yes?" his voice thundered on the other end.

"Hi, Uncle Roy," I chimed, "It's Tricia."

"Tricia?" he wondered, "What are you doing calling me on this line?"

"I need help," I begged, "It's Maes."

"Where are you?"

"Madame Christmas' bar."

"On my way."

Click.

"You told on me?" Maes snarled, "Seriously?"

"You weren't moving," I defended, "I had no other choice but to call for back up."

"But you called my dad?" he whined, "Whatever. Just because you called him doesn't mean I'm leaving. I'm not going anywhere."

Ding.

"Maes," Uncle Roy stood in the door, "It's closing time. Come on."

"Hi, Dad," Maes didn't budge. He just took another heavy drink from the bottle in front of him.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"Some words were said this morning," I cringed, "And I heavily regret saying them."

"You might as well have called me useless," Maes pouted, "You don't need me."

"Yes, I do," I assured, "Who else is going to keep my head on straight?"

"You can do that on your own."

"Maes," Uncle Roy stepped in, "Either you're going to walk out right now and go back with Tricia or we're getting your mother involved."

"Thanks, Madame Christmas," Maes got up, stumbling a bit.

"No problem, baby," she shook her head, "Fine boy you raised, Roy."

"I tried my best," he let out an exasperated sigh, holding Maes up, "Sorry if he caused you any trouble."

"He's never any trouble," she assured, "Just get him to bed."

"I will."

Maes wobbled between Uncle Roy and me down the road to the inn and we put him into bed. Of course, he whined the whole way about how useless he was to me and how, even now, I had to carry him. As soon as we got him down onto the bed, Maes was out cold, his head in my lap. This idiot. How in the hell did you manage to win me over, Maes Mustang? It will forever baffle me.

"You were a godsend, Uncle Roy," I thanked, "I appreciate it."

"No need to thank me," he brushed me off, "I know I told him to be your security detail, Tricia, but please. Keep an eye on him. He thinks his mother worries too much about him, but in all honesty, I think I've lost the most sleep over this kid. When we didn't hear from you two while you were in Dublith, it was a rarity that I ever went to bed. By the way, what were you two up to in Dublith?"

"We went to check in on Izumi," I ran my fingers down Maes' jawline while he slept.

"I knew that much," he remembered, "But your conversation on the Promised Day could only last so long. What made you stay a week?"

"Izumi did," I chuckled, "As a part of my alchemy training, she left me on an island for a few weeks with nothing but a pocket knife and the rule that I couldn't use my alchemy. She did the same thing with Maes and me. Izumi figured that if two State Alchemists went missing for a month, one of them being the Fuhrer's son, she'd have the military on her doorstep, so we only went for a week."

"How did he do?" Uncle Roy wondered.

"Awful at first," I reported, "But he came around. I was honestly a little surprised."

"What matters is you two came back," he smiled, "I should probably be getting home. It's bad enough I stayed at the office this late. Hawkeye's going to have my head for this."

"You're not going to tell her about this," I worried, "Right, Uncle Roy?"

"Not a word," he promised, "Just keep me posted, ok?"

"I will."

"And Tricia," Uncle Roy grabbed the door, "Let Maes do his job. He genuinely cares about you."

"Yes, sir," I agreed, "Good night."

"Good night."

And with that being said, Uncle Roy went home and left me to take care of his son. His idiot son. My idiot…

 **A/N: Hi, guys! My health is just about back to normal. I put Black Butler to bed for now. And I'm about to give Tuesdays a little something, something. Yes! I'm adding a new series. Will it be another Fullmetal Alchemist fic? No. I won't say what it is quite yet. I gave Snapchat a hint to what it is. If you have yet to add me, what in God's green earth are you doing with your life? It's LumiOlivier for those of you that don't know and the hint is about to go away if you're reading this in real time. If you're not, then this doesn't pertain to you and you probably know what I've started posting. Now, because my Black Butler is put to bed for the time being, I just want to get this out of the way and say it here, you guys…you guys are jerks. You made me weep real tears this morning! How dare you! But I love you all something fierce and I'll see you next chapter. xx**


	18. Morning

"Tricia…" a soft moan came from my hip.

"Yeah, Maes?" I looked down at him.

"I hurt," he whined, "I hurt terribly."

"I'm sorry," I empathized, "Can't really say I'm surprised."

"I've never been this hungover before," Maes cuddled into me, "This never happens."

"Do you know how lucky you are to have me?" I rested my hand on his face. Maes was running a killer fever. I think he may have been a little more than hungover.

"Very."

"Don't worry, Maes," I promised, "I'll take care of you. You'll be alright."

"Bless you, Tricia," Maes thanked, "I don't deserve you."

"I could've told you that," I teased, "Of course you don't."

"Come on," Maes groaned, resting his head in my lap, "Cut me some slack. I'm sick."

"You brought this on yourself," I pointed out, "You didn't have to be so clingy."

"Sorry for wanting you safe…"

I let out a heavy sigh, "Sorry for insinuating you were useless."

"I'll accept your apology if you accept mine?" Maes bargained.

"Deal," he brought a little smile to my face, "Are you going to be ok by yourself for a minute or two?"

"Where are you going?" Maes looked up at me, almost like he was going to start crying.

"Just a quick supply run," I set him down gently on our bed, "I'll be right back. I promise."

"Ok," Maes' face was so defeated, "Don't be gone long."

"I won't," I assured, pulling the blankets over him, "Go back to sleep, ok? When you wake up, it'll be like I never left."

"Ok…" Maes rolled over and shut his eyes. My heart broke for him. I needed to do this quick. I left him in our room to rest and took off for Central Headquarters. If I didn't give Uncle Roy an update, I feel like he'd have a coronary.

Wow. A lot of hustle and bustle around here today. I wonder what's going on. I couldn't think about that right now. I had a mission and the son of the Fuhrer sick in my hotel room. If I would've been asked three months ago if I would be here right now, I would've laughed hysterically. Now, this was my life. Taking care of the boy that freaked out in front of Headquarters the day of the State Alchemy exams when he's supposed to be taking care of me…

"Knock, knock," I chirped at the Fuhrer's office door.

"Tricia," Uncle Roy greeted, "You're a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Maes is asleep," I told, "He's not feeling very well this morning."

"How bad is he?" he worried.

"I think he's actually sick," I reported, "I'm guessing all this traveling around is starting to catch up to him. I think we're going to hang around Central for a day or two before we head out again."

"Where to next?" Uncle Roy asked.

"I don't know," I threw myself into his couch, "We haven't really talked about it yet."

"So, you've been taking care of him, yes?"

"Uh-huh," I nodded.

"Then, what are you doing here?" Uncle Roy scolded, "I appreciate the update, but you really should be back with him."

"Yes, sir," I gave him a salute, "Do you want me to stop by later?"

"Both of you," he clarified, "If Maes is feeling better. I need to ream him a new one anyway."

"Will do!" I waved him off and left Uncle Roy's office. I did tell Maes I was going on a supply run. Before I left HQ, I slipped into the break room. If it worked for his old man, I had a feeling it would work for him, too. Of course, it couldn't have been empty. Havoc and Breda had to be in there, screwing around.

"Hey, Halfmetal," Havoc chimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah," Breda joined in, "I thought you and Maes were trekking cross country."

"First of all," I stood on my tiptoes and reached into the cabinet, "You're not allowed to call me Halfmetal."

"Why not?" Havoc whined, "I'm the one that gave you the nickname in the first place!"

"That's too bad," I rolled my eyes, "You've got everyone calling me Halfmetal now and it's driving me nuts. As for Maes and I and our current mission, yes. We are trekking cross country, but when we stopped to check in, he ended up coming down with something, so we're in Central for the next day or so."

"Sounds like a good time," Breda figured, catching what I had in my hand, "Mustang got a hangover again?"

"Oh," I looked down at the bag of extra dark roast coffee from Ishval, "Yeah. I guess you could say that."

"It's not the old man, though," Havoc assumed, "When you say Maes came down with something, you mean he got stupid drunk last night and he's having regrets."

"This stuff is the cure for everything," I praised, "Maes isn't hungover. He's just not feeling well."

"I've always wanted to see the kid when he's drunk," Havoc pulled a cigarette out of the pack, clenching it between his teeth, "I imagine Maes is a fun drunk like his dad."

"Or he's a weepy drunk like his mom," Breda quivered, "Have you ever seen General Hawkeye when she's had a few?"

"I've never had the pleasure," Havoc shared the sentiment, "What's it like?"

"She starts bawling," Breda recalled, "Until she catches you staring and trying to help her. Then, she throws her heels at you and tells you to leave."

"We shouldn't be talking about her like this," I stopped them.

"Don't take this as a sign of disrespect," Havoc clarified, "We have nothing but the utmost respect for her."

"I'm kind of surprised she's stayed in the military this long," Breda added, "I would've thought she'd retire after she had Maes. She was still in the office until the day her water broke."

"She's tough as nails," Havoc chuckled, "That's for sure."

"Who's tough as nails?" a familiar voice chimed in.

"General Hawkeye!" the two of them scrambled.

"Hi, Aunt Riza," I smiled.

"Hi, Tricia," she reciprocated, "What brings you by?"

"Just checking in," I chirped, "Anything you need us to do?"

"Not that I can think of," Aunt Riza said, "So, who were we talking about?"

"No one, sir," Breda looked down at his feet.

"Tricia," she turned her attention back to me, "Where's Maes? He is with you, right?"

"He wasn't feeling good this morning," I bit my tongue, "I was actually on my way back to him."

"Send him my love," she insisted.

"Yes, sir."

And with that said, I left Headquarters with a bag of the coffee from Ishval in hand. This has to help him a little bit. As an afterthought, I stopped at a bakery and grabbed an assortment of pastries. If there's anything Maes needs right now, it's to get something in his stomach to soak up the booze. As soon as I got back, I looked over at him, curled up in a little ball on the bed, sleeping soundly. I'm not going to lie. Maes did look kind of adorable. I put the coffee and the pastry box on the dresser and sat back down on the bed.

"Oh, Maes…" I sighed out, "What am I going to do with you? And you just had to make me fall for you, didn't you?"

"Maybe," the corners of his mouth curled upward, "It's about time you admit it."

"What?" I felt a fire burning in my face, "What do you mean? Admit what? I thought you were sleeping."

"I was until you sat down," Maes cuddled into my lap, "So, your thoughts and feelings for me are favorable, huh?"

"I hate you," I growled, shaking my head.

"I've heard differently."

"I loathe you."

"Loathe or love?"

"Shut up, Maes," I snapped.

"Hey," he grabbed my face, "Relax, Halfmetal. You freak out too much."

"You know," I grumbled under my breath, "You're the only person I'm ok with calling me Halfmetal…"

"Why else would I call you Halfmetal?" Maes poked my nose.

"I thought it was because you were my dad's super fan," I teased, "And the thought of being close with the Fullmetal Alchemist's daughter made your heart all aflutter."

"That's true," he nodded, pulling me against his chest, "Being with the Fullmetal Alchemist's daughter does make my heart all aflutter."

"Thought so."

"But," he went on, "Hanging around the Titanium Alchemist turns me into a complete mess. I do love you, Tricia. Whether you like it or not, I can't help that. I'm sorry. And by the sounds of your soliloquy, the feelings are, in fact, reciprocated."

"Dammit," I buried my face in Maes' ribs, "You're right. I hate saying that more than anything in the world, but you, Maes Mustang, are completely right. I do have feelings for you. I don't want to admit it, but I do."

"Why not?"

"Because," I sat up, "I don't wear my heart on my sleeve. I keep it buried deep inside where no one can find it."

"Damn," Maes pulled me back, "Who hurt you?"

"No one hurt me," I surrendered to his embrace, kind of reveling in it, "It's just the way I've always been."

"Why don't you try it?" Maes coaxed, "It's not that bad. I promise."

"I don't know, Maes…" I cringed.

"Tricia," he held my hands, "It's just you and me here. I won't tell anyone you were vulnerable for five minutes."

"You're a jerk," I shoved him, "Did you know that?"

"Go on," Maes cradled me.

"Fine," I groaned, "I tell you I hate you. I insult you on a semi regular basis. I occasionally belittle you. But all of that is such a line of crap. Because I care about you. If I didn't, I wouldn't be taking care of you while your dumb ass was hungover because my dumb ass called you useless. But you're not useless, Maes. Nine times out of ten, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Now, I know that's a line of crap," Maes held me closer, "Because nine times out of ten, you don't know what you're going to do with me."

"Do you mind?" I snapped, "I'm trying to pour my heart out here."

"Sorry," he apologized, "But do go on."

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

"No," Maes smiled, burying his face in my hair, "Thank you, Tricia…"

"You're welcome," I cuddled into him, "Promise me you won't tell anyone about what I just said to you."

"It's no one else's business," he kissed the top of my head, "Let's get married."

"Easy there…" I stopped him, "Kind of jumping the gun, don't you think?"

"Joking," he giggled to himself, "So, what does that mean for the two of us?"

"I don't know," I sighed out, "I mean, we're already together constantly. Do we really have to put a label on it?"

"How about this?" Maes suggested, "Every time we go into a hotel on our travels and someone calls you my girlfriend, you don't freak out about it? But when we're in the confines of our room, we won't put labels on it. I just get to cuddle you and kiss you a little more than I normally do."

"Fine," I caved, "I guess I can be ok with that."

"And in a few months," he went on, "Depending on how our relationship has progressed, we can see where we'll go from there."

"Ok," I agreed, "You get some more sleep. You can try eating in a little while. And depending on how you're feeling, your dad wants us in his office."

"When did you talk to him?" Maes gave me a look.

"Where else am I going to get Ishvallan coffee from?" I wondered.

"Tricia Elric," Maes gasped, "Did you get sticky fingers in the break room at Headquarters?"

"This stuff can cure anything," I swore, "I figured it'd work for you."

"And it will," he pulled the blankets over us, "Now, if I'm going to go back to sleep and it's alright with you, Colonel, I'd like for you to join me."

"Since when do you call me Colonel?" I chuckled.

"Since now."

"Whatever, Maes," I allowed, making myself comfortable, "Yes. It's perfectly fine with me."

"Wonderful!" he chirped. I guarantee he was feeling perfectly fine and all he needed was that extra sleep when I left this morning. But I guess I couldn't be too mad about our current position. Granted, we needed to be out collecting information for the library. Not to mention, we had a date in the Fuhrer's office. But I was definitely not complaining about where we were now.

I could feel his heart racing under my hand while he slept. And watched as he smiled in his sleep. I could only guess what he was dreaming about…

 **A/N: Alright, kids. It's canon now. The Phoenix Alchemist and the Titanium Alchemist are now a thing. Can someone come up with a ship name for Maes and Tricia? I'd be most appreciative. Hearts and hearts all over the place. Anyway, I'll see you next chapter! xx**


	19. Scolding

As soon as Maes woke up from his mini coma, we left for our obligation with Uncle Roy. I was looking forward to a trip to the Fuhrer's office as much as I would a hole in my head. Under any other circumstances, I'd be fine, but when his son/my security is painfully hungover after a night of drinking because of me, I'd rather be having teeth pulled.

When we started walking up the steps, Maes took a hold of my hand. I'm sure he meant it as a very sweet gesture and a solidification of our new budding relationship, but I let him go. Only for him to try again, "Maes, no."

"No?" he gave me a look, "Did I do something wrong already?"

"No," I kept moving, "You didn't do anything wrong. It's me."

"Really, Tricia…?" Maes grumbled, "Did you really give me the oldest line in the book?"

"I'm serious," I stood my ground, "We're about to go into Headquarters. I know this is going to be a big stretch for you, but do you think we could manage to keep some sort of form of professionalism here? I mean, I am your assignment."

"And my superior," Maes sighed out, "I guess I can't turn down an order from you."

"It's not an order," I clarified, "Just not while we're on the clock, ok?"

"Fine," he pouted.

"Now," I tried to make it up to him, "Get the door for me. You want an order? That's an order."

"Yes, ma'am," Maes perked up, giving me a half salute. Of course, we couldn't be in the building for more than two seconds without a welcoming committee.

"Hey, Halfmetal!" Havoc called out, "Lightweight…"

"Shut up, Havoc," Maes snapped, "Say what you will about me, but you can't call her Halfmetal."

"Sorry, kid…" Havoc backed off, "How you feeling?"

"Right as rain," he said, "Is the old man in his office?"

"Where else would he be?"

I followed Maes to Uncle Roy's office, staying a little way back. He almost seemed like he was pissed, "Maes…? You ok?"

"I don't like other people calling you Halfmetal," he admitted, "That feels like our thing. I don't want anyone taking our thing away from me."

"You know," I wrapped around his arm, "I appreciate what you did for me. I've been thinking of a way for Havoc to quit calling me Halfmetal for ages now."

"And look at you," Maes smiled, starting to lighten up a little, "Being all affectionate with me. And in Central Headquarters, of all places, Miss I-Want-Us-To-Keep-Our-Relationship-Under-Wraps-For-Now."

"Shut up," I shoved him, giggling a little, "You ruined the moment."

"I have a habit of doing that," he teased, getting the door for me again.

"Uncle Roy?" I poked my head in his office. Nowhere to be found.

"Dad?" Maes followed suit, "Huh. Looks like he's not here."

"Oh, no, I'm here," Uncle Roy came out from behind his desk, "Digging in the drawer for something. Please. Sit down."

"Hi, Dad," Maes winced, knowing exactly what was coming to him.

"How you feeling?" he worried.

"Better," Maes relaxed a little, "Not exactly a hundred percent, but better than I was before."

"Good," Uncle Roy sat down, "Which brings me to our next order of business, we need to have some words."

"Kind of figured."

"Now," Uncle Roy cleared his throat, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Uh, Dad," Maes cringed, "You think you could take it down a little?"

"No!" he went back to yelling, "How dare you? How dare you put Tricia through that?"

"I know, I know," Maes settled him, "I'm an idiot."

"You passed idiot three stations ago!" Uncle Roy growled, "You had her all over creation looking for you! I didn't know you were missing until she called me from the bar, nearly in tears!"

"What…?" Maes looked over at me, "I don't remember that…"

"Of course not," he snarled, "You were too busy drowning in your own self-pity to notice!"

"Uncle Roy," I stopped him, "I wasn't on the verge of tears."

"Yes, you were," he assured, "I could hear it in your voice, Tricia. You were upset."

"Yeah," I agreed, "I was upset, but that's because I knew I had to take care of him."

"Which you did a wonderful job of doing, by the way," Maes snaked his arm behind me, "So, what did you want to tell me, Dad?"

"Don't do something stupid like that again, you idiot!" Uncle Roy screeched. Then, like a switch, he started laughing at himself.

"Did I miss something?" I joined him. His laughter was kind of infectious.

"It's nothing," he pulled himself back together, "Just got a little nostalgic. It's weird being on the other side of that."

"Dare I ask?"

"Don't worry about it," Uncle Roy brushed me off, "Hold onto her, Maes. She's not just your superior." 

"Oh?" Maes' interest was piqued, "What do you mean?"

"Think about it," Uncle Roy smirked, "She's your hawk…"

"You think so?" Maes looked me over with a little smile on his face.

"I know so," Uncle Roy nodded, "Trust me. And Tricia, that's about the highest compliment I can ever give you."

"Thank you, sir." Although, I didn't know what I was thanking him for.

Knock, knock.

"Come in," Uncle Roy allowed.

"You wanted to see me, Roy?" a familiar voice echoed through the room.

"Daddy?" I turned around.

"Tricia!" my dad threw his arms around me, "Wait a minute…What did you do?"

"What do you mean, what did I do?!"

"You don't end up in the Fuhrer's office unless you screwed up," he explained, "Trust me. I would know. I've logged some hours in Mustang's office."

"She didn't do anything," Uncle Roy cleared my name, "It was my kid that was the screw up, not yours."

"And I've seen the error of my ways," Maes assured.

"And Tricia," Dad cringed, "You're not still mad about my leg, right? Your mom did a hell of a patch job."

"And you did your rehab time, right?" I glared a hole through him.

"Yes," he grumbled, "I swear, you're just like her."

"Yeah," I grinned, "We're good."

"Anyway," Uncle Roy broke us up, "Hey, Fullmetal! Long time, no see."

"Not since I popped the screws in my hip," Dad joked, "What did you want?"

"I have a mission for you…"

"I'm retired, Roy," Dad reminded, "I don't do milk runs for you anymore. Put Maes and Tricia on it."

"It's not really a mission from me," Uncle Roy explained, "More so from the Brigadier General. You did bring Winry with you, right?"

"Yeah," Dad nodded, "Like I'm going all the way to Central without her. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Uncle Roy let out a heavy sigh, "Riza wants us to get together again. Dinner at the mansion tonight."

"Sure," Dad agreed, "I can do that. I'm sure Winry wouldn't say no. We'll be there."

"Good luck," I nudged him.

"You're not getting out of it either, Tricia," Uncle Roy commanded, "You and Maes have to be there, too."

"What?" I whined, "Why?"

"Take it up with your superior."

Dammit. Uncle Roy knew I wasn't going to get confrontational with Aunt Riza. I knew better. She could kill me and make it look like an accident. Besides, I was falling in love with her son. If she was going to be my mother-in-law someday, I didn't want to piss her off, "Fine. We'll be there, too."

"Wonderful!" Uncle Roy beamed. I now understood why Dad wanted to punch him so much all those years ago.

"We have to go," Maes stood, helping me up, "Dad, thank you for setting me straight. Edward, always a pleasure seeing you."

"See you later, guys," Dad waved us off.

And the two of us left Central Headquarters behind. I didn't want to do dinner at the Fuhrer's mansion. I just wanted to lay around in the hotel room for the rest of the night and then leave in the morning. Maes was feeling better. We could probably grab the next train if we wanted to. But no. We had to go to the Fuhrer's mansion tonight. Joy.

"Hey, Tricia…" Maes reached for my hand again.

"No," I snapped. I knew exactly what he was going to ask.

"What?" he squeaked, taking my hand. I wasn't going to fight him. We were out of Headquarters. We were good.

"You know what," I pulled it back a little, "You were going to ask me if we should tell them tonight."

"Creepy," Maes shrugged, "But yeah. Why not?" 

"I don't want to tell them yet," I rested my head on his shoulder, "My mother will lose her mind and I don't want to cause a scene. I can't…I don't want to have to do damage control."

"That's fine," he nodded, putting his arm around me, "We can take our time."

"Thank you," I smiled a little, "You're a saint."

"I know," Maes scoffed, his ego making an appearance, "I'm pretty awesome."

"Shut up, Maes," I shoved him in the door to our hotel, "You killed the moment again."

"Sorry, Halfmetal," he pulled me back to his side, kissing the top of my head, "I'll work on it."

I wanted to hate him, but he made it so damn hard. I distanced myself from Maes until we made it back to our room. If Dad brought Mom with him, there was no doubt in my mind that they were staying here. I didn't want to risk her seeing Maes and me being all amorous. She'd have an aneurysm.

As soon as night fell over Central, Maes and I shared a town car with Mom and Dad to the Fuhrer's mansion. I dreaded this terribly. I'd gladly take the induction ball all over again than have to sit through this. I know I sound like a whiny little kid, but this was going to kill me.

 **A/N: And that's the end for this week. I was going to write family dinner in here, but that needs to be done right. That gets its own chapter. That's going to be an absolute delight. Or an absolute disaster. Who knows? Oh, wait…I do! I'm sorry. I can't help but be cheeky sometimes. See you next chapter, guys! xx**


	20. Dinner

I'd rather be water boarded. I'd rather have bamboo splinters under my fingernails. I'd rather be tied down and flogged. If the induction ball was any indication of how this dinner was going to go, I already dread it. It's just tonight. I'll make it through. As long as things go smoothly, everything will be just fine.

"Tricia?" Maes asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I shook, "Aces. Why?"

"You didn't say a word the whole ride here," he worried. I didn't even realize we were already at the Fuhrer's mansion, "You sure you're ok?"

"I promise," I assured, grabbing a hold of his pinky, "Really, Maes. I'm ok."

"Good," he snuck in a quick peck on my cheek as soon as Mom and Dad were far enough ahead, "First time at the mansion? It can be a lot to take in."

"No," I shook my head, trying to cover up the blush rapidly sweeping across my cheeks, "I've been here once before."

Crap. I forgot Maes didn't know about that. I could still hear his words in my head that he wasn't good enough for me. And pairing that with the incident at the bar made it even worse. Maes looked me over, "Oh? And when was this?"

I might as well come clean, "The day of the induction ball. I needed your mom's help getting ready. The dress I wore that night was supposed to be her inauguration dress, but there was some scuffle she had to settle."

"And she came back to Dad's broken fingers," Maes chuckled, "I've heard the story."

"Come on, you two!" Dad yelled back, "You're falling behind!"

"Edward!" Mom popped him in the shoulder, "Leave them alone."

"We heard the yelling," Aunt Riza opened the door, "We could only assume you were here, Ed."

"You could hear me?" Dad gasped, "I thought this place was super reinforced."

"It is," Uncle Roy came out behind her, "And you've never been known for being quiet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dad squeaked.

"Honestly, sir," Aunt Riza cradled her face in her hand, "Must you rile Edward up every time you two cross paths?"

"It's a favorite hobby," Uncle Roy shrugged, "He shouldn't go spastic when someone's honest with him."

"I don't go spastic!" Dad growled, proving his point.

"Come on," Mom dragged him inside, "Riza, you wouldn't happen to have any good wine open, would you?"

"I've already started," she confirmed, dragging Uncle Roy behind her.

"Well," Maes spoke softly, "This is already going wonderful."

"Yeah," I scoffed, "Super."

"We'll sneak off later," he promised, "Don't worry. Let me know if it gets to be too much."

"Maes," I hid a smile, "You're an idiot."

"You're welcome."

"Maes!"

"Coming!" Maes chirped, dragging me along with him, "Can't piss Dad off. That's a very scary sight."

"I'd rather stay in his good graces, too," I shared his sentiment, shaking him off, "But I'm pretty sure I know where we're going."

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Tricia," Aunt Riza called from the kitchen, "You can come have a preemptive glass, too."

"Godspeed," Maes teased, knowing I was about to go into the dragon's lair. Between his mother and my mother, I was screwed.

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes, "Jerk."

"Love you, too," he shot me a wink, nudging me toward the kitchen.

"Shut up, Maes…" I glared into his soul, "And if I'm about to go be with our moms, where does that leave you?"

The gravity of the situation finally began to hit him and it immediately wiped that smug smile off his face, "Uh-oh…"

"Godspeed," I pushed through the kitchen doors and found Mom and Aunt Riza sitting at the island with a bottle of wine between them

"Here, honey," Mom gave me a glass.

"Why do I need this?" I wondered, taking a sip. Damn, this was good. Couldn't have been local.

"Because," Aunt Riza explained, "Yours has the potential to be kind of a bonehead, too."

"My what?" I gave her a look. Although, I had a feeling I knew what she meant.

"It's kind of obvious, Tricia," she smirked, "It's not like you and Maes are very good at hiding it."

"Hiding what?" my voice went up an octave, "We're not hiding anything.

Dammit. They know. They know about Maes and me. How they know is beyond me, but they know. They have to. But what if they didn't and they're just messing with me? Seeing how far they can push me until I crack. I had to keep it under control. I couldn't let them see me sweat. Come on, Tricia. Pull yourself together.

"You and Maes," Aunt Riza went on, "You act like I don't talk to your mother. Or Izumi every now and then."

"Mom," I whined, "I tell you certain things in confidence!"

"Tricia," Mom smiled a little, "I haven't said a word to Riza about you and Maes. And I doubt Izumi's said anything."

"Would you two quit talking about us like we're a couple?" I squeaked, downing the rest of my wine, "He's just my security detail and an ally. Nothing more."

"Sounds familiar," Aunt Riza played with her wedding ring.

"No!" I tried covering myself, "I couldn't! He's lucky his head's attached. Being in a relationship with him would be nothing but me cleaning up his messes and that'd just be unnecessarily stressful."

"Again," she prodded a little more, "Also sounds familiar. Good to hear Maes turned out just like his father."

"Aunt Riza!" I pouted. I knew what was about to happen next was a complete longshot, "Mom? Could you help me out here?"

"I got nothing," Mom sang, pouring me another glass, "I already know everything there is to know about this."

"Come on," I melted onto the counter, "Maes and I are not, I repeat, are not together. He's nothing to me but my subordinate. We've talked it over. I let him down gently. Can we move on now?"

Both my mother and Aunt Riza broke into hysterical laughter, refilling their wine. If I didn't know any better, I'd think Mom had a tear in her eye. So glad that my being under a magnifying glass on a sunny day could bring them a little amusement. I don't think either of them knew it, but I already had to fill my own glass again.

"Wow, Tricia," Aunt Riza came down, "I'd love to see you in a real interrogation."

"That was a test, honey," Mom wiped her eyes, "How do you think Maes did?"

"Oh, he folded like cheap sheets," Aunt Riza figured, "You've never seen Roy give an interrogation. He's pretty ruthless."

"But on his own son?" she wondered.

"Yeah."

"Hold on," I stopped them, "That was a test?"

"Why else would we have split you two apart?" Aunt Riza told, "His orders were to not leave your side and to keep you safe. When your superior's superior gives a different order, you follow your superior's superior."

"Especially when it's his mother," I chuckled nervously, "So, can I proceed to stuffing my face now?"

"Go get Maes first," Aunt Riza ordered, "I'm guessing they're probably in the study. Around the back of the stairs, the door at the end of the hall."

"Ok," I followed her directions almost to the letter and went into the hall. Poor Maes had to be left unattended with my father when he's hungry. And interrogated. And about me. Oh, God…At least with Mom, Aunt Riza, and me, there was a little bit of alcohol involved as a buffer. I knocked on the door, "Hello?"

"What is it, Tricia?" Uncle Roy barked out.

Cautiously, I walked into the study and read the room a little. Maes looked desperate for a way out. Dad was practically salivating. Uncle Roy emanated his constant sense of arrogance. I guess they did split us up to test us under pressure, "Dinner's ready."

"Finally!" Dad praised, nearly pushing me out of the way with Uncle Roy not too far behind.

Before Maes stepped out the door, I grabbed him by the bottom of his jacket, "Hey…"

"Yeah?" he gave me a look, both surprised and confused.

"How'd you do?" I wondered.

"What do you mean?"

"They grilled you, too, didn't they?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah," he nodded, "It's almost like they know."

"I'm kind of shocked my dad kept quiet," I giggled, "Usually, when it comes to me, he's kind of vocal."

"The old man made sure he kept a low volume," Maes assured.

"So…?"

"So what?"

I averted my gaze, "Did you tell them?"

"About us?" Maes chirped, "Nope. I told them I was merely your security and you were my superior. They don't suspect a thing."

"Good," I sighed out, "If you would've told them, I'm sure my dad wouldn't have been able to keep that to himself."

"Now, my dearest Tricia," Maes said, taking my hand, "You ready to see how they handle us together?"

"Terrified," I admitted, "You did say we were sneaking out later, right? I wasn't hallucinating."

"No," he promised, "You weren't hallucinating. There's a spot you have to see."

"Looking forward to it," I smiled.

Maes and I went into the dining room and dear God…I hadn't eaten much today. I had two donuts and a cup of coffee. I was starving. And when I saw the insane amount of food on the table…Nothing was going to get in the way of me and food. I was fortunate enough to get my father's appetite and my mother's metabolism. However…

I wasn't expecting to get Maes' foot rubbing up and down my leg from time to time. And what a gentleman. He took his boot off first. I'd hate to get the rubber against my skin. That's just painful and unpleasant. Maes was like this the whole night. While Dad and Uncle Roy were droning on about the good old days, my subordinate was too busy being a hopeless little flirt, setting my cheeks aflame.

Maes would go from playing with my foot to holding my hand under the table. Occasionally grabbing my thigh…I didn't want to like that part, but I kind of did. Sometimes, he'd grab at my sides, subtly tickling me. And every part of my being wanted to drive my heel into his shin. But for whatever twisted reason the cosmos had for it, I didn't. I'd try my best to keep my head.

And as soon as we got through dinner, Maes took me up to that spot he wanted to show me. Little did I know, that spot was on the roof. I never thought I'd ever step foot in the Fuhrer's mansion, let alone be sitting on top of it. And with his son, no less!

"You know," I laid my head on Maes' shoulder, "You're a jerk. You know that?"

"Don't try and give me that," he smirked, holding me closer to him, "You liked it. It's all over your face."

"I did," I pouted, "I don't like that I did, but I did."

"Basic human instinct, Tricia," Maes said, "It's perfectly ok to give into it once in a while."

"Hey, Maes," I switched tangents, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What is it with you and high places?" I wondered, "First, it was the hill on the outskirts of Central. Now, it's the roof of your house."

"I don't know," Maes shrugged, "I think the word for it is acromania. I guess it's because I can see everything in front of me from up here. Gives me a strange sense of calm."

"Maybe you should've become a sniper instead of an alchemist," I teased.

"Not saying my mom never taught me how to shoot," he clarified, "I probably would make one hell of a sniper. I couldn't do it, though. It'd be better to take out as many targets as I could at once, if it had to come down to that."

"Let's hope we can make it through our careers without seeing battle," I cuddled into his ribs.

"It's wishful thinking," Maes' arms completely enveloped me, "And we can only hope to never see any action. Our entire careers are nothing but the pursuit of knowledge while we're in peacetimes, but that could all change at the drop of a hat."

"You don't wear hats, Maes."

"You know what I mean," he kissed my forehead.

"I know," I sighed, "It could happen."

"Speaking of things that could happen," Maes pushed the hair out of my face, "Where are we headed next, Colonel?"

"I don't know," I looked up at him, "Where should we go?"

"Could go north," he thought, "The Briggs Mountains?"

"Hell no," I shook my head violently, "You know how big of a baby you were when we were on the island?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm the same way in the cold," I confessed, "We don't work well together. I don't want to freeze my ass off in the Briggs Mountains ever."

"Alright then," Maes suggested, "How about we go south?"

"We were just south," I pointed out.

"How about east?"

I thought it over for a minute, "Sure. We can go east. That's fine with me."

"We'll leave in the morning," Maes pulled me up onto my feet, "We should get a good night's rest."

"Should we head back to the hotel then?" I figured.

"And give up the opportunity to sleep in my own bed?" he scoffed, "I think not."

"Does this mean I get to sleep in your bed, too?" I smirked.

"Of course," Maes wrapped his arm around my waist, "We're not to be separated, remember?"

"Unless we're being subjected to interrogation tests."

"Precisely."

"Come on," I jumped on Maes' back, "I'm super tired and I want to go to sleep."

"Well then," he readjusted me, "Shall we?"

"We shall."

Maes took me down from the roof and into his bedroom. I could still hear Mom and Dad downstairs. Dad was about a sheet and a half to the wind and Uncle Roy was on his way. But they were the bright, happy, bubbly kind of drunk, so at least I wouldn't have to patch any holes in the wall in the morning. At this point, I didn't even care. I was so tired I probably could've been mistaken for drunk. Not drunk, just a bit slaphappy.

When Maes turned the light on in his bedroom, I wasn't really sure what to expect. It was so…simple. For someone like Maes, it was practically bare. But I was loving the bed. Giant, plush, the prettiest shade of a dark blue I've ever seen in my life. And when Maes put me down on it, the bed swallowed me whole. Yes. This was nice. This I could get used to. Such a shame we'd only have one night together.

"Tricia," Maes whispered to me, "Are you asleep yet?"

"Trying to be," I groaned, "Why?"

"I never got to tell you good night," he sounded so sweet and innocent. It broke me and warmed me all at the same time.

"Well then," I rolled into his chest, moving my face up to his, nose to nose, "Why don't you now?"

"My pleasure," Maes gently pressed his lips against mine, kissing me so softly. I don't think I'll ever get used to it, "Good night, Tricia."

"Good night," I nuzzled under his chin. Never in my life had I ever felt so safe. So comfortable. It still blew my mind, the situation I was in. Most people didn't get to even see the inside of the Fuhrer's mansion. And here I was, sleeping in it. Not only sleeping in it, but in the Fuhrer's son's bedroom. With the Fuhrer's son! But Maes was so much more to me than just the Fuhrer's son. He was my security. He was my best friend.

Hell, he was my boyfriend. And I wouldn't trade him for the world.

 **A/N: This chapter made me so happy. I really can't wait until next chapter. I have some serious excitement coming up for next chapter. I had to search for a map of Amestris for next chapter. Remember their trip east. It's going to be so very exciting. I'm squeeing already. See you next chapter! xx**


	21. Switch

"You better hope to God your mother doesn't walk in," a familiar voice thundered over us.

"Which one of us are you talking to?" Maes groaned in my neck.

"Which one do you think?"

 _Snap_.

"Ouch!" Maes squeaked, "What the hell, Dad…?"

"What's that smell?" I rubbed my eyes, cuddling into Maes.

"My right ass cheek," he told, "Which was completely unnecessary, if you ask me."

"That's nice, Maes," I rolled back over, almost completely immune to Maes and Uncle Roy's shenanigans.

"What is she doing in here?" Uncle Roy asked, "And all snuggled up with you."

"Just following orders, sir," Maes smirked, "I'm keeping her safe. Not leaving her side."

"Looks like you're enjoying it a little more than you should be," Uncle Roy pointed out.

"No sense in being miserable," he shrugged, "Since when is it a crime to like what I do?"

"It's not…"

"We should get going, though, Tricia," Maes poked at me.

"I don't want to," I murmured into his shoulder, "Do we have to be functioning members of society?"

"Unfortunately."

"Where are you two off to now?" Uncle Roy wondered.

"Rush Valley," I didn't budge, "Mom told me I needed to see Garfiel again."

"Send my regards," he requested, "Be careful. Please."

"Don't worry, Uncle Roy," I brushed him off, "I'll keep an eye on Maes. I'm the best security detail of the new generation of State Alchemists you could ever ask for."

"That's true," he agreed, "If you can take down someone like Armstrong, you're golden."

"Come on, Halfmetal," Maes pulled me out of bed, "I know it's comfortable as hell, but we need to get going. The next train for Rush Valley leaves in half an hour and we need to be on it."

"Fine," I grumbled. I wanted to leave Maes' bed as much as I wanted to be impaled, but we did need to get going. I missed Garfiel. I haven't been to Rush Valley since Mom and I went on a parts run when I was thirteen.

I threw my shoes and my coat on and the two of us jumped on the train. I did all I could to keep myself awake. Uncle Roy coming in was kind of unexpected. And unappreciated. The entire train ride to Rush Valley, I had my head on my security detail's shoulder, occasionally catching myself as I nodded off.

"Wow, Tricia," Maes nudged me, "Do I need to put you on a coffee drip?"

"Yes, please," I sighed out.

"Excuse me," Maes stopped the cart lady, "Could I get some coffee please?"

"Sure," she handed him a Styrofoam cup full off coffee, "Fifty cens."

Maes pulled some money out of his coat pocket, "Thank you."

"Is she ok?" the cart lady worried.

"She's underslept," Maes put his arm around me, "She'll be alright."

"If you need anything else," she offered, "Let me know."

"Thank you," Maes smiled as she walked away, "Are you alright, Tricia?"

"I will be," I took the cup from him, "Thank you."

"You owe me, Halfmetal," he teased.

"Shut up, Phoenix," I kicked him a little, "Half asleep or not. Your girlfriend or not. I'm still your superior."

"Can I ask you something, Colonel?" Maes pushed my hair out of my face and pulled me to his chest.

"Sure," I could never get used to him calling me Colonel, "What's up?"

"You think Dad'll say anything?" he wondered, "About us? To anyone?"

"I doubt it," I hoped, "You were just doing your job. I don't see how he can fault you for following his orders in the first place."

"It's kind of nice, you know," he chirped, "I get paid to cuddle my girl. See the country. Can't really complain."

"I won't say no," I nuzzled my face into him, "I like to travel. I like my company."

"That's my girl," Maes kissed my forehead, "You're coming around to the whole relationship thing, aren't you, Tricia?"

"Shut up, Maes," I rolled my eyes, "Remember? Don't ruin the moment?"

"Sorry," he giggled a little, "So, what are we going to Rush Valley for again?"

"Mom's always talked up Rush Valley," I told, "When she was younger, she did an internship there. Needless to say, Dad's not the only one that's made a name for himself."

"So, we don't have to go to Rush Valley…"

I gave Maes a look, "What do you mean?"

"We could bypass Rush Valley," Maes suggested.

"What are you thinking?" I wondered, "We go back to Resembool?"

"No," he stole a drink from my coffee, "I was thinking a little further east from Resembool."

"There's nothing east of Resembool," I thought, "Not until you get to the desert. And once we cross the desert, we're in Xing."

"Not quite to Xing," he explained, "How would you feel about going to, say, Ishval?"

"Ishval?" I got nervous, "Are you sure?"

"Elicia just came back," he remembered, "She's unscathed. I'm sure it's fine."

Ishval? Two members of the Amestrian military in Ishval. One of them being the Fuhrer's son. Something about it didn't sit right in my stomach. We should be ok. I mean, I have Maes. Maes has me. If worst comes to worst, we'd whip out the flame alchemy and call it a day, "Alright, Maes. Let's go to Ishval."

"Awesome!" he beamed, "And, uh…No offense, Tricia, but if we're going to Ishval, you may want to, uh…cover yourself a little better."

"What do you mean?"

"Respect for the culture," Maes spelled it out for me, "You're practically naked in comparison."

"You're right," I agreed. Ishvalan women tended to be pretty covered and I had the top of my chest exposed on a regular basis and I usually showed skin from at least my knees down, "We have to stop in Rush Valley anyway to jump a train to Ishval. Might as well do some shopping."

"Sounds good to me."

The train pulled into the station and the smell of machine oil hung in the air. The automail capital of Amestris. If my mother were here, she'd be swooning. And I completely understood where she was coming from. There really was nothing quite like automail. The smell of the oil, the whirr of the bearings. It was enough to make my blood rush.

Unfortunately, we had a different task at hand. I had to go shopping. And not for automail parts. Or that beautiful set of wrenches in the window. Mom would be drooling. I'd get daughter of the year if I brought those back to Resembool for her. Hell, I was drooling over them!

I had Maes dragging me away from the machinery shops and into clothing shops. As a girl, I couldn't clothes shop to save my life. Books? Sure. Automail parts? Yes. Tools? Absolutely. Clothing? I'd rather not. The thought of trying things on made me cringe. Not to mention, it brings back the memory of the miniskirt incident back in Central. Thanks, Uncle Roy.

Fortunately for me, Maes was a pal and grabbed things for me. All I had to do was try them on. he sat me down in a dressing room, pulled the curtain, and started throwing long, flowing dresses over the curtain rod. I had to give Maes a little credit. He had an eye. One of them was a gorgeous shade of dark pink. I wasn't normally the type for pink, but this was beautiful. It covered me in just the right way where I was being respectful, but one could still tell I was a girl.

"Damn, Halfmetal," Maes gasped, "You're kind of cute."

"Maes," I rolled my eyes, "I swear to God, I will stab you."

"Wow," he scoffed, "You can't take a half assed compliment, can you?"

"Sorry," I apologized, "It's a curse. I got catcalled in Resembool a lot."

"You poor baby," he empathized.

"I developed early," I grumbled, "And I got Mom's genetics. Of course, I'd end up getting catcalled."

"Well," Maes wrapped his arms around me, "I promise you that every compliment I give you is not a catcall and it's genuine."

"Thank you, Maes," I put my head on his shoulder.

"Now," he stood his ground, "I want you to get dressed, so we can get going, ok?"

"Ok," I lowered my gaze as I felt the corners of my mouth twitch.

"What's this?" Maes picked my chin up, "You hiding a smile from me, Tricia? That adorableness that graces your face once in a blue moon?"

"I might be," I blushed, "Now, let me go. We need to go see Garfiel or he'll kill me."

"Fine," Maes took his arms off me and let me go change. I almost cringed at the thought of seeing Garfiel again. It had been a while. And for whatever reason, he adored me.

"I'll be right with you!" he sang out as soon as Maes and I stepped foot in the shop.

"Hey, Halfmetal," Maes nudged me, "I'm getting Resembool flashbacks."

"And Garfiel can be as spastic as Mom," I warned, "Be careful."

"Welcome!" Garfiel joined us, "How can I help you?"

"Really, Garfiel?" I beamed, "Do you not remember me? I mean, I know I was younger the last time I was here, but honestly, I'm almost a little insulted."

"Tricia!" he charged me in the biggest bear hug I've had since Dublith, "It's been far too long! And look at the arm candy you brought along with you…Good for you!"

"Good to see you, too," I choked out, "I'd rather not have any spine disfiguration when I leave here."

"Sorry," Garfiel put me down, "So, what brings you here, sweetie? I don't remember Winry ordering any parts."

"First of all," I started, "The arm candy's off limits."

"And doesn't appreciate being referred to as arm candy," Maes stepped in, "I'm a person, too."

"Shut up, Maes," I ordered, "I can call you whatever I damn well please."

"Yes, ma'am," he gave me a half salute, followed by a little wink that made my heart go all pitter patter.

"He's cute, Tricia," Garfiel complimented, "Is he yours?"

"He's my security detail," I explained, pulling on the silver chain in my pocket, "I'm guessing you haven't talked to Mom in a while."

"I didn't think she ordered anything," he popped me in the shoulder, "You had me nervous! I thought I screwed up my books!"

"Your books are fine," I settled him, "No. I got certified. And promoted. In the same night."

"Look at you!" Garfiel praised, "You little overachiever! That would make you a Lieutenant Colonel, right?"

"Yes, sir," I nodded, "Even though he's my security detail, I'm expected to be his even more."

"Maes, right?" Garfiel took his attention off me.

"That's right," Maes confirmed.

Once Garfiel got all the tumblers to fall into place, he let out an over exaggerated gasp, "You're the Fuhrer's baby, aren't you?"

"Nope," Maes got nervous, "Just a friendly stranger walking by."

"Good for you, Tricia!" Garfiel gave me a high five, "You really are a little over achiever."

"No," I shook my head, trying to play modest.

"So, if you're not picking up parts," Garfiel asked, "What brings you into my shop?"

"It's a strictly social visit," I assured, "We can't stay long, though. We're kind of on duty."

"We also need to get going," Maes checked his watch, "Our train leaves in a few minutes."

"Come back when you have more time to kill," Garfiel begged, "I miss seeing your adorable little face! It looks just like your mother!"

"Really?" I gave Garfiel a look, "I think you're getting on in years, Garfiel. I look more like my dad. The Xerxean traits are stronger than the Amestrian ones."

"You're Xerxean?" Maes gasped.

"On my dad's side," I nodded, "His father was full blooded Xerxean. His mother was full blooded Amestrian. Therefore, I'm a quarter Xerxean."

"That explains the gold eyes," Maes cradled my face in his hand, "Come on. We have to go."

"Ok," I wiggled out of him, "It was good seeing you again, Garfiel."

"Be careful out there, Tricia!" Garfiel waved the two of us off and we started heading for the train station.

"Maes," I shook as we took our seats.

"Yeah?"

"I got a bad feeling about us going to Ishval," I worried.

"We'll be ok," he promised, "Don't you worry your beautiful little head about it."

"I've never been to Ishval before," I admitted, "Something tells me that at least _your_ dad would probably be killing us if he knew where we were going."

"Probably," Maes chuckled, "But I can practically get away with murder with him. It's all about how I talk him out of it."

"And you say Elicia's the Fuhrer's little princess," I teased.

"Shut up," Maes shoved me.

"Come on," I pulled his arm around me, "You know you love me. I'm me."

"Easy, Tricia," Maes joked, "Your dad's coming out in you."

"Me and my damn ego," I giggled.

Before we knew it, our train pulled into the Ishval station. There was a time when the trains wouldn't have dared come all the way out to Ishval. Now that we were on better terms, courtesy of Uncle Roy's excellent delegation skills, the trains went all over the place. Ishval had such an eerie feeling over it, but managed to maintain an old world charm.

"Excuse me," an older gentleman approached us, "You two wouldn't happen to be alchemists, would you? I have some broken pipes that need to be taken care of and I can't get a plumber."

"We are, actually," I chimed, "Sure. We can fix your pipes. That's no problem."

"Bless you," he thanked, "I never caught your name."

"It's Tricia," I introduced myself, "Tricia Elric."

"Tricia Elric," the man pulled us over into the alley where his front door was, "Welcome to Ishval."

 _SMACK!_

And my vision went completely black…

When I finally woke up again, I had the most massive headache. And I could feel my heart ready to jump out of my chest. Come on, Tricia. Ground yourself. Check the surroundings. Well, first of all, I was shackled. Fun. The room was dimly lit. Cliché. Maes…Where the hell was Maes?

"Maes," I whispered, "Maes, are you in here?"

"Ten more minutes, Dad," a familiar voice groaned, "I don't think I could handle another burn scar on my ass."

"Thank God, you're there…" I heaved a heavy sigh of relief.

"Tricia?" Maes came to, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," my heart started to slow down, "I'm ok. How are you? Doing alright?"

"I could use some more comfortable accommodations," he snarked, "But other than that, I'm golden. Any idea where we are?"

"Ishval," I remembered, "Last I checked."

"Shh…" Maes hushed me, "I hear footsteps. Someone's coming."

"Why is it," a deep, husky voice broke the calm atmosphere, "we're told to never forget the Promised Day, the darkest day in Amestrian history, but everyone seems to forget about the Ishvalan War of Extermination?"

 **A/N: Ehehehehehe…I do love a good cliffhanger. I really do. Now, let's address some guest comments, shall we? There was one last week that said something along the lines of it being ok for me to post before Thursday. Well, keep in mind, my dear child, that I'm also updating four other stories. That's why I don't update any of them more often. And I'm sure the argument can be made for the surprise post of "The Spark and the Sparrow" last Saturday, but that was something I had sort of written before and thought I should post it here. But I do need the occasional day off. I'm a human, not a machine. So, your patience is appreciated (especially with the way I ended this chapter) and I'll see you next chapter. xx**


	22. Captured

The Ishvalan War of Extermination. It was one of those things spoken of in hushed whispers. I knew Dad used it as an excuse for when his arm and his leg matched and I think he still uses it to this day, but aside from that, my knowledge was scarce. When we learned about it in school, the story went that an Amestrian soldier accidentally shot an Ishvalan child. However, I knew someone in the military. And I knew the truth. The civil war in Ishval and the Promised Day inadvertently went hand in hand.

"We had nothing to do with Ishval," I assured.

"Your father did," our captor growled.

"He was barely alive," I pointed out, "My father was barely walking."

"Not yours!" he snapped, turning his attention to my partner in crime, "Yours. There was absolutely no reason to wipe out our people. It's almost a rarity to see a full blooded Ishvalan anymore. Mustang was viewed as a war hero for the damage and suffering he caused in Ishval all those years ago. Once you see the man that tore your village apart take the seat of power…He should've been executed like the mass murderer he is. When his day of judgment is upon us, God will cast him down to Hell where he belongs."

"And no one would agree with you more than him," Maes told, "Trust me. To this day, he thinks of what he did in Ishval. It kills him. That's why he's made such efforts to make Ishval better. To restore peace between Ishval and the capital. Why he has the ambassadors to offer their aid in any way they can. He's trying his damnedest to atone for what he did. He's even had a suicide attempt shortly after the war ended, according to my mother. From the bottom of my heart, I truly am sorry for what happened, but in the end, we're all on the same side. When we stop seeing each other as Ishvalan and Amestrian and start seeing each other as people, then we can truly begin to rebuild."

Wow…I know it was based on an electoral vote these days, but if Uncle Roy ever had doubts about making Maes his successor, he shouldn't. I never thought something so well thought out and so eloquent would've ever come out of Maes Mustang's mouth. He was a natural born diplomat.

"It's too late for that," he looked away from us, "Mustang tore families apart. It's time to return the favor."

"What do you plan on doing with us?" I asked, trying to cover how terrified I was.

"You're both going up for auction," he explained, "You go to the highest bidder and the money goes to rebuilding our people. We don't need the government's help. We'll just sell off two of their best State Alchemists and put them on opposite ends of the globe. Now, both of you, keep quiet. I'll be back for you."

Our captor left the two of us in the dark dungeon we were being held in, locking the door behind him, "Maes, I can't transmute."

"Neither can I," Maes admitted, attempting to work his magic, but to no avail.

"Go to Ishval, he said," I mocked, "It'll be fun, he said. We'll be fine, he said."

"That's unappreciated, he said," Maes caught on, "Come on. We need to find a way out of here. We can't be auctioned off! God only knows where we'd get shipped off too. I don't want us getting split up. Not when we just started together."

"Well," I felt around in my pockets, "The guy took my watch. I guarantee he's got yours, too."

"What do we do, boss?"

I thought it over for a minute. Dark surroundings. Only surviving on my wits, "I got nothing. There's no loose nails in the floor to pick my cuffs with and I got nothing on me. Whenever we were out, these guys were thorough. They even took my damn hair pin."

"How do you know that? Do you not feel it anymore?"

"No, dumbass," I rolled my eyes, "My hair's in my face. It did serve a purpose."

"I'm going to ignore the insult because of the sticky situation we're in," Maes breathed it out, "Tricia…Are we going to die here?"

"No," I assured, "Wherever we get auctioned off to, that's more than likely where we'll die."

"Ever the optimist, Halfmetal."

"I try."

The tumblers in the lock started turning and the door swung open. This time, a new guy stood in the opening, "You! Girl! On your feet!"

"Where are you taking here?" Maes snapped as I was pulled up to my feet. The new guard said nothing, making Maes a little angrier, "I said, where are you taking her? Answer me!"

I had never seen that fire in his eyes. That protective instinct. Maes was the right amount of pissed off where he could probably kill a man with his bare hands if they weren't chained to his feet. Maes was a chained tiger ready to pounce at his handler the first chance he got. In all honesty…It was kind of hot. But under these circumstances, I couldn't afford to be thinking with my downstairs. I needed all the blood to my brain I could get.

"We're readying her for auction," the new guard said, already done with him.

"How?" Maes settled a little, "What is she going to be auctioned for?"

"I like you, baby Mustang," he scoffed, "You got a lot of spirit for someone in your situation, so I'll tell you. She'll be auctioned off as a nice addiction for someone's harem."

"Harem?" 

"Think about it," he nudged me into some slightly better lighting, "She's got a pretty face. She's got a cute, little body. She's got a good set of hips on her. She'll make some nice babies."

"Excuse me?" I chimed in, "I'm not a human incubator!"

 _Thunk._

The guard drove his knee into my back, sending a radiating pain throughout the lower half of my body. Any harder and he probably could've severed my spine, "Not my problem. Now, I like you, too, sweetheart. You have a mouth on you. You said your name was Elric, right?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I heard about your father," he dragged me out of the room with Maes screaming obscenities at him, "He's got a mouth like yours, too. But I'm much more interested in what you can do with yours than what he can do with his…"

This guy disgusted me. I wanted him dropped. He put me into a different room with bright, blinding lights that were enough to make my head hurt. When I stopped seeing spots, a steel table sat in the middle of the room with a light hanging overhead. My new guard forced me down to it, reattaching my restraints to the table and left me there.

And again, I was left alone with my thoughts. There was still too much space between my hands to transmute my way out of this. Dammit. I knew going to Ishval was a bad idea. I felt it in the pit of my stomach, yet I still let Maes talk me into coming here. I'm sure when Elicia was here a few months ago, she had a small army of bodyguards to make sure nothing happened to her. We were here unsupervised and no one knew we were even here.

The door opened and another man came in with what looked like a medical kit. A doctor, maybe? I couldn't really make much out of his face. My vision was still a little spotty. Why would I need a doctor? I was perfectly fine, minus the blow my lower back took earlier, "Hello, Tricia. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Wish I could say the feeling was mutual," I fought, watching his every move very carefully. The doctor unrolled a small bag full of…no…no, no, no…Oh, HELL no! No, thank you, "What are those…?"

"Relax," he settled me, "They're just immunizations. We don't know where you'll be going, so it's best to give you all of them."

"Have you heard anything?" I wondered, hoping to God he'd give me some sort of information.

"There's someone from Xing that's already shown interest."

That settled my stomach a little as the first needle went in. Nothing more I hated than needles. Mom always told me that if I keep a conversation with whoever's doing the immunizations that I wouldn't be able to feel them and they'd be over sooner, "Was it a man or a woman?"

"A man," the doctor said, pushing the next one in. At least he was a little more pleasant to deal with than the other two.

"What else is going to happen to me?" I shook, "Once we're done immunizing me."

"I'm going to check you over," he explained, shoving in needle number three, "Make sure that you don't have any diseases. You will be auctioned for a harem after all."

That very thought made me cringe. I knew what he was going to do. I knew where he was going to go. We were about to get really personal. I had to persevere. Maes and I are going to get out of here. Maes and I are going to get out of here. At this point, it'd be easier to just submit to whatever they were going to do. No matter how much I was going to hate it. This man was about to have his hands in places I wasn't going to want them to be, but I'd have to endure it. If the guy interested in me is a man from Xing, I'd be able to, at least, find Uncle Alphonse and Aunt Mei.

I just had to keep my head. I couldn't let the temper I inherited from the old man get to me, "If I'm going to be auctioned off for a harem, what's going to happen to Maes?"

"Slavery, probably."

I couldn't help myself. And I was in desperate need for it. I let out the loudest, most boisterous laugh I have ever had in my life to the point where I was damn near in tears, "Are you serious?"

"What's so funny?"

"That boy has never done manual labor a day in his life," I wiped my eyes, "My sympathies to whoever gets him."

"Hey!" one of the guards barked, "You hush!"

"I'm done," the doctor took his hands out of my business and threw his gloves in the trash can, "And Tricia…"

"What?"

The doctor got closer to me and whispered in my ear, "It's going to be alright. Your heart rate was a little high. I thought you could use the words of reassurance. I really am sorry that you and the other one are caught up in this mess."

"Thank you," I spoke softly.

As he packed up his implements, a woman walked in with what looked like an entire suitcase. Much more elaborate creature than the doctor. Once she opened up her bag, I almost wanted the doctor to come back. She wasn't very much for conversation and struck me as the human equivalent to an enema.

And her job was to make me as aesthetically pleasing as humanly possible. It gave me flashbacks to when I was four. I was fast on my feet when I was four. And Mom had to find that out the hard way. I figured out every good hiding place in that house. And ever since, I hated formal occasions. For this very reason. My face felt gross and there was no greater hell for me than walking in heels. This needed to be over and I needed to get to Xing yesterday. If that was where I was even going.

As soon as the super bitch was done with me and finished forcing me into this god awful strapless dress, I was brought back into the first room with Maes again, who looked like he had just been through the wringer. He looked worse than I did going into it. If I didn't know any better, I'd think someone had just taken him out back and kicked the crap out of him. My guard didn't cuff my feet, but he kept the ones on my hands. I sat next to Maes panting on the floor, "Hi."

"Tricia?" he sounded so broken. And it killed me.

"Hey," I pulled him up to me, "Are you ok?"

"What about you?" he brushed me off, "Are you ok?"

"When this is all over," I ordered, "We never speak of this again. I really need a shower."

"Me, too," Maes agreed, "Stress tests suck."

"It could've been worse," I grumbled, "Now, are you ok? You look awful."

"I'm exhausted," he sighed out, "What about you?"

"I'm miserable," I promised, "I had hands in places I didn't want them. I had needles in my skin. I could scrape my face off with a chisel. My legs feel like they were lit on fire."

"I'm sorry, Halfmetal," Maes put his head on my bare shoulder, "This is all my fault. You said we shouldn't go to Ishval, but I had to talk you into it anyway. I should've listened. And now, you're about to become someone's sex slave."

"And you're going to be forced into manual labor," I told, "My doctor was chatty."

"Manual labor, huh?" Maes chuckled, "They do know who I am, right? I've only done manual labor once in my life. And that's because you told me to."

"I kind of miss the island right about now," I smiled a little.

"Me, too," Maes pulled my face to his, gently pushing his lips against mine, "I want us to go back when we get out of here."

"We have to get out of here first," I reminded.

"We will," he promised, "They will come. The cavalry. We've been gone for a few days. I'm sure Mom's borderline frantic by now. We'll be ok."

"Maes…" my voice broke.

"What is it, Tricia?" he put his arms around me.

"I'm scared…"

"Don't be," Maes assured, wiping the tears from my eyes, "We'll be ok. I swear on my life that I will get you out of here or I'll die trying."

"Don't say that," I snapped, "You and I will get out of here alive. Do not die on me, Maes Mustang. That is an order. Do. Not. Die on me."

Maes pressed another kiss to my forehead, "Yes, ma'am."

As the door squeaked open, I pulled myself together and out of Maes' embrace. Despite the fact that I wanted to lay in it just a little longer. The initial guard came in with a set of chains in his hands, "Both of you, get up. It's time. We need to get you on the block."

We both stood up and allowed the guard to chain us. This was sick. Humans being treated like cattle. And we were both up for slaughter.

 **A/N: Well…Isn't this exciting? That ending gave me chills a little bit. Auctions are fun. They're fun things to write. Especially this auction! But that's for next week. Not my first one I've written. If you're here from the Black Butler fic, you know I've written an auction kind of like this one for a chapter, but that was more of a light-hearted auction, not quite the human trafficking kind like this one. And Sterling? On the off chance you happen to be reading this, pleasure to have you excited for this. Welcome aboard. And I'm sorry for leaving you on another cliffhanger. I'm just cheeky and awful. :3 Anyway! I'll see you next chapter! xx**


	23. Auction

Auction day. Someone was actually about to pay money for me. Not even me. Just for my body. They wouldn't care about me. As long as they were satisfied and I didn't catch anything. If they were rich enough for a harem, I guess they could probably afford private doctors, too.

It wasn't necessarily the idea of being sold into a harem that scared me. I could handle that. I dealt with six years of the boys in Resembool being disgusting. I was relatively prepared for just about anything. It was the thought of being split apart from Maes that truly worried me.

That boy was lucky if he could tie his shoes. I dreaded the thought of him being subjected to slave labor. The image of him out of breath and restrained when I had come back from my own personal hell flashed into my mind, making me nauseous. I tried to think of something else, but I couldn't. I had even worse visions of him passed out in a field from heatstroke and no one caring if he was alive or dead.

"Hey, Halfmetal…" Maes nudged me in my back.

"What?" I whispered to him.

"We'll be ok," he promised, "We'll get out of this. And if we get separated because of this auction, we'll find our way back to each other. We'll meet back at the front steps of the capitol building in Central, ok?"

I swallowed the gigantic lump in the back of my throat that would've been the trickle-down effect in every sense of the word. I couldn't start crying now. I couldn't break the façade I had up. I couldn't let them see me sweat, "Ok."

"That's my girl," he winked.

"Hey!" one of the Ishvalan guards barked at us, "The girl goes first!"

"Go get 'em, tiger," Maes teased, "Make me proud."

Sometimes, Maes was a complete idiot that was lucky his head was attached. But other times? He knew exactly what to say to make me feel better. If I wouldn't have been dragged off by the guard, I would've hugged that boy. Unfortunately, I was thrown on the auction block instead.

"She's healthy," the auctioneer described, "No conditions. She's cute. She's smart. She's got a nice set of...personalities..."

He grabbed at my chest from behind, squeezing my "personalities" a little harder than I'd like. I swatted his hands away, "Do you mind?"

The auctioneer kicked behind my knees, making me drop to the ground, "She has a bit of a mouth on her, too, but I'm sure you could break her of that easily. She's also an alchemist, but it's not like you'd need her for that. We'll start the bidding at fifty thousand."

This guy made me cringe. What I wouldn't give for a hot shower right now. But I wouldn't be able to get the water hot enough. I'd need something that would do everything but burn my skin off. That's all I wanted. That shower and for Maes and me to get out of here.

"Three hundred and fifty thousand!" a voice broke me out of my shower daydreams. Wait, did he say three hundred and fifty thousand?! For me?! I looked out in the crowd of shifty men to find a man in a white and red mask. He had kind of a soft voice. Maybe this was the man from Xing I heard about.

"SOLD!" the auctioneer declared, "To the masked man in the front!"

"I'll make it five hundred thousand if you throw in the other alchemist, too," he bargained.

"So, only one hundred and fifty thousand for the other one?" the auctioneer winced, "He might not be the brightest one, but he's still an alchemist. You'll have to do better than that."

"Alright," he nodded, "How about a million each?"

I could see the auctioneer's heart stop in his eyes, "A million each?"

"That's right."

"Take them!" he pulled me onto my feet and threw me at my new owner, "Let me get the other one!"

"Don't worry," the masked man promised me, "You're in good hands. Play along and neither one of you will get hurt."

Threats now? This was starting well. The auctioneer came back with Maes following close behind, "Is he to your liking, sir?"

The man looked him over, "He'll do. For what we have planned for him in Xing, he'll do. They both will."

My stomach was in knots. I wanted to throw up, but I couldn't. It's not like my system had anything in it to get rid of anyway. I felt like I hadn't eaten in days. Then again, I hadn't eaten in a couple days. I had to keep a level head. At least until we got to Xing. Maes and I were thrown into the back of an unmarked delivery truck. Border patrol wouldn't ask questions if it were unmarked. Smart on their part.

"Hey, Tricia," Maes broke the silence, "How you doing? You ok?"

"I've been better," I attempted to rub my wrists. These handcuffs were driving me nuts, "I guess we're going to live our lives in Xing now..."

"At least we have each other," Maes put his arms around me.

"Seriously?" I giggled, "That was the cheesiest line thing you could've possibly said."

"Sorry," he apologized, "Do forgive me..."

"No," I nuzzled into him, "I needed that."

"Anything I can do to help," Maes kissed the top of my head.

"Maes..."

"Yeah, Halfmetal...?" he pushed my hair out of my eyes.

I rested my head on his chest, "Where do you think we'll be going?"

"I don't know, kid," Maes got nervous, "Thoughts?"

"The guy that bought us," I told. It still felt wrong to say such things, "He told me we were in good hands. And if we played along, we wouldn't get hurt."

"He looked like a government official," Maes pointed out, "And he did just drop two million on us. I wonder where he got that kind of cash..."

"I don't know," I sighed out, "I just want to go home..."

"Still scared?"

"That I'm joining the harem of a Xingese government official?" I scoffed, "Not at all."

"We'll be ok," he assured, "At least you won't be subjected to hard labor."

"Trade you," I grumbled, "You take my place in the harem? I'll take your place in the fields?"

"Never mind."

"That's what I thought," I put my hands on top of his, "We're both about to go into Hell. You know that, right?"

"Like I said," Maes cradled me, "We'll be ok. Think about it, Tricia. We'll be in Xing. It's not like we won't know anyone there."

"Xing is a massive country," I argued, "The chances of seeing Aunt Mei or Uncle Alphonse are pretty slim."

"Not necessarily," Maes thought, "Mei's a princess, isn't she?"

"Yeah," I gave him a look, "What about it?"

"If we were sold to some sort of government official," he explained, "Don't you think she'd have to conduct business with him eventually...?"

"Maes," I kissed his cheek, "You're a genius."

"Thanks, Tricia," he blushed. But the warm, fuzzy feelings were short lived, "It appears that we're stopping."

The truck doors swung open and one of the Ishvalan guards from the auction pulled the two of us out while the masked man stood by and watched. By the looks of it...We were at the Emperor's palace?! What in the hell would we be doing here?! How high up was the man in the mask? Maes and I were thrown at the Emperor's feet.

"Thank you, Lan Fan," he looked us over. Lan Fan...Why do I feel like I've seen or heard that name before...? For some reason, I think I've seen it on order forms at the shop, "A pair of alchemists, huh? You know, there's a couple of State Alchemists missing in Amestris right now. The entire military's looking for them. Their Brigadier General is pretty frantic."

"Are you ready to brand them, Emperor Yao?" the guard asked. Branding?! Like...Hot metal against my skin, leaving a nice, big burn scar, branding?!

"Yes," the Emperor got between the two of us, keeping his voice down, "I need you two to scream and writhe and fake pain as much as humanly possible. This is just to pacify the seller. This isn't even a branding iron. It's just a stamp. This isn't a transaction. It's a rescue."

"Wait, what?" he spoke so fast that I could hardly understand.

"Do you mind if I watch?" the guard asked.

"Go ahead," the Emperor allowed, "I'll start with the girl."

The guard swept his leg under mind, knocking me down to my knees, and lifted the skirt of my dress up to expose my thigh. The "branding iron" pierced into my skin and I let out the most ear piercing squeal. I even managed to get some tears going, too. That didn't take much, though. After all the times I had been suppressing tears since we left Central, it felt kind of good to finally let some of it out.

"I wonder if he'll squeal like a pig, too," the guard looked over to Maes. This guy was a sick, twisted sadist.

"Let's find out," Maes gritted his teeth as he took the business end of the "iron." And the guard was getting some sort of weird excitement out of this. I couldn't wait until he was gone.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Emperor Yao," the guard shook his hand, "Enjoy. I'd like to get a crack at the gorgeous little thing you've added to your harem. I'm actually quite jealous."

"Alright, Lan Fan," the Emperor allowed, "He can't see you anymore, sweetheart. Go ahead and take your mask off."

"Finally," the man removed his mask…That was no masked man, "The binding was starting hurt a little."

"Who are you?" I broke my silence.

"Lieutenant Colonel Elric?" he asked, "The Titanium Alchemist?"

"Yeah…"

"And Maes Mustang, the Phoenix?"

"Yeah," Maes perked up, "How do you know who we are?"

"Do your parents know you're this far out?" the Emperor wondered, teasing us like we were children, "And managed to get yourselves involved in a human trafficking ring that we've been trying to disband for a couple years now?"

"Wait a minute," I thought it over, "Emperor Yao…Are you Emperor _Ling_ Yao?"

"That's me!" he chirped, beaming from ear to ear.

"You fought alongside my father during the Promised Day," I remembered Dad telling me stories about this guy, "And his father, too."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Tricia," he pulled me onto my feet, "Good to know Ed still talks about me."

"He says you still owe him for a ten thousand cen room service bill from twenty years ago," I pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," he sighed out, "Good times…Now, what were you two doing in Ishval? Did you not hear about the slave trade over there?"

"We've been traveling around a lot lately," I explained, "We haven't really heard much of anything. And it's not like the military would tell us anything."

"They just pulled all of the Amestrian ambassadors out of there because of it," he went on, "They didn't want any of them getting sold in black market auctions…"

"It's not my fault," I defended myself, " _Somebody_ said we wouldn't get hurt. _Somebody_ said we'd be fine."

"And that somebody said we'd get out of this, didn't he?" Maes gave me a smug, little grin.

"There's no way you knew we'd get sold to the Emperor of Xing…"

"Nope," he chimed, "We just lucked out."

"Maes…"

"Yes, Colonel…?"

"You're an idiot."

"I know."

"How about," the Emperor cut us off, "you two stay at the palace for the night? I'll arrange transport in the morning. Besides, I'm sure you're tired and hungry after what you both went through."

"Yes, please," Maes squeaked, "Thank you, Emperor Yao. You're a kind and just leader."

"Just Ling, kid," he insisted, "We're practically family. Well, Tricia and I are anyway."

"How do you figure?" I gave him a look.

"Your uncle married a princess of my country," Ling explained, "By that logic, we're practically family."

"And they're expecting a baby, too," I smiled, "I guess we have more family relation than you thought."

"Us, too," Ling mirrored me, "The Empress and I are expecting as well."

"Empress?" I wondered.

"Warrior Empress," Lan Fan corrected, "A queen that cannot fight with her army deserves neither her crown or her soldiers."

"That's my girl," Ling winked at her.

"You sound like my mother," Maes chuckled, "She's probably going nuts over us missing."

"We'll be home tomorrow," I took his hand, "I'm sure she'll beat the crap out of us then for even thinking about going to Ishval unattended. A couple of high profile State Alchemists like us."

"You'll have less to worry about than I do," he assured, "You'll just get a slap on the wrist for this from the old man and probably Mom, too. I'll have to deal with my parents, your parents, a couple of the higher ups, Sig and Izumi, if we ever go back to Dublith."

"That is if we still get to travel the country," I sighed, "I doubt Uncle Roy will let us."

"Until we get you crazy kids back tomorrow," Ling said, "Make yourselves comfortable. Feel free to take advantage of your current situation. I suggest you two go get cleaned up. That ink could burn like hell if it's left on too long."

"Ok," I nodded, "Thank you, Ling."

"No problem!" he brushed us off, "Go. I suggest taking a left outside the throne room all the way to the end and taking the spiral staircase down."

Maes and I took off from the throne room and followed Ling's directions. For this being our gates of Hell, I guess it wasn't that bad. Who would've thought Maes' idiotic mistake would've brought us to the EMPEROR'S PALACE? The very epitome of luxury! And I'd finally be getting that shower! Although…I really couldn't wait to go home…

 **A/N: Hi, guys! WELCOME TO Xing! I've been trying to think of a way to get Ling and Lan Fan involved in this some way or another. I also kind of teased a little something in there, too. Why? Because I'm a jerk. It was such a miniscule detail that I'm sure you didn't even pick up on it. *Patiently waits for people to start Sherlocking this story* Now, Sterling…Sweetheart…We need to stop running into each other like this. I joke. I cheeky on occasions. You, my dearest, are an MVP and I'm happy to have you here. Every Thursday like I promised. Speaking of things of that nature…**

 **I had an idea to post to one story for an entire week. And the way it would work would be that from June 13-17, I would post a chapter to Halfmetal Heart every day. But you'd also have to wait until July 7 until I started posting to this again. But you'd also have FIVE new chapters to hold you over one after another. Thought I'd run it past you guys first because if I do decide to do this, I'll be starting next week. And this would go on hiatus until the 13** **th** **. Just something to think about. I'll see you next chapter! xx**


	24. Confess

**A/N: WELCOME TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST BOMB WEEK! YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW EXCITED I'VE BEEN FOR THIS! Unless you've been reading the review section for the past three weeks. I missed this story so very much. And as much as I love all the others, this was the bomb week I was most excited about. This was the one that made me want to do it in the first place. Would you care for a recap? Well, if you're binging this, you don't need this section, so go ahead and skip it and go right into the story. *has the sudden realization that she forgot to do this for the Kuroshitsuji fic***

 **Anyway, where we left off last, Tricia has her state certification. She's known as the Titanium Alchemist (because technically, titanium is an alloy. Alloys are half metal. I know, I know. I'm clever.). She and Maes, better known as the Fuhrer's kid and/or the Promised Day baby, ended up taking a trip to Ishval at Maes' insistence and ended up getting knocked out and essentially, kidnapped to be sold at auction to help rebuild the Ishvalan people. They sold for a million each to a mysterious buyer from Xing that happened to be Lan Fan for the Emperor. Fortunately, Tricia knew Ling from the stories Edward told her and they'll be crashing at the palace for the night before they go back to Amestris. All caught up? Good! I'll see you at the end, ok?**

After the ridiculously long and windy staircase and the million-mile-long hallway before that, Maes and I made it to the basement of the palace. This was nothing like the basement at the shop, full of scrap metal waiting to be melted down for new parts. Definitely not like the one at home…This was an underground hot spring! And a damn nice one, too. Ling Yao, you're rapidly becoming one of my favorite people in the world right now.

"I've never been to a hot spring before," I admitted, keeping a tight grip on Maes' hand.

"Me either," he said, "We picked one hell of a first."

"We didn't pick it," I clarified, "It picked us."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," he agreed with me.

"Excuse me," a small Xingese woman approached us, "Tricia, you come with me."

"Ok," I looked over to Maes, who was also being taken away. I started to have brief flashbacks to being away from him in Ishval. I started sweating profusely and shaking like a leaf in a tornado, "Where are we going?"

"To one of the many pools in this spring," she led me into a room, "My name is Mina. I'll be the one taking care of you."

"I understand that," I shook, "But why did I have to be taken away from Maes?"

"You must not be so indecent in front of a man," Mina chastised, "Not until your wedding night. Even then, you must remain tasteful."

"I think Maes and I waved tasteful bye-bye long ago," I chuckled to myself, "Once I put my military uniform on."

"You're military?" she wondered.

"Yeah," I nodded, slipping my clothes off, "I'm a Lieutenant Colonel and a State Alchemist. When I got my uniform, half of my bottoms were missing, only to find out that's the way it was supposed to be. The Fuhrer has to have a reason for it other than the delight of the male officers."

"Perhaps it's a diversionary tactic," Mina helped me into the water. Oh, dear God…This was incredible. This was sorely needed. The water enveloped my body, soaking out my throbbing, achy muscles. I damn near passed out from the sheer ecstasy, "The form of a woman can be so beautiful that some men can't help but look. And the beautiful women in the military are like sirens, luring their enemies closer to them with their song. But as soon as they get close, they're taken out. It's actually quite smart on your leader's part."

"Honestly," I assumed, trying to suppress a moan, "It's more because our Fuhrer's a pervert. I've heard that directly from the Brigadier General."

"Is your Brigadier General a clever man as well?" she asked.

"Better," I smiled, "She's the Fuhrer's wife."

"I shouldn't be too surprised," Mina mirrored me, preparing a washcloth, "The Empress runs quite a tight ship with her army, too. However…No. I shouldn't speak of her in such a way. I shouldn't even be thinking it. It's none of my business."

"It's ok," I allowed, "You can tell me. I won't tell anyone."

"I really wish she'd take it a little easier," she spoke in hushed tones, "I would hate for something to happen to the baby."

"I thought her and Ling's baby was kind of a secret," I gasped, "How do you know about it?"

"You're not the only one I've bathed, Tricia," Mina scrubbed the ink off my thigh, "I'm usually assigned to the Empress, but she can't hide her stomach much longer. If I had to place her, she's probably five months along. Before too long, the secret will be out."

"From what I've heard," I told, "She's always been that way. Tenacious, headstrong. Able to kick ass and take names. Have you ever seen her arm?"

"Which arm?"

"Her left," I said, "Her automail."

"I have to be extra careful around it," Mina moved onto the layers and layers that occupied my face, "And I have to dry it immediately or it will rust. I've never heard the story of how she got it."

"Actually," I went on, "Her arm won't rust as quickly as you think. It does need to be dried, but not immediately. It's made of a really strong, lightweight, aluminum alloy for that very reason. It'll take a while before it gets rusty, it's strong because she's an incredible fighter, and it has a secret compartment in her wrist for when the Emperor passes out from low blood sugar."

"How do you know this?" her eyes practically popped out of her skull.

"My mother is the one that made her current model," I shrugged, "I know the specs on just about everything that goes out of our shop."

"Maybe it's best that I don't know the story," Mina finished, "You're all clean, Tricia. The ink is gone and the layer of dirt and grime is off your skin. Would you care for my assistance getting you dressed?"

"That's ok," I dried off, "I got it."

"Here," Mina gave me a package, "These were taken from the Ishvalan seller."

I tore at the paper to find a shiny silver chain peeking out from a red backdrop. I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Thank you, Mina. I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome," she bowed.

"Hey, Mina," I stopped her just before she left, "You wouldn't happen to know where Maes would be, would you?"

"I think he opted for a massage," she assumed, "Why?"

"Do you know where…?"

I threw my black dress back on and left my coat on the chair. Oh, it felt good to be me again. My face wasn't slathered in more makeup than one woman was entitled to in a lifetime and I could almost look at myself in a mirror again. At least I'm not in a harem. At least I'd be going home in one piece. At least I'd be going back with Maes and we'd be ok.

I followed Mina's directions to the letter and found Maes lying face down on a table, half naked, waiting for this young girl that couldn't have been much older than me. Um…Question…Since when did Maes get all muscly? And why is he not shirtless more often? I mean, I hated to think like this about my subordinate, but he is my boyfriend. I could think like this. Right?

The girl almost opened her mouth to greet me, but I put my finger to my lips and took over her job. I've been known to give a killer massage from time to time. It came from having to give our customers a little added hospitality after the hell of automail surgery. And usually, that was my job. And considering my new found appreciation for Maes Mustang's anatomy, I couldn't help myself. I had to touch it…

"Oh, hello," Maes chirped, "What did you say your name was again?"

I looked over to the girl standing behind me, giving her the ok to speak, "Mai, sir."

"Mai…" he sighed out as I rubbed the tension out of his back, "I like you, Mai. If I didn't have a girlfriend already, I'd be taking you back to Amestris with me."

"Your girlfriend," Mai asked, "Is she waiting for you in your country?"

"My girlfriend is the colonel," Maes told, "The girl that was with me when you came for me."

"So, you're married to your work then?" she assumed.

"It's not that," he corrected, "Lieutenant Colonel Elric is my girlfriend. We're actually a couple. Have been for a little while now."

"Oh," Mai blushed, realizing who I was. I understood her pain. It felt so weird to hear Maes call me by my full title. The only thing missing was my State Alchemist moniker.

"She doesn't know this," Maes chuckled to himself as I moved from his shoulders to the middle of his back and my ears perked up, "But I've liked her since the day we met. Ever since she stopped me on the front steps of the capitol. Maybe even a little before that."

"How could you like her before that?" she asked while I felt the warmest feeling radiating in my chest, "You hadn't even met."

"I knew who she was on the steps," he confessed, "I had grown up hearing stories about her father from my father and occasionally, she'd come up. Dad would hear from Edward from time to time about his amazing daughter that could very well become a child prodigy. And how she had just started practicing alchemy and how she transmuted this and that and fixed the plumbing and started working in the shop and all kinds of things. Edward tends to gush over his little girl. And I can't blame him."

"Why is that?" Mai got some more oil for me.

"I'd gush over her, too," Maes went on, "Hell, I was more excited when she got her state certification than I was for my own. My idiot mistake got her here, though. I never want to see her so scared like that. I never want to put her through what we went through in Ishval ever again."

"She sounds pretty special," she beamed, seeing me almost in big happy tears.

"Oh, yeah," he agreed, "She is. No doubt. And I absolutely love that girl. More than she knows now."

"I think she probably has an idea…" Mai was right. I was almost crying over what he was saying.

"I've never told her," Maes admitted. Much like wanting to touch his nicely cut back, I couldn't help myself, yet again. I placed a soft, gentle kiss just below his ear and he jumped like a cat getting out of the bathtub, "Whoa there, Mai. No. No, no, no. Not now. Hydrogen, helium, lithium, beryllium, boron, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen…I'm in a happy, monogamous relationship. I just told you all about it. I'm sure you're a sweet girl, but I'm going to have to respectfully decline. And Tricia can get pretty violent with a wrench. I've seen it firsthand."

"That wasn't me, sir," she grinned.

"Thank you, Mai," I dismissed her, "Could we have a minute alone please?"

"Of course," Mai bowed out and left Maes and me alone.

"Tricia…?" Maes sat up, "What are you doing here? And how long have you been here?"

"Long enough," I gave him another kiss, "None of that was Mai. I took her job from her."

"So, you heard…" he turned a bright shade of red. Which I found to be absolutely adorable. It was nice to be on the other side of it for a change.

I rested my head on his shoulder, nuzzling under his arm, "I love you, too…Maes, I've been wanting to tell you that since Ishval, but you know how I am."

"You don't pour your heart out," he remembered, holding me against his chest, "I know."

"You're making me wear my heart on my sleeve," I scolded lightly, "What have you done to me, Maes Mustang?"

"I do believe I'm turning you human," Maes teased me, kissing the top of my head, "And I bet you like it…"

"Shut up, Maes."

"You do, don't you?"

"I hate you," I grumbled.

"I've heard differently," he giggled, "I just ruined the moment again, didn't I?"

"A little bit," I pouted.

"How about," Maes pulled me onto my feet, "you and I go feed ourselves? Food makes everything better and it'll make you less cranky."

"I'm not cranky!" I snapped.

"There she is," he smiled, poking at my cheek, "There's my girl. There's my Halfmetal. That just proved my point."

"Maes, I swear to God, I want to punch you so hard right now."

"Food?"

"Yes, please."

This jerk. The more I wanted to hate him, the more I ended up loving him. I couldn't believe he just made his confession to some random girl giving him a massage. Granted, she turned out to be me, but still. He didn't know I was there. Which makes it all the better. If he talks like that behind my back, I had nothing to worry about. I wonder if he still thinks I'm too good for him.

 **A/N: I needed to write a fluff chapter. And I have a feeling that there's going to be a lot of that this week. They just got rescued from Ishval. They're going to be all cute and fluffy (and Maes reciting the periodic table? Well…In case you didn't figure it out, Maes and Edward have a little something in common. And it's exactly what you think it was. Tricia found a spot.) And I can't wait for the rest of this week to unfold. I'm still pretty jazzed about it. In case you couldn't tell. I promise I'll get started on the next chapter as soon as humanly possible or shortly after posting this. Go ahead and talk to me, though. You guys are always a welcomed distraction. Why? Because I love you. And Sterling…You're a silly little panda and if you would've waited just a bit longer, you would've had the new chapter at your fingertips. And honey…You need to get an account, so I don't need to speak with you on such a public forum and I can spank you about this in private. Figuratively, not literally. You get what I mean. I'm going to quit while I'm ahead. See you next chapter, guys! xx**


	25. Palace

**A/N: Have I mentioned yet how excited I am for this week? Because…Well…I'm STOOOOOKED for this week! I already have Thursday's plotted out. Almost done with Friday. That's right, kids. It's going to be a two parter. I'm very excited. And a certain someone should be very excited. Not in the real lifes. In the fictional one. Because he is my special cinnamon roll and holds a very special place in my heart because his character development from the first chapter to the current makes me so happy and I want to give him all the squishy hugs in the world. And I'd like to give him a little brother/sister. But that's here nor there…Enjoy!**

Mother of God. I've never seen so much food on a dining table in my life. And I thought the amount of food we had in front of us at the Fuhrer's mansion was excessive. This was at least doubled. Maybe even tripled. There's no way we're the only ones eating off this.

"Is this all for us?" Maes gasped, sharing my sentiment.

"The Emperor has a massive appetite," Lan Fan joined us, her future child showing a little more.

"My lady," Maes and I bowed to her.

"There's no need for formality," she assured, "You can just call me Lan Fan."

"So, is this all normal?" I wondered.

"Yes, but I can't blame it all on Ling," Lan Fan smiled, running her hand down her stomach, "This one has a little to do with it, too. The baby has already inherited their father's appetite, I fear. All hours of the day, this little one wants Mommy to eat. I once woke up in the dead of night for a peanut butter sandwich. I don't even like peanut butter that much. And mochi! I think I've eaten my weight in mochi since this one came along."

Hearing about Lan Fan's pregnancy experience made me think of Aunt Mei and Uncle Alphonse. And I had the most overwhelming homesickness I have ever had in my life. I had such a pain in my chest and the greatest longing for my own bed. Hell, I'd even settle for my hotel room in Central, but after we cross the border, I'm going to want to stay in Resembool for a while. But I know that's not going to happen. Once we get back to Amestris, I had a feeling we'd be right back to Central.

"Lan Fan," my voice broke, "As wonderful as this was and as much as I'll be forever grateful for yours and Ling's hospitality, I need to get home…"

"I understand," she put her hand on my shoulder while the one that should've been offering me a little bit of comfort was a little too preoccupied with the food, "Tricia, is he really your subordinate?"

"Who, Maes?" I chuckled to myself, "He's lucky he can tie his boot laces, but yeah. He's with me."

"I have one of those, too," Lan Fan agreed with me as Maes started tearing into the meal in front of us, "Right down to the voracious appetite."

Seriously, it was like he was two and learning how a spoon works, "Maes!"

"What?" he murmured through a mouthful of what I'm pretty sure started as mashed potatoes.

"Have a little decency!" I scolded him.

"Tricia," he swallowed the mouthful he had, "I haven't eaten anything in two days. I've been through complete hell. Some of that hell included stress tests that exhaust me just thinking about them. Don't. Judge me."

"Alright," I allowed, "No judgment. Go ahead."

"Thank you," Maes bowed to me, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "I appreciate your permission."

A split second later, he was back to work. And I've never seen Maes Mustang eat so much in one sitting. If I wasn't so hungry, I probably would've completely lost my appetite over the display I just saw. I cringed a little, but if I weren't so concerned with appearances, I'd more than likely be the same way.

"You started without me…?" a sad voice joined us.

"Ling," Lan Fan chastised, "Play nice. They've been through more than what they deserve. Have all you want, Maes."

"I was playing nice," Ling pouted, stuffing his face almost worse than Maes was. Now, I get why she said she has one, too. Something tells me that Maes and the Emperor were nearly cut from the same cloth. And I, for one, found it kind of adorable, "I'm sure you're hungry, too, Tricia."

"I am," I nodded, sitting next to Maes. I kind of wanted an umbrella. Or a poncho.

"Go ahead!" Ling chimed, "God knows there's plenty here."

"Thank you," I couldn't judge anymore. I had absolutely no room to. Nor will I have room in my stomach left. I felt the warmth of my first bite all the way down to my toes. I could actually feel it drop into the pit of my belly and never have I ever had something that tasted so good. And it was merely a fresh piece of bread. Nothing special about it. But in that one bite, it came very close to bringing tears to my eyes.

"In all seriousness," Ling sang, "What in the hell made you two go to Ishval in the first place?"

"Ask Maes," I grumbled, filling my face with more bread. Damn near the entire loaf. There were more.

"Maes?" he looked over at my subordinate, "Why did you drag Tricia to Ishval?"

"It intrigued me," Maes stopped eating for a brief moment to take a breath, "I've been shut up in Central all my life and I got a little bit of wanderlust. And I've kind of got a soft spot for desolate places. Where better, besides the ruins of Xerxes, than Ishval?"

"That's kind of twisted, Maes," Ling cringed, "And that's coming from someone that searched for the Philosopher's Stone."

"No, thank you," I passed, feeling his pain. I knew more about the Philosopher's Stone than I wanted to. I remember looking through a book from Dad's study and reading about how it was a shortcut to bypass the whole idea of equivalent exchange. When I asked him about it, he told me the truth behind the stone. And how if I ever used one, he'd clock me.

"Philosopher's Stone…?" Maes perked up.

"You don't want to know," I shot him down instantly, "Trust me. Those that know the secret of the stone wish they didn't."

"She's right, Maes," Ling agreed with me, "It's not a very easy pill to swallow."

"Actually," I turned on my girlish charm, taking Maes' hand, shaking off any thought of the stone, "I'm kind of tired."

"Alright," Maes helped me onto my feet, "When the girl's tired, it's bedtime for both of us. Where can we crash, Ling?"

"Up the stairs, take a right," he directed, "Take your pick. That entire hallway is nothing but bedrooms."

"Thank you, Ling," I smiled, "I really appreciate all you've done for us. The auction, letting us stay here…From the bottom of my heart, I can't even begin to explain how grateful we are."

"It's no problem, Tricia," Ling brushed me off, "Besides, I'm pretty sure if I bring you back to Amestris, your father will forget all about that room service bill from twenty years ago!"

Dad warned me about Ling Yao. He was quite a tricky fellow. And using me to repay his room service bill doesn't surprise me in the least bit. I liked him. If Maes and I really were sold to him under different circumstances, I had a feeling that I wouldn't have minded being a part of his harem. Especially since he only needed one going by the looks he gives Lan Fan. I hope one day to have a relationship like theirs. In a way…I already do.

Maes laid me down onto our bed that I melted into. Nothing better than some good, old fashioned, Xingese hospitality. I'm going to sleep like a rock tonight. I can promise that much. Just like any other night, I rolled into Maes' embrace. And there was nowhere else I'd rather be. The only thing to make this any better would be my own bed back in Resembool. Or Maes' bed in the Fuhrer's mansion. That one was perfect.

"Hey, Tricia," Maes whispered to me.

"Yeah?"

"We're going home tomorrow…" he held me tighter.

"I know," I sighed out, "I can't wait."

"I can wait for the spanking we're going to get once we get back home," Maes pointed out, "But I can't wait to see Amestrian soil again."

"Me, too," I shivered, "You think your parents will kill me first or mine kill you?"

"I'd prefer to think that we'll both come out alive," he smiled, "Besides, I have strict orders from my superior not to die on them, if I remember correctly."

"That's right," I buried my face in his ribs, hiding the redness in my face, "And I'm pretty sure she meant it."

"I will try my damnedest, Colonel," Maes gave me a little halfhearted salute, "Now, get some sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us in the morning."

"Don't have to tell me twice," I snuggled, "Good night, Phoenix."

"Night, Halfmetal," Maes kissed my forehead and I shut my eyes. It wasn't going to take me long. I was tired, exhausted, and a victim of Maes Mustang's body heat. And I was perfectly ok with that. I really couldn't wait to go home…

 **A/N: I'M SO SORRY THIS IS UP SO LATE! I've been hella busy today. I'm so, so sorry. I promise you that I'll find a way to make it up to you. I've got something really exciting planned for the rest of the week. And besides, Maes and Tricia are going home in the morning, remember? Did you and I read the same story? But just when I think those two can't get any more adorable after what had happened last chapter, they go and pull this! What the hell?! No. I understand. They deserve some warm, fuzzy, fluffy chapters. Especially since they're going back to Central after being in Ishval and the entire military scrambled looking for them…This was kind of a whoopsie daisy on Maes' part…But! It furthered the story and added a little excitement. Can't complain. See you next chapter! xx**


	26. Return

**A/N: Happy day three! Always a delight to see your smiling faces here. Even your not so smiling faces. Wait a minute…I don't see your faces at all. I'm in your computer screen. Silly me…**

"Tricia…? Maes…?" a familiar voice whispered softly, shaking my shoulder, "It's time to wake up."

The thought of waking up at this current juncture sounded like absolute hell. But I persevered, rolling out of Maes' arms toward the ethereal voice calling for me, "Mina? What are you doing in here? Why do we have to get up?"

"I was told to come get you," Mina explained.

"What time is it?" I rubbed my eyes. We didn't get much for sunlight in our room. Maes was smart and pulled the curtains last night.

"It's noon," she reported, "Your transport back to Amestris is ready."

"Ok," I yawned. Unfortunately, I had the task of waking Maes. And Maes slept like a lead balloon. From what I understood, the only way of waking him up was setting a small, quick fire. But I wasn't going to do that. That was just cruel. I grabbed onto his shoulder, "Maes…Maes, get up."

"I don't want to," he whined lethargically, "Wake me later."

"I'll order you," I threatened, "Don't make me."

"Do it," he egged me on with a smug little grin on his face, still half asleep.

"Wake up, Maes," I cuddled into him, hoping charm would win over threat, "We're going home. Now."

"Fine," Maes pouted, pulling me against his chest, "I'll get up."

"Good," I kissed his cheek, feeling the sweet spoils of victory.

"And Tricia?" Mina chimed in.

"Yes, Mina?"

"I brought up your coat and your watch," she said, "They're on the chair."

"Thank you," I gave a little smile, "For everything, Mina. You've been wonderful."

"My pleasure," she mirrored me. I had a feeling that it wasn't often she'd get a compliment like that. I dismissed Mina and rolled out of bed. It was going to feel so good to put my coat back on and hold my watch in my hands again. Like a warm blanket on a cold, rainy day. Perfect.

"Do we have to go?" Maes groaned into the pillows, still not completely there yet.

"Yes," I put my foot down, "Now, come on. Let's go home."

I dragged Sleepy's ass out of bed and the two of us jumped into the back of some sort of delivery truck. One of the Emperor's guard, along with the Emperor for some strange reason, took off from the palace. Even stranger, Ling decided to sit in the back with us. I wasn't quite sure what to make of this character. He was definitely a little odd. That's for sure. Then again, who am I to judge?

Before I knew it, the sun had fallen into the horizon and Maes and I were back in our own country. I never thought I'd be so happy to see Amestris again. I nearly cried in Maes' shoulder, but I knew I couldn't do that. I had to stay strong. I had to keep up appearances. One would never guess I was a Lieutenant Colonel…

The three of us went into Central Headquarters and right into the Fuhrer's office. By the looks of everything, everyone else had already gone home. Ling told us to stay outside and wait for him. Maes looked over at me, "Should we listen in?"

"Probably shouldn't," I reasoned, "But…I can't resist."

"Fuhrer Mustang," Ling greeted him so formally.

"Emperor Yao," Uncle Roy reciprocated with the same level of formality, "What brings you by, Ling?"

"Nothing much," I peeked through the crack in the door. Ling had made himself comfortable on the Fuhrer's couch, "Rumor has it you have a couple of State Alchemists missing, Roy. You doing ok?"

"I've been better," he admitted, "But the search continues."

"And how long have they been gone?" Ling asked.

"A little over a week."

"Hold on a minute," Ling stopped him, "I got a little surprise for you. I know you're both listening. Come on in, guys."

"Sorry," Maes poked his head in the door.

"We couldn't resist," I agreed.

"You found them?" Uncle Roy gasped.

"Yeah," Ling chirped, "Figured you'd want them back."

"Thank you, Ling," he looked us over, "Where did you find them? Last we heard anything, they were headed east after they left Rush Valley."

"They went east alright," Ling nodded. Here it is. Here comes the lecture. The hell that Maes and I have been dreading since we left Xing. Even before that. Since we left Ishval. Ling looked over at both of us, "They just kept going. Ended up lost on my front doorstep. I would've thought that at least Tricia would've had a decent sense of direction. Probably should've turned back once they saw desert."

"Maes," Uncle Roy kept a flat expression, "Go find your mother. She's in her office and she's been worried sick about you. She needs some peace of mind and you're the best one to give it to her."

"Yes, sir," Maes nodded, scurrying out the door.

"Tricia," his voice shook me to the core, "You and I need to talk. Thank you again, Ling."

"I'll just wait outside then?" Ling assumed.

"Yes."

"Okie dokie!" Ling shut the door behind him.

"Tricia…" my heart rate spiked, "What the hell, kid? Did you forget how to pick up a phone? I had your dad calling every few hours looking for you!"

"We were in the desert," I defended, "They didn't have much to offer for communications."

"What about when you got to Xing?" he scolded, "I know for a fact that the palace has more than one phone you could've used."

"We were exhausted," I went along with Ling's story, "You try crossing a desert on foot."

"There's something still amiss," Uncle Roy was skeptical, but he threw his arms around me, hugging me tightly, "But damn, it's good to have you two home again. Never scare us like that again."

"Sorry, Uncle Roy," I apologized.

"And something seems different about you," he looked me over, "Maes, too. Anything else you'd care to tell me?"

"Nothing I can think of."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Uncle Roy brushed it off, "Go get Maes and get some rest, alright?"

"Yes, sir," I turned on my heel and started heading out of the Fuhrer's office.

"And Tricia?" he stopped me.

"Yeah?"

"About you and Maes," he said, "For giving all of us a heart attack around here, you're sticking around Central for a while. You're grounded."

"Ok," I accepted our punishment and left the Fuhrer's office. Being grounded was better than death for going to Ishval unsupervised. And fortunately, I managed to catch a particular Xingese emperor before he left, "Ling!"

He glanced over his shoulder, "What is it, Tricia?"

"Why?" I wondered.

"Why what?"

"Why did you cover for us like that?" I kept my voice down.

"Maes made an honest mistake," Ling explained himself, "You two suffered for it enough. Not to mention you helped us find who was running that human trafficking ring in Ishval. I figured you'd rather forget what you went through than not only reliving it, but getting a long lecture you wouldn't want to sit through about it. Am I right?"

I couldn't help myself. I threw myself into the embrace of a foreign dignitary without any regard for his title and shivered in his arms, fighting tears, "Thank you, Ling."

"You're welcome," Ling comforted, "We're family, remember?"

"That's right," I nodded.

"Now," he peeled me off him, "I have my own country to get back to as soon as possible. I need to see how Lan Fan did with that trafficking ring."

"Ok," I let him go.

"See you later!" And in a flash, Ling was gone. And I had to go see my commanding officer. It worried me to think of what I was going to see on the other side of that door. I can't imagine this week has been easy on Aunt Riza. Maes is her one and only baby. He turns up missing, I'm sure she's thought of every possible scenario. Including Ishval. I just hoped Maes didn't say where we really were.

Cautiously, I knocked on the door, "Aunt Riza?"

"Come in, Tricia," she allowed, cradling her son in her arms.

"I was told to come and get Maes," I tiptoed.

"Ok," she wiped her eyes, "Tricia?"

"Yes?"

"The Fuhrer did tell you your punishment, right?" Aunt Riza assumed.

"Yes, he did," I confirmed, "Maes and I are grounded."

"Come here," she insisted.

"Ok…" I wasn't sure what was happening, but I was in no position to say no to her. Aunt Riza put her hand to my face in the gentlest manor. Maes, too.

With a slight smile on her face, Aunt Riza smacked our heads together. And hard…Ouch, "Don't you two EVER do that to me again! Do you understand me?! Do you know how worried sick I was about you?!"

"Mom…" Maes attempted to settle her, "We're ok. We're in one piece. We're home."

"You do that to me again and I will kick your asses personally!" she screeched at us, "Now, both of you, go to your room! And Tricia, call home!"

"Yes, ma'am," we couldn't make eye contact with her without turning to stone. Aunt Riza was pissed.

As soon as Maes and I got the approval, he and I took off from Headquarters like bullets from a gun. We weren't sticking around. As happy as we were to be back, I think we need to let them cool off for a while. Besides, I had an even bigger pill to swallow. When Maes and I got back to our hotel room, I had to call home.

"Hello," the other end barked at me, "Thank you for calling Rockbell Automail. How can I help you?"

Maes took my hand before I could even speak, "Hi, Dad."

"TRICIA?!" he squeaked, "WHERE ARE YOU?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE ABOUT YOU?"

I could hold the phone away from my ear and still hear my father clearly. I could probably hang up and I'd still hear him. As soon as he calmed down, I could actually speak to him, "I'm back in Central. I was in Xing at the Emperor's palace. I'm perfectly ok. And Ling sends his best."

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING ALL THE WAY IN XING?!" Dad's tirade went on, "AND COULD YOU NOT LET US KNOW YOU WERE OK? YOUR MOTHER WAS A WRECK!"

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She went to Rush Valley to clear her head," he told, settling down a little, "She said she needed to spend some quality time at Garfiel's shop. He's keeping her busy."

"It's probably for the best," I assumed, "Mom with time on her hands can get kind of scary."

"As pissed off as I am at you," Dad growled, but then, he took a different tone, "It's good to hear your voice again, kid. Your ass better be on the first train to Resembool in the morning."

"I can't leave Central for a while," I winced as Maes' grip tightened for reassurance, "Uncle Roy says I'm grounded for making everyone worry about us."

"We'll come to you then," he promised, "We should be there in the next day or two."

"I'm really tired, Daddy," I said, cuddling into Maes' shoulder, "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright, baby," Dad allowed, "I'll see you soon. I love you."

"Love you, too," I felt tears welling in my eyes again as I hung up the phone.

"Tricia?" Maes cradled me, "Are you ok?"

"I will be," I sighed out, "Eventually."

"Maybe you should actually get some sleep," he insisted, "We have been kind of deprived lately."

"You're right," I laid my head on his chest.

"Do you think we'll ever tell them?" Maes wondered, "About what really happened?"

"Maes," I said, "Do you remember the other order I gave you while we were in Ishval?"

"Which one?"

"We never speak of it again," I recalled, chills radiating through my body.

"Whatever you say, boss," Maes kissed the top of my head, "I'm going to grab us some food real quick. Anything in particular you want?"

"I'd kill for Grandma Tricia's quiche," I chuckled, "But anything's fine."

"Alright," Maes put me onto the bed, "I know where I can get some that's damn near just as good. I'll be right back, ok?"

"Ok…" There was no way I was going to make it until he came back. It was bedtime for the Lieutenant Colonel. I was ready for sleepy time. And nothing was going to wake me. I apologize in advance for anyone that tries to wake me up. I will bite and I will kick. And I may or may not transmute a massive sword to run through someone.

 **A/N: I will give anyone who gets where Maes is going a hug and a high five. And we are going to become best friends. And I may or may not add a virtual milkshake. Why? Because I'm a sweetheart like that. Now, I'm so SO VERY excited for the next two updates. I'm almost done with plotting out Friday's, but I can start on Thursday's now. And I think I'm going to do just that right now. See you next chapter, guys!**


	27. Surprise

**A/N: Hey! It's regular Fullmetal update day! That means tomorrow's the last day of bomb week…Sad face…But it's not all that bad. We'll get through it. You and me. Together. Now, read the new chapter, ok? We'll talk later. Enjoy!**

Maes and I had only been home for a few days and I was already going stir crazy. I knew every inch of Central forward and backward like the back of my hand right down to every little pebble in the sidewalks. I couldn't take it anymore! But I knew I'd have to beg Uncle Roy on my hands and knees if I ever wanted to leave Central again. Maes and I can't be grounded forever, right?

I'm just thinking too much. Maybe a walk. A walk does wonders. Besides, I had some things to take care of anyway. And it'd probably be best if a certain someone wasn't with me. But Maes was still fast asleep. I should at least leave him a note. Wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last time. Especially after everything that happened in Ishval. And ESPECIALLY today of all days. I pulled a piece of stationery out from the desk drawer.

Good morning, sleepyhead.

Don't worry about me. I had

to run some errands. I'll be

right back. I promise.

Love,

Tricia

I drew a little heart next to my name and left it on the nightstand. This little angel…Maes was adorable when he was asleep. I had a little something, something to puck up for him. He wouldn't be getting it until later tonight. In our grounding, I managed to make good use of the time. Even though I made Maes wait outside. He'd see me like that, but not quite yet. Sometimes, the things that Mom forced me into when I was a kid really paid off.

I needed to go to Laboratory 2. I wasn't the only kid from Resembool that ended up in Central. I had a friend I went to school with that ended up being a scientist. We occasionally got into minor shenanigans we probably shouldn't have, but we made a memory. And gave Granny a reason to knock us upside the head a couple times. Hard to tell where Mom got it sometimes.

"Hey, Tricia!" Estelle greeted me as soon as I walked in. She sat at her bench tinkering with whatever formulas she had going on, "What's up?"

"You know that favor I asked you about?" I could hardly contain myself.

"I know of it," she offered me a stool.

"Did you get my tablets made?" I asked excitedly.

"Yep!" she chirped, taking a burlap bag out for me.

"A lot of them…?" I hoped. The bag did look awfully small.

"Yep," Estelle sorted them out in front of me on her bench, "I had people asking me if I was building a bomb. That's Lab 3, not here. What are these even for?"

"You know the Fuhrer's son, Maes?" I started.

"Yeah," Estelle nodded, "He was in here a few months ago doing this very same thing. I heard he's a State Alchemist now."

"He is," I confirmed, "These tablets are for him tonight. His girlfriend his going to be this evening's entertainment."

"I should've known," she sighed, "He would have a girlfriend. She's a lucky girl. That's for sure. Maes is really cute."

"Oh, yeah," I agreed, biting my tongue, "Definitely."

"Hey, Tricia," Estelle thought, "Didn't you say he was your subordinate? Should you really be talking about him like this? I mean, he has a girlfriend. And there's no way someone like Maes will-sleep-with-any-pretty-little-thing-in-a-miniskirt Mustang would ever go for a couple of girls from Resembool like us."

"I can say whatever I want about him," I assured, trying not to let her comments get under my skin. Oh, how I just wanted to say who his girlfriend is, considering I was the pretty little thing in the miniskirt, quite literally. But I can't do that. I had to maintain a sense of professionalism. Even though I'm among friend, "Thank you, Estelle. I really appreciate it. Go to the treasury and get some money out of my research grants."

"I can't take your money, Tricia," Estelle brushed me off, "It was my pleasure. A nice little distraction."

"Alright," I let her go, "I'll see you later!"

"Don't be a stranger!" Estelle waved me off.

One thing off my to do list for today. Let's see…Where to next? I couldn't keep these on me. I needed to hide them where no one would think to look for them or accidently stumble upon them. Maybe the most secure building in Central would be a good idea. I walked into the front door of Central Headquarters. Wow…Pretty quiet in here.

"Hey, Tricia!" a familiar voice sang out.

"Hey, Havoc," I smiled. Perfect, "Can I ask you a really huge favor?"

"Sure, kid," he obliged, "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to take this bag," I pulled the tablets out of my coat pocket, "And hide them. Hide it very well. Somewhere no one would thing to go."

"I can do that," Havoc took the bag from me.

"Be careful with it," I warned, "If anyone asks what they are, they're candies, but don't let them have any."

"What are they?" he wondered.

"Never mind," I got defensive, "No one can find these. Got it?"

"Alright."

"I'll come back for them later," I assured, "Don't forget where you put them."

"Tricia Elric," Havoc smirked, "Why do I get the feeling you're up to something, you little minx?"

"You'll see," I promised, "Later."

"Speaking of later," Havoc switched tangents, "Are you going to the party at the Fuhrer's mansion tonight?"

"Of course," I scoffed, "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Like I'd pass up an opportunity to see Uncle Roy dancing on tables."

"Always a sight to behold," he chuckled with me.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company, Havoc," I made my bows, "But if you'll excuse me, I have another stop to make before Maes wakes up. Hopefully, he's still asleep by the time I get back."

"Go ahead, Tricia," Havoc dismissed me, "I'll keep these safe and I'll see you later."

"Thank you!" I sang on my way out. I always loved Havoc. As far as Team Mustang went, aside from Uncle Roy and Aunt Riza, Jean Havoc was definitely in my favorites. And going by the stories I heard, I would've loved the late Brigadier General Hughes, too. Definitely loved his wife the other night. Maes was right. Gracia's quiche was almost as good as what Dad made. Not quite, but it would do in a pinch.

I couldn't wait to see them again, but I cringed at the thought of what was going to happen when Mom and Dad arrive in Central later today. And Mom was coming back from Rush Valley…She could never come back empty handed. If she was as bad as what Dad said she was, Mom's keeping her shiny new wrenches in her bag. I can guarantee it. And I'd be praying for Aunt Riza knocking Maes and my heads together.

I shook off any thoughts of me being beaten with a wrench and turned into a fabric shop in the heart of Central. This was probably where we got the uniforms from. And this was where I could chastise whoever it was that agreed to Uncle Roy's miniskirt proposition. I still found it a little uncomfortable, but a minor inconvenience.

I needed something loose and flowy. Kind of like what Maes picked out for me before we went to Ishval. But not in pink. I needed deep reds and golds and sheer and silk and a miracle. I had to make a costume. And I didn't really want to leave much to the imagination. I had fallen in love with the festival costumes when I was younger. Maybe I could do something like that.

I made myself comfortable in a back room of the fabric shop and got to work. I had little to no sewing skills, but that's what I got alchemy for. I saw Dad do it with my coat. I didn't see why I couldn't do it with my costume. And if I didn't like the first transmutation, I could just try again. But I had a feeling that I'd love it out of the gate.

I pulled it out of the transmutation circle and held it against myself. The top half covered my chest, but not much else. I had some red jewels I would put around my bellybutton later that went with it perfectly. The bottom half was the right amount of loose and the right amount of short. Some days, I hated that I was more leg than torso, but now? I've come to embrace it. Thanks for the good genetics, Mom! Some bells and tokens to go around my wrists and ankles and I'd be set.

Wow, Tricia…You may have missed your calling. This was gorgeous. I actually looked like I was on fire. With another quick flash of light, I made a fox tail and a pair of ears to match along with a veil to hide my identity. No one needed to know who I was tonight. Especially when I was entertaining. I'd be bringing great pride to the family tonight, I'm sure.

I made it back to the hotel and hid my costume under the bed. That Maes wasn't in. Dammit. I hope he got my note. I really did. If he didn't, he'd be pissed and kill me. No. He was in the bathroom. The shower was just turning off. Maybe I could get lucky and ninja move my way in. As quiet and covertly as humanly possible, I opened the bathroom door to find my boyfriend in a towel with his back toward me. I wrapped my arms around him from behind and snaked my hands up his chest.

"Oh, hello," he jumped a little, "Can I help you?"

I nuzzled my face in his back with a little smile on my face, "Happy birthday, Maes…"

 **A/N: TO BE CONTINUED. Remember? I told you already this was going to be a two parter. And I know this chapter may not make a whole lot of sense now and there's been a lot of tiptoeing around, but I PROMISE you that it's going to make more sense when you pair it up with tomorrow's chapter. And if you're needing a better visual of what Tricia's costume looks like, take the Gerudo thieves from the Legend of Zelda and mash that with…Damn, I can't think of what I can compare it to without giving spoilers. Because tomorrow's chapter is going to be absolutely incredible. And I don't want to spoil it yet. Let's go with a traditional belly dancer? Yeah. That'll work.**

 **And I've been wanting to do a birthday chapter for a while now. However, we were in a little bit of an Ishvalan pickle we needed to get out of,** ** _Maes…_** **You curious little angel. But we're declaring today his birthday. And the second part of this chapter is coming out on my mom's birthday! So, this couldn't have come out at a better time. And the day before this week started (last Sunday) was my nephew's birthday! It's a family curse. Lot of June birthdays.**

 **If you didn't quite piece this together, the party at the Fuhrer's mansion? It's Maes' birthday party. And we've all been invited! It's a fancy occasion, so remember to keep things tasteful. But then again, it's also Maes' 21** **st** **birthday. Our little boy is growing up. Feels like just yesterday, I birthed him. *weeps* Anyway, I'll see you next chapter! xx**


	28. Party

**A/N: Well…Here we are, kids. The last day. At least you guys won't have to wait as long as some of the earlier ones. I miss my 7 kids at the Dramatical Murder fic and all of my babies at the Ouran fic. Haven't seen the Kuroshitsuji family in a week…But that's the beauty of this. I know I have some that have come to this one – THIS ONE RIGHT HERE – because of the Kuroshitsuji fic or the Ouran fic. Not sure if I got any here from Dramatical Murder, but if I do, make yourself known. I don't judge. I have no room to. But I'll save the rest of my sap for the end, ok? Now, Maes Mustang, actual sweetheart, has a birthday party coming up in this chapter and a little bit of surprise from his lady friend. High fives if you've figured it out already. Also, pout, pout because I wanted it to be a surprise…Why do my children have to be so damn smart…? Or is my writing just that predictable? Here nor there. I'm going to shut up now and let you read, ok? I'll see you at the end.**

Nothing but him and me the whole day. Couldn't have asked for anything better. We had time to kill before the party at the Fuhrer's mansion, so what better way than to visit someone I hadn't seen in a very, very long time and it's almost criminal that I haven't. I should have after I finished my State Alchemist exam, but I didn't. And I may have been using this as an excuse to keep away from the train station. Mom and Dad should be in any time today.

"Knock, knock!" Maes called out, walking in like it was me with Izumi's house.

"Maes!" the sweetest voice echoed back, followed by the excited shuffling of her feet against the hardwood, "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Gracia," he blushed.

"And who do we have here?" she teased him, "Flavor of the week?"

"No," Maes shook his head violently, "Superior."

"Hi, Gracia," I smiled, "I know it's been a while. Like…Since I was six…But…"

"Tricia?" she gasped, "Oh my God, Tricia!"

Gracia wrapped her arms around me, squeezing with as much strength as she could muster up, "Gracia…? Could you let go?"

"No!"

"Ok," I surrendered. There was no way I was going to fight her. I loved Gracia dearly and she had been through far too much than one person deserves. I knew the story of how her husband died. One of Uncle Roy's first acts as Fuhrer was the removal of that particular phone booth. Dad told me that a shapeshifting homunculus did it holding the shape of Gracia. I couldn't have imagined a more miserable hell. Dad carried the guilt for a while, but once Gracia told him it wasn't his fault, he slowly started to forgive himself.

"So!" Gracia chirped, "What brings you two by?"

"We had some time to kill before the party tonight," Maes and I sat down, "Figured why not see my third favorite woman in Central?"

"Third?" Gracia scoffed, "Who are the two that come before me?"

"My mother and my girlfriend," he defended, playing with my fingers behind his back.

"Girlfriend?" she gave Maes a look, "Who's sniffing around my little man? Which young lady has made you actually use the G word?"

"Gracia…" Maes whined, "Do you mind? We're not really telling anyone yet. We have to keep work and personal separate."

"Another secretary?" Gracia assumed, "Really, Maes? I thought you've been through that gambit already."

"No," he rolled his eyes, "She's a Lieutenant Colonel, actually. She's smart, beautiful, strong. I've already met her parents. They love me for the most part. Her dad's kind of a short fuse, but nothing I've never handled before. Her mom could go from being a sweetheart to scaring the crap out of me at the drop of a hat. But we've been through hell together. And I wouldn't trade her for the world."

I hated when he did that. When Maes could make me so choked up with only a few words. And he got Mom and Dad right on the nose. That's for sure. But me? I want to beat the hell out of him for what he's saying and the amount of emotions I'm suppressing right now, but for whatever reason, I still managed to love him.

"Well?" Gracia dug a little deeper, "What's her name? I'm not a part of the military and you know I can keep a secret. Who's the lucky girl?"

Maes looked over at me for confirmation. He gave me the nonverbal "Is it ok if we tell Gracia?" look. I gave one slow, subtle nod. And of course, it spilled out of him like the nosebleed he had in Dublith, "She's sitting next to me."

"Tricia?!" she squeaked, "You and Tricia?!"

"You cannot tell Elicia," I begged, "She warned me about dating Maes and she'd kill me if she found out about this."

"When you say you've been through hell together…" Gracia worried, "What have you been up to?"

"Classified," we shot her down.

"Alright," Gracia let it go, "So, what sparked this to happen?"

"Certification night," Maes smiled at me. I remembered certification night like it was yesterday. That damn ball. We had our first kiss that night. Some of the inspiration for Maes' birthday present came from that night. I just hope he puts two and two together.

Later that night, I was just finishing getting ready for the evening's festivities. I managed to slip my costume on under my dress without Maes noticing. He could be sharp as a tack more often than not, but when it comes to seemingly minor details, Maes was dumb as a stump. Even if a token was showing around my straps, he'd never realize it. I pulled my hair out of my usual braid and let it drop down to the middle of my back.

"You, my love," Maes kissed the top of my head, "are stunning."

"I don't want to be stunning," I whined, pouting a little.

"Too bad," he nuzzled his face in my neck, "And don't you fake pout on me."

"I will," I spited him.

Maes spun me around, stealing a quick kiss, "Stop being adorable, Tricia. Right now."

"Make me," I argued.

"I think I will," he pulled me closer.

"Do you forget who your superior is, Phoenix?" I teased.

"I love when you call me Phoenix, Halfmetal," Maes held me a little tighter, "Do it again."

"And I love when you call me Halfmetal, Phoenix," I surrendered to his embrace, hiding the increase of blood flow to my face.

"Are you ready, Tricia?" he asked.

"Why?" I looked myself over, "Do you think I need anymore?"

"I thought you were ok before," Maes shrugged, "But no. You don't need anymore. You're good."

"Let's go!" I took his hand and the two of us started heading for the Fuhrer's mansion.

"Hey," he nudged me, "You want to start a bet on when the old man ends up on a table?"

"No!" I rolled my eyes, thinking it over, "Maybe…"

"I love you," Maes lit up like the night sky. Or the Fuhrer's backyard later.

"So, five hundred cens?" I bet.

"Good enough for me," we shook on it, "I'll take two hours in."

"I'll take three," I said, "I have faith in our Fuhrer."

All I know is that if he was drunk when I went on, I'd kill him. Metaphorically speaking. Wouldn't be worth the jail time. Or the death penalty. Or taking my boyfriend's father away from them even though their relationship isn't exactly the best. When we finally got there, the party was in full swing. Maes and I mingled with higher ups, not so higher ups, foreign dignitaries. But then…We were spotted.

"Tricia!" I was practically squeezed to death, "I'm so glad to see you! I'm so happy you're ok! I swear if you ever do that to me again, I'll club you senseless, got it?"

"Hi, Mom," I tried to wiggle out of her arms, but that wasn't happening, "Maes? A little help, please?"

"Hi, Winry," Maes attempted to diffuse my mother, "It's good to see you."

"And you!" Mom redirected her anger, "Where were you and my little girl?"

"Xing," he explained, "We crossed the desert together and we went to Xing."

"What made you two go to Xing?" she started to settled down.

"It was an adventure," Maes shrugged, "And we got a little lost."

"Get better navigational skills," Mom chastised, "It's times like these where I wished I wouldn't have listened to your father. He told me to leave my wrenches in the room."

"Hey," I gave Maes a nudge, "I'll be right back, ok?"

"Everything ok?" he worried.

"Fine," I promised.

"Alright," Maes let me go, "Go ahead, Halfmetal. I'm not going anywhere."

I left Maes to contend with my mother before my father could find us together. He'd have a coronary if he found out the two of us were us. I don't even want to think of Mom's reaction. That's something that can wait until tomorrow. Not tonight. Tonight was for something else. Tonight was a special night.

"Uncle Roy," I joined our fearless leader at the bar.

"Hey, Tricia," he chirped. Perfect. He was just the right amount of drunk. Not enough to be sloppy, but enough to do anything I asked him.

"I need a favor," I bit my tongue.

"Sure, kid," Uncle Roy nodded, "What do you need?"

Here goes nothing, "I need a pair of ignition gloves."

His face went pale and his eyes turned red. Uncle Roy grabbed my wrist, "Come with me."

I guess he wasn't as drunk as what I thought. Uncle Roy dragged me into an empty hallway away from everyone else, "Ouch…"

"You shouldn't even know what those are," Uncle Roy scolded me, "How do you know flame alchemy?"

"I'm self-taught," I explained, "I know enough about the basics to figure things out."

"In other words," he assumed, "Maes taught you?"

"Yes, sir," I nodded. Sorry, Maes, "Mom's welder broke. Maes helped out."

"So, that's what you two were doing in Resembool," Uncle Roy pieced it together, "At least he didn't teach you flame alchemy in a large civilian population. I guess I could commend him for his smart thinking."

"Ignition gloves, Uncle Roy," I reminded, "I need them. I'm kind of on a time crunch."

"Here," he opened his jacket, digging in the inner pocket, "I always keep a pair on me just in case. Don't tell the Brigadier General."

"I won't," I smiled. I loved how Uncle Roy was the one to run the country, but Aunt Riza still had him a little scared of her. And she leads right by his side, "Thank you!"

"You know how to use them, right?" Uncle Roy worried, "And you're not doing that in the house?"

"Yes, I know how to use them," I assured, "And I wasn't going to do it in the house. That just smells like a disaster waiting to happen."

"So, what are you doing with them?" he wondered, less angry and more curious.

"Maes' birthday present," I kept my secret, "You'll see. You think you could get everyone outside for me?"

"Sure."

"Give me about twenty minutes," I told, "You wouldn't happen to know where Havoc is, would you?

"He's somewhere near the food, I think."

Awesome. I needed those tablets back. I ran back into the party and scanned the room for Havoc. He stood out in a crowd. Find the weird looking colonel by the food table. Sure enough, he stood next to the wife while she spoke with the Brigadier General. I had only met Rebecca a handful of times, but there was no disputing who she was. Rebecca kind of commanded a room when she walked in.

"Havoc!" I chirped, breaking him away from the group.

"Hey, Tricia," he and I turned the corner and Havoc gave me the biggest hug, "You couldn't have come at a better time, kid. Rebecca was starting to talk kids again."

"Where are those candies I gave you?" I asked, not meddling in his marital affairs.

"They're in my top desk drawer," he said.

"Seriously?" I gave him a look, "Those are chemical compound tablets and you kept them in your desk drawer?"

"You didn't tell me what they were!" Havoc retaliated.

"I figured telling you to be careful with them would've triggered something," I rolled my eyes, "Why did you put them in your desk drawer?"

"No one goes in my desk," he defended, "It's scary, but it's my organized chaos."

"You worry me, Jean Havoc," I shook my head and sprinted into Headquarters. Fortunately, someone forgot to lock the front doors. I snuck into the offices and opened Havoc's top desk drawer. There they were. The little burlap bag Estelle gave me this morning. When I went back to the Fuhrer's mansion, I couldn't stop shaking. I was so nervous about this.

I just hoped the ballet lessons Mom made me do when I was little were about to pay off. Along with the refresher course I had been doing for the past few days. I stripped my dress off in the bathroom, revealing my costume underneath, did a quick change of my hair color from my regular bright blonde to a fierier red, and tied my veil across my face, fixing a couple of the jewels around my bellybutton. I looked pretty damn good, if I do say so myself.

I had heard the stories of the kitsune. Clever, cunning, and faithful. Essentially, they were fire foxes. It was basically the inspiration behind my costume. Although, the more tails the kitsune had, the more wisdom it had to offer. It had up to nine tails, but I only had time for the one. Besides, I had enough on the costume and on my skin to make up for my lack of tails.

I snuck out into the backyard and gave a signal. That happened to be a green spark of cupric sulfate. I remembered being out on the hill outside of Central with Maes the night of the induction ball. Oddly enough, that was the factor to settle me down. Enough to focus on what I was about to do. I was about to fire dance for my boyfriend.

The crowd gathered and I threw up a couple more tablets. A bright, brilliant display of blue and yellow from the cupric chloride and the sodium carbonate burst in the sky. As soon as the music started up, it was time. I maintained a fireball in my hand for a few seconds and threw it into the sky along with some tablets of lithium chloride to make my red flame.

I flipped and spun through the air, leaving scorch marks wherever I went. The two years of ballet paid off big time. I knew that much. Thanks, Mom! The intense heat was starting to get to me. I would've killed a man for a drink. But I knew the song was coming to an end and I had to pull out all the stops for this.

I threw the rest of my tablets in the air, setting them off with everything from my fingertips to my feet. And before I knew it, I collapsed on the ground to catch my breath as the flames died out with the overwhelming applause. I ran off and hid behind one of the fountains. That was the thing about the beautiful kitsune. She never stuck around long and she could always disappear in a flash.

"Hey," a familiar voice found me, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," I sighed out, "That took more out of me than I expected it to."

"You were amazing," he sat next to me.

"Thank you, Maes," I blushed.

"Have we met?" he asked, "I feel like I know you."

"You do," I giggled, dipping my hair in the water from the fountain and induced a transmutation, changing my hair back and took my veil off, "Remember me now?"

"Not many can do a transmutation without a circle," Maes pulled me against his chest, "There's no way that was you."

"Guilty."

"That was pretty incredible, Halfmetal," he kissed my forehead, "And uh…I hate to make the puns here, but…"

"If you tell me I was hot, I'm going to punch you."

"Then, I'll keep it to myself," Maes giggled, "I'm getting kind of tired. You want to go home?"

"We're not staying here tonight?" I gave him a look.

"Didn't think you'd want to," he threw me on his back, "Stay here or go back to the hotel?"

"I miss your bed," I nuzzled my face into his neck.

"Me, too," he agreed, "Shall we?"

"Yes, please…"

I was tired as hell and all I wanted was to clock out with Maes. I think I deserved that much. He brought me upstairs and wrapped his arms around me, "Thank you, Tricia. I see you took a page out of my playbook, too."

"I was hoping you'd notice that," I blushed.

"You deserve the rest," Maes pulled the blankets over us, "We'll see everyone in the morning. Besides, your dad was looking for you."

"You ran into my dad?" I got really nervous.

"Nothing bad," he promised, "Edward doesn't want me dead and he just wants to see you in one piece."

"Ok," I curled into him, "In the morning, though. Today took a lot out of me."

"Go ahead, sweetheart," Maes gave me one last kiss, "Good night, Halfmetal."

"Good night, Maes," I yawned, "I love you."

As those three little words slipped out of my mouth, my body froze up. Did I just say what I think I said…? Was I just full of emotions because of what just happened? Or did what Maes said when we were at Gracia's strike a bigger chord than I previously surmised?

"I love you, too," his embrace tightened.

And there was my reasoning. All the reasoning in the world I needed. I had Maes. Maes had me. But this whole having feelings thing made my skin crawl. Maybe it was finally time that I faced the facts and I let that go.

 **A/N: I had a thought about Tricia fire dancing last week and it stuck with me. I couldn't NOT put that in a fic. And what better occasion for it to happen than Maes' birthday? I love this chapter so very, very, very much. And I love how protective Gracia is of Maes. That makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. Now, it's going to pain me to say this, but we are now on hiatus…Next week is Avengers week! And I kind of left them on a serious cliffhanger…But! Fear not, my dear children! We will be back July 7** **th** **. I pinky promise. And hey. Who knows what's going to happen while Edward and Winry are in town? Winry does have that shiny new set of wrenches. I'll miss you guys. Behave while I'm gone. I don't want to have to get any of you off the roof. I'll see you next chapter. xx**


	29. Brunch

**A/N: Welcome back, guys! I mean, it's only been a couple weeks since we last saw each other at Halfmetal Heart. Only a couple weeks, but it feels eternal. I know. I understand your pain. I had one of the few fics I actually follow that updated almost a week ago and I had a spazz attack. I couldn't sit still from beginning to end. It's a Fullmetal/Ouran High School Host Club crossover and it's phenomenal. It's called Red Rose Alchemist. It's awesome and I love it so very much. I'd highly recommend it. And Galaxia Girl, if you're here, you're awesome and I want to high five you. Aggressively. Because it'd be the only way I could convey the emotion of the wonderful thing you did. Now, I know it's only been a little while, but do you want a recap? How about a recap?**

 **When we last left off, it was Maes' birthday. Warm and fuzzies abound. Not only that, but they kind of let their little secret of their newfound relationship (after what they went through together in Ishval, are you really surprised? Come on…) slip to one of the three women in Central Maes loves the most. The first one being his mother. The second being his Halfmetal. The third being the widow of his namesake. That's right, kids. Gracia knows about Maes and Tricia. And by the sounds of things, she approves. However, Tricia had to think on her feet for something to give to her loving boyfriend for his birthday. And when all else fails, she makes use of the killer genetics her mom gave her. And Tricia fire danced for Maes. I've kind of wanted to take it up myself, but I'm afraid I'd end up burning myself severely, so I live vicariously through my OCs. Anyway, let's get started, shall we?**

"I don't want to do this," I groaned into Maes' ribs as the unwelcomed sun shined bright through his bedroom window.

"I don't either," he wrapped his arms a little tighter around me, "But unfortunately, it has to be done."

"Maybe we could bolt," I suggested in my delirium, "Just you and me. Off to anywhere else but here."

"No," Maes played with my hair, "Remember what happened last time we tried that? We ended up kidnapped in Ishval."

"I'd almost rather that at this point," I whined, "You think we could catch a ride back to Xing?"

"Too soon, Tricia," Maes cringed, "Too soon. We can do this. It's just brunch with your parents."

"I don't want to go…"

"We can do it," he promised, "I'll be there every step of the way. If it weren't out of contractual obligation, I swear it'd be out of love."

"Thanks, Maes," I rolled my eyes, "I'm glad I'm a contractual obligation."

"You're welcome," he cuddled me, "Now, all we have to do is get out of bed."

"I really don't want to do that," I had developed an unnaturally unhealthy attachment to Maes' bed during our confinement in Central.

"I know, Halfmetal," Maes kissed the top of my head, "I understand. Baby steps?"

"Baby steps," I curled back into his chest, ready to go back to sleep. I would be moving from this spot for no man.

"Maes?" a voice called from down the hall, "Are you awake?"

"Run," he demanded. I leapt out of Maes' bed and bolted straight for the bathroom, hiding behind the shower curtain as soon as I heard the door open. I said I was moving for no man. I never said I wouldn't run my ass across the room because of a woman, "Hi, Mom."

"Good morning, sweetheart," Aunt Riza walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm about to head off to the office."

"Ok," Maes sat up, "Do we have anything to do today?"

"If you see Tricia," she told, "Tell her you two are in the library today."

"Actually, Mom," Maes stopped her, "We kind of have an outstanding date with Edward and Winry. Winry told me last night."

"Ok," she allowed, "Library after. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," he obliged.

"Ok," Aunt Riza kissed her son goodbye and left him with his girlfriend she doesn't know about quivering in the bathtub, holding back a sneeze.

"That was close," Maes heaved a heavy sigh of relief as I chain sneezed at least half a dozen times, "Tricia, you ok?"

"Fine," I recovered, "So, the library, huh?"

"It's probably busy work," he pouted, "Cataloging the library. Joy."

"Or we're buried in research notes," I saw the silver lining, "It's probably our penance for Xing."

"At least they don't know about Ishval."

"See?" I applauded, "Way to look on the bright side."

"It appears I've caught your optimism," Maes giggled, getting up, "I see you've woken up a little more."

"I guess," I sat back on the bed, "Hey, Maes…"

"Yeah, Halfmetal?" he dug through his dresser.

"Let's tell them," I took a massive leap.

"Tell who about what?"

"My parents," I clarified, "About us."

I saw the life drain from Maes' eyes as he sat back with me, "Are you sure about this, Tricia?"

"Positive." I wasn't too sure about how true that was…

"You do know your mom's going to freak, right?"

"A risk I'm willing to take."

"Wow, Tricia," Maes put his arm around me, "You're willing to risk your mother causing a scene in public for little old me?"

"Mom's the least of my worries," I cringed, "My father on the other hand…? My very protective, territorial father who has a personal vendetta against yours? That worries me. But it's time. I mean, we've been toying with this for how long now?"

"A few months," he did the math in his head, "You're absolutely right. I might as well be asking your father's permission for your hand by now."

"Whoa there, friend," I settled him, "You might want to slow it down. I don't think we're at that point in our relationship yet, Maes."

"It was a joke, Tricia," he nudged me, "Don't worry. I'm not forging your ring yet."

"Yet?"

"Come on," Maes pulled me onto my feet, "Let's go. And let's hope their reactions are well balanced."

"Doubtful."

Maes and I snuck out of the Fuhrer's mansion and headed for the café in the middle of Central where we were supposed to meet Mom and Dad at. Looks like we were the last ones to arrive. Uncle Alphonse and Aunt Mei were there, too! Great. The whole family gets to learn about us today. Just wonderful.

"Are you sure we can't bolt?" I took Maes' hand behind my back.

"We can do it," he reassured, "We got it."

"Ok," I was still strangely uneasy about what was about to go down. It's not like they haven't met Maes before. They all have. Although, when Maes met Dad for the first time, he ended up breaking some of his ribs, but that's all water under the bridge, I'm sure. When the two of us sat down, Dad and Uncle Alphonse were too busy arguing over the good old days to even notice we were there.

"No way," Dad whined, "Our first fight when you were out of the armor, I won."

"Yeah," Uncle Alphonse gave his rebuttal, "Because you broke my nose, you jerk."

"And then, a few weeks ago, you broke my leg," he stood his ground, "I'm pretty sure we're even."

"That was my leg, thank you very much," Mom growled, "And Tricia rebuilt it from the ground up."

"That I did," I agreed, shooting a glare at my father, "And then, you popped the screws out of your hip."

"Tricia!" Dad threw his arms around me, practically attempting to snap me in half, "I'm so glad you're ok, baby."

"I'm fine," I promised, "One piece. All here. Whole nine. Can you let me go now?"

"I don't think so," he held me, "So, what the hell made you two go all the way to Xing?!"

"We were looking for the ruins of Xerxes," Maes covered, "I have a thing about desolate places."

"If you really wanted desolate," Uncle Alphonse suggested, "I'd say Ishval would've been a better destination, but you two know better."

Do we…? Do we really? Well, we do now, "Of course we know better. I know things are getting better in Ishval than what they were twenty years ago, but for a couple of State Alchemists, it's still probably pretty dangerous."

"Now," Mom switched tangents, "About last night…"

"What about it?" I wondered, as if I didn't already know.

"Where did you go last night?" she asked, "After I found you and Maes, you took off and I didn't see you for the rest of the night."

"Well," I held Maes' hand under the table, "Remember the kitsune performance at the end of the night with all the fireworks?"

"Yeah."

"I was the kitsune," I bit my tongue, bracing myself for the verbal lashing that was about to ensue for me being half naked in front of a lot of people.

"Really?!" Mom squeaked, "Tricia!"

"I thought she was great last night," Maes stuck up for me.

"Maes…" Dad started emanating a black cloud around him, "I've already had to have this conversation with your old man…"

"I did this of my own volition," I assured, "And I loved it. And while we're in our downtime, I couldn't think of any better usage of my alchemy. I thought it was pretty clever."

Dad's black cloud receded, "You did all that with alchemy?"

"Yep!" I beamed, kind of proud of myself.

"Just when I think it can't amaze me anymore," he chuckled to himself, "That was pretty amazing, Tricia. Minus you parading half naked in front of a bunch of foreign dignitaries and military personnel."

"When did you learn flame alchemy?" Aunt Mei asked.

"Maes taught me in Resembool," I smiled at the memory, "Mom's welder broke."

"Did you ever get a new one, Winry?" Maes wondered.

"No," Mom sighed, "I was kind of banking on the fact that you and Tricia would be back through before too long and I could use you again."

"So, what made you fire dance?" Uncle Alphonse asked.

"Yeah, Tricia," Maes joined in, genuinely curious, "What made you fire dance for me?"

"After induction night," I explained myself, "I had a reoccurring thought about another way to take your fireworks display to another level. So, I thought to myself, I bet I could one-up Maes if I had an ignition glove and some of those compound tablets. I had a friend from Resembool that worked in Lab 2 make some of those up for me and Havoc kept them hidden from everyone else for me. I drew a transmutation circle on the ground outside and boom. Snap, snap, spark, spark."

"You sufficiently one-upped me, Halfmetal," he approved, shooting me subliminal messages saying something along the lines of, "Come on, Tricia. Tell them why else you did it."

"And there was one other reason why I did what I did," I started turning a light shade of pink and my heart started pounding. Come on, Tricia. It's either now or never. Never sounded like a good option. Never sounded like a great option. They don't have to know until the day we were to ever get married. That would be a better time to tell them. No. I have to do it now. Now's the time. I brought Maes and my hands up to the table, "We've been like this since we sat down."

"I knew it!" Mom squeaked.

"Thought so!" Aunt Mei shared her sentiment.

"Tricia, everybody knew," Uncle Alphonse told, "We were just waiting for you to actually say it."

"I didn't think it was true," Dad admitted, "I was kind of hoping it wasn't true…"

"Come on," Mom held her hand out, "Pay up."

"Fine," he groaned, putting five hundred cens in her hand.

"Seriously?" I rolled my eyes, "You put money on us?"

"Not much," Mom tried to justify it, celebrating her minor victory.

"Uncle Alphonse," I whined, "Can we come back to Xing with you and Aunt Mei? Also, will you confirm that I was adopted?"

"You can stay here, Tricia," he settled me, "And you couldn't deny your parents if you tried. There are only four people in all of Amestris that share Xerxean traits: You, me, your father, and your unborn cousin."

"And besides," Maes pointed out, "We can't leave Central, remember? We're grounded."

"That's right," I sighed out, "We're grounded for unnecessarily scrambling the military after not being able to properly navigate through the desert…"

"Get better navigational skills," Dad teased, "Didn't all of those blindfolded games of hide and seek when you were younger teach you anything?"

"The desert's a lot bigger than the backyard, Dad."

"Well," Maes checked his pocket watch, "We should be going. We have to get to the library. We're on cataloging duty."

"Sounds like a fun time," I knew it was going to be worse than pulling teeth. But maybe we'll learn a little something, something.

"We should be going, too," Uncle Alphonse helped Aunt Mei up, "The next train for Xing leaves soon and we need to be on it."

"Leaving already, Al?" Dad pouted, "Feels like you and Mei just got here."

"We need to go home," Aunt Mei stood, looking like a nesting doll. I had a feeling that if she were to fall over, she'd look like a turtle that got flipped on its back, "I'm tired and I want to sleep in my own bed again."

"If I might make a suggestion," I said, "If you ever stop by the palace, ask the Emperor if you can use the basement. I'm sure Lan Fan would be more than happy to say yes."

"Ok!"

And the six of us parted ways with a promise that we had to meet back at the hotel when the day has come to a close. I know they probably missed me and worried about me after the whole Ishval incident. But I kind of wanted some time alone with just Maes and me tonight. Oh, well. At least he and I would have the library.

 **A/N: Oh, they have the library. They have the library alright. Wink. No. No wink. This might actually be the first story I write and post to this site that doesn't have any smut. Anything else that's multichaptered? Varies in smuttiness. This one? No smut. Squeaky clean. Good for me. I didn't know that was possible for me anymore. But! Anyway. So, Edward and Winry know about Maes and Tricia. And so do Al and Mei. They reacted rather sanely. I'm kind of proud of them. I wonder what Mustang and Hawkeye are going to say…See you next chapter! xx**


	30. Library

**A/N: Hi, guys! First off, I want to welcome Sterling back! It's wonderful to see you again, my dear Sterling. My comments section has not been the same. *sigh* But, anyway. As for your second comment, the very shouty comment. You need to settle your ass down. And if I'm understanding this right…Is that a formal smut request? I do believe that's a formal smut request. You need to slow it down, friend. Just…Enjoy!**

Another day, another trip to the library. At least we weren't cataloging. I would've rather cleaning the bathroom floors in Central Headquarters on my hands and knees with my tongue. Cataloging was my own personal hell. Fortunately, things were just the way they were supposed to be. Maes and I were buried deep in the books, sitting comfortably on the floor. He was in the medical journals. I had found some engineering notes. I couldn't have asked for a better way to kill an afternoon.

"Hey, Maes," I nudged him, "Check this out."

"What's up?" he looked over my shoulder.

"Some guy tried making automail with built in roller skates for one of his paraplegic clients," I read, resting my head on Maes' shoulder, "Could you imagine what those would be like?"

"A gentleman and a scholar," Maes said, "I don't think I'd want automail legs, though."

"Why not?" I gasped. Dear God, I was sounding like my mother, "Automail is so beautiful. And I love the sound the metal makes against the floor when someone's walking on it. Music to my ears."

"Probably because it's what you grew up with," he figured, "It triggers warm childhood memories in your subconscious because it reminds you of your dad. And going by what I've seen, the two of you are pretty close."

"Um…" I gave him a look, "Where in the hell did that come from?"

"Sorry," Maes giggled, "I found some really interesting psych journals and I've been stuck in them for the past hour. Couldn't put them down. The brain is such a fascinating thing…"

"You're such a nerd," I pushed him over.

"Tricia," he whined, "I'm bored. I don't want to be stuck in the library anymore."

"Well," I put my notes down and wrapped myself around Maes' arm, "I could think of something for us to do and still be in the library."

"What's that, Halfmetal?" he asked.

"Do you think…" I took his hand, "You could show a girl the restricted section?"

"If you want to see the restricted section," Maes pointed out, "Ask your dad. He probably knows everything back there anyway."

"I don't want my dad to show me the restricted section," I inched closer while swallowing the bile rising in the back of my throat, "I want you to show me. Come on, Maes…Please? For me? I'd be most appreciative."

"For what reason?"

I gave up, "Maes…"

"What?"

"You're an idiot," I headbutted my knees.

"What did I do?" he squeaked.

"Think about it, genius," I rolled my eyes, "I wanted you, and only you, to show me the restricted section. A section of the library where hardly anyone is allowed…A section where no one would be…Just you and me…Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Wow…" It finally hit him, "I am an idiot. I'm sorry, Tricia. Did I just ruin the moment?"

"Yes," I went back to my notes. And for a while, an uncomfortable and awkward silence loomed over us as we sat on the floor of the library. I loved him to death, but that boy was so lucky to have his head attached.

"Hey, Tricia…" Maes treaded lightly, "Are we still together?"

"Yes, Maes," I turned the page. Ooh! This page had diagrams and blueprints for some really sturdy automail. I needed to remember these for the next time I'm in Resembool.

"Follow up question," he went on, "Am I sleeping on the couch tonight?"

"Yes." It was a titanium alloy with stainless steel around the joints, so the joints won't rust as easily. And I knew of a basement that had plenty of scrap metal for me to test this with. I couldn't wait to get back home.

"Is it because I ruined the moment?"

"Yes." Mom needed to see this. I wish I could take reference materials out of here. Granted, I could get away with murder around here, but I couldn't mess with Sheska's system. She'd kill me. Rumor has it she's kept the same organizational system for this library since the old one burned down twenty-five years ago.

After a long day in the library, Maes and I headed back to the hotel. Home sweet home. I was actually kind of surprised that Uncle Roy didn't force me into military housing after Maes and I got back from Xing. What with our open ended confinement to Central and all. I was going stir crazy. I needed to get back to traveling the country.

"Come on, Tricia," Maes was practically groveling on his knees at my feet, "There has to be some way for me to make this up to you."

"Don't worry about it, Maes," I brushed him off, "We're good."

"Hold on," he sighed out, "Let me make a few phone calls. I got everything taken care of."

"Ok," I stretched out on our bed while he went down to the front desk to use their phone. I didn't really expect for his one minor screw up to hit him this hard. Almost gave me a bit of a guilty feeling that I was letting this go on for so long.

"Hey, Tricia," Maes poked his head in our door, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" I jumped up from our bed and put my boots back on.

"You'll see," Maes took my hand and led me out the door, "It's my way of fixing what I did in the library."

"It's ok," I settled him, "I promise you it's not that big of a deal."

"Just shut up and let me do something nice for you," he smiled a little.

I wasn't going to fight him. Whatever Maes had planned, I was going to let it happen. I knew that I still had the power to say no, but if it makes him sleep better at night, so be it. In a remote corner of Central sat a small restaurant that we didn't even need to walk in to smell it. It made my stomach grumble just by the smell! The dim lighting and the soft atmosphere usually suggested two things. This was going to be ridiculously high quality and ridiculously expensive.

We were led through the dining room and up to a table the roof. I swear…There was no keeping this boy from high places. I guess it was a hereditary thing. Aunt Riza was the same way. I started having flashbacks to the night when we were forced to sit through an uncomfortable dinner at the Fuhrer's mansion. Probably one of my favorite moments I've had with Maes was sitting on the roof afterward.

"So?" he pulled my chair out for me, "Is this enough compensation?"

"It's good enough for me," I took his hand under the table, "You beating yourself up all day because of it wasn't exactly the best, but I'll get over it. You really didn't have to do this, Maes."

"Yeah, I did," he played with my fingers, "You hold a very special place in my heart, Tricia. I have you on a pedestal. If I screw up, I'm going to make up for it one way or another. You might as well just accept it."

"I was over it ten minutes after the fact," I chuckled to myself, "This is just over the top."

"Well…" Maes gave me a little smirk, "We could make up for it now."

"And how do you propose we do that?" I wondered. As if I didn't already know.

Without another word, Maes leaned over the table and took my face in his hand, giving me the deepest, most intimate, most passionate kiss I've ever had in my life. Then again, the only kisses I've ever had all been from Maes. My body started to tense up like it was in the library and I latched my face onto Maes. He wasn't going anywhere unless I was right there with him. Every kiss grew more and more intense to the point where he finally gave in, "Back to the hotel?"

"Yes, please."

The two of us practically sprinted back to the hotel and up to our room. This was it. This was finally going to happen. In my eighteen years of living, I was finally about to experience from what I understand to be the very pinnacle of the human existence. And I was about to experience it with the one person I didn't consider family that I loved the most in the entire world. If I couldn't wear my heart on my sleeve, there was one other way I could show Maes how much I cared.

"There you two are," a familiar voice boomed, "I was wondering where you had gone off to."

Dammit. So much for that idea, "Hi, Uncle Roy. What brings you by?"

"Just checking in," he sighed out, "Making sure you two were doing ok. Did I interrupt something?"

"Nope," Maes shook his head, "We were just about to go to bed. It's kind of been a long day for the both of us."

"That's good to hear," Uncle Roy sat on our couch, "Because I'm lifting your confinement in the morning and I'm sure you'll want to head out early."

"Really?" I squeaked, "You're not screwing with us?"

"I think you've learned your lesson," he figured, "Next time you go somewhere, though. If you don't check in with the nearest military post immediately after your arrival, you'll both be back here for a while. Maybe even indefinitely."

As pissed off as I was at the man, I couldn't help but throw myself into his embrace, "Thank you, Uncle Roy. I've been going nuts sitting around in Central."

"You're welcome, Tricia," he got up, "I expect you both to report to the Brigadier General at nine o'clock tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir," Maes nodded.

"Good night!" Uncle Roy shut the door behind him.

I drove my fist into the wall, leaving a gaping hole and Maes jumped out of his skin, "What the hell was that for? I thought you'd be happy about us getting to leave again!"

"I am," I assured, "Thrilled. But I'm frustrated."

"Did…" he cringed, "Did he just ruin the moment?"

"Yes," my entire arm shook, adrenaline pumping hard through my veins, "And I might have broken my hand. It's throbbing. And bruising. Faster than what I thought it would. Maes, I might need to go to the hospital."

"Let me see your hand," Maes looked it over, poking and prodding in places I really wished he wouldn't have been poking and prodding, "Good news."

"I didn't break it?" I hoped, biting my tongue, wanting to scream all kinds of obscene phrases. Mostly at myself for being so stupidly impulsive.

"Oh, no," he assured, "You broke it. There's no doubt about it. But it was a clean break. You didn't shatter your hand and only three of your fingers are broken."

"Well, that's just super," I growled sarcastically, "So, what do we do?"

"Come on, Halfmetal," Maes giggled a bit, "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"The hospital," he said, "You broke your hand, Tricia. We can't just leave it like this."

"I hate hospitals," I admitted, "I hate them so much."

"On the plus side, though," he tried to comfort me, "They'll be able to give you something for the pain."

"I just need a couple of aspirin and I'll be good," I had a pretty high pain tolerance, but this throbbing was killing me, "Anything to keep me out of the hospital. And I can guarantee that if we end up going to the hospital, word will get back to Central Command. And I really don't want that to happen."

"Well…" Maes bit his bottom lip, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, you idiot," I snapped.

"I'm going to disregard that," he took the high road, "Because I know you're in a lot of pain right now. I could try something."

"What kind of something?"

"I've been reading medical journals for the past two weeks straight," Maes reminded me, "I know a little about medicinal alchemy."

"Where are you going with this, Maes?" my stomach knotted up.

"I could probably fuse your bones back together," he looked my hand over a little closer, "All I need is your hand and a circle."

"Have you ever attempted to do this before?" I asked.

"No. You'd be my first."

You were supposed to be my first, but your dad showed up and I ended up driving my fist through the wall and put us in this mess, "I don't know, Maes…Reading about it and actually doing it are two completely different things."

"I got it, Tricia," he reassured me, "I know what I'm doing. I wouldn't do anything to put your life in danger. Besides, if I do screw this up to the point where it's beyond repair, an actual doctor would amputate your hand and you'd get an automail replacement."

"Silver linings, I guess," I smiled a little.

"That's my girl," Maes kissed my forehead, preparing his transmutation circle, "And you're sure I can do this?"

"No," I let out a heavy sigh of apprehension and dread, "But do it anyway before I change my mind. And I do end up needing automail after this, you're the one telling my mother about it."

"I don't want to have to deal with Winry pissed off at me," he kept his fingers crossed, "Let's hope for the best, shall we?"

"Light it up," I braced myself while Maes did his transmutation. I could feel it under my skin. I felt the bones growing back together. It still hurt like hell and the bruises on my knuckles were still there, but as soon as the light from the transmutation was out, the pain was almost completely gone.

"Did it work?" Maes was dying from the anticipation.

"Looks like it," I flexed my fingers, feeling a twinge, "Probably shouldn't do much more of that."

"Here," he bandaged my hand up, "I wouldn't be using it much for the next day or two until the bones fully heal, but that should do for now."

"You did it," I praised, curling my head into his chest, "Congratulations, Maes. You just performed your first successful medical transmutation. And I won't be needing automail."

"And I won't have your mom trying to kill me," he chuckled, "I did do it, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," I kissed his cheek, "Now, I'm tired and we have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes, we do, sweetheart," Maes pulled me against his chest, "Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure," I thought it over, "Where should we go? I'll let you pick."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he teased, "Remember what happened last time I picked where we went? We ended up getting kidnapped in Ishval."

"Pretty sure I told you we were never to speak of that again."

"Well, that's what happened," Maes pointed out, "Get some sleep. I'll tell you in the morning."

"Fine," I rested my previously broken hand on Maes' chest, feeling his heartbeat under my fingertips, "Good night, Maes…"

"Good night, Halfmetal."

And with one final kiss, I fell asleep in my boyfriend's arms. Or I finally passed out from the pain in my hand. Either way.

 **A/N: I'm going to be honest with you. I'm a horrible tease. I'm sorry. I'm not writing smut for this quite yet. And the part with Tricia punching a wall? I have a feeling that Edward's done the same thing a time or two before, so I guess she showed signs of both her parents in her this chapter. At least she wasn't reciting the periodic table. *stares accusingly at Maes* Anyway. I'll see you next chapter! xx**


	31. Punish

Finally. Our eternal imprisonment in Central was coming to an end. But of course. In my excitement, I couldn't sleep. Not one damn wink. I didn't mind, though. Maes and I had to report to Central Headquarters anyway and the coffee in the breakroom could wake the dead.

"Hey, Phoenix," I nudged the sleeping rock next to me, "Maes…We have to get up."

"I am up," he groaned, "Did you sleep last night?"

"Nope," I curled into his chest, "You?"

"Not at all," Maes wrapped his arms around me, "How's the hand?"

"Still hurts," I flexed my fingers, "The bruising's coming back."

"You want a doctor look at that before we leave?" he worried, looking over the black and purple splotches.

"I'll be fine," I brushed him off, "Come on. We have to go see your mom."

"Yes, we do," Maes took my uninjured hand and I pulled him out of bed, "But first, do you think I could trouble you for a more proper good morning?"

"That's not trouble, dumbass," I giggled, giving my boyfriend his good morning kiss, "Is that what you were looking for?"

"Maybe…"

I had days where I wanted to beat this boy senseless. But I still loved him anyway. Somehow. He needed to stop making it so damn easy. The two of us left our room and headed for Central Headquarters. Uncle Roy told us to go straight to Aunt Riza's office last night. Weird. But I guess it's not all that off. She did say I was to report to her. And Maes reported to me.

Nine o'clock right on the dot, I knocked on the Brigadier General's office door, "Morning, Aunt Riza."

"Good morning," she welcomed us in, "You two know about your probation being lifted, yes?"

"Yes, sir," I nodded, "The Fuhrer was in our room last night and he gave us the good news himself."

"That was nice of him," Aunt Riza praised, "You two are getting an assignment."

"An assignment?" Maes wondered, just as confused as I was.

"That's right," she nodded, "You're going north."

"North City…?" I hoped.

"A little further north," Aunt Riza clarified, a dirty grin on her face.

"No…" I gasped, feeling my stomach drop to my feet, "We're going to Briggs?!"

"Yes, you are."

"Mom," Maes whined, "We can't go to Briggs!"

"If you have any problems with your orders," Aunt Riza went back to her paperwork, "Take it up with the Fuhrer."

So, of course, Maes and I stormed off to the Fuhrer's office, "What the hell, Uncle Roy?"

"Maes, Tricia!" he chimed sarcastically, "Please. Come in."

"What the hell?!" I reiterated, "Briggs? Us?!"

"I see you got your orders this morning…"

"Dad, you can't be serious," Maes pleaded, "Tricia can't handle cold. We can't go to Briggs."

"Why not?" Uncle Roy grumbled, "After what you two did, I'd say it's a fitting punishment."

"What do you mean?" I asked, "What did we do?"

"I know about Ishval," he confessed, "I know you two didn't cross the desert on foot to get into Xing. You were kidnapped by the Ishvalan human trafficking ring. The reason why we pulled everyone we had out of there."

"Oh…" my heart started racing. Maes took my hand behind my back, offering any sort of comfort he could. Bless him, but it wasn't working.

"Ling told me everything," Uncle Roy went on, "He didn't tell me what you had to endure while you were under capture, but I understand that some war stories aren't meant to be shared. Ironically, they're all from the same place."

"We thought things were going better since you took over," Maes assumed.

"There will always be tension between Ishval and the capitol," he assured, "Some scars aren't ever going to fade. Maybe if I send you to Briggs, you'll understand that a little. Between the freezing cold and General Armstrong working you both to the bone…"

"But we're State Alchemists," I pointed out, "Hell, I'm a Lieutenant Colonel!"

"You think awfully highly of yourself, don't you, Tricia?" Uncle Roy scoffed, "Your titles are meaningless in the north. It doesn't matter if you're a private or a general. Fort Briggs is an entirely different monster."

"Please," I begged, "Please, Uncle Roy…I can't handle cold. I'm borderline asthmatic. I can't handle the take your breath away cold of the north."

"For the sake of your health," he decided, "I'll change my mind. Besides, I thought of a much worse punishment for you two than hard labor in the north. I'll send you south instead. Is that better?"

"Thank you," I let out a heavy sigh of relief, but my feeling of calm was short lived, "Wait a minute, worse?"

"Oh, yes," Uncle Roy grinned darkly, "Instead of hard labor in the north, you both have to explain everything that happened to Izumi in full detail."

I could feel the blood draining out of my face. At one point, I may have seen my soul floating above my body. He was right. It was much worse than hard labor in the north, "We have to tell Izumi?"

"Yep," he got up from his cushy desk chair, "In fact, the next train for Dublith leaves soon. Let me take you to the station!"

"Ok," I could barely speak. I loved Izumi dearly, but the last thing I wanted to tell her was Maes and I took a trip to Ishval and got ourselves kidnapped and sold into possible slavery. I prayed for poor Maes. There's no telling what Sig was going to do to him.

The ride to Dublith was dead silent. Both Maes and I knew we were screwed. I nearly threw up six times. And the twisted part was I knew Uncle Roy was reveling in it. I could see it all over his face when we pulled out of the station. Something in his wave was really unsettling.

After we checked in with the southern post, Maes and I went back to the inn and got a room. The lady at the counter was the same one that stood there when I still saw this job as me babysitting him. She seemed so sweet. I liked her.

"Look who's back!" she sang, "My favorite military couple!"

"Always a pleasure to stay here," Maes charmed, "You wouldn't happen to have a room available for us, would you?"

"For you?" she blushed, "Of course! One king, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," I confirmed.

"Here you are," she gave me a set of keys, "If you need anything, please let me know."

"Thank you," Maes shot her a quick wink. As we walked away, he whispered in my ear, "I just scored us breakfast."

"What do you mean?" I gave him a look.

"She's a hopeless romantic," he analyzed, "That's why she always loves when we come in. But on the same token, she doesn't wear a wedding ring. There's a good chance she's not married. Anything she can do to keep the idea of love alive, she's going to do it. And the thought of a romantic breakfast in bed makes her heart go all pitter patter. Not to mention, a little bit of harmless flirting doesn't hurt. Little trick the old man taught me."

I rolled my eyes and giggled a little bit, "Impressive. You could tell all that by looking at her?"

"Yep," Maes threw our bags on the bed, "You ready to face Izumi? Rip the bandage off?"

"Might as well," I cringed. Izumi was going to kill us.

We began our slow walk of death toward the butcher shop and I did all I could to keep my thoughts positive. Izumi's not going to kill us. She loves me. She's learning to love Maes. She's not going to kill us. Everything's going to be ok.

Ding!

"Can I help you?" a deep, burly voice greeted us from the back.

"It's us, Sig!" I yelled back.

"Hey, Tricia, Maes," Sig joined us up front, "What brings you two back to Dublith?"

"Is Izumi home?" I bit my tongue, "We're being forced by the military to see her."

"Forced?" he wondered, "Why would it be force?"

"Well," I sang, hoping, praying Sig would go easy on us, "We screwed up. And we screwed up big…"

"Tricia…" Sig got nervous. And it took a lot for Sig to get nervous, "What did you do?"

"We, uh…" Here goes nothing, "We went to Ishval. And ended up getting kidnapped. And put through a human trafficking auction. And we were sold like cattle. And part of our punishment is telling Izumi."

Without another thought, Sig drove Maes into the wall, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU? I TOLD YOU TO KEEP HER SAFE. TAKING HER TO ISHVAL ISN'T KEEPING HER SAFE!"

"Sig, put him down!" I squeaked, "I'm ok! We're both ok! And it wasn't his fault!"

"Then what happened to your hand?" he snarled.

"This?" I held up my bandaged and bruised hand, "This wasn't from Ishval. This was my own stupidity. I got pissed off last night and ended up leaving a hole in the wall of our hotel room in Central. He actually fixed it."

"Ok," Sig dropped Maes and Maes caught his breath. Not an easy feat when Sig has his arm pushed against his throat.

"What's going on here?" Izumi walked in, "Tricia? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Izumi…" I winced, "Just in the neighborhood. Thought we'd say hi."

"Tell her, Tricia," Sig nudged me, "Tell her what you're doing here."

"Do you think we could do some time on the island again?" Maes asked, his color starting to come back, "A little longer this time?"

"Sure," Izumi nodded, "That's fine with me. What's the matter? Military working you guys too hard and you need a vacation?"

"Definitely," I agreed with him.

"Tell her the real reason, Tricia," Sig scolded me.

"Tell me what?" Izumi grew less confused and more concerned by the minute, "Tricia, what's going on?"

"This is intended to be a punishment," I confessed, "You might want to sit down."

"Just tell me," she hurried me along, "I'm sure that whatever it is, your father and your uncle have done worse. I couldn't fault them too much for the human transmutation, but they got themselves tangled up with the military. They overthrew the government. Whatever you did is a picnic in comparison, I'm sure."

"Hold onto that thought, Izumi," Sig warned.

"Maes and I went to Ishval," I told, "We were kidnapped and sold to the Emperor of Xing. Maes would've been meant for slave labor while I'd be forced into the harem. The preparations for that weren't pretty. It's been the worst hell I've ever experienced in my life. All I wanted to do was help someone fix their plumbing."

"You went to Ishval?!" Uh-oh…Izumi's eyes started glowing red and she reached for the cleaver hanging on the wall behind her.

"Izumi," Sig stopped her, "Not the cleaver."

"Tenderizer?" she glared through us.

"No," he settled her, "I already yelled at them. Don't lose sight of what's important. They're alive. They're ok."

"Wait a minute," Izumi thought it over, "Isn't that Ling kid the Emperor of Xing?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"He bought you?" she wondered.

"A million each," Maes confirmed.

"That's how we came home," I went on, "Ling bought us and brought us back to Central the next day."

"Why didn't he bring you back in the same day?" Izumi asked.

"The seller took us to Xing first," I said, "It was dark by the time we got to the palace, so Ling let us stay there for the night and we went back first thing the next morning."

"Afternoon, technically," Maes corrected, "We hadn't slept in a while."

"Maes!" I jabbed him in the side.

"Ouch…"

I could see tears welling in Izumi's eyes, "What happened to you two…?"

"None of that matters," I put my arms around her, "We're ok. We're in one piece. We were very well taken care of when we were in Xing. We're ok."

"Come on," she grabbed both our wrists. Rather tightly, if I do say so myself. Izumi was pissed. But not enough to actually kill us. So I guess we're relatively in the clear. At least I think we are.

The three of us paddled out in the little boat to the island. Oh, sweet familiarity. I missed this island. Our shelter was still standing…kind of. Not completely dilapidated. It'll need some repairs. That's for sure. It wouldn't take much, though.

"Alright, you two," Izumi kicked us out of the boat, "I'm going to make a call back to Central to let them know where you are. I'll be back for you!"

She paddled off and Maes and I got to work. I was really drowning in the nostalgia here. And I couldn't have been more proud of Maes. Our first trip to the island I had to pull out his damn splinters. Now, he was actually helping with the shelter, making the fire. He was even hunting for us. That sweetheart found us a couple of foxes and gutted them in front of me!

As the day was winding down and the night had fallen over Amestris, the sky lit up with a million dazzling little stars twinkling in the sky. Maes and I laid on the beach, getting completely lost in the beautiful void. I laid in his chest, absolutely content with life. At this point, there was nowhere else I'd rather be. A perfect end to a perfect night.

"Hey, Halfmetal," Maes broke the silence.

"Yeah, Maes?" I cuddled closer.

"Will you marry me?"

"No," I shook my head.

"Ok," his embrace tightened.

"I love you…"

"I love you, too, Tricia," Maes kissed the top of my head.

"You weren't actually serious, were you?" I wondered.

"Halfheartedly serious," he shrugged, "But I understand."

"Try a grander gesture," I suggested, "Then, I might say yes."

"Define grander gesture," he requested.

"My dad proposed to my mom in front of the Resembool train station," I remembered the story Mom told me a million times over. Equivalent exchange was a load of nonsense, according to her.

"Mine proposed with fireworks," Maes told, "He had to take Mom out three nights in a row for that. Every single one, he'd get rained out. But night number four. That was the winner. Apparently, I was with Gracia every one of them. Everyone knew it was going to happen one day."

"Is that going to be us?" I teased.

"I don't know," he pushed my hair out of my face, "Hey, Tricia. Did Izumi say when she was coming back?"

"She just said she'd be back."

And that made me nervous. Maes did say we wanted to spend more than a week out here. God only knows how long that's going to be. I mean, between the two of us, I'm sure we'll be fine, but I kind of liked modern conveniences…

 **A/N: Hi, guys! Honestly, I did have a small heart attack when Maes proposed out of the blue. And I'm the one that wrote it. It was on a post-it and everything. And Tricia turned him down…I'm also kind of proud that Izumi didn't kill them. A bit shocked that Sig tried killing Maes…On second thought, no, I'm not. He loves Tricia very much and he wants to keep her in bubble wrap. But what really matters is we're back on the island. That magical, mystical island where anything can happen. And on that note, I'll see you next chapter. xx**


	32. High

I loved this island. Especially at sunrise. Made for a beautiful morning run before Maes woke up. All those bright, stunning colors in the sky, mingling so perfectly. No one but us on the island. Absolutely peaceful.

And when I came back, that sweetheart already had a fire and breakfast made. Maes and I have definitely improved since our last adventure here. We worked so much better together. And Maes finally got over his squeamishness and can take out his own splinters! I was so proud.

As our day dwindled down, it was my favorite part. I'd go into the woods and kill the biggest creature I could fine. Tonight, I managed to bag a wolf. And I did it all by myself with only my knife and my razor sharp wits. Flavor wise? It wasn't half bad. I didn't think I'd ever bring myself to eat dog, but according to Havoc, they raised dogs in the east and ate them as a delicacy. He said they weren't bad with a stir fry.

"Hey, Tricia," Maes wondered, cleaning up the dishes, "Do you think we could use our alchemy?"

"I don't think so," I assumed. Izumi never said anything, "There is no alchemy on this island, though."

"How would Izumi even know?" he scoffed, "She's not here."

"It's Izumi," I pointed out, "She'll always know. She knows all."

"You know," Maes looked off into the dense trees, "This would make a really nice spot for a house. Nestle it in the woods. It'd be right on the beach. We'd have our own island. It'd be perfect."

"What's with you?" I squeaked, "Is this some sort of a midlife crisis thing?"

"What do you mean?" Maes gave me a look, "I'm going to die at forty-two?"

"No," I groaned, "It's just…First, the proposal and now, you're talking about a house on the island? What's next? A white picket fence? Neighborhoods in good school districts for the six kids we're going to have?"

"No…" he blinked, "Just making conversation. Six of them? Really?"

"You pick some weird jumping off points," I made myself a spot in the sand.

"Are you ok, Tricia?" Maes glanced me over, "You seem off."

"I'm fine!" I snapped unintentionally, making Maes jump, "I think I'll be staying in the woods tonight."

"Ok," he nodded, "That's fine. Should we move the shelter?"

"Um," I rubbed at my wrists, "I'm going by myself…"

"Oh," I had only seen this look of pure defeat on Maes' face once. And he was hammered, "Did I do something? Did I screw up somehow and didn't realize it?"

"No," I assured, "I just need some time. I'm fine. We're fine. I'll find you in the morning."

"Ok," he let me go, "If I need you, I know where to find you."

And with our parting words, I took off into the woods. I wasn't sure what it was that was wrong with me. I may or may not have inherited my father's emotional mentality of a turnip. The idea of Maes getting so domestic really freaked me out. We've been together for a few months and I liked where we were. It was our cozy little rut and I wasn't ready to go anywhere. And those last couple of weeks in Central solidified that. I probably could've handled it a little better, but nothing a good night's sleep won't cure.

When I woke up the next morning, I still had that guilty feeling deep in my stomach. So much for the good night's sleep cure. Maybe that wasn't the problem. Maybe what I really needed was a good hunt. I was starving anyway. Might as well. Even though all I could find were a couple of squirrels. But luckily, I found a berry bush around the oasis. And some cactus! These had water in them, right? After my small feast of squirrel and berries, I could use a drink. Why not?

I cut the top half off and pulled the needles out, drinking the sweet, yet bitter nectar from the inside. The aftertaste was kind of nauseating, but all in all? I'd drink more. Then again, I was ridiculously parched. And a drink was a necessity.

After a few minutes had passed, the cool water of the oasis looked so inviting. And I was so hot. I peeled off my clothes and jumped in. The ripples from my skin looked so beautiful. Like little mountains made in the water. I wanted to scale all of them. Every little mountain range in the water.

"There you are, Tricia," Maes pushed his way through the thick vines, "I've been looking all over for you. Picked a hell of a hiding place."

"Maes!" I chimed, "Isn't it gorgeous? I found it this morning."

"You've had quite a change of heart since last night," he sat on a big rock at the edge of the water.

"You look like a mermaid," I giggled.

"You feeling ok, Halfmetal?" Maes worried, "Last night, you were ready to kill am man."

"I'm…" I beamed, "I'm awesome. You should come in here with me."

"I'll have to pass," he shot me down, "I'd rather not get all wet. God only knows when Izumi's coming back and wet pants for a prolonged amount of time isn't pleasant."

"Then, take them off," I flirted, nodding toward the other side of the oasis, "All my clothes are over there."

"Alright, tiger," Maes took my face in his hands, gazing deep into my eyes, "What have you eaten today?"

"Squirrel," I rattled off, "Berries…And some really weird cactus juice. It tasted kind of strange, but I really want some more. You should have some, too!"

"Where did you find this cactus?" he asked, growing more and more concerned.

"Over there!" I pointed, "There's a whole patch of them!"

Maes went over to my little cactus patch and studied them closely. I really wanted him to feel as good as I felt. The sights, the sounds, the smells…Everything was so wonderful. And I wanted to stay like this forever.

"Oh, Tricia…" Maes let out a heavy sigh, "What am I going to do with you?"

"What?"

"Are you hallucinating?" he started snapping his fingers around my head. Each one sounded like a bomb going off. I was just thankful we couldn't use alchemy on the island. My face would've been burned.

"No," I drawled, "Why?"

"That wasn't an ordinary cactus, Tricia," he explained, "It's a specific breed called lophorphora williamsii."

"What's that?" I asked, confused by the big words.

"It's better known as peyote," he went on, "You're high right now."

"I'm what?" I broke into hysterical laughter, "I'm not high. You're high. You're so silly."

"No, Tricia," Maes assured, "This is peyote. There's mescaline in these. Ancients used this as a painkiller before we had modern medicine, but the only side effect is that it can cause serious hallucinations and intense euphoria. That's what you're experiencing right now."

"All because I drank from a little cactus?" I threw a little water at him, "No way. You should drink some and find out for yourself."

"No, thank you," he passed, peeling his coat off, helping me out of the water, "Come on. Why don't you come back to the beach with me? There's water you can splash in there, too."

"Admit it," I fell into Maes' arms, "You just want me all to yourself."

"I bet you're a fun drunk, Halfmetal," he chuckled, holding me steady.

"I wouldn't know," I stumbled a few steps, "I've never really been drunk. Or high. I'm a good girl. Right, Maes? Tell me I'm a good girl!"

"You are, Tricia," Maes promised me, pulling me out of the woods. I could finally see the beach again, "You're my good girl."

When did it get so dark? How long had I been in the oasis? Maybe Maes was right and I was a little high. I didn't usually lose track of time. Unless I was really involved in something. I did that once working in the shop. Thought I killed three hours on a piece and ended up pulling an all-nighter.

Maes pulled me down to the sand on the beach and I curled into his ribs, "I love you, Maes."

"I love you, too, sweetheart," he kissed my forehead.

"Look at all the beautiful lights in the sky, Maes," I looked into the void.

"I see them," Maes cradled me in his arms.

"Can we just stay here?" I babbled deliriously, "Forget the rest of the world?"

"We'll have to go back to the mainland eventually," he broke the news.

"I don't want to," my voice broke, "I don't want to go. I want to stay here. Just you and me."

"I'll tell you what," Maes held me a little tighter, "We'll stay here until Izumi comes back, ok?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Yay…" I sighed out. Slowly, I felt my eyelids grow heavier and heavier. Until they finally closed. And whatever I had drank in that cactus…peyote…whatever it was…it finally pulled me under. And I had fallen asleep in Maes' arms. Just like I should have last night. I shouldn't have left him. That must have been his own personal hell. After everything we've been through, why would I ever leave him?

 **A/N: I'm not sure why I wanted to put Tricia on peyote. Just seemed like a good idea at the time. I kind of want to see her drunk now…Like not just a little buzzed, but full on sloppy drunk. Like Mustang at the induction ball drunk. Dancing on tables, hitting on a potted plant kind of drunk. Sounds like a good idea. Decisions, decisions. I'll see you next chapter! xx**


	33. East

"Tricia…" a soft voice spoke, "Wake up."

That wasn't Maes. That was way too feminine to be Maes. I slowly opened my eyes, almost regretting it immediately after. My head felt like it went through a cement mixer…with cement still in it. But it had to be done. I looked up to find who the ethereal voice belonged to, "Izumi? What are you doing here?"

"We're back on the mainland, Halfmetal," Maes sat me up in his lap, "Izumi came this morning, but you were still sleeping."

"I was?" I became a little more coherent and made the realization that I was, indeed, back on Dublith mainland.

"Are you feeling ok, sweetheart?" Izumi checked me over, "You look a little pale."

"I'm a little spacey," I rubbed my eyes.

"Maes," she glared out of the corner of her eye, "What happened?"

"She accidentally did peyote yesterday," he murmured.

"Accidentally?!" Izumi freaked, "You don't accidentally do peyote!"

"I thought it was a regular cactus," I said with a hint of shame in my voice, but a moment of clarity had kicked in, "Wait a minute. We're back on the mainland?"

"Yes," Maes nodded.

"It feels like we just got there," I thought, "What are we doing back on the mainland?"

"I got a call from your mother," Izumi told, "She wants you two back in Resembool. Something about her welder."

"Mom needs to get a new welder," I laid my head in Maes' chest.

"She's got one," he chuckled, "Me."

"You're Winry's welder?" Izumi was thoroughly confused.

"Yep," Maes snapped his fingers, conjuring a fire ball in his hand, "I'm Winry's welder."

"Huh," she studied his technique, "It's been a while since I've seen flame alchemy up close. Your dad was the last one, Maes. Did he teach you?"

"Oh, hell no," Maes shook his head violently, "If he had his way, I never would've learned alchemy in the first place. I don't think he knew I knew anything until I applied for state certification."

"Well, you two should be off," Izumi helped me up, "The next train for Resembool's leaving soon. You should probably be on it. You know how impatient Winry can be. And if she's needing her welder, she's probably backed up on orders. She sounded pretty frantic on the phone."

"She'll have to wait," he cringed, "We have to stop in East City first."

"Why?" I wondered, but suddenly, it hit me, "That's right. We have to check in with the military post, don't we?"

"That's right," Maes hugged me tight, "I'm looking forward to it as much as you are. Just be glad Dad didn't make us take a babysitter. Because you know who he would've made us take?"

"Who…?"

"Armstrong," he grumbled, "And there's no way we could possibly slip Armstrong."

"Not necessarily," I pointed out, "Dad and Uncle Alphonse did when they were younger."

"How?" Maes gasped, "Edward must teach me his ways."

"How did I end up stuck with you two?" Izumi shook her head.

"You were seen as a threat to us," I explained, "And that's why Uncle Roy told us to come here. It was either come to Dublith or go to Briggs."

"Briggs is nothing," Izumi brushed it off, "I've done Briggs. You got a comfortable island for your training. I got a month by myself in the Briggs Mountains."

"And you ended up stealing food from Fort Briggs," I jabbed, "Dad told me the stories, Izumi. Don't try and get the sympathy vote from me."

"Hey!" she defended, "Have you ever broken into Fort Briggs? It's a feat in itself."

"That's true," Maes agreed, "They don't call it impenetrable for fun."

"Thank you, Maes," Izumi smiled, "You're quickly becoming one of my favorite people."

"No problem!" he realized how big of a compliment that was. Izumi hasn't exactly become a people person in her later years.

Maes and I said our goodbyes and got on the train to East City. I didn't want to have to deal with the military again. I was just starting to enjoy our little sense of freedom again. I didn't want a babysitter. I wanted some sort of solitude. Was that too much to ask? I mean, I know we screwed up once, but does no one believe in second chances?

Regrettably, we arrived in East City. I was hot. I was scatterbrained. I was bitchy. I was tired. I wanted nothing to do with anything. All I wanted was a hotel room, a massage, and a pint of ice cream. Everyone else could just go away. I didn't want to go to the military post, yet what did we do as soon as we got off the train? Went to the damn military post.

"Maes! Tricia!"

There was an unexpected surprise. Pleasantly unexpected, "Elicia? What are you doing in East City? I thought you were sticking around the investigations office in Central until it's safe for you to go back to Ishval."

"I was getting bored in Central," she sighed, "So, Uncle Roy let me go to East City for a while! Mostly to make sure you two don't get into trouble."

"We're fine," Maes grumbled like a little kid, "We don't need anyone to make sure we don't get in trouble. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to get to Resembool."

"Resembool?" Elicia pouted, "You guys aren't leaving already, are you?"

"Yeah."

"No!" she whined, "You just got here! Stay in East City. Just for tonight. Please? There probably aren't any more trains leaving tonight anyway."

"Damn," he groaned, "Looks like we're staying in East City tonight. Is that alright with you, Colonel?"

"It's going to have to be," I shared his sentiment with a hint of giddiness from him calling me Colonel, "Let's go get a hotel."

"Excellent!" Elicia beamed, "Dinner tonight. My treat. Twenty minutes? Main Street?"

"Fine," Maes agreed for us, "We're going to go get our hotel for the night. Do you know which one's for military?"

"You don't know?" she scoffed.

"I've never been in East City long," Maes defended, "Only to switch trains."

"I know about what happens when you two switch trains," Elicia glared, "Main Street. Twenty minutes. If you're not there, I swear to God, Maes Mustang, I will hunt you down."

"Ok! Ok!" he promised, "We'll be there! I love you to death, Elicia, but you scare the hell out of me sometimes."

"The way it should be!" the smile returned to her face, "I'll see you later!"

And the two of us went to check into our hotel. I'm sure Elicia would make the call to Central to give the Fuhrer a little peace of mind. As much as our lives may have been on the line, as soon as I plopped down on our bed, I didn't want to move, "Maes, do we have to?"

"You heard Elicia," he reminded, "I don't want to go either, but I also don't want to die."

"I'm exhausted," I moaned into the pillows.

"I know, Halfmetal," Maes sat with me, pulling me against his chest, "If anything, it's dinner with a friend. We'll go, we'll come back, and we'll go right to bed once we get back, ok? Then, it's a few hour train ride to Resembool and you can sleep there."

"And we're not cutting over to Ishval again, are we?" I teased.

"No," he kissed my forehead, "You ready for this?"

"No," I cuddled into him.

"You'll be fine," Maes promised, "Elicia won't tear into us too much."

"You think she knows?" I wondered.

"Us?" he winced, "God, I hope not."

Despite the fact every fiber of my being was saying no, Maes and I left the hotel and showed up at this restaurant that Elicia told us to meet her at. We got a table almost isolated from the rest of the place and I really wanted a good drink. But after my alleged foray with peyote yesterday, I figured it'd probably be best not to. So I downed some lemonade instead.

"Found you!" Elicia joined us, "Now, we need to have a little talk, children."

"Please, Elicia," I begged her, "I'm really not in the mood. Yesterday is a complete blur and I'm still a little out of it."

"I promise I'll go easy on you," she swore, "So, I was talking with Uncle Roy the other day and…YOU TWO ARE IDIOTS!"

"We know," Maes attempted to settle her, "We've been through this already. Dad already kicked our asses about it."

"You know," Elicia's tirade lessened, but only slightly, "When I heard you two were missing and last seen headed east, I had a feeling you were headed to Ishval."

"You know me all too well, Elicia," Maes smiled a little, hoping his charm would have some sort of effect on her.

"We were practically raised together, dumbass," she rolled her eyes, "Of course I do. I know you better than you know you. We've been over this. I know how you are with ghost towns."

"Yeah…" Maes admitted, "They are a weakness. The Ruins of Xerxes…One day. Once we have our probation completely lifted."

"And another thing," Elicia looked over at me, "Tricia…I told you not to."

"Not to what?" I whined, blowing bubbles in my lemonade.

"You fell for them, didn't you?" she smirked, "You fell for his little tricks he uses to get everyone to fall in love with him."

Dammit. I knew exactly what she was talking about, "Promise not to kill me?"

"Promise."

I glanced over at my subordinate sitting next to me with his hand on my thigh, "Big time."

"I knew it!" Elicia let out an over exaggerated gasp, "I knew this was going to happen. When did it happen? When did they finally set in?"

"Ishval," I confessed.

"Brooding?" she assumed.

"Heroism," I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder, "If you ask me, Maes deserves a medal for what he did in Ishval."

"What did you do?" Elicia stared a hole through Maes, who I had never seen more lost in his life.

"He saved me," I gushed.

"No," Maes played modest, "Ling saved us. We got lucky. I didn't do anything."

"Wrong," I clarified, "I would've lost it in Ishval if it weren't for you, Maes. I probably would've gone crazy if you weren't there to keep me grounded. Ling may have saved _us,_ but you saved _me_. And I love you for it."

"Tricia," Maes blushed, "I'm not really sure what to say here."

"Then don't speak," Elicia suggested, "Whatever unholiness is going to come of this, I won't be around to see it. I'm going to bed. If you guys are leaving for Resembool right away tomorrow morning, I suggest you do the same."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," I agreed, climbing onto Maes' back, "Will you carry me?"

"Sure," he submitted, "Night, Elicia."

"Good night," she scanned us over, "Yep. Only a matter of time."

I wrote her off and nuzzled my face in Maes' neck. I needed sleep. And lots of it. The two of us got back to the hotel and I collapsed on our bed again. This was perfect. I had Maes. I had ice cream. I was so ready to clock out for the day.

"Hey, Tricia," Maes cradled me.

"What?" I groaned in his arm, half asleep.

"You know that thing I asked you about on the island?"

"No, Maes," I scolded, "We're not revisiting the proposal."

"That offer's still on the table," he assured, "All you have to do is say something."

I lazily reached up and put my hand over his mouth, "No. Last time we talked about it, I ended up in the woods and doing peyote. I love you. I still want to be with you. For now, I want you to shut your mouth and let me sleep."

"What's with you, Halfmetal?" he wondered, taking my hand off his face, "At dinner you were so sweet and lovey. Now, you're so mean to me."

"Because delirium has turned into being cranky," I was ready to stab this boy, "I want to go to sleep."

"Ok," Maes held me closer, kissing my cheek, "Go to sleep, Halfmetal, and we'll head out for Resembool in the morning."

"Alright," I curled into his chest, "Night, night…"

"Good night, Tricia."

 **A/N: Wow. Maes is persistent. Bless him. And Elicia…I want her to be my new best friend. And I'll see you next chapter. xx**


	34. Baby

Home sweet home. The quiet of Resembool would always welcome me with open arms. I know I love living in Central, but nothing could beat Resembool. Maybe one day, Maes and I could get a house here. somewhere down the road from the shop. Not today. Not tomorrow. But maybe one day.

We got off the train and went straight to the shop. The smell of machine oil was so intoxicating. And of course, the hum of the machines played the most wonderful and the sweetest symphony. To me, this is exactly what home felt like.

"Mom!" I called out, "We're here! Izumi said you needed a welder."

"Hey, Tricia!" Mom chimed, "Come on back! I'm swamped! You two couldn't have come at a better time."

"Welder still down, Winry?" Maes started drawing the transmutation array on the back of his hand.

"This damn welder," Mom grumbled, "It's given me so many problems, but for whatever reason, I can't get rid of it. I thought about sending it up to Garfiel and see if he can tinker with it. But as soon as I get a box for it, I can't do it. I can't put it in. Before it started acting up, it was a great welder. I made a lot of parts for your dad with this welder."

"I guess you're just sentimental," I assumed.

"Wait a minute," she grabbed my wrist, "Tricia Elric, what did you do to your hand?"

"It's nothing," I brushed her off, not wanting to tell her the story, "Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?" Mom squealed, "When your only baby comes home after not seeing her for a while with her hand all bandaged up, then you can tell me not to worry about it. Until then, what the hell did you do to your hand?!"

"It's fine now," I promised, "It's just a little banged up at this point."

"Fine," she let out a heavy, defeated sigh, "You're just like your father. You get hurt, you won't tell me anything. Now, you think you could help me out?"

"Of course," Maes took her off my hands. Bless him.

And we immediately got to work. I liked my alchemy, but something about putting together a piece of automail was almost theraputic. I had the blueprints I found in the Central library in my head. In hindsight, I probably should've sketched them out a little bit first, but I had a hell of a memory. I could do this. And all while Maes was welding them together.

The shop pulled in plenty of money. Mom could afford a new welder. Yet she still called on us to take care of it. Mostly Maes, though. My flame alchemy was still a little touchy and better used as a party trick than practical. But Maes? He was so focused, so lost in it, but he knew exactly what he was doing. And here I was, oogling him like a schoolgirl.

If he was going to be so focused, so was I! I got back into the arm I was in the process of building and had a thought. I bet the reason why that automail from the books in Central was so well received with any and all the State Alchemists was because of the metal. I had made a sample in the shop and it felt a lot like the metal used in the pocket watch.

"Hey, Mom," I asked, "You get a lot of alchemists in here?"

"Other than your dad?" she shrugged, "No. Not really. Why?"

"This design," I held up my work in progress, "It's intended for alchemists. The metal used in it helps amplify the transmutation."

"Really?" Mom looked over my handiwork, "And how do you know about this? I don't remember ever teaching you anything about alchemic automail. I don't even know anything about it."

"I've been spending a lot of quality time in the Central library," I told, "The engineering section is absolutely incredible. I wish I could take materials out of there and show them to you. It's amazing."

"Nerd," Maes teased.

"Shut up, Maes!" I restrained myself from throwing my screwdriver at him, "I'm the nerd? You're the one that wouldn't show me the restricted section!"

"I said I was sorry!" he defended, "I tried making up for it, but you know what happened."

"And that's how I broke my hand," I giggled, my mood changing at the drop of a hat.

"YOU BROKE YOUR HAND?!" I probably shouldn't have said that out loud.

"I told you, Mom," I settled her, "You don't need to worry about it. Maes actually took care of it."

"How...?"

"It was three fingers, Tricia," Maes corrected, "I transmuted her hand and fused her bones back together. Where she was reading the engineering section, I was knee deep in the medical. I'd love to pick Mei's brain. The whole concept of alkahestry seems pretty interesting."

"And I'm the nerd..." I chuckled to myself.

"Shut up, Halfmetal!"

"Make me!"

"I'll come over there."

"Do it!"

"Alright, children," Mom stopped us, "Before I knock you both upside the head. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Mom," I put my wrench down, "What is it?"

"Do Roy and Riza know about you two yet?" she wondered innocently.

"No..." Both Maes and I were silenced. I had a feeling that Uncle Roy already knew to some extent, but Aunt Riza would probably kill me. She's very protective of her baby.

"Aren't you going to tell them?"

"Eventually," Maes was just as nervous about it as I was.

Ding!

"Winry!" a familiar voice called from the front of the shop, "I'm home!"

"Finally!" Mom leapt up to greet him properly.

"Hi, Dad!" I yelled from the back.

"Tricia!" he jumped the counter, scooping me into his arms, "Hey, kiddo! About time you come back. Last I heard, you were in Dublith."

"Yeah," I chuckled nervously, "Dublith. Thought we'd pop in on Izumi."

"She told me otherwise," my stomach dropped and my heart started beating out of my chest, "She said you two were there to do more time on the island."

"We did," I heaved a heavy sigh of relief. Thank you, Izumi, "It's a nice break from things once in a while."

"You're the only weirdo I know that actually likes that island," Dad teased, "So, how long are you here?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "Until Mom isn't backed up anymore, I guess."

"Stay," he begged, "Don't go. We miss you around here, Tricia. It's just your mom and me."

"Thanks, Edward," Mom pouted, "I appreciate that."

"It's true, isn't it?" he pointed out.

"I don't know," I broke them up, "I kind of like this whole being a nomad thing. Different town every night? It's a weird sense of freedom."

"Wow," Dad sat down, "You really are my kid, aren't you?"

"Mom wasn't sleeping with the milkman," I assured, "Pretty sure the milkman doesn't have eyes like these."

"Nope," Mom chimed in, "The milkman's eyes are green."

"What are you doing, looking into the milkman's eyes?" Dad freaked.

"Edward," she shook her head, "We've been married for almost twenty years. I've put up with your ass since we were kids. You really think I'd cheat on you with the milkman?"

"No..."

"Tricia," Maes whispered to me, "Is this going to be us in the future?"

"God, I hope not," I kept my fingers crossed and my voice down, "If anything, we'll end up more like your parents than mine."

"By the way!" Dad perked up, "Al and Mei are coming tonight."

"Yay!" Mom chimed, "It feels like we don't see them enough."

"We don't," he confirmed, "We should go to Xing more often."

"Tricia?" Mom asked, "Do you have that piece done?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "It's all set."

"Good," she squeaked, "Maes? You have all your parts done, too?"

"Yes, ma'am," Maes said.

"Alright then," Mom got up, "You two, clean up the shop. We'll go get started on dinner."

"Ok!" I threw the broom to Maes and the two of us got to work. I couldn't wait to see Uncle Alphonse and Aunt Mei again. Aunt Mei probably looks even more like a nesting doll than what she did a few months ago when Maes and I saw her. And no matter who it is, whenever we had company, I knew Dad would be making Grandma Tricia's quiche. Don't get me wrong. Gracia's was pretty amazing and almost as good, but it wouldn't top Grandma Tricia's by a long shot.

And where Mom and Dad were inside making dinner, it gave Maes and I a chance to, uh...Be us. Because if there was one thing I had gotten hooked on since we started dating, it was Maes' kisses. The beautiful electric shock from my tongue to my toes. and the more I could get those in my life, the better. But, of course, I was paranoid. The last thing I wanted was someone walking in on us. So, any idea of Maes making up for the library and for Uncle Roy in our hotel room was automatically squelched.

On the bright side, though, as soon as we were done in the shop, Uncle Alphonse and Aunt Mei were already on the living room couch. And my god, Aunt Mei looked like she swallowed a planet. But before I could do any sort of socializing, I needed to go upstairs into my bathroom and get all the grease and sweat off me. Surprise, surprise, Maes followed me up.

"What is with you?" I wondered, squirming under his neck kisses, "Someone's firing on all cylinders today."

"What can I say, Halfmetal?" he smirked, "I guess you just have that effect on me."

"Not that I don't appreciate it," I got out from under him, "But I'm hot and sweaty and covered in automail grease. I need a shower and I need one now."

"Ok," Maes let me go, "Is it also because your parents and your aunt and uncle are downstairs?"

"That, too."

Ah…Hot water…And not being in a thick layer of sweat and dirt anymore. And not having to think about how my boyfriend wants to go the next step in our relationship and I'm not ready for that in the least bit and I'm actually kind of terrified. I know I seemed excited for it when we were in the library, but the thought of it put a pit in my stomach and scared the hell out of me. It's Maes, though. I love him. I love being with him. I could be ready for him…

Just not now. My mom and dad are downstairs. And my aunt and uncle are downstairs.

And soon enough, we joined them, too. I don't know where the sudden wave of nostalgia was coming from, but it was hitting me like a ton of bricks. I didn't think I'd be doing this for quite some time yet, but here I was. With the boyfriend on my left and the family on my right. Life was good. And everything was ok.

"By the way, Tricia," Aunt Mei sighed out, "You were right. I went to the palace the other day to see Ling and Lan Fan and I asked about the basement. Who would've thought that would've been down there?"

"Isn't it amazing?" I agreed, reminiscing about our time at the Emperor's palace.

"What's in the basement of Ling's palace?" Mom wondered.

"I can't tell you," Aunt Mei kept her mouth shut, "That's a palace secret."

"Tricia?"

"Nope," I followed suit, "Sworn to secrecy."

"And he sends his regards, too," Aunt Mei added, resting her head on Uncle Alphonse's shoulder, "I'm tired."

"Ok," he cradled her in his arms, "You want to go upstairs? Lay down for a while?"

"No," her face immediately cringed, "Now, I'm in pain. I'm in a lot of pain…Alphonse…"

"What is it?" Uncle Alphonse got nervous.

"I'm not tired anymore," Aunt Mei squeezed his hand a little tighter, "You…did this…to me…"

"Mei, what's wrong?"

"Now…" she growled.

"Now?"

"NOW!"

"Tricia," Mom nudged me, "Go get some towels. Edward, get me some warm water."

"What's going on?" Uncle Alphonse was so confused.

"Mei's in labor," she said so calmly, "And if we were to go get a doctor, the baby would be here before him. Al, stay with Mei, because I have a feeling if you were to leave her side right now, she'd stab you."

"I kind of want to stab him now!" Aunt Mei yelled, her screams echoing through the house.

"Here, Mom," I had an armful of towels.

"Thank you, baby," she put them down in front of Aunt Mei, "Maes, I'm going to need your help."

"Me?!" Maes freaked, "I've never delivered a baby before!"

"There's a first time for everything," Mom had a little smile on her face, "I did this when I was younger than both of you. Besides, you've been buried in medical research. You might as well have a degree."

"But I've never done anything like this."

"You fixed Tricia's hand," she pointed out, "This will be a piece of cake."

"A PIECE OF CAKE?!" Aunt Mei shrieked, "YOU'RE NOT ON THIS END! YOU DID THIS TO ME, ALPHONSE! YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

"In all fairness," Uncle Alphonse tried to settle her, "I didn't know I could!"

"BUT YOU DID ANYWAY! HOW DARE YOU?!"

"Mei," Mom chimed in, "Are you ready?"

"I'M GOING TO HAVE TO BE!"

 **A/N: Yay! I feel like Mei would be calling Al every name in the book right now. And Winry's getting Rush Valley flashbacks. And it's making me warm and fuzzy inside. Also, Edward and Winry are the cutest thing that even after all these years, they still fight like cats and dogs and it's precious. And even better, Maes and Tricia are the same way whether they want to admit it or not. Someone punch me in the face please. Ok, bye. In all honesty, I love that we're back in Resembool. I want to live here so bad I could cry. That would put me in the world of Fullmetal Alchemist and that would make me happy…See you next chapter! xx**


	35. Mirielle

"YOU DID THIS TO ME, ALPHONSE ELRIC! YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

"I'M SORRY, MEI! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR YOU TO BE IN THIS MUCH PAIN!"

"BUT HERE I AM! THIS IS WHAT HELL FEELS LIKE!"

I'm pretty sure Aunt Mei's screams could be heard all the way back in Xing. At least in Central. With every howl of pure agony, my heart ached more and more. Mom was in the room doing the delivery. Maes was giving her a hand. And if Uncle Alphonse came out of this without any broken fingers, I'll be amazed. Which left Dad and me in the living room, waiting on the doctor to show up. For some strange reason, the old man had a little smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I wondered, "Aunt Mei is in a tremendous amount of pain and you're smiling? That's kind of sadistic, don't you think, Dad?"

"No," he brushed me off, "Just thinking about the last time your mom did this."

"What do you mean?" I cocked my head.

"When we were kids," Dad explained, "Uncle Alphonse and I were headed for Dublith to see Izumi. Rush Valley's on the same line, so your mother, being the gearhead she is, wasn't going to rest until we took her there. She ended up delivering a baby while we were there. We were trying to wrap our heads around human transmutation, but your mom got to witness real human transmutation in front of her eyes. And now, she's doing it all over again. I didn't say it to her then becausde I didn't want to feed her ego, but I was so damn proud of her. She wouldn't let me in then either."

"Why not?"

"I almost fainted when you were born," he chuckled, "Just get my arm back and your mom broke it."

"Really?" I let out a heavy sigh.

"Yep!"

"Nice, Dad," I rolled my eyes. I felt so loved.

Speaking of people that made me feel loved, my boyfriend walked out of the guest room in a complete trance, "That was fun."

"Maes...?" I worried, "Are you ok, Phoenix? You look like you saw a ghost."

"I saw more of Mei than I ever thought I would," he quivered, resting his head on my shoulder, "I've known where babies come from for quite a while, but I've never seen it up close and very personal."

"How'd it go?" Dad switched tangents.

"Wonderful," Maes reported, "Nearly threw up a couple different times, but everything went fine."

"How's Al?" he teased, "I bet he passed out."

"No, he was fine," Maes told, "Mei probably broke his hand, but other than that, he was a trooper. So was Mei. For doing this without taking anything for pain, she took childbirth like a champ. Winry's cleaning up the baby as we speak. She's such a pretty baby..."

"Look at the genetics," Dad boasted, "Of course she is."

"Dad," I stepped in, "Your ego's showing. Put it away."

"Sorry," he immediately saw the error of his ways.

"I'm beat," Mom came back out, "Hey, Ed, do we have any of that good tea left?"

"I think so," Dad shrugged, "Can I go in now?"

"Go ahead," she smiled, "Go meet our niece."

"Ok," Dad and I went into the guest room to find Uncle Alphonse in the rocking chair with a pink bundle in his arms and Aunt Mei out cold next to him, "Al?"

"Hey," he didn't even look up.

"How is she?" Dad asked.

"Exhausted," Uncle Alphonse said, "She'll be out for a while yet."

"What's her name?" I wondered.

"Mirielle," he said, a tear in his eye.

"Mirielle the miracle," I nodded, "I like it."

"You want to hold her?" Uncle Alphonse offered my brand new cousin to me.

"It'd be my pleasure," I took the little baby in my arms, "You and me? We're going to get into so many shenanigans when you get older, Miri. I can promise you that. Just you wait. Wait until you're about eight and I'll show you all the little alchemic tricks your daddy won't."

"Tricia!" Uncle Alphonse squeaked, "You're not teaching her alchemy."

"Who better to learn from?" I bounced her a bit.

"Me, for one!" he defended, "I hope she never has to fall down the alchemy rabbit hole. That's a Pandora's box she doesn't need to open ever."

"It's not easy keeping them out of it, Al," Dad assured, "Trust me. They all stumble into it eventually."

"I know some things your daddy doesn't," I whispered to her. Sure enough, Mirielle's golden little eyes popped open and stared up at me. Yeah. We were definitely related, "She's perfect."

"Tricia," Dad stuck his hands out, "I haven't held a baby since you were born. You can't keep her to yourself."

"Fine," I gave Mirielle to him and went up to my room with Maes. The two of us fell onto my bed and assumed the usual position. Me in a little ball at his hip, his arms around me. It had been a long day for both of us. From East City to Resembool. Working in the shop all day. Then, Aunt Mei going into labor? We were both going to call it an early night.

Maes cuddled me a little closer than usual, "I delivered a baby with your mom today. What did you do?"

"I got to hold my cousin in my arms," I kind of got a little choky, "I never thought I'd be able to say that."

"So…?" he kissed my forehead.

"So what?"

"Are you going to say yes yet?" Maes poked at me.

"Maes Mustang, I swear to God," I growled, "If you're using my baby fever as fuel for a proposal, I'm punching you right in the jaw."

"Sorry," he apologized, "But I helped today!"

"And you get a gold star," I praised, "Now, I think we should head back to Central in the morning. Spread the good news."

"Ok," Maes nodded, "But can I make a request?"

"Only if it's not a proposal," I buried my head in his chest, "What is it, Maes?"

"Once we get back," he traced his fingers up and down my arm, "We should tell Mom and Dad."

"About us?" I assumed.

"Yeah."

I thought it over for a minute or two. I mean, my parents know, "Ok. Fine with me. But if I end up missing, Maes…"

"You'll be in the basement of the Fuhrer's mansion, more than likely tied up as my mother's hostage," Maes giggled, "Don't worry. Besides…That sounds kind of hot."

"Maes!" I swatted him.

"Joking!" he calmed me down, "We'll be fine."

"I hope so," I sighed out.

"We'll be ok, Halfmetal," Maes assured, "Do my parents not already love you?"

"Yeah…"

"Then, we're golden," he stole a quick kiss.

"And you promise you won't propose to me right then and there?"

"Yes," he rolled his eyes, "Next time I propose to you, there's going to be a damn parade."

"Seriously?" I yawned, "You're not giving up on me, are you, Maes?"

With a dirty little smirk on his face, Maes pulled the quilt on my bed over us, "Never."

 **A/N: Fun fact. The name Mirielle is actually a French name meaning miraculous. And if Al and Mei went into their marriage thinking they couldn't have babies, I'd say she's a little miracle. And it's not like they could name her after his mom. Edward got to it first. I liked it. I thought it was cute. So, Maes and Tricia are going back to Central to tell the higher ups about their, uh…fraternization. It's not like there are laws against it. I mean, the Fuhrer married the Brigadier General and they did the mush mush and made a baby. Before their wedding, but regardless. And methinks that next week's chapter may be the last. I'd say this story's ran its course. Personally, I think it ran its course after they came back from Ishval, but I had a few loose ends to tie up. And now, we're going to tie the last one up next week in a neat little bow. See you next chapter. xx**


	36. Foreign

A tearful goodbye with Mom and Dad and Uncle Alphonse and a more rested Aunt Mei would always be the hardest part about leaving home. But seing Xiao-Mei snuggled up with Mirielle in her cradle was a precious note to leave on. Maes and I needed to get back to Central anyway. It had almost been a month since we were last there. It was nothing short of a miracle that we didn't have anyone from the military up our asses yet.

But of course, as soon as we got into Central, Maes and I hightailed it to Headquarters to check in. Even though we had learned our lesson from Ishval. It could've been a whole hell of a lot worse, though. The reoccurring nightmare of Aunt Riza finding out and kicking my ass sideways, for one. But that was usually followed by Maes settling me down, assuring me that her hand to hand sucks something awful. That wasn't very surprising. Aunt Riza was a sniper. She'd never be on the ground.

"Hey, guys!" Havoc was our welcoming committee, "Welcome home."

"Thanks, Havoc," I squeaked, "Does this count as us checking in? Can we go now?"

"You two are supposed to go check in with the Brigadier General," he directed us, "Besides, I'm sure she'd love to see you anyway. She's in her office."

"Yes, sir," Maes and I headed up the stairs and toward Aunt Riza's office.

"Knock, knock," I chimed, "Hi, Aunt Riza."

"Hello, Tricia," she smiled, "You did bring my baby back, too, didn't you?"

"Hi, Mom," Maes rolled his eyes.

"Welcome back," Aunt Riza went back to work, "What's the occasion you're back in town again? I thought Winry owned you two."

"She did," I confirmed, "But the job's all done. We got all of our parts done. She still needs to get a new welder."

"In that case," she suggested, "Go down to the treasury department, have them take some money out of your research grants, and send her a new welder."

"But she's got us," I shrugged, "And it's an excuse to go home. Besides, as of yesterday, the Elric family has expanded by one."

"Al and Mei had their baby?" Aunt Riza assumed.

"Mirielle," I nodded, "And Maes helped deliver her."

"Maes?" she gasped, looking at her son in sheer disbelief, "Some other Maes?"

"No," I beamed, "We're very proud."

"You delivered a baby?" Aunt Riza was still skeptical, "Maes, you're one of the most squeamish people I've ever met in my entire life and I still have to kill Kain's spiders for him."

"I really did," Maes clarified, "I got over my squeamishness on an island in the middle of a lake in Dublith."

"So, how's Mei?" she brought the conversation back.

"She's good," I told, "Tired, but she'll pull through."

"And Al?"

"Him, too."

"Good!" she chimed, "Next time you see either one of them, tell them I wish them all the best and there's a fruit basket in the mail."

"Hey, Mom?" Maes stepped in, "Is Dad in his office?"

"That's where I left him," she said, "Why?"

"Well," he wrung his hands, "I thought that since Tricia and I are back in Central and that doesn't happen too often anymore, you think we could come home for dinner?"

"Of course," Aunt Riza nodded, "You don't have to ask about that, Maes. You should know better. Now, go see your father. Spread the good news."

"Yes, sir," we both bowed out and ran off to the Fuhrer's office. All this running around Headquarters was getting exhausting.

Maes pushed the doors open like he owned the place, "Hi, Dad."

"You couldn't have bothered to knock?" Uncle Roy jabbed, "What if it were just your mother and me in here? Both you and Tricia would've been scarred and we don't have it in the budget to pay for therapy."

"If I can see Mei Chang-Elric give birth," Maes sat down, "I can handle just about anything."

"Al and Mei had their baby?" he perked up a little, "Congratulations, Tricia. You have your first cousin."

"Never thought I'd have any cousins, to tell you the truth," I smiled, "Dark hair, gold eyes, cute as can be."

"Of course," Uncle Roy said, "You two couldn't have come at a better time. The new leader of Drachma is coming today and he should be here any minute."

"Joy," Maes groaned, "Hello, traumatic childhood."

"New leader, Maes," he scolded, "And yes. You had such a horrible childhood with a silver spoon in your mouth and cutting your teeth on diamond. You weren't in and out of foster homes like a revolving door. Don't give me that traumatic childhood crap."

"If you really want a traumatic childhood," I sat with Maes, "I suggest having a little talk with my mom, because my dad still had nightmares to this day about it. He was only fifteen when the Promised Day happened. And he lost his arm and his leg when he was eleven. Not to mention Uncle Alphonse, too. Don't mean to one-up you, Uncle Roy, but I'm pretty sure Dad had it worse."

"Oh, he did," he shivered, "I saw that aftermath. I saw all the blood in the house. The hollow suit of armor. The little boy with the fire in his eyes. Not for the fainthearted. That's for sure. As stupid as his mistake was, I had nothing but the utmost respect for your father on that day."

"And then, he ends up saving the world," I chuckled a bit.

"Sir," a knock echoed at the door.

"What is it, Breda?" Uncle Roy asked.

"The new leader of Drachma is here."

"Let him in," he ordered.

"Yes, sir."

A large man with such a commanding presence walked into Uncle Roy's office, extending his hand to him, "Fuhrer Mustang, I presume."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Prime Minister Morales," he greeted him. I had never seen Uncle Roy deal with foreign dignitaries on such a formal level before. I mean, I had seen him and Ling do dealings, but then again, Maes and I were those dealings, "Can I get you anything?"

"Is this your secretary?" he looked over at me, "Cute little thing, isn't she? I'll take a black coffee, two sugars. Thank you, sweetheart."

I did all I could to keep myself from choking this guy here and now, not caring about the political repercussions of it. He had it coming, "Excuse me?"

"Isn't that your job?" Prime Minister Morales assumed.

"Tricia," Uncle Roy settled me, noticing the bright blue vein sticking out of my forehead. And I had every right to be that way, "Prime Minister, please allow me to introduce my two best State Alchemists, Maes Mustang, the Phoenix, and the Titanium Alchemist, Lieutenant Colonel Tricia Elric."

"Not his secretary," I growled.

"It's nice to meet you, Prime Minister," Maes kept a hold on the leash, speaking for both of us.

"Forgive me, Lieutenant Colonel Elric," he apologized. Not happening, buddy. You made an enemy today, "Elric...You wouldn't happen to be any relation to Edward Elric, would you?"

"He's my father, sir," I swallowed my pride, still wanting to spit on his shoes.

"And there was your in," Morales figured, turning his attention to Maes, "And yours is pretty obvious. There's no mistaking who your father is."

"Neither one of them had an in," Uncle Roy defended us, "They earned their positions. They got certified on their own merit. I wouldn't have given them my seal of approval if I didn't think they couldn't handle it. And I couldn't be prouder. Now, you're both dismissed. We'll continue this later."

"Yes, sir," Maes took me out before I could tear this guy's heart out of his chest and show it to him still beating while watching the life drain from his eyes.

"What a dick!" I screeched as soon as we were out of the building, "I don't care who he is or who he thinks he is. He had no right to talk to me that way! Two of our generals are women and he thinks I'm a damn secretary? I'm one of the best State Alchemists in Amestrian history and I'm demoted to a secretary! Can you believe him? Sexist pig..."

"Tricia," Maes wrapped his arms around me, "You need to go somewhere and destress. It'd take way too long to get to Xing, so I'm going to take you to the next best place."

"Library?"

"Unless you'd rather we go somewhere else."

"I can think of somewhere that jackass can go," I grumbled to myself.

"It's done, Halfmetal," he held me a little tighter, "It's over with."

"It still pisses me off to no end."

"But it's done," Maes covered my eyes, "Relax."

He took my hand and we walked over to the library. The sweet smell of leather and old paper and parchment was overwhelming, but there was nothing else in the world like it. Absolutely intoxicating. And immediately, it got me to settle down. I'm sure Maes would've told me that it was because of some childhood thing and being in my dad's study when I was first learning alchemy to gain his approval or some hooey like that.

Instead, I decided to drown myself in the comfort of books and research. And I loved it. This library really had become a second home to me. While Maes and I were confined to the walls of Central, it was nothing for us to spend twelve to eighteen hours in this building, expanding our knowledge. I'm almost surprised we never hid in here after it closed for the day and spent a night in here. I'm sure Sheska wouldn't have minded at all.

"Hey, Tricia," Maes took a leather bound journal out of my hand, "Can I show you something?"

"What is it, Maes?" I took it back, "It was getting good!"

"This is better," he promised, kissing my cheek, "How about I show you the restricted section?"

"Ooh," I chimed, "Maes Mustang, you know how to charm your way into a girl's heart, don't you?"

"I try."

"So much back there," I sighed dreamily, "Accounts of the Promised Day, Ishval, Xerxes…I'm swooning."

"Hey, Sheska," Maes called out, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Maes," she obliged, "What is it?"

"I need the keys to the restricted section," he demanded, "And I want you to make sure no one else goes back there."

"Do you have authorization to go into the restricted section?" Sheska drilled him.

"Have you just met me?" Maes teased, "Do you not know who my father is? I'm pretty sure I have access to the restricted section."

"And what about Tricia?" she pointed out, "I'm almost positive she doesn't have that kind of clearance."

"She's my plus one," he took the keys, "Not a soul, got it?"

"Ok," Sheska shook in her shoes as Maes unlocked the door to the restricted section. Oh yeah. I wanted to spend a good, solid month in here. I'm pretty sure Grandpa Hohenheim wrote the entire collection on Xerxes. Unless those texts were found in the ruins, but I doubt it. When we had someone who was actually there when Xerxes was wiped off the map, who needs any of the texts found in the ruins?

"Tricia," Maes pulled me down to the floor, "You do know why I brought you into the restricted section, right?"

"Because I've been wanting to go to the restricted section since I first stepped foot in this place?" I figured.

Maes pulled my face closer to his, kissing me deeply, "Not exactly."

"Maes…" I was thoroughly confused, "What are we doing?"

His lips moved from my mouth to my cheek to my neck, "Making up for the last time we were here. For my dad being in our hotel room. For you breaking your hand. Is that ok with you?"

"Um…" I didn't know what to say. I knew exactly what Maes was trying to get at, but I wasn't a hundred percent sure if this was the time and place for it.

"It's quiet," he held me in his lap, "It's secluded. It's just you and me. No one else is going to be back here."

"It's just that…" I felt the heat in my face. Good thing it's dark back here, "Maes, I've never done this before."

"That's why I'm not going to pressure you," he assured, "If you don't want to do this, I understand."

"But I do," my impulses took over.

"What?"

"Shut up and kiss me some more."

Maes pinned me down on the floor with my hands over my head and a dirty little smirk on his face, "Is that an order, Colonel?"

"That's an order, Phoenix," I mirrored him.

"Yes, ma'am," he gave me a half salute like he always did and followed orders.

And that is the story of how Maes Mustang took my horrible day and turned it into me losing my virginity in the one place in Central I held most sacred. Some people had church. I had the Central library. Although, I'm pretty sure Maes made me see God a time or two…

 **A/N: So, a few updates ago (about ten of them), I had a formal smut request. Well, I didn't want to completely turn this story to smut. I save that for Black Butler (and soon enough, Dramatical Murder). But I like the thought of Maes making Tricia feel better after her day had completely turn to shit because of the Prime Minister of Drachma being a sexist douche. I like this chapter. Good for me. Four for you, Lumi. You go, Lumi. AND IN THE CENTRAL LIBRARY OF ALL PLACES! It's a weird fantasy of mine, but it is the restricted section…And I know I said I'd be ending it this week, but I LIED! HA, HA! YOU WERE FOOLED! I'm going to end it next week, but there's going to be an epilogue after that, so in TWO WEEKS, we'll be putting this one to bed. Maybe. I don't know. I'm supposed to be making a trip back to see the family in Michigan sometime next month. I'm not exactly sure when that is, but I'll be sure to keep you posted. See you next chapter! xx**


	37. End

Maes and I left the library and started heading back to the inn. I couldn't have been luckier to have him as a crutch. I was a little sore after what we had done and may have developed a slight limp because of it. My God, Maes. You could've gone a little easier on me. I was a delicate little flower. I just hope it goes away before dinner. The last thing I want to do is show up at the Fuhrer's mansion with a limp because I had just lost my virginity to his son.

"How you holding up, Halfmetal?" Maes asked while I was in the bathroom getting ready.

"Do I look like I just had sex?" I worried, "Can you tell?"

"Other than the glow in your cheeks," he kissed them both, "And the fact that your shirt's on inside out and your hair's a mess. You're golden."

"Thanks, Maes," I gave him a swat in the shoulder, "You're such a jerk."

"I love you, too."

I fixed my shirt and my hair and took his hand, "Come on."

"You ready to face the music?" Maes pulled me to his side and threw his arm around my waist.

"No." In all honesty, I was terrified of this moment. I started completely second guessing doing this in the first place.

"We'll be ok," he assured, doing his best to comfort me like he always did, "Do you have any idea how we'll tell them?"

"Natural progression of conversation?" I figured, "That'd probably be the best."

"I'd rather go through the entire certification process again," Maes cringed, just as nervous as I was.

"I'd rather actually take that trip to Briggs," I joked darkly.

"That's kind of screwed up, Tricia," he grabbed the door for me, "Considering that trip could possibly kill you."

"That'd be the point."

"We can do this," Maes gave me a little smile, "Out of the palms of our hands, remember?"

And with those few words, I was ok again. Amazing how Maes had the most incredible talent of calming down with his words. I wasn't sure if it was something in his words or his voice, but it could take me from wanting to kill a man to perfectly calm and content, so I guess it was worth keeping him around. Even when he can be kind of an idiot.

The two of us made it to the Fuhrer's mansion unscathed and walked right in through the front door. Does no one knock anymore? Sometimes I forget this is where Maes lived before he and I began our trek across Amestris. Sometimes I forget he's the Fuhrer's son altogether. I'm pretty sure our time spent on the island had beaten the spoiled, whiny prince out of him. Or our time in Ishval, for that matter. It still made its occasional appearances, but I could allow it. It's nice to be depended on from time to time.

"Mom?" Maes called out, "Dad? I'm home!"

"Hi, Maes," Aunt Riza emerged from the dining room, "Tricia, come with me."

"Ok," I obliged, "Come on, Maes."

"No," she stopped him, "Just you. You've earned a glass or two. Maes, go find your father."

"Yes, ma'am," Maes nodded, scurrying off to find Uncle Roy.

"You come with me," Aunt Riza took my hand and pulled me along into the kitchen. The last time we did this, Mom was here and the two of them were drilling me for information. Now that it's actually true, God only knows what she'll do. Aunt Riza uncorked a bottle of red wine and started pouring, "So you met him, too?"

"Met who?" I wondered, realizing I wasn't here to talk about Maes.

"The Prime Minister of Drachma," she rolled her eyes, sharing my disdain for the man.

"Oh, yeah," I let out a heavy sigh of relief, "Isn't he a gem?"

"What happened with you two?" Aunt Riza wondered, "Your uncle told me you two didn't get along, but he didn't go into any further detail."

"He's a misogynistic pig," I grumbled, "He thought I was Uncle Roy's secretary. It's like people don't realize I'm a Lieutenant Colonel."

"It could've been worse," she sympathized, "He gave me a swat on the ass like I was a secretary. And I'm a damn General!"

"Sexist scum," I took a long, heavy drink from my wine glass, "If I never see him again, I wouldn't have a single problem with that."

"You and me both," we toasted, "Now, for the real reason you're here."

Dammit. Here it comes, "What is it?"

"What's going on with you and my son?" she asked, "Ever since you two came back from Xing, you've been different around each other. Why?"

"Well..." I blushed, feeling my heart race in my throat. Something tells me Aunt Riza still doesn't know about Ishval. If she did, I'd probably be impaled and on the front lawn by now. I couldn't be the one to tell her. I know my father's a powder keg, but I have a feeling he'd have nothing on Aunt Riza if she were to ever find out about her one and only baby that she loves very much was kidnapped and tortured under my watch.

"It finally happened, didn't it?" she smirked.

"What happened?" I started sweating a little. And I may have peed some, too.

"What did you come to Central for, Tricia?" Aunt Riza jumped up onto the counter, "All those months ago, what made you come here?"

"To get my certification," I remembered, "Why?"

"What else have you gotten from your certification?" she drilled me.

"Well," I thought it over, "The Central library's pretty great."

"What else?"

"The traveling is nice," I sighed out, "Getting to see the country."

"And?"

"I feel like you're trying to fish for something here, Aunt Riza..." I figured her out.

"What else?" she pushed me along.

A little smile crept across my face, "I got my best friend in the whole world."

"Is he, though?" Aunt Riza dug, "Is he your best friend?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Of course he is. What else would he be?"

"I remember that induction ball, Tricia," she poked.

"So do I," I pointed out, "Uncle Roy got hammered. I got promoted. It was a good night."

"He got to you, Tricia," Aunt Riza knew, "I can see it all over your face. There's no hiding that. Trust me. I tried for years."

"Maes said no one would be able to tell!" I freaked.

"You and I are a lot alike in that respect," she topped off my glass, but then, something clicked in her mind, "Hold on. Wouldn't be able to tell what...?"

"Nothing," I kept my mouth shut. Mostly out of fear.

"Dammit, Maes..." she let out a heavy, exasperated sigh, "You really are your father's child, aren't you? I guess I really don't have much room to judge. After the Promised Day was over, the Fuhrer's mansion was empty and we were feeling vengeful. Then, nine months later, Maes was born."

The last thing I wanted to picture Uncle Roy and Aunt Riza making Maes. But if discussing their exploits kept her from asking about ours, I can't be mad at that, "That's a little more information than I needed to know, Aunt Riza."

"But I was right, wasn't I?" Aunt Riza assumed.

"Let's say…" I tiptoed around it, "Hypothetically speaking, I was with Maes...What would you say to that?"

"I'd say it's about time you told us."

"What?" I nearly needed a new pair of pants.

"Tricia, it wasn't exactly a secret," she explained, "I knew it was going to happen the night of the induction ball. Maybe even before that. Your uncle was giving serious consideration to instating a law for arranged marriages for that very purpose. And like I said, I could see it all over your face."

"Really?" I took another drink, "What gave me away?"

"For years, I saw the same look," Aunt Riza went on, "The sparkle in the eyes every time they walked into the room. The compulsive need to take care of them any way possible. The exasperation every time they did something stupid that you just want to hit them for. Anything sounding familiar here?"

"And where did you see this?" I wondered as if I didn't already have an idea.

"The mirror in my bathroom in my old apartment," she smiled with a heart full of nostalgia, "I've loved him for quite a long time, no matter how much of a moron he could be. Ever since that young man walked through the door of my father's house asking if he'd take him on as a student, I knew there was something about him. Some sort of a connection between he and I. Like fate had dropped him here for a reason. I never thought that a thunderstorm would've been the thing to make me realize it the most. That is until the Promised Day. But that's a story for another day."

"Uncle Roy was going to make arranged marriages a thing just so he could make Maes and me get married?" I squeaked, "Thanks, Uncle Roy. I really appreciate it."

"I'm glad we didn't have to..."

All of a sudden, Uncle Roy's words had popped into my head.

 _She's your hawk._

And now it all made sense. When he told me that was the highest compliment he could ever give me, he wasn't joking. I knew exactly what he meant now. If I had to be compared to someone, I'm flattered it was Aunt Riza. I was kind of mad at myself for being such an idiot and taking this long to figure that out, but that made this all the better.

"Go get Maes," Aunt Riza nudged me along, "God only knows the kind of hell his father's giving him right now."

"Ok," I ran out of the kitchen, a little dizzy from the wine, and searched the labyrinth that is the Fuhrer's mansion for Maes and Uncle Roy. I had a feeling I knew where those two were. I took off behind the stairs and down the hall to the office. Cautiously, I opened the door, not sure what I was going to find on the other side, "Maes? Uncle Roy?"

"Hi, Tricia," Uncle Roy ushered me in, "What can I do for you?"

"Dinner's ready," I told.

"Ok," he grinned at me.

"What…?" I found it rather unsettling.

"Oh, nothing," Uncle Roy spun me around and started toward the dining room.

"Maes…" I grabbed his hand, "What just happened?"

"Nothing," he kept walking, "Everything's good. What about you?"

"Got a little buzzed with your mom," I said, keeping our little secret.

"Mom did always like her wine," he took my hand, making me a little more stable, and we headed for the dining room. And the drop of a pin would equivocate to multiple gunshots.

"So, Tricia," Uncle Roy broke the silence, "How was the trip to Dublith?"

"Easier than I thought it would be," I smirked, feeling comfortable in the fact that his plan of Izumi killing us for Ishval backfiring, "We did another trip to the island I did my alchemy training on. Hell, Maes proposed."

"What?!" Aunt Riza choked.

"It was a joke," Maes settled her, "It was too quiet one night and I wanted to give Tricia a heart attack. We're not getting married. Besides, she turned me down."

"You're such a jerk," I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm your jerk, Halfmetal."

"Very true," I agreed, "Speaking of you being my jerk, care to tell them?"

"Tell them what?" Uncle Roy asked.

"Thanks, Tricia," Maes shot me a glare.

"That's for the proposal," I very maturely stuck my tongue out at him.

"Maes…" Uncle Roy persisted, "What's going on?"

"Well," he got adorably nervous, "Tricia and I realized something…We've known this for a while now. Probably since we were in Xing…I love this girl more than life itself. And you were right, Dad. She is my hawk. In more ways than one…"

"I knew it," Uncle Roy brushed it off, "I knew you two would've come out of tragedy bigger, better, and stronger together. I'm not really surprised. Lieutenant?"

"Lieutenant?" Aunt Riza gave him a look, "I think you're slipping, sir. I haven't been Lieutenant in a very long time. I think the rank you're looking for is Brigadier General."

"Sue me, Hawkeye," he shot her a wink, "I got nostalgic. So, how'd the old man take the news, Tricia?"

"He lost five hundred cens to my mom," I blushed, "We haven't surprised anyone."

"And Izumi?" Uncle Roy asked, "She probably knows, too, right?"

"Well…"

"I see," he understood, "We'll just keep it our little secret then?"

"Yes, please."

"As long as you two keep it professional at the office," Uncle Roy brushed it off, "It's fine by me. I can give it my blessing. She's better than some of the other girls you've brought home, Maes. I can tell you that much."

"Thanks, Dad," Maes grumbled to himself, turning a light shade of pink himself, "Can we go now?"

"You're an adult," he pointed out, "You can make your own decisions."

Maes and I got up from the table and brought our plates into the kitchen. I caught him out of the corner of my eye by the liquor cabinet and one lone finger went up to his lips while he grabbed a bottle of, what appeared to be, whiskey. Because my wine buzz wasn't good enough. Then, the two of us headed up to our now regular spot on the roof. I rested my head on Maes' ribs and his arm naturally draped around me.

"Hey, Halfmetal," he chimed, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I cuddled closer, "What is it?"

"When I was sitting on the steps in front of Headquarters," he asked, "Did you ever think this would've happened?"

"What?" I looked up at him, "You and me laying on the roof of the Fuhrer's mansion in a sort of committed and happy relationship with a bottle of whiskey between us?"

"Yeah."

"Honestly," I took a drink, "No. I had one love in my life and that was my certification. The Central library. That was the goal. No time for anything else. You were an unexpected surprise that fell into my lap."

"And you had no idea who I was," he assumed.

"Not a clue," I shook my head, "You were just another person to me."

"Thanks, Tricia," Maes chuckled, "You know how to make me feel good."

"Hold on," I stopped him before he could spiral anymore, "I may not have seen this happening, but I'm so glad it did."

 **A/N: And there we have it. The end of Halfmetal Heart. I'd say it was a nice, warm note to end on. And I love seeing Maes and Tricia on the roof. That's when their deep conversations happen. When I'm posting this, I'm almost to ten thousand views on it, so that's something. I crossed 100,000 collective views on Monday. And just because this one has ended, doesn't necessarily mean it's done for good. There is going to be a sequel and you all have Sterling to thank for that…*glares* Because I wasn't going to write a sequel until that little jerk had to say something. Next week, this is going to get an epilogue, so hang tight. And since you guys stuck it out this far, well…How about a little treat? The extras section of the manga, if you will. Only I don't think I could portray myself as a little cow. That'd just seem wrong. That's Arakawa's thing. I couldn't take it away from her. So, a little setup. We all know how Tricia and Hawkeye's conversation went, but what about when Maes and Mustang were left alone?**

"Hi, Dad," Maes opened the door to the office, "You wanted to see me?"

"Sit down, Maes," his father insisted, "We need to talk."

This was it, Maes thought. This was the time when his dad was going to tear him a new one. Why else would he have separated him from Tricia? Last time was for an interrogation. What should make this time any different?

"What do we need to talk about?" Maes started sweating.

"You put the moves on Tricia yet?"

"Yeah…"

"When?"

"About," Maes checked his watch, "An hour ago."

"And where did this happen?"

"The restricted section of the library."

Roy stood up and sat next to his son, "How far did she let you go?"

"She used me as a crutch on the way out."

He gave Maes a pat on the back, "That's my boy."

"Maes?" a soft, sweet voice chimed from the other side of the door, "Uncle Roy?"

"Hi, Tricia," Mustang looked her over, noticing the slight dishevelment Tricia still had about her, along with the radiating glow in her face, "What can I do for you?"

"Dinner's ready."

"Ok," he had a slight grin on his face. He had seen this girl grow up to be such a powerful young woman. It was almost hard for him to believe that someone like her had fallen for someone like Maes. But he couldn't have been prouder of either one of them if he wanted to.


	38. Epilogue

Well. We did it. Nearly two years together and Maes and I decided to get a house. I say get a house. In reality, we ended up building one just down the road from Mom and Dad. A lot can happen in a year. We moved to Resembool. We told our parents about us. We accepted our positions in the reserves. Everything was coming up us.

Maes and I even took jobs at the shop. And with our combined grant money, we did some renovations while Mom spent a weekend with Garfiel in Rush Valley. We called it her birthday present. Now, the building was bigger. Our patient care was much better. We almost got her a new welder, too. But the shop would be too quiet without Mom screaming obscenities at the old one. Not to mention, Maes would be out of a job.

All in all, everything was great. I loved our little house. I didn't have reoccurring thoughts about killing Maes in his sleep. Sure, he was still a complete bonehead. That wasn't going to change. And I still had to babysit him despite the fact that he's two years older than me. But at the end of the day? I still loved him. I needed him. He needed me. That's always been the way we work.

But today wasn't a day for Maes and me. It was for the wobbly little girl that took our family by storm and her first birthday. I had the honor and the pleasure of getting Miri out of her bassinet after her morning nap. For the sake of traveling, Aunt Mei and Uncle Alphonse came back to Resembool instead of all of us going to Xing. But all of the family from Xing came along with them. Along with Ling and Lan Fan's own bundle of joy. The new prince of Xing had been born a couple months after Aunt Mei had Miri.

I pulled the little sweetheart out of her bassinet and held her against my chest, "Wake up, Miri. You have everybody waiting. Mommy wants to feed you real food before you tear your cake apart."

Mirielle let out a sweet, tiny yawn and flopped over in my arms. I couldn't be mad at her. She was too damn cute. More and more, Miri started to look like her daddy. According to my own, her daddy looked like his mommy. So, I guess Grandma Tricia wasn't completely lost. I wish I would've gotten some of those genetics, but I ended up looking like my father who looked more like Grandpa Hohenheim according to Mom.

"Tricia?" Maes stuck his head in the guest room, "Oh, hello..."

"Hi," I smiled, "Did you need something?"

"Just looking for you," he kissed my cheek and took the little hand off my arm, "Someone doesn't want to wake up, huh?"

"No," I bounced her a little, "She's still out cold. She sleeps like her uncle."

"Ed's a heavy sleeper?" Maes figured.

"Big time," I nodded, "Come on, Mirielle. I will pay you money to wake up, kid."

Sure enough, nothing was waking this little girl. A train could be coming through the house hauling freight while the apocalypse raged on during a tornado and she would still be sound asleep. Maes took her from me, "Let me try."

"No way," I squeaked, "I know how your dad wakes you up. You are not waking her up like that."

"I wouldn't dare burn her up," he cradled her against his chest, making mine swell to the size of a house, "No, I wouldn't. Not you, princess. Tricia, maybe, but not you."

"What the hell, Maes?" I chuckled, "Sleep with one eye open, Phoenix. I just may return the favor."

"I love you," he put Miri on the bed and unsnapped the bottom of her onesie.

"I love you, too," I gave him a look, "What are you doing...?"

"You'll see," Maes blew on the baby's belly, making her giggle up a storm, "She's up now. Good morning, Miss Mirielle."

Of course, Miri had the same reaction I did when I saw Maes in the morning; a big smile on her face and glitter pouring out of her eyes. For whatever reason, Mirielle seemed to absolutely, without a doubt adore Maes. I couldn't blame her, but it was completely unwavering. No matter what he did. She shared the same unconditional love for him that I did.

Maes carried Mirielle down the stairs and brought her outside. Now, the festivities could begin. Everyone was already here. Dad and Uncle Roy were in the midst of an argument while Mom and Aunt Riza stood by, shaking their heads at their husbands' combined stupidity. Aunt Mei played with Ling and Lan Fan's son, teasing Uncle Alphonse that she held Miri's future husband in her arms. Sig and Armstrong had their usual arm wrestling match. Everything was right where it should be and the party appeared to be in full swing.

"Hey, Halfmetal," Maes whispered to me, "Come here."

"Sure," I obliged, "What is it?"

"You up for taking a little walk?" he suggeseted.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Why not? We should probably tell someone we're leaving."

"Don't worry about it," Maes took my hand, "We're fine. Let's go."

Without another word between us, Maes took me away from everything and everyone. I loved going on long walks with Maes through Resembool. Sure, the village itself wasn't very much and occasionally, I did get kind of homesick for the fast paced life in Central, but I really liked the quiet. And to have all of this with Maes? Nothing could beat it.

Although, when we stopped in front of the train station, he had me thoroughly confused, "Maes, what the hell are we doing here? We're not supposed to leave for Rush Valley until tomorrow. You know how Paninya gets when we show up early."

"I know," he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I figured this would do."

"What do you mean?" I gave him a look, "Do for what?"

"Tricia," Maes took my hands, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I squeezed a little tighter, easing his shakes, "What was that all about?"

His hands entangled themselves in my hair as Maes kissed me deeply, gazing right into my very soul, "Tricia Elric, will you marry me?"

That took me by surprise a bit. Maes hadn't proposed to me in so long. I thought he had given up on it altogether, "Is this another random proposal?"

"No."

"Alright," I nodded, "What makes this one different from the others?"

"How about," Maes dug around in his pocket and pulled out a small box, "the fact that I actually have a ring this time?"

"Oh my God..." my heart stopped, "You're serious..."

"Of course I am," he promised, "I do kind of like you, Halfmetal. Why else would I have stuck with you for so long? Why else would I be the one taking care of you as much as what I can? Why else would I have asked you in the first place? Even the first time when we were on the island?"

Automatically, I started blushing. Maes' first proposal caught me off guard, much like this one. The second one made me want to punch him. The third one made me want to wrap my hands around his throat. And he hadn't asked me since. I guess he wanted to make this one special, "You know..."

"What?"

A little smile crept across my face, "I think I was promised a parade..."

"Well..." Maes took my ring out of the box. Silver, by the looks of it. With a brilliant blue stone in the middle, "How about a grand gesture instead? Your ring is a mixture of the same metal used in the State Alchemist pocket watches, so it amplifies your alchemy, and the first piece of automail we ever made together."

"You managed to get a piece of automail past my mother?" I gasped, "You must love me. She would've torn your arm off for that."

"Good thing I know an excellent engineer," he kissed my forehead, "I wasn't done yet."

"Please," I apologized, "Go on."

"That stone in the middle?" Maes continued, "Does it look familiar?"

"Should it?" I studied it closely.

"It's the one from your necklace you wore the night of the induction ball…"

"Our first date," I remembered. A simple necklace I transmuted from a couple pebbles outside the inn in Central and a handful of paper clips from the desk. An easy transmutation.

"So," Maes held me close, "Is this a grand enough gesture? And in front of the Resembool train station? Come on, Tricia. I put a lot of thought into this."

"The same as Mom and Dad," I beamed. He did put a lot of thought into this.

"And…" Maes threw a few compound tablets in the air, snapping his fingers. A bright display of blues and golds scattered against the quickly darkening sky, "I brought fireworks, too…"

"Maes…"

"Yeah, Tricia…"

All I could do is shake my head, "You're an idiot."

"I know," he pulled me down to the ground and into his lap, "So, I'm going to take that as a no?"

"You're an idiot," I reiterated, kissing his cheek, "But you're my idiot…"

"So…" Maes' face lit up almost exactly like those fireworks, "Is that a yes…?"

"Yes, dumbass!" I giggled, "Of course I will!"

"You will?" I could see his life flash before his eyes in the reflection, "Seriously? After asking you all those other times, _this_ is the one you're saying yes to?"

"Don't make me regret it," I rolled my eyes.

"Yay!" Maes squeezed me tight, "Oh, Tricia. You just made me so happy."

"I thought it would," I cuddled into him, "You're my best friend in the entire world, Maes. You've been my subordinate since our certification. We were practically married from the get-go. It's always been you and me."

"So," he cradled me, "Should we go back and make the announcement?"

"No," I sighed out, "Not quite yet. Let's just enjoy the moment. Can we do that?"

"It'd be my pleasure…"

After all the hell that Maes and I have been through together. Whether it be the months of training it took for us to find each other or being kidnapped by Ishvalan human traffickers. Whether it be our first trip to the island or dealing with telling Izumi and Sig about us. Whether it be pulling his splinters while we built the house or taking care of his accidental welding burns. We deserved our moment. We had each other. And that wasn't going to come apart for anything.

 **A/N: And there we have it. The real ending, ending for this. I liked the epilogue. Other than the Ishval arc, this may have been my favorite part. I can't really think of much to say here that I didn't already say in last week's chapter. You know there's going to be a sequel…You know I'm co-writing it with someone…If someone wants to be a buddy and a pal, a gentleman and a scholar, if you will, and drop this to Funimation to talk about a spin-off, that'd be cool. Um…Aside from all that, I really want to hug and high five everyone that's gotten this story to where it is now. I mean, from the time I'm posting this final chapter (yes, this is the last one. I promise. I don't want this baby to go to bed yet, but alas. It's bedtime.), it has almost ten thousand views on it, so that's a thing. A very wonderful thing! But before I begin to ramble, I'm going to end it here. I'll see you in the sequel, guys. xx**


End file.
